More than just a pretty face
by kimchee
Summary: Tohru is a daughter of a kimono maker and is living through tough times. But her life is turn upside down when she and her sister are sold as maids at a geisha house. Read on to find out more. My version of Memoirs of a Geisha. A Tohru x Kyo pairing.
1. Living through the tough times

Ok this is my first fanfic so don't hurt me if you don't like it. P Well enjoy and no flamers please. Although I will allow any suggestions that you may have.

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fruits Basket and if I did, Kyo would be my husband and we would live happily ever after.**

* * *

"TOHRU-CHAN!!!!! COME AND HELP ME!!!" Uo-chan called out to her little sister. Tohru had been getting distracted while picking up leaves to make dye for kimonos. Tohru snapped out of her daydreaming and rushed backed to their little house by the seashore. 

Tohru and Uo's dad was a kimono maker but he wasn't well known and popular. So not many people purchased his kimono. They lived near the seashore on the outskirts of Osaka in their little house. It wasn't fancy or anything but it was a place to call home. Life was tough and hard. Their mother Kyoko, had cancer and there wasn't enough money to pay for treatment. But nobody ever gave up. Especially Tohru, who always kept her head up high and kept going.

When Tohru finally arrived home, she smelled something burning.

_Oh why did Uo-chan try to cook again? _Tohru thought as she rushed to help Uo with "her cooking."

"Uo-chan are you trying to cook again? Oh no FIRE!!!!" Tohru squealed as she quickly grabbed the nearest thing to put out the fish on fire.

Finally, the flames were out but dinner was ruined.

"Whoops, sorry Tohru-chan. I thought I could do it today. I just had a good feeling about it." Uo said with an apology.

"It's alright Uo-chan you just need more practice. I know you're just trying to help out ever since mom…." Tohru didn't finish her sentence for she was trying not to remember that her mother had cancer and was dying.

Uo understood this since she knew that Tohru always tried to hide her pain behind her smile. Ever since Uo was adopted into the Honda family, she would always try to her best to help Tohru out anyway she could, since they've done so much for her. So basically Uo was proud to call herself as Tohru's big sister.

"I'll cook dinner instead so just sit tight," Tohru said.

"Uh sure thing. I'm sorry Tohru about ruining dinner so I'll help out by giving the leaves you gather to dad," Uo exclaimed.

"You don't have to that Uo-chan, I don't want to be too much trouble. Besides I think father is rather busy at the moment."

"But I want to help youTohru, and since when is dad ever busy for us hm?" Uo said with a smirk on her face.

"I guess you're right. Arigato Uo-chan." Tohru said with her true smile on her face. She could never say no to Uo.

Uo wanted to melt looking at Tohru's million yen smile. It just made her want to smile back and rush up to hug her. But she resisted since she almost gave Tohru her death-defying-grip-of-a-hug at last attempt. After all, Uo was pretty strong for her age. She liked playing rough. A tomboy as most people would probably call her.

Uo walked towards their father's little factory where he made the kimonos. It looked pretty crappy on the outside. A shack is what some people would call it. But on the inside, it was decently furnished. Most of their money went to the factory as a debt since it costed alot for the machines.

Uo was about to knock on the door just in case she did disturb him, she heard some voices. So Uo did what she always did which was eavesdropping. Uo saw a hole in the door and took a little peek. There was her father and a man who looked around to be in his 30s or 40s.

"It's a good deal Honda," the voice of the stranger said. "Times have been tough and I know things have been hard on you lately. I've heard Kyoko has cancer and your business hasn't been going well and on the verge of bankrupcy."

Uo gasped but covered her mouth quickly just in case anyone heard her. Bankrupcy? Why didn't their dad tell them about any of this? Uo continued to eavesdrop.

"Yes I realize things haven't been going well, but I still believe that in the end, things will turn out okay," Katsuya replied bluntly.

"You can't always believe in miracles you know. I don't like seeing you and your family suffer. Let me help by taking the girls to a better enviroment. Don't worry, they'll have a roof over their heads and plenty to eat and drink. And if you do so, I'll pay you to help your business out with your situation," the strange man said.

Katsuya hesitated but sadly nodded. He did try his best and didn't want to separate his family in any way, but hey the guy was right. His life was going down the drains and he didn't want to drag his entire family with him. At least his daughters would have a better life. It was for the best.

"Deal," Katsuya said wit sadness in his voice. Although the stranger didn't seem to take notice. The two men shook their hands hard.

Uo dropped all the leaves she was carrying? Separation? This can't be! Uo rushed quickly home to tell Tohru the news.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? Good? Bad? You don't know? Reviews are welcomed. I'll update soon.**


	2. You'll never guess what I just heard

**Okay chapter 2 is up. Also if you're wondering how old Tohru and Uo is right now, Tohru is 10 and Uo is 12. Don't worry they'll grow up. Haha. Okay on with the fic. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

­

"TOHRU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Uo called out as she bursts through the doors.

Tohru almost dropped the tea she was serving when she her Uo screamed.

"Uo-chan, can you keep your voice down? Mother is sleeping," Tohru said.

"Oops I forgot about that, but I really need to talk to you like now. But lets go to the fort," Uo replied in between breaths still huffing and puffing from running so much.

Tohru nodded setting down the tray of tea and followed Uo to their secret "fort" as they use to call it. It looked like a tree house that someone had built in a rush. Tohru and Uo discovered it one day while gathering ingredients for kimono dye.

When they went inside, Uo looked around to make sure that no one was around to listen to them. (Like she's one to talk!)

Tohru was getting worried about what Uo was going to say. She never called Tohru into the fort unless it was something really important…or to play house. (This sounds a bit weird but I couldn't think of anything. So sorry!)

"I just heard that dad is going to become bankrupt!" Uo said with worry in her voice. Tohru's big blue eyes grew wider as she heard this.

"But that's not possible Uo-chan…" Tohru began but couldn't find the right words to say.

"You know what's worse? Dad is going to sell us to save his company!" Uo-chan replied back.

Tohru was on the verge of tears now. _Getting sold? It wasn't possible. Dad never would do such thing now would he? _Tohru's mind was wander with many thoughts.

"No," Tohru replied rather a bit harshly.

Uo was confused. "What did you just say?" as if she couldn't believe she was hearing.

"I-I-I don't believe you. D-D-Dad would never do such thing. He said we would always s-stick together. He would _never_ separate us," Tohru stuttered while choking on her tears. She wanted to believe Uo, she really did, but it wasn't possible. Tohru always trusted Uo but this time, Tohru didn't want to hear such nonsense.

Uo couldn't believe this. She thought they would always trust each other and never lie to each other. So why now? Why would Tohru back out on her now?

"So you don't believe me Tohru? Do you think I would make this crap up just so I could see you cry? You know I hate it when you cry. It always makes me feel bad. I would _never ever_ lie to you. Why won't you just believe me?" Uo said raising her voice fighting tears also.

Tohru didn't say anything. She didn't like it when Uo started to yell at her. They hardly ever fought so this was a rare occasion. She rushed out of the fort with tears now pouring down her cheeks. She didn't even see her father walking right past her. Uo sanked down to her knees as if she were defeated in a fight. Now she felt bad about ever telling Tohru the news and making her cry.

"Um, is everything alright in here?" Katsuya said poking his head in their not-so-secret-fort-since-he-found-out-about-it.

Uo just shook her head and walked away to find a quiet place to think. Katsuya scratched his head not knowing in what in the world was going on.

* * *

Tohru went to her special spot, the hump. It was actually a cliff by the shore but it always looked like a hump to Tohru. She always came here when she needed some time alone. This is one of these times. 

Tohru didn't understand why she would back out on Uo. They always helped each other through sticky situations. Tohru's mind started to have flashbacks when she and Uo were smaller.

**Flashback **

"_UO-CHAN HELP ME!!!!" Little 5 year old Tohru screamed. She was stuck in a tree while some big scary dogs were trying to reach her with their vicious teeth._

_7 year old Uo saw what was going on and stopped chopping wood. She ran to the scary dogs swinging her ax at them. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BIG SCARY DOGS!!!" Uo screeched. She was terrified but wanted to be brave and save her little sister._

_The dogs got distracted by Uo's voice and began to follow her. But Uo was standing tall and mighty and started to growl back. Yes she actually growled and started to chase the dogs. The dogs got scared and scampered off._

_Tohru was trying to get down but slipped and fell. Uo ran as fast as she can and caught Tohru just in time. Well actually Tohru fell on her but since she was light, Uo didn't get squished to death._

"_Arigato, Uo-chan. You saved me," Tohru said hugging her older sister._

_Uo just smiled and was thankful that Tohru was safe._

**End of flashback**

_I remembered when she saved me._ Tohru thought. _She always helped me out. Whether I was almost swept by the current and Uo swam to save me. Or when she kicked that mean boy in the shin when he was making fun of me. Oh why did I do this? Maybe I should go apologize. But I still can't believe dad would sell us. Maybe Uo was right._

Tohru decided to go find Uo so she can get things straightened out. She got off the hump and started to head towards the beach. She knew Uo always loved the beach and always spent her free time there.

Uo didn't hear Tohru walking up and almost jumped 5 feet in the air when Tohru tapped on her.

"Geez Tohru! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!?!?" Uo said.

"I'm so sorry Uo-chan I didn't mean to scare you! Oh my gosh I'm such a bad person. I wouldn't know what I would do if you really got a heart attack!" Tohru said going into her ramble frenzies when she did something wrong.

Uo just laughed. Same old Tohru. Then Uo remembered the fight they had and got all serious. "So what are you doing here?"

Tohru finally calmed down and began her speech she practiced earlier, "I came to say I'm sorry. You've done so much for me and I repay you by turning my back out on you. I guess I just freaked that dad would do such a thing. I really don't want to believe it. But if it's true then I believe you…" Tohru didn't finish her sentence for Uo was giving her a death hug making Tohru gasp for air.

"I'm sorry too, Tohru. I really didn't want to make you sad and worried but I just thought you really needed to know what was going on. You know I would never lie to you," Uo said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't and I would either. But what are we going to do? I mean I don't want to be separated..." Tohru said but was interrupted by Katsuya!

"Who said we're getting separated?" Katsuya asked.

Uo couldn't keep her emotions bottled up so she exploded, "You dad! You made a deal that you were going to sell Tohru and I to save the company because we were going to bankrupt!"

Katsuya was surprised that Uo knew what his plan was but still pretended he didn't know what in the hell she was talking about.

"Who said you're getting sold?" Katsuya asked as innocently (is this even a word?) as he could.

"Ah don't pull this crap on us dad, I heard you talking to that weird creepy guy whoever the hell he is. Why would you do something like that?" Uo asked with tears of frustration streaming down her face.

Katsuya felt bad so he said, "Yes I was going to sell you. But not for money. Times are getting harder and I don't want to drag you girls with me. So I want you to have a better life. But if you don't want this then I'll cancel the agreement." Katsuya tried to comfort his two daughters.

"You mean it?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Yes I mean it," Katsuya replied hugging his girls but secretly crossed his fingers.

* * *

**Well there you have Chapter 2. Please R&R. I appreciate your thoughts and comments!**


	3. Being Deceived

**Well here's chapter 3. I know things are going a bit too slow with the story but I promise it will get interesting. Just give me the time to get it all sorted out. **

* * *

Katsuya felt very bad for lying but what could he do? The girls didn't know they were being deceived until one rainy day. 

Tohru and Uo were sleeping soundly until Uo heard a loud ruckus come from the door. Uo sleepily answered it and saw the same man. She shook out of her sleep and got a better look just to be sure it wasn't that same man. Unfortunately it was.

"What do you want?" Uo growled not showing any sign of respect.

"I'm here to pick you and your sister up. Let's just say we're going a little vacation," the man said trying to trick them.

Uo wasn't as stupid as the man thought she would be when she replied, "I thought my dad canceled your request. We don't need your pity money. Take it elsewhere and leave here."

The man didn't try to be offended by this so he bluntly said, "I have a duty young lady, and I can't leave until I speak with your father. Oh and my name is Kazuma, nice to meet you." He faked smiled and put out his hand for a shake.

Uo glared. She didn't want to listen to anymore of Kazuma's nonsense so she tried to slam the door on him. Her plan backfired when Kazuma was able to fight back.

_Man this guy is strong,_ Uo thought while struggling.

"Keep struggling but you can't keep me out. I need to speak with your father immediately, and your wasting my time here." Kazuma finally pushed the door all the way through and simply let himself in.

It seemed as though Katsuya heard the ruckus and made his way to see what all the noise was about. He stood frozen when he saw Kazuma and Uo standing there.

"Ah Honda it's nice to see you once again," Kazuma said with his fake smile. "I'm here to pick up the girls."

Katsuya sadly nodded. Uo didn't understand what was happening.

"Dad I thought you said you canceled your agreement with this dimwit here. Did you lie to us?" Uo was on the verge of exploding her rage of anger.

"Ano Uo-chan what's going on," Tohru said. She just woken up and was confused about the commotion going around.

"Hey guess what Tohru? Dad lied to us. He never promised to let us be together," Uo said stating the obvious.

That snapped Tohru out of her sleep state. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you lie to us daddy?" Tohru was crying by this point. She didn't want to leave her parents especially her mother who was getting weaker day by day.

Katsuya nodded giving the signal to Kazuma to let him take away his precious daughters.

Kazuma grabbed Tohru and Uo by their arms firmly so they wouldn't escape. Tohru screamed with fright while Uo was trying her best to struggle out of Kazuma's grip. Sadly she failed. As they were dragged out like a toddler would drag its blankie around, Tohru and Uo took one final look at their sickly mother and lying hypocrite of a father.

"I'm so sorry Tohru-chan, Uo-chan. I just want the best for you. But I'll always love you no matter what. Keep strong girls, keep strong. Don't ever give up," Katsuya said to himself tears now streaming down his face as he closed the door. He still heard Tohru and Uo's cry for help which made him tears pour down his face even more.

Tohru and Uo were now in the "trunk" of the wagon which was being pulled by a donkey. Tohru was still bawling while Uo tried to comfort her with tears also streaming down her face. Kazuma felt a little bad about taking the girls away from their parents so he did his best to make them feel better.

"Your father didn't do this to make you cry girls. You might as well forget your past and start fresh. I was an orphan when I was child and I didn't let it get the best of me. Neither should you."

"Oh like you're one to talk! Don't you even know what you did? Taking us away from our home, our family, our entire life! And you just want us to forget about it? You make me sick!" Uo screamed through her tears.

Kazuma didn't seem to hear the harsh words Uo was spitting at him and continued his journey.

"Where are we going though?" Tohru said after calming down a bit from her hysterical sobbing.

"You're heading to Kyoto. But I'll tell you no more once we get there. It's really none of your business. My duty is just to send you to your destination and that is all," Kazuma said.

What felt like years Kazuma, Uo, and Tohru made it to the train station to take them to Kyoto.

"This train will take you to Kyoto. Come and follow me girls," Katsuya said without giving the girls much choice since they were practically being dragged. They stopped in front of the train doors where Tohru and Uo met another man by the name of Kureno.

"Girls this is Kureno. He will travel with you to Kyoto so do what he says and don't give him a hard time like you did with me," Kazuma said.

Kureno was a serious man who barely spoke a word. He nodded towards Kazuma and took the girls by the hands and headed inside the train station.

Uo and Tohru huddled closer being frightened about what would happen next as the doors closed behind the.

* * *

**Well this took a while to type up. Maybe I'll update another chapter very soon as soon as I get some reviews. Until next time!**


	4. Separation

**I'm so nice that I'm putting up two chapters up today. And this is because I have no life and nothing to do. And thanks to**

Midnight Shadows Starlight

The Flying Pen

Oystiee

FruitsBasketGirl911

**For reviewing my story. Tears well up in eyes You don't know how happy this makes me. Okay I'm being over-dramatic so on with the story. (Also I'm no expert on Japanese cultures and their language, cities, etc. so if I made some sort of mistake don't point it out)**

* * *

The train ride to Kyoto took longer than expected. The girls and Kureno had to switch trains 3 times to get to the final destination. Going, stopping, changing trains made Tohru dizzy. They did this every 2 hours, making the trip to Kyoto about 6 hours. Tohru spent the most of the trip either crying or sleeping or crying while she was sleeping. Uo on the other hand was trying to figure out she and Tohru could escape once they got off the train but wasn't as successful as she thought she was.

When the train slowed to a stop at its destination, Kureno grabbed the girls by their hands once more and dragged them to a taxi-like transportation. It was like a carriage but the "driver" was the one pulling it. Kureno pulled out some bills and handed the driver.

"Take us to the Gion District," Kureno said speaking for the first time while loading the girls and himself into the carriage. The driver nodded, picking up the bar connected to the carriage and drove off into the busy streets.

The trip to the Gion was long and bumpy. Tohru and Uo gazed at the many sites. It was more different than their hometown in Osaka. There were more people and buildings unlike in Osaka which was more simple than complicated.

The carriage slowed to a stop in front of a building. Kureno dragged the girls out of their seats and knocked on the door. A middle-aged lady answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked like she didn't know what in the world was going on.

"I have the girls Mayuko-sama had asked for," Kureno exclaimed.

"Ah, yes come right on in. Mayu-san is in her office. Follow me," the lady said.

Kureno took off his shoes before following the lady while dragging the girls. Tohru and Uo on the other hand didn't have any shoes so it didn't really matter.

"I'll answer everything for you. Don't ever look Mayu-san in the eye. Let me do all the talking," the lady said before walking up to a door.

She knocked on the door before proceeding to go inside.

"Mayu-san, Kureno-san is here with the girls you wanted to look at," the lady said.

"Bring them in Kana-san," another lady's voice was heard.

Kana opened the door and lead everyone inside. She kneeled and bowed before Mayuko signaling everyone to do the same.

Kureno pulled Tohru's and Uo's hands making them kneel and bow.

Mayuko got up from her chair with a cigarette in her mouth and went to exam each of the girls carefully.

"We'll take this one," Mayuko finally decided pointing to Tohru, "I don't want the other one. She wouldn't make our business look to good with her features. Ask next door if they would take her in."

Kureno nodded and let go of Tohru but started to drag Uo back to the carriage. Tohru started to go into hysterics. No one ever said she would be separated by her only sister.

"UO-CHAN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Tohru screeched as she tried to pull her older sister's arm out of Kureno's reach. Kana rushed to grab Tohru so she wouldn't escape.

"TOHRU-CHAN!!!! TOHRU-CHAN!!!" Uo cried out not also wanting to be separated. She struggled as hard as she could which made Kureno's grip on her arm even firmer. Kureno finally was able to get Uo back into the carriage, signaling to the driver to take them to their next direction right away. Uo looked back at Tohru with tears streaming down her eyes. Soon Uo and Kureno were out of sight. They were separated. Tohru sank down to floor crying her heart out to her sister. She didn't want to be alone in this strange place.

Kana picked Tohru off the ground and took her inside. Tohru tried her best to struggle but failed.

"If you keep trying to struggle, Mayu-san might get a bad impression on you," Kana said taking Tohru to her new room.

"Kagura! Keep Tohru-chan quiet so Mother won't hear her," Kana said opening the door and shoving Tohru inside. She locked the door and went downstairs.

"Let me out! I want my sister! LET ME OUT!!!" Tohru squealed while banging on the door still sobbing.

Kagura who looked no older than Tohru put her hand over Tohru's mouth.

"Shh! Don't let mother hear you!" She has a stick that's bigger than you and she isn't afraid to use it on you!" Kagura threatened while trying to calm Tohru down.

"I want my sister Uo-chan! Where did they take her???" Tohru demanded.

"They probably took her to another okiya like this one," Kagura explained.

"An oki what?" Tohru asked confused.

"An okiya! It's a house for geisha," Kagura replied.

"What's a geisha?" Tohru asked.

"You're filled with so many questions. A geisha is like an entertainer," Kagura started to explain showing pictures. "They stay out late at parties, drink sake, and get to sleep in until noon. Geisha like Rin-sama. Don't run into her, because she's a lot of trouble."

Tohru didn't want to hear anymore nonsense so she ripped the pictures up and started to cry again.

Kagura tried her best to sooth Tohru with comforting words.

"It's best if you just forget everything you did before you came to this okiya. This is your home now. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

Tohru thought it was the best thing to do and lay down on a futon crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**kimchee: Poor Tohru. I'm so mean for separating her and Uo. **

**Uo: Why in the hell you did this?**

** kimchee: Because I'm the author here and I can do whatever I want.**

**Uo: I'll kill you! **

**kimchee: Eep! Well gotta run. Please R&R!  
**


	5. Living the new life at the okiya

**I guess you weren't expecting Kagura in my story. Well she is and she isn't the psycho girl in my story. Well not as psycho. Okay back to the story!**

* * *

It's been 3 days since Tohru started living at her new home. She had been sick so couldn't start her daily routine of a maid. When Tohru did get better, Kana gave her a bath while explaining the rules of the okiya.

"Do everything that we tell you. If you do everything exactly as it should be and behave yourself, then Mayu-san may pay for lessons for you to become a geisha," Kana explained while trying to rub the dirt off of Tohru's hands and feet.

"You shall direct me as Kana-obasan and you will direct Mayu-san as Mayu-okasan," Kana said. Tohru nodded taking every word seriously. She had no one anymore, but wasn't going to try to ruin her chances to become a geisha. Even if she barely knew what a geisha was, (Except what Kagura told her) she would try her best.

Tohru bowed. "I'll do my best!" she said with determination.

Kana looked at Tohru with a smirk. Tohru was very determined wasn't she? Kana finished drying Tohru off and dressed her in a simple silk robe covered with the zodiac animals. It was the most beautiful thing she ever wore. Well more beautiful than her poor quality kimono she tried making herself with her father's help. Father. Tohru wandered what he and mother were doing now. She missed them quite terribly. But she missed Uo-chan more than ever. Tohru shook off her sadness and bowed to her new obasan.

"I am at your debt. Arigato. Now what is my first task?" Tohru asked.

"Kagura will show you what your tasks are," Kana said giving Tohru some shoes.

"You were these inside and the wooden sandals are for outside."

Tohru nodded and followed Kagura. Kagura grabbed some buckets and handed one to Tohru.

"These are for water. We must go to the well to fetch some. It's for the tea the chef makes and the bath," Kagura explained.

Tohru nodded as she followed Kagura through the backyard of the okiya to a small well.

As Kagura was lowering the bucket inside the well, Tohru looked around at her surroundings.

"Kagura ane-san , when can I leave this okiya?" Tohru asked.

"Leave? You can never leave unless Kana-obasan or Mayu-okasan sends you out to deliver something or to pick something up. But that's usually the elder maids' job. They wouldn't trust kids like us. You might try to escape!" Kagura said with worry in her voice.

"But how will I find my sister Uo-chan? She might be very lonely or hurt for all I know. I have to find her!" Tohru exclaimed while handing another bucket to Kagura.

"You can never leave here. Its best if you just do what you're told and behave like Kana-obasan said. I've always wanted to escape but I changed my mind when I saw what happen to a previous maid who was my age," Kagura said retrieving more water.

"What happened?" Tohru asked with wonder in her eyes.

"She got a beating so hard, her skin was black and blue for months! But she tried escaping once more and Mayu-okasan kicked her out. Anyone who tries to escape or misbehaves makes the okiya look bad, making Mayu-okasan lose money. When she loses money she takes it out on others," Kagura said while giving a bucket filled with water to Tohru. "Now let's hurry back."

Tohru nodded and followed trying not to spill the water.

As they made their way back Tohru noticed a small shed.

"Kagura ane-san what's that?" Tohru asked curiously.

"That's another room for a maid if we have no room inside the okiya. But that's not all it was used for," Kagura said.

"What? Tell me!" Tohru was practically bouncing now making some water spill to the ground. Realizing what she did, Tohru stopped immediately. "Ah I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Don't worry, you only spilled a little. I don't think anyone will notice. Well anyways you know Rin-sama? I think I've mentioned her before but she's the main geisha here in this okiya," Kagura said. Tohru nodded barely remembering because she was in hysterics at the time.

"Well geisha aren't allowed to have boyfriends. But once I saw her using this room for special reasons with this guy who had white hair!" Kagura exclaimed.

"What was she doing with an old man?" Tohru asked.

"Actually he was very handsome and he was young-looking. And you're too young to know such things. I think the guy's name was Ha--" Kagura was cut off by the slam of the sliding door.

* * *

**You probably already know who it is. But I'll save it for next chapter. Please R&R. **


	6. Meeting the She Devil

**Wow already 6 chapters! I'm on a roll here. Haha. On with this fic! (I say this too much)**

* * *

Tohru turned around to see a beautiful girl around the age of 18 with long black hair as smooth as silk. Half of her hair was put up in a lazy bun and she didn't seem to have any makeup on. She leaned on a pole with a cigarette in hand. Kagura dropped the buckets and bowed motioning Tohru to do the same. Tohru dropped the buckets as well and went down on her knees to bow.

"Kagura, are you telling things that aren't true?" the girl asked in a not-so-nice tone.

"No Rin-sama ma'am. I didn't say anything," Kagura said still bowing not looking her in the eye. Tohru finally realized that this was probably the famous Rin that Kagura mentioned.

Rin walked towards the girls and bent down in front of them. She exhaled smoke blowing it into their faces.

"You better not or I would have to tell Mayu-okasan that you've been stealing food," Rin said.

"But I-I-I haven't been stealing food Rin-sama ma'am," Kagura said shaking a bit with fright.

"Ah so you're lying aren't you? Don't think anyone didn't see you trying to steal some riceballs!" Rin threatened.

Kagura burst her bubble, "Please don't tell Mayu-okasan or the others! Please! I was just hungry and wanted a snack," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't as long as you keep quiet about things your saying to other people!" Rin said and with this she slapped Kagura across the face making her fall back.

Kagura tried to fight back her tears while holding her stinging cheek. Tohru watched amazement how cruel people could be. But she didn't say anything for she didn't want to get a slap across the face.

"So you're the new maid Mayu chosen. Osaka is where you're from right?" Rin asked.

Tohru slowly nodded still not looking at Rin directly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Rin commanded grabbing Tohru firmly by her face. Tohru slowly looked into Rin's beautiful pitch black almond-shaped eyes.

Rin examined Tohru's features and looked at her ocean blue eyes. Obviously she had never seen anything like it, and let go of Tohru's face with disgust. She scrunched her nose like she smelled something bad.

"Hmph you still smell like burning kimono dye. Stay away from my room and my stuff. I don't want my things smelling like you," Rin said and with that she walked back inside.

Tohru was still traumatized about what happened. Her cheeks ached where Rin grabbed her but it was nothing compared to Kagura's now bruised cheek where she had been slapped.

Kagura sniffed and whispered to Tohru, "This is why you should stay out of Rin's way. She's a walking she-devil! She can make up lies to Kana-obasan and Mayu-okasan and get away with it!"

"Why is that?" Tohru asked retrieving the now empty buckets of water.

"Because she's the only geisha here so basically she's the queen here. No one can go against Rin-sama's wishes except for Mayu-obasan. Rin-sama can make anyone to do anything with a snap of a finger if she could," Kagura said while snapping her fingers.

"I just don't understand how people can be so cruel to one another," Kagura said sadly.

"People aren't born cruel Kagura ane-san. My mom use to tell me that anger starts with grudges and hatred. It gets bigger when the person gets angrier. Then it starts to leak out like a broken pipe with water spilling out. But they don't do this on purpose. Perhaps Rin-sama had been through a lot of hardships in her life. I would never consider anyone my enemy no matter how cruel they could be," Tohru said.

"I know you wouldn't Tohru-chan. You're the kind of person who probably wouldn't handle such a thing. Although as for me I already consider her as my enemy but I'm trying to control myself so I won't become like a monster like her," Kagura said with determination.

Tohru smiled at Kagura. "I guess we better go fetch more water since we spilled it all."

"Yes, lets hurry before we get into more trouble," Kagura said. "I'll race you!"

Tohru laughed and chased Kagura to the well. It was the first time she laughed ever since she was taken away from her home.

* * *

**I said it once and I'll say it again, I'm very sorry if the well I forget what they're called but the blah-chan stuff like that, well if it's wrong I'm super sorry because I'm no expert. So sorry once again if it sounds all weird.**


	7. Geisha Lessons

**Chapter 7 is up now. And thanks to everyone who's reviewing. It's very much appreciated. I would also like to say yes I know my story is based off of Memoirs of a Geisha so _please_ stop telling me. As you can see I'm changing it a bit so it wouldn't be exactly the same. So I repeat please stop reminding me that my story is from Memoirs of a Geisha. I am aware what I'm writing. Okay on with the story!  
**

* * *

After staying a couple of months in the okiya, Mayu finally decided that Tohru was illegible to start her geisha training by attending a school nearby with Kagura. When Kagura heard about this, she got all serious and started telling Tohru the rules of the geisha school.

"You must be ready by time you even wake up," Kagura said. "Or you might as well go choke on rice if we're late.

Tohru nodded understanding this for she had seen Kagura scrambling to school before the sun came up. In the afternoon Kagura would go straight to her room upset, for she wasn't the brightest student and wasn't doing so well.

The next day of her first time going to school, Tohru got up extra early to get ready. Tohru tied her hair into a loose bun and dressed herself into a simple pale orange and pink cotton robe. It was the uniform for the geisha school. It was just as lovely as the robe Tohru wore everyday at the okiya. When Tohru headed downstairs, she was surprised to see Kagura already there tapping her foot like she had been waiting for a long time.

"You must wake up earlier than this. The earlier we get there, the better," Kagura said waiting for Tohru to put on her wooden shoes. They said their goodbyes to Kana and Mayu and left in a hurry.

Tohru did her best to catch up to Kagura but she was too fast.

"Kagura ane-san! Wait up! You're going too fast!" Tohru huffed and puffed trying not to trip. For the sandals were so not made for running.

"I can't be another day late or I'll be surely punished!" Kagura said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"But we still have another hour before class begins," Tohru stated matter-of-factly.

"If we're there early, it would give the teachers a good impression on you, so come on and hurry up!" Kagura said.

After running for about ten minutes, Kagura finally slowed down since the school was just a block away. Tohru was glad for her feet were aching from all that running. She wasn't in the best shape of her life.

"Hey do you smell that?" Kagura asked taking a large whiff of the air.

"It smells like sweet buns!" Tohru exclaimed also smelling the fragrance of sweet buns in the air.

"Over there by the trash!" Kagura said as her eyes lit up on the tasty treat that lay before her.

"But it's dirty Kagura ane-san. You don' want to get sick," Tohru said beginning to get worried.

Kagura ignored her and ate the half sweet bun savoring every bite. They didn't have any breakfast this morning so Kagura was starving that she would eat anything in site. She licked her fingers as they continued towards the school.

As headed up the flight of stairs of the main entrance Tohru was curious why Kagura was also a maid at the okiya.

"Ano Kagura ane-san, I was wondering, how did you end up at the okiya?" Tohru asked.

"8 months earlier, I used to live with my father and mother in Tokyo. That is until my mother was cursed and she died from an illness. Then, when my father didn't have enough money to support the both of us, he sent me to live with my aunt and uncle. Since the Depression is starting, my aunt and uncle lost their tea shop, and sent me to the okiya," Kagura said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Your story is kind of like mine," Tohru said. "But why didn't you run away back to Tokyo?"

"I received a letter 3 months ago stating that my aunt and uncle had moved to a better environment starting fresh after they went bankrupt. My father died of pneumonia, so I have nowhere to go. I have no family anymore," Kagura trying not to cry.

"You have me; I can be your family. Like sisters," Tohru said with a smile on her face.

Kagura smiled, "Arigato Tohru-chan that means a lot to me." They arrived into a room filled with shelves that seemed to be cubbies for their shoes. Tohru took hers off and started to put them in the lowest shelf, but Kagura stopped her.

"These cubbies have been already taken by the senior students. Since we're new even though I've been here slightly longer, we must put them at the way top," she said pointing towards the top and started to climb the mountain of shelves.

Tohru followed her carefully trying not to slip.

"Don't step on the other girls' shoes. If someone caught you stepping on them, they'll make you eat them," Kagura said.

Tohru got scared but saw the expression on Kagura's face knowing that she was lying.

The got down and headed to a board that filled with names on a simple piece of wood. Kagura explained that it was like an attendance sheet flipping her name over stating that she was here. Tohru did the same while also trying to find her sister's name. Kagura saw this grabbed Tohru by the hand.

"Find your sister's name later," she said as she dragged Tohru to their first class which was dance. Kagura saw that class had already started and shoved Tohru inside. She motioned Tohru to follow what the other girls were doing. Tohru did her best trying to copy all the moves of the dance. After tripping over her shoe twice, Tohru didn't do half as bad as she thought she would be. She was almost as good as Kagura for Kagura moved like a walrus. When class was over, Kagura took Tohru to meet the teacher. She was a peculiar young woman in her 20s or 30s. She had a kind face but a personality of a tiger.

"I'll do my best to teach you young one," she said. "But I can't force you to learn."

She dismissed the girls and they went to their next class. After dance was music lessons where everyone learned to play the Japanese version of the guitar called the shamisen. It was smaller than a regular guitar and it had four strings instead of six. Tohru just received her shamisen the night before and had no idea how to make any sound come out of it. Kagura, who was only a slightly better, tried to help Tohru to tune it but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Miss Kagura! Up front please!" The teacher called out. Unlike the first teacher, this teacher was about in her 50s with no niceness in her. People called her old hag behind her back. She was very strict and a stickler for perfection.

Kagura was a nervous wreck. As soon as she began to play a simple tune, the old hag stopped her. It seemed as though her shamisen wasn't tuned very well and the teacher took the time to show everyone how to tune it properly. Tohru made a mental note to not ask Kagura for any help with her shamisen anymore.

As Kagura tried to play once more, no one could identified what she was playing. The sound was a cross between a bird screeching and a baby squealing. The old hag had an enough of Kagura's "playing" and dismissed her. Kagura tried holding her tears back but it was no use. She cried quietly and Tohru did her best to soothe her.

"You did alright Kagura ane-san," Tohru whispered for talking wasn't allowed.

The class went on like this for about another hour. Playing, stopping, and nagging. Finally class was dismissed and Kagura once again took Tohru to meet the old hag.

"What okiya are you staying at?" she asked.

"The Takei okiya," Tohru replied.

"So you live with the infamous Rin no?" old hag asked.

"Yes I do in fact," Tohru said wondering if there was something wrong.

The old hag let out a cackle of a laugh. When she calmed down she said, "I'll teach you the best I can and hopefully you'll do better than Rin for she was the most incompetent student I've ever had!"

With this, the old hag shooed the girls away. Kagura and Tohru went to lunch for they had a break in between.

In between bites of sashimi and riceballs, Kagura asked, "So Tohru-chan how do you like the classes so far?"

"They're okay, I mean they seem to be on the difficult side but I think I'll be able to manage. I'm so happy that I'm getting an opportunity like this," Tohru replied finishing the last bit of her miso soup.

"Same here. I know I'm not the brightest student but I'm doing the bes—" Kagura was interrupted by some senior students' giggling.

"Trying? Yeah right!" one girl whispered.

"Did you see how she played her shamisen?" another girl whispered.

"It sounded like a cat was dying!" the third girl said.

"She'll never become a geisha," the first girl replied.

Kagura started to cry again but stopped when she saw Tohru get up from her seat.

"Just because you may be better than Kagura ane-san, doesn't mean you should make fun of her with her poor skills. In fact this is only my first day and she has helped me a lot!" Tohru said not wanting to be angry.

"What are you her mother? Sticking up for your poor baby?" the second girl replied.

"No but I—" Tohru was cut off by the sound of the bell for everyone to resume to their class.

The senior girls left snickering knowing they won. Tohru felt like she made a fool of herself and felt a bit bad.

"Don't worry Tohru-chan, those girls _always_ make fun of people who're lower class. They're the best students at this school and they like rubbing it into other people's faces. But thanks for trying to stick up for me," Kagura said pasting a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome but don't worry, we'll be able to get back at them someday," Tohru said. She grabbed Kagura's hand.

"Come one or we'll be late to singing class," she said.

And with that they skipped to their next class feeling slightly happy.

* * *

**So there you have chapter 7. It's a bit long but that's to make up for chapter 6 which was a tad short. R&R please.**


	8. Singing, Tea, Oh my!

**Wow, 15 reviews. Not a lot but it's a good start. So thanks to everyone who's reviewing. (When more people review, I'll write your names here. So be prepared to feel special and keep those reviews coming.) Furthermore here's chapter 8.**

* * *

The final two classes – which were singing and tea ceremony – were just the same as the previous classes. Strict, hard, complicated. Singing wasn't so bad. Since everyone sang at the same time, it was easy to hide your voice amongst the others. Kagura was one of those girls. She wasn't that bad but she wouldn't become the best singer. Her singing was meant for karaoke. Tohru on the other hand, had a hidden talent. She barely knew the song (after all it's still her first day) but her voice was sweet and beautiful. The teacher – who was a woman in her 30s – stopped the class and looked directly at Tohru. 

"You there!" She said pointing with her baton straight at Tohru. "Come here."

Tohru bit her lip nervously wondering if she did something wrong. She walked to the front of the class with all eyes staring at her.

"What's your name little girl?" the teacher asked.

"Tohru Honda ma'am," Tohru said looking at the floor.

"Look at me when you speak to me," the teacher replied lifting Tohru's chin to see her face. She saw Tohru's beautiful blue eyes but instead of being disgusted like Rin did, she was more surprised.

"Are these your natural eye color?" the teacher asked with wonder. Tohru just nodded.

"Such unusual eye color for a simple girl like you. Although with your beautiful voice, I say you won't be a simple girl for much longer," the teacher said with a smirk on her face.

Tohru was confused so she started to apologize, "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way ma'am. I can't help what my eye color is. My father gave them to me and it's a wonderful gift."

The teacher laughed at Tohru's outburst. "I don't mean anything like that. You have lovely eyes and I'm just complimenting on your singing. In fact, I just may give you a solo for the recital coming up in about a month. So keep it up."

Tohru stared wide-eyed. A solo? It was only her first day and she already got a solo?

"Arigato sensei," Tohru bowed.

The teacher just patted her head and dismissed her back to where she was standing. All the students looked at Tohru with glares of jealousy. Whispers were heard all around.

"How could she get a solo?"

"On her first day too!"

"Such a kiss up"

"I bet my cat could sing better than her"

Tohru tried her best to ignore the rude comments.

"Don't worry Tohru-chan, they're just jealous is all. I know I am. You have a lovely voice. I didn't know you had it in you. Sensei is really hard to impress, but you won her over just like that," Kagura said trying to encourage Tohru.

Tohru gave a shy smile. "Arigato Kagura ane-san," she said just as the bell rang for their final class of the day.

* * *

Tohru didn't know that tea ceremony would be so…so….boring. She was already getting tired of bowing, kneeling, sipping once every 15 minutes. She never knew it took so long just to drink one cup of tea. 

"In tea ceremony, it's not all just about tea. It also teaches you discipline, how to sit properly, and manners," the teacher said who was almost as old as the shamisen teacher. Maybe even older. She was just slightly nicer but very strict when it came to tea. After all this was a tea ceremony class. So everyone called her Teacher Tea

Tohru's knees started to ache so she tried to shift her legs in a more comfortable position. What a bad idea. Instead of getting more comfortable, Tohru tipped over like the klutz she was and fell. The china cup broke and spilled tea all over the tatami mats. The class was in an uproar.

"She spilled the tea!"

"What a klutz"

"How can you fall like that?"

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!!!" Teacher Tea screeched banging her hand on the table so hard that it shook. The whole class shut up right away.

"You there, Miss Tohru right?" Teacher Tea said pointing her bony finger at Tohru.

Tohru went to the front of the class and started her frantic apologies.

"I am so sorry Sensei! Ooh I'm such an idiot! I was just trying to get in a more comfortable position but the being the klutz I am I--" she was cut off.

"You talk to much did you know that? Sure you broke a cup but there was no harm done. But you will be more careful in the future will you now?" Teacher Tea said.

Tohru nodded with some tears dripping down.

Teacher Tea laughed. "Now Miss Tohru, there's sense for crying. It was an accident. Here use my handkerchief. Now dry those pretty eyes. I'm guessing since your eyes must be blue, you have a lot of water in your personality. So basically you cry and slip all the time no?" she asked.

Tohru wiped her eyes but looked on the floor. "Yes ma'am."

"Well toughen up. Don't let your emotions take over you. Now go back to your seat and pour yourself another cup of tea. But please Miss Tohru, no more spilling or breaking things. These cups are very old and expensive," Teacher Tea said dismissing Tohru. More whispers filled the air.

"I can't believe Sensei is letting her off so easy!"

"I know the Sensei must be under a spell or something."

"This tea taste weird."

"Ew I found a hair in my tea!"

Before Teacher Tea could yell anymore, the bell ranged meaning lessons were over for today. Tohru was glad the day was finally over. She quickly rushed out of class with Kagura.

As they walked home Kagura started asking all sorts of questions and statements.

"How did you not piss off Teacher Tea? She always yells at people especially new kids. I remember one time I sipped the tea when we weren't supposed to and Teacher Tea was on my case for days. Just for sipping tea at the inappropriate time! But how come she doesn't hate you? How—" Tohru interrupted her.

"I don't know Kagura ane-san. I seriously don't know. I haven't been here long enough to know how the all the teachers act. I don't know how I won them over with my idiot ness," Tohru said with a sweatdrop. "Well let's hurry home and tell obasan and okasan how things went," Tohru said skipping. Kagura just smiled and started to skip after Tohru.

* * *

**kimchee: So here's the end of chappie 8. Kinda boring but just showing you what all the trouble Tohru went through.**

**Tohru: Yes don't blame her. Although now I have tea stains all over my robe...**

**kimchee: Oh you can wash that out. It won't stain...I think**

**Tohru: STAIN?!?!? (fleds to go wash it)**

**kimchee: Um okay then. And sorry if there is any mistakes in there. I'm too lazy to check them since it took me a while to write this. And if I'm using the honorifics wrong (yay I remembered what they're called!) please tell me. Coz I don't want to make a fool out of myself with my stupid mistakes. Until next time! Keep those reviews coming. The more the better and the more chapters to be put up.**


	9. Confusions and Concussions

**So already up to chapter 9 eh? Seeing how I'm not even close to Tohru meeting well you know, this is gonna be a looooong story. I know it's taking forever but just sit tight and I promise it will get more interesting...I hope. Oh and also my story doesn't have everyone change into animals in case anyone was wondering. On with the fic!**

* * *

How long has it been? One month? Three months? A year? Tohru couldn't keep track of how long she was at the okiya. Everyday was the same old thing. Wake up, go to lessons, come home, practice shamisen, writing, all that stuff, do the minimum chores, and go to sleep. It made Tohru felt really isolated. Sure she went out but only to head to school, but she really never been outside of the okiya. Oh how she long to find her sister again.

It wasn't until one day Tohru was forced to clean Rin's room for one of the elder maids was sick with a cold, the chore was handed down to Tohru.

As Tohru went inside Rin's room, she was shock of how much a slob Rin was. Sure her room was the biggest room in the okiya but she made a mess as much as 7 people or so. Tohru quickly dusted, organized, and straightened everything before Rin came back.

"_Stay away from my room and my stuff. I don't want my things smelling like you,"_ Rin's words echoed through Tohru's ears. Tohru shuddered and quickly finished cleaning. She stopped when she saw a picture of what looked like Rin when she was smaller and what looked like her family. Rin was smiling with another girl who looked like to be her sister.

"What are you doing in my room?" a voice called from the door.

Tohru dropped the picture and quickly went to her bow stance. It was Rin and she didn't sound too happy.

"I thought I smelled something disgusting and as it turns out I was right. I though I told you to stay out of my room," Rin said walking towards Tohru. She was swaying a bit, figuring she must've been drunk.

"So what are you doing in my room?" Rin asked lifting Tohru's chin up. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"I'm sorry Rin-sama ma'am. The elder maid is ill so mother gave me the task to clean your room! I promise you that I didn't touch anything valuable!" Tohru said shivering with fright for she was afraid what might happen next.

Rin staggered to the picture frame that Tohru was inspecting. She held it up showing Tohru.

"Why were you looking at this?" She asked in her sly tone.

"I didn't mean to look at it I was jus—" Tohru was cut off when Rin threw the picture right at Tohru's head. Tohru fell backwards and was traumatized. She hit her head pretty hard, and was clutching her injured head. But Tohru bit her lip to endure the pain she was feeling.

"I didn't mean to make you angry Rin-sama. I was just doing my duty!" Tohru said through her tears.

"Ever since you arrived here, you've been nothing more than just an obstacle that's in my way. I suppose you want to know where that girl-you call-your-sister is," Rin said.

Tohru's eyes lit up for hoping she would get information on Uo. Rin saw this and let out a small chuckle.

"Didn't you know? She came here like 2 weeks ago looking for you. But no you had to go to geisha school. I don't even know why you're wasting your time at that place. You'll never become successful and beautiful like moi here," Rin said pointing to herself acting like she was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"Please just tell me where she is!" Tohru cried out but started to lose her conscious. She held her head for it hurt like hell and felt something wet. It was blood. She passed out but could still here Rin's words.

"She's at the okiya three doors down from here. The sooner you find here, the better it is for me when you leave. But you will pay me back for this valuable information I have given you," Rin said leaving the room to find Mayu. Tohru laid there like a vegetable and was delirious.

* * *

"Oh Mayu-okasan it's terrible! I found little Tohru-chan in my room unconscious! I think she was trying to kill herself! After all the things you've done for her too!" Rin said in a dramatic voice.

Tohru steadily began to wake up. It took her a moment to find out where she is. She had an IV in her arm and a large bandage around her head.

"Ano…where am I?" Tohru asked. She tried sitting up but clutched her head in pain.

"This is a hospital. It seems as though you tried to kill yourself by hitting your head with a glass picture frame. Or that's what I've been told. But lucky for you, Ms. Rin found you unconscious. She was worried about you and told Ms. Mayu about what happened," a strange man's voice said. "Oh and by the way, I'm Doctor Sohma, but you can call me Hatori."

Tohru was angry at Rin for lying about her injury, but she knew she couldn't fight because 1) Rin could get away with everything and 2) Tohru's was too exhausted to argue.

"I think you should stay here for a couple of days just to be sure you're all right," Hatori said.

"Um…arigato…Hatori-san…" Tohru drifted to sleep.

"That girl is building herself a debt now isn't she?" Mayu said. "School, lessons, food, and now a stupid head injury."

"Oh but Mayu-okasan, it's not her fault. She's just a stupid girl with no home. Give her some slack," Rin said.

Mayu grunted. "Well she better be alright for what I'm spending on her. People just don't know what the value of money these days. Well I'll come tomorrow and see if she's alright," she said to Hatori.

"Come whenever you wish during visiting hours," Hatori said and closed the door to Tohru's room walking the two ladies out of the hospital.

* * *

Tohru had been in the hospital for 3 days now and she was bored out of her mind. Most of the day she slept, ate a little, and slept some more. Occasionally, Mayu, Kana, and even Kagura would come visit her and give updates on what she was missing. Tohru felt bad about getting herself in this situation. Even if it was Rin's fault but there was nothing Tohru could've done. Kagura tried her best to comfort Tohru. At least she tried to understand what Tohru was going through. 

"I'm telling you Kagura ane-san, Rin is such a…such a…." Tohru couldn't find the right words to say.

"Such a monster? If that helps you I mean," Kagura replied.

Tohru nodded, "Yes that's the word I'm looking for. I feel like I'm getting pretty forgetful these days."

"Well I overheard Hatori-san that you may have suffered a concussion and might have a slight chance of amnesia. But nothing serious. He said you would be ready to go home about next week. You shouldn't try to over-do it," Kagura consulted her. "But by the way, I can't believe you got such a handsome doctor to nurse you back to health."

"Yes, he is handsome but way too old for us, and I guess you're right. But it is Rin's fault that I'm in this place. I guess I was wrong thinking that she may have at least a sensitive side but I was wrong all the way," Tohru said rubbing her injured head. All the pain medication gave her side effects of splitting headaches.

"Well I do hope you'll feel better. At school everyone keeps asking where you are. When they found out what happen they made this giant card. Even those evil girls who made fun of us on your first day there signed the card. Although they acted like they were doing you a big favor. It seems you won most of the people over Tohru. I'm impressed," Kagura said and with that she retrieved a giant card that read, "GET WELL SOON TOHRU-CHAN!!!" with hearts and everyone's signatures.

"I can't believe they're worried about me! I must thank them all when I'm well enough to return to school," Tohru said still awed at the card.

"Well I better get going, I can't stay too long. I gotta go practice that evil shamisen. It's like a battle between me and it, but it always manages to win," Kagura said smiling.

"Get well Tohru-chan, and we will get our revenge on Rin someday soon."

Tohru laughed at this, "Oh Kagura ane-san you always find the right thing to say. Well good bye then." Tohru waited for Kagura to leave, and settled in for another afternoon nap.

* * *

**I'm trying to get at least one chapter up a day so I don't have to keep you guys waiting. It's better on the weekends where sometimes I can post up to at least three chapters up. Well I finally got Hatori in the fic. I'm doing my best to get most of the characters in the story so be patient. R&R while you're at it. Until next time. (possibly tomorrow!)**


	10. A sisterly reunion and a plan

**Wow 10 chapters up and 22 reviews! Well thanks to everyone who's reviewing. It's very much appreciated. Oh and if anyone is wondering about how old each of the characters are like this:**

**Tohru: 9 ½**

**Uo: 12 ½**

**Mayu: 27**

**Kana: 26 **

**Rin: 18**

**Hatori: 28**

**Kagura: 11**

**I think that's about it. I know I left out Katsuya and Kyoko but they're not the main characters. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

About a week later, Tohru was able to go home. Although with a slight headache, she was as good as new. But Mayu was still worried that Tohru might faint or something like that and made her stay home from geisha school for a few days. Rin scowled at Tohru for her plan had failed. As you probably could tell, she hated sharing the attention with another brat.

"Tohru-chan! Come get some soup! You haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Kana called sounding a bit worried. She had a soft spot for Tohru and was willing to help her out. Well more concern than Mayu at least.

"Ano…Kana-obasan, I'm not very hungry," Tohru objected.

"Now, now Tohru-chan, you need your strength. Mayu-san has permitted you to go back to school tomorrow, so eat up! I don't want you to be weak. That's no way of becoming successful," Kana said pouring some miso soup into a bowl for Tohru.

Tohru sighed and started to eat her soup. "Okay Kana-obasan. Arigato for the food."

"Oh and Tohru, Kagura has some other business going on so I need you to help escort Rin to the Moshi-Moshi Teahouse," Kana said bluntly.

Tohru dropped her shoulders a bit. She tried her best to stay out of Rin's sight but now she has to walk her to the teahouse? But wait! This might give Tohru the chance to find Uo!

"Hai, Kana-obasan!" Tohru said finishing the last of her soup and headed off towards her bedroom to make plans for finding Uo.

Kana just stood there scratching her head. She knew Tohru didn't like Rin – although no one liked Rin and her princess attitude – but couldn't understand why Tohru sounded happy to escort Rin. Kana shook her head and went to go yell at one of the maids who happened to spill some tea onto the floor.

* * *

At around 8:00 p.m. Tohru waited for Rin to finish up changing and putting on her makeup and all that stuff. As Rin made her way downstairs, Tohru stood there awed at how beautiful Rin look in her pale pink cherry blossom kimono. Her hair was piled on top of her head with not a single strand of her out of place. Tohru was feeling a bit jealous of Rin's beauty but didn't let it get pass her. Rin just stood there acting like she owned the world. She waited for Kana to strike some flint onto her for good luck. She put on her shoes and headed out, with Tohru following her with an umbrella for it was pouring buckets of rain that evening.

Tohru did her best not to look, speak, or even tried to breathe near Rin. Rin just let out scoff and Tohru's silence.

"How's your head? It seemed that my plan didn't work out for you're still alive," Rin faked a smile at Tohru who did her best to ignore her.

Finally Tohru couldn't take it. She started to yell through her tears although you couldn't tell since it mixed in with the rain.

"I have done nothing to make you angry Rin-sama. Why must you hate me so?" Tohru cried out.

"Hate you? I don't hate you! I _despised_ you. Ever since you came to the Takei okiya, you have done nothing but ruin my chances into becoming the greatest geisha in the Gion District. It was all fine until you came along smelling like kimono dye, being so cheerful and kind. You don't deserve to live. You're just wasting the air you breathe. You're presence isn't wanted in this world. You're just a burden," Rin snapped.

Tohru was taken aback from Rin's harsh words. Is it true? Was she really a burden? Tohru tried her best not to cry anymore so she said, "Well if it makes you happy, I'll leave. But I want to know where my sister is. What okiya is she staying at? If you tell me, I'll run away so you can have your chances in becoming the greatest geisha." Tohru didn't really want this but if would stop Rin's tantrums then she would do anything.

They arrived at the Moshi-Moshi Teahouse. Rin was about to go inside until she turned around looking Tohru in the eye.

"You're sister is staying at the Minagawa okiya," she said and with this she went inside to do her job of entertaining the people inside.

Tohru just stood there in shock for Rin told her the final place where she could find Uo. Tohru dropped the umbrella she was holding and started to run.

"Sumimasen, excuse me, but can you tell me where the Minagawa okiya is?" Tohru asked multiple strangers.

Finally learning it was three doors down from her okiya Tohru made her way to the door. Although she doesn't remember Rin telling her that it was three doors down. She had a concussion and couldn't remember a thing before she was hit in the head with the glass picture frame.

Tohru frantically kept pounding at the door. Soon the door was opened by a lady who looked to be in her 40s or so. She gave Tohru a mean glare as if Tohru interrupted her from doing something important.

"What do you want brat?" the lady said.

"Ano…is there any chance that Uo Honda is staying at this okiya? I'm her sister Tohru," Tohru said

"Uo? We have no Uo in this okiya now leave!" the lady began to close the door until Tohru put her foot in the way for she was not done talking.

"Gomen nasai but please I know she's here. She's about this tall with blond hair and has the knack to beat people up!" Tohru said exaggerating a bit.

"I think she wants to see Arisa," another lady said who was ten times friendlier than the other mean lady.

"So you're Arisa's younger sister now aren't you?" the nice lady said.

"Yes I am, and I would like to ask you the permission to see her!" Tohru said still wondering why they called Uo by her real name.

"Well you seem like a sweet girl. Hold on I'll go get her but you have only 5 minutes for Arisa has other things to do. Here come on in, you must be freezing," the nice lady said guiding Tohru inside.

"Arigato, thank you very much!" Tohru said making her way indoors. Boy was is warm in there. Tohru shivered a bit from the cold and kneeled onto one of the cushions waiting to see Uo.

"Arisa, you have a visitor waiting in the dining area!" the lady called out.

"Alright I'm coming!" Tohru heard Uo's voice and tried hard not to scream in delight.

"She's in the dining area. I'll give you some privacy," the lady said and with this she closed the screen door leaving Uo and Tohru alone.

* * *

"Is that you Tohru? Is it really you?" Uo said when she turned around seeing her younger sister. They rushed up to each other giving each other a reunion hug.

"Oh Uo-chan! It's been so long! You look thin but I'm so happy that you're still alive!" Tohru said with tears streaming down her face.

"You're pretty thin yourself? What's the matter? Are you being fed? Are you okay? What took you so long to find me? I went to your okiya months ago but I just got laughed at and they closed the door in my face!" Uo said.

"Oh but Uo-chan I tried. I really tried. I didn't know until last week about your presence for I was in the hospital after being hit in the head with a glass frame!" Tohru exclaimed.

"YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL????" Uo screeched. "Who did that to you?" Uo said while searching for any scars on Tohru's little brown head.

"Ano Uo-chan I'm fine. It was this geisha who lives in our okiya. She really hates me," Tohru said.

"Are you talking about the girl with long black hair?" Uo asked with curiosity.

Tohru just nodded. Uo snapped her fingers and said, "That's the girl who closed the door on me! She's such a-" She was cut off by Tohru's sobs.

"Oh Uo-chan! She may be evil but don't waste such cruel words on her. She's a demon but that doesn't mean you should be one too!" Tohru said. "Don't waste your harsh words on her."

Uo felt guilty. She couldn't be there for Tohru and she had a concussion as a result.

"I'm sorry Tohru-chan but I've been so worried about you. This place, I can't handle it anymore. They're so lady-like and you know I can't stand being such a girly girl. Look what I'm wearing!" Uo said showing Tohru the simple kimono of pale yellow with orange and red leaves to represent autumn.

"Oh but Uo-chan you look spectacular in it!" Tohru said trying to cheer Uo up.

"Thanks but it's just not for me. You would look pretty in it though Tohru-chan. Well anyways I've decided to run away.

I can't take it anymore! I know I won't become a geisha so why stay here? I don't want to be a maid here anymore Tohru-chan. You can run away with me.

You see I've met this guy who works at a nearby sushi place. It's a long story of how we met, but he has given me money for me to take a train ride back to Osaka. We can see our parents again Tohru-chan! I have two tickets and I won't take a no for an answer. So are you with me?" Uo said giving Tohru the you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else look.

Tohru hesitated but she really did want to see her parents again.

"Okay I'll do it then," she said with determination.

"I knew you would. So tomorrow at midnight meet me by the little bridge where it stands on a hill near the well. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Uo asked.

Tohru nodded for she got water from that well with Kagura a few times.

"Uh huh. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tohru asked.

Uo patted Tohru on the head, "You betcha sis. Now be on time no minute before or after. Now you have to leave for I have some customers to help out. It was great seeing you Tohru." Uo walked Tohru out and watched her leave.

"Sayonara Uo-chan!" Tohru said before making her way home.

As Tohru got home, she tried her best to be sneaky for she came home around 9:00 p.m. No one seemed to be around or was out doing something. Tohru finally made it to her room that she shared with Kagura and opened the screen door.

She stopped in her tracks for she saw Rin and the strange white hair guy Kagura mentioned before making out on her futon! Tohru closed the door right away letting it slam making Rin hear what was going on.

* * *

**You should know who the white hair mysterious boy is. If not you're sad. Well I'll reveal him next chapter, but it's getting let so until next time! R&R while you're at it.**


	11. Little Miss Runaway

**Here's chapter 11. And I would like to thank ****Midnight Shadows Starlight**** for being the number 1 and greatest reviewer. Keep it up! Well now lets continue on to our story now shall we?**

* * *

After seeing such a disturbing scene, Tohru slammed the door and tried to stop her heart from beating to fast. What in the world were they doing in her room? And why? Tohru's mind was spinning with many questions that she had to catch her breath. Tohru sanked down to the floor trying to calm herself a bit. 

She was hoping Rin didn't hear her but unfortunately, Rin did hear her. She stopped doing her "business" with her mysterious boyfriend.

"Um, what was that?" the boyfriend asked.

"Hush Haru, it was nothing," Rin said thinking she was gonna slaughter Tohru later, but hey she didn't want to ruin the moment with her precious Haru.

But Haru didn't believe, "I heard, something. Now what was it Rin? Don't get me started again." He got up and put on his clothes.

"But Haru, lets enjoy this night together!" Rin said trying her best to plead him.

Then Haru snapped. Yes his black side.

"I'm so sick of your puppy whining Rin! I can't stand you keep sneaking me in when we're not suppose to be together! It's me or this place!" Haru yelled. He opened the screen door and saw little Tohru looking more frightened than ever.

"So you're the little brat who was spying on us. Well you're pretty cute, I guess you'll do," Haru said cupping his hand over Tohru's cheek.

Tohru started to go on her I-don't-know-what's-going-on-here-but-please-forgive-me rampage.

"First you steal all the attention, and now you're stealing my boyfriend? I can't believe I'm losing to a 9 year old! What does she have that I don't?" Rin said growing in rage.

"Well she has better looks than you and she probably is better at other things am I right?" Haru said even though he didn't realize what he was saying.

"You little son of a—" Rin was cut off by the sound of Mayu and Kana entering the house.

"Hello is anyone still up?" Kana called out.

"CRAP!" Rin whispered loudly. "What are they doing here so early? Well never mind that but Haru you gotta hide!" She started to drag Haru back into Tohru's room.

"Huh? Oh okay then," white Haru said as he went under the covers doing his best to hide.

Rin stared at Tohru getting an idea. She took off a ruby brooch off her robe and stuck it inside of Tohru's robe. Just as she did that Rin heard Kana and Mayu come upstairs.

Then Rin slapped Tohru making her fall to the ground.

"What is going on here? Rin why did you slap Tohru?" Kana asked.

"That little brat! I saw her stealing my ruby brooch out of my room! I'm just taking back what was rightfully mine! I also overheard her say that she was going to try run away to find her sister! She should be punished!" Rin said.

"You did what now Tohru?!?!? Now you should get what you deserve! I knew you were no good from the start!" Mayu yelled grabbing the beating stick that was leaning by a nearby wall. She started to beat Tohru causing her to screech out in pain.

Tohru couldn't believe all the lies Rin was saying about her. So Tohru burst.

"She's lying Mayu-okasan! I saw her with her boyfriend in my room!" Tohru cried trying to shield herself from Mayu's beating. "And she put her brooch in my robe so it would look like I stole it! But I would never steal anything!" Tohru left out the run away part for that was the true part she was going to do except she already found her sister and so forth.

Mayu stopped beating Tohru and gave her an evil glare. Kana knew this was the signal to see if Tohru was lying or not. She opened the screen door and saw a strange white hair boy scratching his head while adjusting the belt on his pants. He stood frozen and turned around and saw the ladies.

"Um I guess I should be going now then," Haru said trying to escape, but Mayu grabbed him by his ear.

"You're not going anywhere old man! Stay right where you are!" Mayu commanded. Haru was too busy being confused of being called old. Maybe it was his hair? Nah it couldn't be.

"Kana hold this dope's ear for me. I need to speak to Rin and Tohru for a second," Mayu said dragging Haru towards Kana.

"Oww that hurts old bag!" Haru said turning slowly to his black said but was stopped when Kana started to whack him across the head.

"Respect your elders kid! And we're not that old!" Kana said giving Haru the death look, making Haru shut up.

* * *

Mayu who was in her office was looking at the two guilty girls. She grabbed a fresh new cigarette and started smoking to calm herself down. 

"I don't know where to begin! I let you live here and this is how you repay me? By disobeying the rules? You're not fit to be a geisha!" Mayu said slamming her hand on her desk.

"Oh buy Mayu-okasan, I've never would disobey you! And I have no idea who that guy was, I saw Tohru brining him into this house! I told her I would keep it a secret but I guess I just let it slip!" Rin said trying to cover up her mistakes.

"You idiot! I'm not stupid. Tohru is too young to even get a guy, and she probably never will! So don't blame this on her. You disobeyed me and now you must suffer the consequences. As for Tohru running away, I've decided the perfect punishment. I'll be locking up this okiya so you can't go out until it is necessary," Mayu said looking proud of herself.

Rin looked at Tohru. It was all that brat's fault! "But Mayu-okasan, I'm not a child anymore you can't lock me up in here!"

"Oh but you don't own this okiya now do you? Rules are rules Rin, now you must follow them, unless you rather be on the streets. Now go to bed." Mayu said and with this she took out all the padlocks from her drawers.

"Kana! Help me lock all the doors!" Mayu called out.

"But what about the white hair boy?" Kana asked still holding his ear.

"Give him something to eat and tell him he is never allowed back here," Mayu said locking all windows, doors, and whatever is escapable.

Tohru and Rin got up and walked towards their rooms until Rin suddenly pulled on Tohru's hair.

"This isn't over yet brat. I'll win. Just you watch me," Rin said letting go of Tohru's hair. She walked back to her room and slammed the door.

Tohru sat on the ground rubbing her head and trying to dry her tears. How will she escape now? Tohru didn't feel like thinking at the moment so she went to bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't until next morning that Tohru figured out how she was still able to escape. It was a Saturday so there were no lessons for that day, which mean it was also chore day. Tohru had to help Kagura get more water for the pipes that lead to the bath house. 

Tohru realize that it was on the balcony of the roof! It was the only place that Mayu didn't lock up because it was either 1) she forgot, 2) she ran out of padlocks, 3) she may have possibly think that no one would try to escape from the roof. Tohru felt proud of herself for thinking up such a great plan since she usually couldn't figure most things out.

"Tohru watch what you're doing! You're spilling the water!" Kagura said getting all worried.

"Eh? Gomen nasai Kagura ane-san!" Tohru apologized. She was too busy scheming that she started to swing her bucket of water around. She stopped right away and continued to concentrate of not falling, spilling, or tripping.

What time is it? Ten? Eleven? Tohru was too excited about escaping that she couldn't sleep. She quietly put her robe on and some socks. She didn't want to wake Kagura even though she was a heavy sleeper. Tohru made her way on the roof carrying her "indoor shoes" in her mouth for she didn't want to make a sound with them.

As she got towards the balcony, Tohru got kind of nervous. It was pretty high but was even higher once she was on the actual rooftop. Tohru struggled trying to climb but failed. She looked around for something to step on, and lucky enough, she found some the buckets that were used to get the water. She carefully stacked all 6 six of them giving her enough room to reach the roof. As soon as she was on top of the roof, Tohru accidentally kicked the top bucket over causing a loud crash!

"Oh I hope no one heard that!" Tohru whispered to herself.

But unfortunately someone did. It was Kagura and she woke up with a start.

"Ano what was that?" Kagura asked herself rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She put on her robe and went towards the balcony for that is where she heard the noise.

Back on the roof Tohru was trying to be careful of not to fall, because one mistake and she would be on the ground. So the best thing Tohru could've done was clutch on the roof for her dear life, and started to crawl with one step at a time. Crawl. Stop. Take a breath. Crawl. Stop and so forth.

Kagura finally reached the balcony and saw the buckets lying in a mess. She looked up and saw little Tohru on the roof!

"Tohru-chan! What are you doing up there?" Kagura said in a loud whisper.

Tohru jumped a bit clutching even tighter to the roof. She turned her head as far as she could to see who was watching her. She was relieved that it was only Kagura.

"Kagura ane-san! Don't scare me like that! I could've fallen towards my death!" Tohru whispered back still a bit startled.

"Why are you even up there? You could get hurt! Get down from there so you won't get in trouble!" Kagura called still whispering for she didn't want to wake up the whole okiya up.

"I'm going to run away with my sister Uo-chan. She's waiting for me by the bridge! She has two tickets to go back to Osaka and this may be my only chance to go see my parents again!" Tohru said with excitement.

Kagura saddened a bit. She was happy for Tohru that she found her sister and all that, but if she left, Kagura had no one. What about being sisters?

Kagura shook off her selfish reasons and said, "Well be careful, I'll cover for you! But be sure to write okay?"

Tohru grinned. She was still learning how to read and write from Kana but she would do anything for Kagura.

"Arigato, Kagura ane-san! I owe you one," Tohru replied and with that she continued her slow journey on the roof.

Kagura smiled through her tears. She was going to miss Tohru but she'll manage. She went inside and went to sleep.

Tohru on the other hand was having a difficult time. She finally managed to get to the end of the roof but there was a big gap between the roof she was on, and the roof she was supposed to climb on next. It was also a long ways down. Tohru had no choice but to jump. She got up very slowly and did her best to balance herself. She tossed her shoes aside for they were no help at the moment. She watched them fall to the ground.

Tohru gulped taking a few steps back. After several breaths, Tohru ran and jumped! She caught onto something, realizing she made it to the other side. Unfortunately she was hanging by the side of the other roof! Tohru's fingers were sweaty from being really nervous, making her fingers slip one by one. Until it was then Tohru realized she was falling.

Tohru landed with a thud on what it appeared to be a cabbage cart. Well used to be.

"My cabbage!" the cart owner cried out. "You little brat! You ruined my cabbage! Wake up stupid girl!" the cabbage man said shaking Tohru.

Tohru laid unconscious not hearing the owner's cruel words.

* * *

**kimchee: I'm so mean to Tohru that it even makes me sad.  
**

**Tohru: Yes you are but i forgive you although that fall really hurt!**

**kimchee: Uh yeah well don't worry things will get better! Also I made this kind of long to make up for some of the previous short chapters. Until next time! R&R please!  
**


	12. The Letter that changed everything

**Up to chapter 12 eh? So far so good I hope. I'm being nice and posted two chapters in one day. Expect this on weekends for it gives me more time to write my story. Well let's continue on now. On with the fic!**

* * *

"Oh my, what happen to you?" a strange voice said.

"That brat fell out of nowhere and landed on my cabbage cart and ruined everything!" the cabbage man said.

"Now that's not nice, she's unconscious. She must've fallen off the roof. Let's see if she has any i.d. of some sort. Its okay little girl, you'll be okay. As for you cabbage man, I shall pay you back for all the ruined cabbage." the lady said handing a few bills and walked off with Tohru in her arms.

"Um arigato ma'am!" the cabbage man said.

Uo checked the nearby clock tower to see what time it was.

"12:15 a.m. Crap Tohru where are you? I can't believe you stood me up," Uo said with sadness. She looked at the extra ticket in her hand. She ripped it up into pieces and headed towards the train station.

"I'm sorry Tohru, but I just can't wait for you any longer. Hopefully we'll meet again," Uo said with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and boarded the train back to Osaka.

Tohru finally woke up in so much pain. It took her a few moments to realize that she had a cast on her arm and on her ankle. She had another bandage over her head and some band-aids plastered on her arms and legs.

"Ano….wait don't tell me, I'm in a hospital aren't I?" Tohru asked looking down at the IV stuck in her arm.

"Why yes you are Miss Tohru, you seem to be making this quite a habit of visiting here," a man said.

Tohru looked up and saw Hatori the same doctor she had when she got a head injury.

"Uwah! Hatori-san! What am I doing here?" Tohru asked.

"It seems you don't remember your little spill off the roof a week ago?" Hatori said checking Tohru's blood pressure.

"I've been unconscious for a week? Oh I feel terrible," Tohru said aching all over.

"Well you're about to feel worse," Mayu said out of nowhere.

"Uwah Mayu-obasan! Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry for what I've done," Tohru said with tears running down her eyes.

"I'm so ashamed of you. If it wasn't for Miss Saki here, you would've been dead!" Mayu said pointing to the lovely girl next to her.

"Ano….who is Saki-san?" Tohru asked with confusion. She studied the girl a bit. She was about Rin's age, maybe a year older or so. She had the same black hair but with more delicate features. Her eyes were gray and filled with mystery.

"I'm sorry for not introducing my self Tohru-chan. I'm Saki Hanajima. Call me Hana-chan if you like. I found you lying unconscious on a cabbage cart. I took you here and found out that you had a Takei okiya label so it made realize you must be living in Mayu-sama's okiya. I called her and now here we are," Hana said.

"Oh um arigato, for rescuing me. I'm sorry for putting you through all this trouble," Tohru said.

"It's no problem but I think you must make it up to your okasan here," Hana said bluntly.

It took Tohru much courage to look at Mayu straight in the eye. Boy did she look pissed.

"I don't even know where to begin! I'll take the blame for not locking the doors on the balcony but I wouldn't think you would go so far Tohru. Did you know that if a maid, geisha, whoever it is tries to run away, makes the okiya look bad. It'll make us look like we're not doing a good job of running the okiya. It's like we can't keep our maids in place!" Mayu said slowly but steadily steaming.

"So are you going to punish me?" Tohru asked.

"Well I won't beat you if that's what you mean. Being in the state you're in, I'll let it go. But I'm taking you out of your lessons.

You'll no longer able to learn to become a geisha unless you're willing to prove me wrong. But that would take forever since you're in such a major debt.

If you keep visiting this hospital, you'll put us out of business! So no more school for I already have enough bills to pay.

You'll stay home and do your daily life as a maid. You're lucky enough that I haven't gotten rid of you," Mayu said crossing her arms.

"I-I-I understand Mayu-okasan," Tohru said feeling ashamed of herself.

"Oh I almost forgot, this letter came for yesterday," Mayu said putting a medium size package in Tohru's lap.

Tohru fumbled with her clumsy fingers trying to open the package. After successfully opening it, Tohru took out some things like some mortuary tablets with her parents names on them, some incense, a picture of her parents when they got married, and her mother's favorite kimono which her husband made for her on their wedding. Tohru was confused at all the stuff until she took out a letter addressed to her.

After opening the letter and reading it, Tohru burst into tears. Mayu took the letter from Tohru for she was getting it wet with her tears, and began reading it out loud.

* * *

_Dear little Tohru,_

_It's been a year since you left your home from Osaka and living in Kyoto. Days passed. The leaves fall from the trees and growing new ones. Flowers wither and bloom once again. _

_I am very sorry to say that after 6 months you left to your new life, your mother's suffering came to an end. A few months after that, you're father also passed on from exhaustion and a broken heart._

_We did a ceremony for each of them and I'm hoping that you're parents found their place in heaven where they are free from pain. Do not be sad for they are watching you from above. They wouldn't want to see you upset. _

_Be strong Tohru. Being a geisha might help you become successful. Don't ever give up your dreams. If you fail, try again. But don't ever become a failure. I know you can do it._

_I would also like to inform you that your sister came back to Osaka after your mother died. She stayed with your father until he was far too weak to care for her anymore. She was then transported to Tokyo in another district. The last I've heard from her was that she ran away once again with a boy of whom I do not know of. But now you're sister is nowhere to be found. _

_If you do here from here, please tell us all. I'm sorry once again Tohru. Be strong and never give up. You'll get through life. Wipe those tears and be determined. I know you'll do your best._

_Sincerely,_

_Kazuma_

* * *

Mayu looked at Tohru who was still crying. She felt for yelling at her after reading the letter. She went over to Tohru and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do anymore. My parents are gone and my sister disappeared. I don't think I can handle it," Tohru said in between sobs.

Hana also went to comfort Tohru and said, "There, there Tohru-chan. You read the letter. Don't give. People live, grow old, and die. It just happened to be their time. But Kazuma is right, they are watching you from above. So you're not lonely anymore. They're not here physically, but spiritually," Hana said.

"I guess you're right. But I'm going to miss them terribly," Tohru said wiping some tears away from her eyes. Hana saw this and gave Tohru her handkerchief.

"Arigato Hana-san," Tohru said mopping up the tears and sweat off her face.

Hana lifted Tohru's chin to have a better look at her eyes and said, "My oh my! What beautiful eyes you have. Such a rare color to see on a girl like you," Hana said.

"Yes I'm very lucky to have them. My father gave them to me as a gift," Tohru said. Hana just smiled at Tohru.

Mayu reached for the picture of Tohru's parents. She studied it for a bit.

_So this is her parents. Such a lovely couple. They just look so happy, _Mayu said in her head.

She took a final glance and gave the picture to Tohru.

"I think you should keep this to remind you that they're watching over you. You're not alone Tohru. We're all you got. So appreciate what you still have in life," Mayu said.

"I suppose you're right. And arigato for everything you've done for me. I promise to work hard to regain my lessons so I can become a successful geisha!" Tohru said with determination.

"Hmm, maybe one day Tohru-chan, you'll become as successful as me," Hana said pointing to herself.

"Huh?" Tohru said with confusion. "What do you mean successful like you?"

"Well after all I am the famous Saki Hanajima, the greatest geisha in the Gion District. Well, not the greatest but close enough that you wouldn't be able to tell," Hana said like it was normal being famous.

"UWAH!!!! YOU'RE A GEISHA LIKE RIN-SAMA? I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M THIS CLOSE TO SOMEONE FAMOUS!!!" Tohru screeched.

"Why yes I am like Rin, but more successful if you know what I mean," Hana said with a chuckle. She looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh it's that late already? Well I must be going for I have some appointments to attend. It was nice meeting you Tohru-chan. You're a determined girl. I think you can do anything in life once you set your mind to it. So no giving up okay? Promise?" Hana asked holding out her pinky for a pinky swear.

"Yes I promise Hana-san," Tohru said hooking her pinky with Hana's.

"Good girl. Now if you excuse me I must be going. Perhaps we'll see each other again soon. Goodbye now," Hana said with a wave and disappeared out the door.

"To think I met someone who was famous. But what did she mean "more successful" than Rin-sama Mayu-okasan?" Tohru asked with wonder in her eyes.

"That's not important right now Tohru. Right now you should rest. Hatori said that you'll be here for a couple of weeks. Maybe even more. So I shall be going and we'll discuss later of what you're future will be," Mayu said heading towards the door.

Tohru nodded and settled in her bed for a nice nap. Mayu smiled her rare smiles and closed the door gently.

* * *

**kimchee: So how is it so far?**

**Tohru: Did you have to take away my parents?**

**kimchee: Be quieit Tohru. I have many things in store for you. Now would you do the honor in telling everyone to R&R.**

**Tohru: Well hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R for kimchee. More reviews mean more happiness to her.**


	13. Hair Ornaments and a strange meeting

**Wow 31 reviews! I'm so happy! Well I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. And I noticed some mistakes I made in the last chapter so forgive me if it sounds weird on some parts. I was lazy but I'll try hard not to make mistakes. Also the characters I'm not using from Fruits Basket are used as building names in case you didn't notice. I still try to make good use of them still. And one more thing, Tohru is 10 in case you forgot her age. She doesn't celebrate her birthday because she hasn't told anyone. This may not sound important but just wanna give you an update. Anyways enough of me babbling. On with the fic!**

* * *

It took about 2 weeks for Tohru to heal most of her wounds. When she was able to go home, all she had left was the cast on her arm which she would wear for about 6-7 weeks. It was a pain to wear it because when Tohru wanted to scratch her arm, she would have to use her chopsticks but got scolded for doing so.

After everyone in the okiya heard about Tohru's incident, they decided to punish her also. The chef decided to cut back on Tohru's fish and rice portions. The elder maids gave dirty looks and ignored her when she asked questions. Kagura just looked worried since Tohru wouldn't be going to school, no one would stick up for her when she got picked on. Tohru pretended not to notice what everyone was doing. She just continued sweeping the floors since it was only the few jobs she could do with one hand, which made some of the elder maids madder for they had to do her bigger chores. So they purposely didn't clean Tohru's side of the room, making Tohru do it by herself. This went on for the next few weeks until everyone started to forgive poor Tohru.

Tohru wasn't allowed to go outside unless she was sent out on an errand by Mayu or Kana – mostly Kana. So one day Kana called Tohru who was finishing her lessons of reading and writing calligraphy. (Just because she was pulled out of school doesn't mean that she still doesn't practice.)

"Tohru-chan! Come here I need you for a sec!" Kana called out waiting for Tohru to get downstairs.

"Ano what is Kana-obasan?" Tohru asked trying to get some ink off her hands for her pen exploded when she was practicing her calligraphy.

Kana took out a small box and opened it showing some things that looked like sticks with decorations on them.

"Rin came home with someone else's hair ornaments. She must've been drunk for she's not as careless when it comes to accessories. Take these to her at the school for me," Kana commanded.

Tohru nodded taking the box from Kana and put on her slippers before heading out. It took Tohru about 20 minutes to get there but she still had to wait for the bell to ring for everyone to head to their next lesson. When the bell finally rang, Tohru spotted Rin in the pale orange and pink cotton robe that she once wore. Even though Rin finished her training to become a geisha, she still came on occasional times to get some practice. Tohru made her way to Rin to deliver the ornaments.

"What are you doing here brat? I thought you were banned from coming here on Mayu's orders since you tried to run away," Rin said loudly for everyone to hear. She was trying to make Tohru look bad in front of anyone but Tohru simply ignored the rude comment.

"Gomen Nasai Rin-sama, but I was sent by Kana-obasan. She wanted me to give you these hair ornaments that you switched with someone else," Tohru said bowing her head and presenting the box to Rin.

Rin snatched the box and looked at the ornaments carefully.

"Of course these aren't mine. Hmm stupid Kimi must've switched them with me when we played that drinking game with the minister. Ugh how disgusting, does she ever wash her hair?" Rin said half to herself and half to Tohru. "Well I suppose I'll give them back but why should I go to her okiya and give them to her? Take these to the Naohito okiya. It's right near the Minami Theatre," Rin said shoving the box back to Tohru. "Now be gone for I think your smell is rubbing onto my clothes.

* * *

Tohru just nodded and went to her destination.

It took Tohru longer than expected to get to the theatre. She had to ask multiple strangers to find the okiya near theatre. Basically Tohru had no sense of direction.

When she did reach her destination, Tohru knocked on the door bowing to the person who answered it. She gave the ornaments to the lady and waited for her to get Rin's ornaments.

"Kimi-sama! A nice girl came to give you back your ornaments you swapped with Rin! Say thank you at least!" the lady called out. Soon a girl came to the front door.

Tohru took a good look at Kimi. She was almost as pretty as Rin, but had more of a childish complex.

"Um so you're the one who came to give Kimi's ornaments back right?" Kimi said.

Tohru looked at Kimi. She was surprised that Kimi talked like a little child for she used her name in her sentences.

"Hai, Rin sent me to give them back. Gomen for the trouble I might have caused you!" Tohru said bowing.

"Hmph well it's about time! But arigato for giving Kimi's hair ornaments back. Now give these to Rin and tell her it's from Kimi okay little girl? Now be off for Kimi has some things to do. Bye-bye now!" Kimi said handing a similar box to Tohru before shutting the door.

"What a strange girl," Tohru said to herself. She slipped the box between her sash that held her robe in place, so she wouldn't have to carry it and made her way home.

* * *

But unfortunately Tohru forgot which way she came from. She walked around but didn't recognize her surroundings. Tohru did this for about 20 minutes before realizing that she was going in circles. Tohru sat on a little bridge and started to cry.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I get lost? Now I'll never find my way home," Tohru said to herself in between sniffles.

"Now what's a girl like you sitting all alone looking sad?" a strange voice said.

Tohru jumped and turned her head around seeing a strange boy who looked about her age – maybe a year or two older. He had orange hair which was unusual and red crimson eyes. He wore a simple kimono of dark red with a tiny sword attached to the side of his hip. He looked serious, a bit too serious for his age.

"Um…uh," Tohru was tongue tied for she didn't know what to say.

"I've never seen you before. You're not from around here are you?" the boy asked.

"Gomen nasai! I'm sorry, I was just making a delivery and now I'm lost. I don't know where home is!" Tohru burst out trying to hold her sobs back.

"Hmph you're pretty stupid for getting yourself in that situation," the boy said. "Well where do you live? I guess I can make some use in helping you."

"Master Kyo! We'll be late to meet your father at the Minami Theatre. We'll miss the first performances!" some geisha called out from across the bridge.

"You guys go on ahead. Tell my father I'll be there late for I have better things to do," Kyo said.

The geisha nodded and bowed and continued their way.

"Gomen! You don't have to do this! I'll find my way home eventually. I don't want to keep you if it'll make your father angry!" Tohru babbled.

"You're funny, but I don't care if my dad gets mad. He always makes me go see those boring performances. I rather practice my sword-fighting skills than watch geisha dance like they're doing yoga moves," Kyo said.

Tohru giggled at Kyo's last remark. That is until he said, "I wasn't trying to be funny. I mean no one dances that slow. And don't get started with their singing! They sound like a cat that's been stepped on! It sounds terrible. If I sit through one more performance, my ears will bleed!" Kyo exclaimed.

"So are you saying that you hate geisha?" Tohru asked.

"I don't hate them. It's just that I rather make use of my time practicing to become a samurai! Even if my father doesn't approve I don't care! I'll become strong and protect the innocent!" Kyo said pumping up his fist in the air. Then he realized what he was doing and stopped for he didn't want the strange girl he just met to start laughing at his dream.

But he was wrong for Tohru's eyes got really big and said, "Wow that's a big dream Kyo-san! I do hope you'll make your dreams come true!"

"Don't call me –san. It makes me sound like I'm old. I dislike using honorifics but if you want you can call me Kyo-kun," Kyo said.

"Um okay then…Kyo-kun," Tohru said blushing a bit although she had no idea why.

"What's your name?" Kyo asked.

"Oh I'm Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you Kyo-kun," Tohru said bowing to him for he was obviously more upper-class than she was.

"Isn't Tohru a boy's name? Well anyways don't bow to me like that. I may come from a rich family but I'm no king. I wanted to be treated like a normal person for once. Anyways you're too polite. That's just freaky. What are you 9? Enjoy your life before you learn manners. Otherwise you'll have no fun," Kyo said fiddling with his sword.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to offend you in anyway or other. It's a habit I picked up from my father," Tohru said trying to strain from not bowing her head again.

"You're eyes look weird. Are you blind? Because my dad said that people with blue eyes are either blind or foreign. So are you blind?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not blind but I'm not a foreigner either. It's a special gift from my father," Tohru said looking a bit sad.

"Well what about your mother? Don't you have any qualities from her or something like that?" Kyo asked.

"Well she told me that boys are like their mothers, while girls are like their fathers. I don't look like her, or anything like that. I'm more like my father," Tohru said wiping some tears that were forming.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something to make you cry? I can't stand tears but I'm sorry if I made you sad in anyway!" Kyo said getting scared that he did something wrong.

"No it's not you. You see my mother passed away from cancer and my father passed away a few months after. People say he died of a broken heart and exhaustion. But I know they're watching me from above so I try not to worry about it," Tohru said looking up in the sky.

"Well why aren't you living with them?" Kyo asked.

"Because I was sold as a maid at the Takei okiya. My father needed money and he couldn't support us any longer. So he sent my sister and me to have a better life. But my sister ran away and no one knows her whereabouts so now it's just me," Tohru said.

"Oh I'm very sorry to hear that. Let me make it up to you. What flavor do you like?" Kyo said holding his hand out to Tohru.

"You mean as in something to eat?" Tohru asked at the same time her stomach rumbled making her blush.

Kyo laughed at the rumble and then said, "Yes something to eat. Let's go get a crepe. My treat."

"Oh you don't have to waste your money on me! I'm just a maid with no life to live. I shouldn't impose-" Tohru rambled until she was cut off.

"Like I said before, you talk to much. Plus I want to buy you something. I mean coming from that rumble it sounded like you were very hungry. Come on lets go. After we eat, I'll help you find your way home," Kyo said trying not to sound to modest.

"Arigato Kyo-kun," Tohru said following him.

"Whatever," he replied.

Tohru just smiled.

* * *

**Now Tohru finally met the infamous Kyo. I was thinking about saving it till next chapter but I think I've kept you guys waiting too long. Well lets see how their crepe date goes in the next chapter. Until next time!**


	14. The Perfect Crepe Date

**So I finally brought in our favorite person Kyo! Well now lets see how his and Tohru's date goes now. On with the fic!**

* * *

"I'm getting chocolate, what do you want Tohru?" Kyo asked as they waited in line to get a crepe.

"Uwah, there's so many to choose from. I wouldn't know which one to pick," Tohru said wide-eyed.

"Obviously you've never had a crepe. Here I'll pick one for you whether you like it or not. I can't stand here all day you know," Kyo said retrieving a small coin purse from his sash.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to make you wait so long! I'm so sorry!" Tohru babbled.

"You apologize too much. You don't have to say sorry for every little thing you know," Kyo said rolling his eyes.

"Oh….ok then," Tohru said looking at the floor.

"Don't start giving me the silent treatment! It's a nice day and you rather be looking at dirt!" Kyo said.

"Ah! I'm sorry! But thank you very much for treating me. You really didn't have to but I really do appreciate it," Tohru said bowing.

Kyo just conked Tohru on the head lightly. "You weird but I guess you're okay," he said.

"Welcome to Crepe-a-leap where the best crepes are made. How may I help you?" the lady said behind the counter.

"Gimme two chocolate crepes with some fudge flakes on them, and they better be good for what money I'm paying for them," Kyo said opening his coin purse.

"Coming right up!" the lady said going towards the back to make some crepes for the two kids.

"Psh, I hate waiting. What's taking so long?" Kyo said tapping his shoe on the ground.

"Uh gomen?" Tohru asked.

"Like I said before you don't have to apologize for things you haven't done yet. As you can see, I'm a guy with very little patience even though I'm only 11. I guess you can say I'm more mature," Kyo said cracking his knuckles.

"I think Kyo-kun is very mature for his age. As Kyo-kun grows older, he'll be a man before anyone else! Or something like that…" Tohru said blushing for she knew that last sentence sounded stupid.

Kyo just laughed. "I guess your right. But I guess when you grow up, you'll be a woman before anyone else also," he said blushing a bit.

"Here you go kids, that'll be 250 yen," the crepe lady said.

Kyo counted his cash before giving it to the lady. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand getting themselves out of the crowd.

"Have a nice day little boy!" the lady called out. "What a cute couple," she said to herself.

* * *

Tohru and Kyo sat on a bench enjoying their crepes.

"This is delicious!" Tohru exclaimed taking another bite out of her chocolate fudge flake crepe. "Arigato once again Kyo-kun!"

Kyo hid his small smile from Tohru. "Eh, it was nothing, I guess," he said. His mind started to wander with thoughts on the new girl.

_She's pretty cute licking her crepe like that...wait I'm starting to sound like my dad when he's drunk! But then again..._ Kyo shook off the pervy thoughts. He took another lick at his crepe.

As the kids both ate their crepes, they gazed at the sunset together.

"Isn't the sunset just beautiful Kyo-kun?" Tohru said in between bites.

"Uh yeah it is. It looks almost orange," Kyo said.

"Just like your hair! Is that your natural hair color? It looks like my mother's hair but she dyed it. Her hair used to be blond…." Tohru kept babbling but Kyo was too busy staring at her ocean blue eyes.

That is until Tohru interrupt him from his gaze. "Ano Kyo-kun? Is there something wrong? You keep staring very strangely," Tohru said.

Kyo had to make up an excuse for staring so he said, "Yeah you have a little fudge flake on your cheek. Here let me get it off for you," he said grabbing his handkerchief from his sash and started to wipe Tohru's face. After wiping her face, Kyo gave his hankie to Tohru. "Here you can keep this, just in case you slob again," he said blushing.

Tohru was blushing deep red by now taking the hankie but replied, "Arigato Kyo-kun." She wanted to change the subject fast so she said, "By any chance do you know what time it is?"

"I'm guessing by the sunset, I say it's about 5:30 p.m. or so. Why ask?" Kyo said feeling offended for some reason.

"I'm sorry to say but I think I should really get home…once I find where it is," Tohru said with a sweatdrop. She finished the last of her crepe and threw the paper away.

Kyo nodded finishing the last bite of crepe and throwing the trash behind his shoulder making it to the basket.

"I'll walk you home, since there can be all sorts of freaks that come out late. So where do you live? I pretty much know the whole city so I might be able to help you," he said trying not to brag of how smart he was.

"I live in the Gion District at the Takei okiya," Tohru said.

"Wait, are you saying you live in a geisha house? Other than that, that's where the greatest geisha Rin lives?" Kyo asked.

"Yes and yes. You see I'm no more than just a maid there for I was pulled out of classes for running away. And yes Rin lives there, but she's like a cat that toys with mice. I'm the mouse who tries to stay out of her way," Tohru explained.

"But why do you have a cast on for?" Kyo asked, seeing Tohru' cast for the first time.

"Well you see I was going to run away with my sister Uo. We were going to meet at a certain place. Although as my luck would've turned out, Mayu-okasan – she's owns the okiya – locked all doors for she found Rin with her boyfriend Haru. Geisha aren't allowed to have boyfriends but I'm not sure why. Well anyways the only place I could think of was the roof. But I slipped and fell and was in the hospital for two weeks," Tohru explained.

"I didn't think you would handle such thing. You don't look like the type of person who runs away but I'm impressed. Well let's hurry to your home before you get in trouble. But hurry up, I don't have all day here!" Kyo said grabbing Tohru's hand once more and dragging her behind.

After walking for another 15 minutes, Tohru found her way back to the okiya. She stopped near the well for she didn't want Mayu or anyone else seeing her with a boy for they may get the wrong idea.

"Well thanks for helping me on the way home Kyo-kun. I'll give you this in return," Tohru said letting go of Kyo's hand. She kissed him lightly on the cheek leaving him stunned. Tohru skipped down the hill before calling out, "Maybe we'll meet one day again. Arigato gozaimasu for everything Kyo-kun!"

Kyo just stood there waving with one hand and touching his cheek where she kissed him with the other hand. Kyo started to blush before saying to himself, "What a strange girl. But I do hope to see you again Tohru-chan." And with this, Kyo started to head back to the Minami Theatre being incredibly late.

* * *

As Tohru went inside the okiya, she closed the door gently and took off her shoes. She then saw Kana standing there tapping her foot like she was waiting for quite some time now.

"Where have you been Tohru-chan? I sent you more than an hour and a half ago!" Kana said trying not to be angry.

"UWAH! GOMEN NASAI KANA-OBASAN!! I GOT LOST AND SO I GOT HELP FROM SOMEONE WHO HELPED ME FIND MY WAY HOME!!! GOMEN NASAI ONCE AGAIN!!" Tohru said going on an apology parade.

Kana just chuckled. "It's okay Tohru-chan I'm just glad you're safe. Now who was it that helped you?" she asked making Tohru froze in her spot.

"I'll say it was a little boy with orange hair that helped our little Tohru-chan out," Rin said out of nowhere.

Kana started to raise her eyebrows. "Is that true Tohru-chan?" she asked.

Tohru bowed her head. "He was just helping me. Nothing more I promise you!" Tohru said bowing some more.

"Oh I think you're not telling the whole story Tohru. Why don't you tell Kana-obasan about your little date now hmm?" Rin said being sly.

Tohru couldn't believe that Rin was spying on her and Kyo. Either that or she paid someone to do so.

"Ano how do you know about this?" Tohru said worriedly.

"Just ask your friend Kagura. It wasn't me honestly! Like I would waste my time spying on you. Well I must be going, for I have better things to do. Kana-obasan, I wouldn't mind if you punish Tohru for her wrong doing. Well toodles!" Rin said heading upstairs before whispering to Tohru, "Mapputatsuni hiki sakuwayo" (I will tear you in half).

Tohru just stood there breathing heavily. Rin's last comment scared her a bit. She was interrupted when Kana said, "Tohru-chan you didn't really go on a date now did you? You know it's not allowed."

"No nothing like that Kana-obasan! He just bought me a crepe but that was all! Nothing more! Please don't punish me!" Tohru said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Punish you?" Kana laughed. "I'm not going to punish you Tohru-chan. I was just going to say well done! For I didn't know you had such talent to have boys to help you out. You must tell me your secret. But I'm glad nothing happened for we wouldn't want Mayu-san to find out right? It'll be our secret. Now be off!" Kana said winking at Tohru.

"Um arigato, Kana-obasan. This really means a lot to me," Tohru said going to her room.

* * *

As Tohru went inside her room, she saw Kagura trying to practice her shamisen. Even though she was really having a rough time in tuning the instrument.

"Ano I don't mean to bother your Kagura ane-san but I would like to discuss something with you," Tohru interrupted.

Kagura put her instrument down and turn towards Tohru not looking her in the eye.

"I want to know why you were spying on me. I thought you were my friend Kagura! So why would you tell Rin of all people? I don't want to be angry but I just want to know why I was betrayed," Tohru said with a serious face plastered on.

Kagura just broke down in tears saying, "Gomen nasai Tohru-chan but I was ordered to by Rin. She said if I didn't do what she said I would get it for sure! She told me to spy on you whenever I can. For she wants you to get kicked out since we all know that you're becoming the center of attention. I'm sorry Tohru, but I didn't do it on purpose," Kagura said wiping her eyes.

Tohru grabbed some tissues and handed them to Kagura.

"Well thank you for telling me Kagura ane-san. I'm just glad you're not doing it on purpose. Well if its Rin's doing, I won't worry about it at the moment. But why all of a sudden is what I may ask," Tohru said.

"Ano it's because I overheard Rin and Mayu-obasan discussing my future. When I turn 13 which is in two years, Rin will take me as her younger sister. Basically an apprentice geisha! So I had to swear myself to her and if I didn't then I would lose my chance in becoming a geisha ever since I was sold to this okiya. So please don't take this away from me Tohru-chan. I really need this. So please?" Kagura pleaded.

Tohru smiled and hugged Kagura, "Of course Kagura ane-san. I'm happy for you. Now make me proud okay?"

"Arigato Tohru-chan. Well it's getting late. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day," Kagura said.

"Hai, good night Kagura ane-san," Tohru said turning off the lights.

* * *

**kimchee: So are you happy now Tohru? I gave you a date.**

**Tohru: Arigato kimchee.**

**kimchee: now please do the honors now will you?**

**Tohru: Hai! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R. Until next time!**


	15. What will become of her future?

**Well here's chapter 15. Also I would like to say when reviewing, I don't accept feedback. Unless it will help me to write my story. So no feedback please. You must remember that this is my first story after all so don't hate me if it doesn't sound all that great. If you don't like it then don't read it. It's that simple. Now that I'm done letting off some of my steam lets continue on shall we?**

* * *

After Kagura's saying of becoming an apprentice geisha in a few years, Tohru started to wonder about her future. Will she ever become a geisha? Or will she just live as a maid until she was old and gray? Also will she ever meet Kyo again? Tohru shook off the thoughts in her head and continued practicing her calligraphy which was very difficult since she kept spilling the ink more on herself than on the paper. 

"Tohru?" Kana called out. "Come help me put away the summer kimonos and robes. Winter is coming and we need to get all the necessities. So hurry up!"

Tohru sighed putting her things away. She tried to get some of the ink stains out of her hands and her cast but had no such luck. Tohru gave up and headed downstairs.

"My oh my what happened to you? Why do you have stains all over you Tohru-chan?" Kana asked seeing the mess Tohru made amongst herself.

"Gomen nasai. But I spilled my ink by mistake while practicing my calligraphy. I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry!" Tohru said bowing her head.

Kana just chuckled. "Well we'll get you washed up after you help me. Now carry these and follow me," she said giving Tohru a basket filled with brown packaging.

"Ano what are these Kana-obasan?" Tohru asked struggling to carry the heavy basket while following Kana outside to the storage room.

"Those are kimonos. Like the ones Rin wears when she goes out. They're very pretty aren't they?" Kana said unlocking the door to the storage room.

"Yes they're very lovely!" Tohru said beaming. Her fingers were slipping and she hurried inside the musty storage room before she dropped the basket.

The basket landed with a thud creating a small dust cloud causing Tohru to go on a sneezing frenzy.

"ACHOO!" Tohru sneezed.

Kana just laughed. "We don't use this room quite often so it gets pretty must in here. Here help me sweep some of the dust out," she said handing Tohru a broom.

Tohru had to cover her nose with one hand and sweep with the other. It was pretty difficult to sweep with one hand but she and Kana managed to get most of the dirt and dust out.

* * *

"Now that is done," Kana said putting the brooms up against the wall. "Now can you climb this ladder Tohru and while I hand you the packages to put on the top shelves? Don't fall because I don't think Mayu-san would want you in the hospital again. I would do it myself, but let's just say I'm afraid of heights." 

"Hai!" Tohru exclaimed. She got up steadily on the ladder hoping not to fall. She didn't want to break another arm so Tohru had to be extra careful.

"Ano Kana-obasan, will I ever become a geisha like Rin-sama?" Tohru asked putting some of the kimonos away.

"Hmm I don't know Tohru-chan. But I bet you will. Mayu was talking to me the other day saying that besides your klutziness, you would probably invest more money than Rin and Kagura combined. That is if you become a geisha," Kana said handing some more kimonos to Tohru.

"But that may take forever! Seeing the position I put myself into, it'll be hard to impress Mayu-okasan to get me back to my lessons. I feel terrible for all the things I've done. I'm such an idiot," Tohru said eyes saddening a bit.

"We all make mistakes Tohru-chan. It's like the quote, 'Your birth is a mistake. You spend your entire life trying to correct it.' Basically it means, you make mistakes but you can also fix them. So don't give up Tohru-chan. I know you can do it. If not, then we might just have to persuade Mayu-san to get you back on track. But for now, we just need to wait and give it some time," Kana said smiling while giving the last kimono to Tohru.

Tohru just nodded stacking the kimono on top of the others before getting off the ladder.

"Now we must get the new sheets for the beddings for it gets rather nippy during the wintertime. Come along Tohru. If you do a good job today, maybe I'll ask Mayu-san about what's in store for you in the future," Kana said with a serious look on her faster.

Tohru smiled widely and bowed saying, "Arigato for everything Kana-obasan."

Kana smiled back grabbing the sheets and giving half to Tohru before heading inside.

After supper and cleaning up Tohru's ink stains, Kana and Tohru kneeled before Mayu bowing her head not looking at her in the eye.

* * *

"Eh why are you here wasting my time Tohru? I have better things to do like counting the money we have been earning or should I say losing thanks to your visits to the hospital. That Hatori is rather expensive. When you get out into the working world, you'll know how valuable money is these days. But then again, you're just a maid!" Mayu laughed at her own stupid joke. 

Tohru didn't say anything for she knew the rule was to never talk to Mayu unless you're supposes to. Kana however did most of the talking for Tohru.

"We're here to discuss about Tohru's future. Whether she'll become a maid for the rest of her life, or become something that matters. Are you going to let her be like this all her life Mayu? We had to promise that father of hers that we'll take care of her and it seems like we're not doing a good job now are we?" Kana asked.

Mayu grunted inhaling her cigarette before saying, "Well now that Katsuya is gone why should we listen to what he had to say? And why should I waste my money on little girls who end up in the hospital every week?"

"Well for one thing, Tohru only went to the hospital twice. It doesn't mean it'll happen again. And the second thing, it was Katsuya's last request," Kana said with a serious tone.

Mayu put out her cigarette before saying, "So what do you want me to do? Put Tohru back in school so she can become a geisha? You make me laugh Kana. I'm already wasting money on Rin and Kagura-"

Kana cut her off by saying, "Well what if Tohru became more successful? I can tell that she'll be famous one day. You'll be having money coming out of your ears before you know it. Just look at her. Who can't resist her looks? Also with those eyes, she'll bring every man in Gion down to their knees."

Mayu just sat there in silent thinking. Maybe Kana was right. But then again….

"Why are you sticking your neck out for Tohru?" Mayu asked lighting up another cigarette.

"Because I know Tohru has many hidden talents that she hasn't shown this world yet. If you give her a chance, I promise you that you won't regret it. Plus Tohru is the kind of girl who shouldn't live her life as a maid. And I actually like this one from all the past maids we've had," Kana said patting Tohru's head making her blush with embarrassment.

Finally Mayu gave in. "Fine she can go back to school but I have two conditions that she needs to follow. Only two," she said holding up two fingers.

"One her cast needs to come off before then. People might start asking questions of why a silly girl like Tohru is wearing a cast around her arm. She can go to school after she has it removes. So that's only about a week and a half." Mayu continued.

" Second, Tohru needs a "big sister" who will be able to help her succeed. Before she turns 13. So 3 more years got it? If you can't get a big sister by that time, then I'll be taking you out of school once again. I would give you Rin, but since Kagura is older than you, they've already been set up. Now be gone before I change my mind," Mayu said flicking her hand shooing the two away.

As Tohru and Kana left Mayu's office, Tohru turned around and said, "Arigato gozaimasu Mayu-obasan. I'll make you proud!"

"Yeah, yeah not go away please? I have money that needs to be calculated," Mayu said counting money, but smiled secretly at Tohru.

"Arigato for everything Kana-obasan. I'm forever in your debt. Thank you so much for getting me my lessons back," Tohru said hugging Kana.

Kana just patter Tohru on the back and said, "Well you must promise that you'll do your best. If you fail, I'll never forgive you on letting me down. Now go practice that shamisen. I bet you haven't touched it in months!"

"Hai I'll go practice now!" Tohru said rushing upstairs. She was so excited that she could go back to her lessons in less than two weeks.

* * *

As Tohru rushed to her room, she found Kagura practicing her shamisen once again. This time, Kagura was having difficult on playing a simple. She stopped when she heard Tohru entered the room. 

"Oh hi Tohru! Why do you look so happy?" Kagura asked putting down her shamisen and looking at Tohru's big smile.

"Oh it's wonderful Kagura ane-san! Mayu is letting me go back to school once I get my cast off! But I must practice since I'm far behind. Can you help me with my shamisen?" Tohru asked.

Kagura smiled at Tohru saying, "Of course Tohru-chan! Go get your shamisen and I'll help you with some of the notes I learned."

"Hai, I'll be right back!" Tohru said going to the closet searching for her hidden shamisen.

Kagura's smiled shrunk for she was half sad and half happy for Tohru. She was glad Tohru would be able to go back to school, but without Tohru at school, it gave Kagura the chance to become a geisha with no competition.

_I'm really happy for Tohru, really I am. But what will become of me? With her continuing to become a geisha, I will lose my chances. But I won't give up. I won't lose to her. I just have to try! _Kagura said in her mind. She had a new goal and wasn't going to give up.

As Tohru returned with her dusty shamisen she exclaimed, "I'm ready Kagura ane-san. Teach me all you can! I'm willing to learn anything new."

Kagura smiled, "Okay Tohru but promise me one thing: when we both become geisha, don't hold back okay? Let the best geisha win fair and square got it?

Tohru looked confused but said, "Hai Kagura! I'll do my best!"

"Good now lets get to our lessons now. You've missed out on a lot!" Kagura said.

Tohru hung onto Kagura's every word listening to what she was willing to teach.

* * *

**Sorry that I was a little late. Got a little lazy. This chapter isn't that great but it'll do. So R&R. Also no feedback unless it's advice. Until next time!**


	16. The Cast comes off and a friendly visit

**I'm trying to get at least a chapter up everyday but I'm doing the best I can. But since I'll be on vacation soon for about 2 weeks, I'll get more done. Also I just got the new Fruits Basket book so I'm a little bit preoccupied with it. So I'm sorry I haven't updated in like four days. I'm also stuck with ideas so sorry if this chapter is all that great. Well anyways on with the fic and keep those nice reviews coming.**

* * *

"Now I promise you that this won't hurt. Just keep your arm still and you receive any injuries," Hatori instructed.

Tohru was nervous but really happy to get her cast off. She impatiently waited for the one and a half week to end. Getting the cast off means back to geisha school!

As Tohru kept her arm steadily still while Hatori took out his cast saw and started to cut through Tohru's cast. After a few more inches the cast was off! Tohru examined her now healed hand.

"Ano Hatori-san? Is my arm supposed to be smaller than my other arm?" Tohru asked taking a good look at her shrimpy but barely noticeable arm.

"Yes it is. When having a cast, you don't use that arm for awhile. Meaning that it doesn't get the movement and exercise it needs. Don't worry though. It'll look fine in a few days or so. Exercise it if necessary, drink your milk, and so forth. Besides you can barely tell," Hatori said half joking even though he was barely smiling.

"Now don't over do it okay Tohru-chan?" Hatori said looking at Tohru.

Tohru nodded and said, "Hai Hatori-san! Arigato for everything!" Tohru bowed at her doctor.

Hatori just patted Tohru's head and gave her a lollipop for "being such a good patient."

"Now be good and I don't want to see you with another injury. Please be more careful in the future," Hatori said leading Tohru out of the room.

Kana who was waiting for Tohru got up from her seat and went to ask Hatori a few questions.

Tohru on the other hand was happily licking her lollipop and examining her arm. It felt so good to have the cast off. Although her arm looked a bit pale due to the lack of sunlight but it didn't seem so bad.

Then a loud scream came out of nowhere making Tohru drop her lollipop. She turned around and saw some nurses trying to calm down a patient who was going berserk. Tohru looked more closely and saw a hint of orange hair.

_Please tell me it's not Kyo. Please tell me it's not him._ Tohru thought as she inched her way closer to get a better look.

Since everyone was trying to calm the boy down no one noticed Tohru sneak her way towards the hospital bed getting a good look. There Tohru saw an orange head boy with wounds all over his arms, legs and part of his head was bloody red. Tohru gasped realizing it was Kyo.

"Kyo? What happened to you?" Tohru said getting worried.

Kyo stopped screaming turned towards to the person who was talking to him.

"Tohru! Help me! Please help me!" Kyo cried out as he was wheeled away causing him to scream some more.

"Easy does it kid," a doctor said giving Kyo a tranquilizer causing him to fall asleep.

"I'll help you Kyo. Just be patient," Tohru said to herself wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Tohru? Come let's go home now," Kana called out taking Tohru's hand dragging her away farther from Kyo.

As Kana and Tohru walked out of the hospital Kana said, "It's really sad that some people are in great need of help. You're lucky Tohru. Compare to your broken arm, there is someone losing their arm. But I felt sorry for that one screaming boy. I wonder what happened to him."

Tohru shuddered at the feeling of losing her arm. She then blurted out, "I know who that boy was Kana-obasan! He's the boy who helped me find my way home. So I really want to visit him later if that's okay with you. He helped me and I should do the honor of helping him in return."

Kana raised her eyebrow at Tohru's comment but calmly said, "Alright Tohru, I'll let you go visit him tomorrow. But don't take too long. You have other things to do before you go back to school in a few days and you need to be prepared. But since that boy helped you, I guess I'll let you go visit him."

Tohru smiled and said, "Arigato Kana-obasan. This means a lot to me!" Tohru bowed formally causing Kana to laugh.

"Oh Tohru you don't have to be so formal. Save it for geisha lessons. Now let's go home, you have a shamisen that needs practicing." Tohru nodded and followed Kana through the busy streets.

* * *

As they made their way back to the okiya, Tohru went upstairs to practice her shamisen until dinnertime. Since she was able to go back to school, Tohru's chores were taken away from her so she would spend her time practicing. But it doesn't mean that she had more time on her hands, it was quite the opposite. Tohru had to learn to perfect her shamisen, singing, dancing, and all her other lessons.

"How am I ever going to master everything Kagura ane-san?" Tohru asked getting frustrated with her shamisen for it wouldn't get in tune.

"You just need to work at it Tohru. Don't give up. I've been doing that and trust me, it does not help at all," Kagura said also trying to fix her shamisen.

Tohru laughed at Kagura's last comment. She finally was able to work her shamisen, Tohru started to practice a simple tune plucking each string with good manner.

"See? You're doing great already Tohru-chan! That took me weeks to learn and only a few days for you. I'm jealous. Please give me some of that special talent aura you're hogging," Kagura said jokingly.

"Oh I'm not that great. I'm nowhere as good as you Kagura," Tohru said.

"Don't try to hide it Tohru-chan. You have talent, you're just afraid to show it. I wish I had talent like that. But don't be afraid to show it is all," Kagura said bluntly.

Tohru just nodded and went back to playing her shamisen waiting for Kana to call for dinner which was about now.

"Kagura-chan! Tohru-chan, come downstairs and have some dinner. You've been practicing for over two hours now! Come have a break!" Kana called out.

Tohru and Kagura put their shamisens away and went downstairs to have dinner with Kana, Mayu, and unfortunately with Rin who didn't have any parties to go to that night.

* * *

"So I hear that brat is going back to school. Is that true Mayu-okasan. If so why are you letting her back in after you took her out?" Rin said stealing the last dumpling from Kagura who was about to grab it.

"What I do with Tohru is none of your concern Rin. My decisions are my business but if you really want to know, I just think that Tohru may have a chance of becoming successful. More than you that is," Mayu said solemnly eating her sashimi.

"I would like to see that happen. Which probably is impossible. She doesn't even have a big sister yet. She wouldn't be able to manage without one. Besides, I would do the honor of playing as her big sister but I already promised Kagura-chan!" Rin exclaimed striking a mean glare at Tohru who looked down at her plate.

"Oh don't worry. There are plenty of geisha who would want to be Tohru's big sister," Mayu said.

"Ano I was wondering, but what do you mean 'big sister'? I don't understand why I would need one," Tohru said curiously.

"A big sister Tohru-chan is an elder geisha who will help you succeed," Kana explained.

"They take you everywhere so you'll be well known all over. Without a big sister, you wouldn't have your debut. And by debut, I mean becoming an apprentice geisha like Kagura will be in a couple of years once she's ready. You'll be an apprentice geisha before you've become a full-fledge geisha. Do you understand?" Kana asked.

"Hai, I understand. It all sounds complicated! I hope I'll be able to manage through it all," Tohru said.

"Ha! Like you'll be able to manage becoming a geisha with your weak body and personality. Psh you'll be lucky enough to entertain senior citizens in a nursing home!" Rin said her words stinging Tohru like a knife.

"Please no fighting. I'm trying to have a relaxing dinner while discussing with what Tohru's future is like, and you're not helping Rin," Mayu said scoffing.

"Sorry, Mayu-okasan, I didn't mean to do such thing," Rin said in a fake voice while sipping the last of her tea.

Tohru and Kagura just looked at their plates moving their food around. Having Rin at the table, made them lose their appetites.

"Now, now girls, eat up! Don't waste this wonderful dinner our chef cooked for us. There are starving kids on the street so you should be lucky! Now finish your food," Kana scolded.

"Yes Kana-obasan ma'am," Kagura and Tohru said in unison forcing a bite of fish into their mouths.

* * *

Soon it was time for bed which leads to the next day which meant Tohru's visit to Kyo. That is after she had her morning routine so Tohru didn't go to the hospital until the afternoon after Kana sent Tohru on an errand to get some "tea bags because they ran out." This gave Tohru the signal to make her safe visit to Kyo.

As Tohru made her way inside the hospital doors, she bumped into Hatori.

"Gomen nasai Hatori-san! I wasn't watching where I was going. Forgive me please!" Tohru said bowing.

Hatori slightly chuckled and said, "Don't be ridiculous Tohru. I didn't see you since you're so small. But what brings you here to my hospital. Did you hurt yourself again?"

"Oh no nothing like that, I just came to see someone if that's all right with you," Tohru said.

"It's not a problem but may I know who the visitor is?" Hatori said looking at his clipboard writing a few things down.

"Ano I just know his name is Kyo. He has orange hair and he was here yesterday," Tohru said blushing a bit when she said Kyo's name.

"Ah my cousin Kyo Sohma you mean? Yes he did come here yesterday from some very serious injuries. But he's stable now so it's okay for you to visit. May I ask how you know him?" Hatori asked leading Tohru to Kyo's hospital room.

"Uwah he's your cousin Hatori-san? I didn't know! Well anyways I know him because he helped find my way home when I got lost. It sounds silly but I just thought he could a friend right now as a favor in return for helping me," Tohru said.

"I think he would love to have a visitor from a friend," Hatori said stopping in front of room 115 and unlocking the door. He and Tohru were greeted by a yelling boy who was arguing with the nurse.

"No way in the hell I'm taking that pill! It's bigger than my head! Get it away from me!" Kyo screeched.

"Master Kyo! Please be cooperative. It'll help relieve some of your pain. Now please just swallow it and I'll leave you alone!" the nurse said biting her lip in frustration with the short-tempered boy.

"I took one of these yesterday and it didn't help at all. It's just crap!" Kyo said taking the pill out of the nurse's hand and throwing it out the window.

The nurse just left getting another pill. "I'm coming back and you will be taking your pills!" she screeched halfway down the hall.

"Stupid lady, making me swallow things that don't even help you get better," Kyo said to himself before looking up seeing Hatori. "What do you want? Did you just come to give me another lethal injection?"

"No that's until after you're pill. But you have a visitor," Hatori said. Kyo's eyes got wide as he saw Tohru step out from behind Hatori.

"I'll leave you guys alone for I have some other patients to check up on. I'll be back in half an hour or so. Now behave," Hatori said.

"Go away already stupid doctor!" Kyo said throwing his food tray at him missing completely. Kyo settle back to his bed for he was in great pain.

"Ano are you alright Kyo-san?" Tohru said getting worried.

"I told you to stop calling me –san. Use –kun if you have to," Kyo said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ano I'm sorry. Well anyways how are you feeling Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Eh it doesn't matter. It could have been worse I guess. But I'm alright I suppose," Kyo said.

"Pardon me for asking you, but what happened to you Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

There was a moment of silence before Kyo replied.

* * *

**Eh a semi-cliffy. Still thinking of how Kyo got his wounds so give me time. And**** I'm sorry once that I haven't updated in like four days. I'm having a case of distraction a little bit of writer's block but I'm trying to overcome that. Well R&R and in the next chapter we'll get to hear why Kyo is in the situation he is now. Until next time!**


	17. A visit and the return of Geisha Lessons

**I'm very preoccupied with my upcoming winter break which is in two days. So there will be more chapters up. Now on with the fic!**

* * *

It took a moment of silence before Kyo replied.

"I-uh tripped. Or fell if that's what you want to call it," Kyo stammered through his lie.

Tohru knew that it was a lie but didn't want to pressure him on telling her what really what happened so she exclaimed, "Well I do hope you get better. I uh brought you something." Tohru produced a small package from her bag that she brought and placed it on Kyo's lap.

As Kyo opened it, he looked at it closely not knowing what it is. It looked like a bracelet with a little charm of a cat on it.

"Um I don't want to be mean but what is this suppose to be?" Kyo asked confused.

"It's a friendship bracelet silly! A sign that we'll be friends forever," Tohru said smiling.

Kyo just laughed and said, "Forever seems like a long time. I don't think we'll live until forever. But thanks anyways."

"You're very welcome! I have one too. I made these last night," Tohru said sitting by the window sill looking out the window.

"It's a beautiful day today isn't it? But it's a shame that you're indoors and can't enjoy beautiful days like this," Tohru said quietly.

Kyo just simply said, "I get out in a week or so. But how can you be so happy about the stupidest things like the weather?" As soon as Kyo said that he slapped himself against his head knowing that he made such rude comment.

But Tohru just replied, "Because my mom once told me that you should always enjoy everything in your life. No matter how big or small the memory is, you should just enjoy it. You should always cherish your memories and live life to the fullest! For example I'm going to cherish this day when I visited Kyo-kun in the hospital and determining our friendship with our friendship bracelets!" Tohru pumped her fist in the air showing her identical bracelet.

"That sounds like a bunch of hooey. But coming from you, I guess it's not so bad," Kyo said hiding his smile.

"I'm back with your pills Kyo," Hatori said entering his room. "I'm sorry Tohru but visiting hours are over. Come again on another day if you wish."

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll leave now. Arigato for letting me visit," Tohru said bowing. "I'll come visit you again when I can okay Kyo-kun? Also promise you'll tell me what really happened okay?"

Kyo just nodded and waved when Tohru left.

"She seems like a nice girl. You guys would make a cute couple," Hatori said emotionless.

"Coming from you, it sounds dirty. Besides we're only friends," Kyo said crossing his arms catching a glimpse of his new bracelet. He smiled a bit being glad that he had a new friend.

Hatori also watching Kyo looking at his bracelet and said, "Uh huh, just friends. But I haven't seen you smile in a long time. Only when you're around Kazuma you're ha-"

"I'm not smiling!" Kyo said cutting Hatori off. "And since when did you know that I'm happy only around Kazuma?"

"Ever since he took you in as his adoptive son," Hatori said which made Kyo a bit sad that he was adopted.

"Well it has been a few years or so since my real dad kicked me out and mom killed herself," Kyo said trying not to sound like it was nothing.

"Well you do have a temper, but I'm thinking that Tohru is the one who soften you up a bit," Hatori said taking out a bottle of pills. "Now it's pill time. And no fighting back. You will take these Kyo."

Kyo just grunted trying to fight back by not opening his mouth.

"But I want to know why you didn't tell her that you got in a fight with your cousin?" Hatori asked waiting for Kyo to open his mouth.

"Because I told her that I would become a samurai and I would never fail! Plus I didn't win so that means I'm not good enough," Kyo said not realizing that he opened his mouth.

This gave Hatori the time to stick the pill in his mouth but was returned later to his hand when Kyo spit the thing out. This went on for a few hours or so.

* * *

Before Tohru arrived home, she made sure that she picked up the tea bags Kana asked her so it wouldn't make her so suspicious where she had been.

"Um I home!" Tohru called out taking off her shoes.

"Took you long enough Tohru-chan!" Kana said looking stern.

"Ano I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long!" Tohru said panicking.

Kana just chuckled before saying, "I'm just kidding Tohru. You've only been gone for about an hour so it wasn't long. Besides no one is home except the maids and chef who's making lunch."

Tohru just smiled and said, "Okay. I'll go practice my shamisen."

Kana nodded and said, "I hear you're getting better. By tomorrow you'll probably be the best in the class!"

Tohru realized that tomorrow that she'll be able to go back to geisha school finally.

"Well I better go practice to become a better student!" Tohru said heading upstairs.

It was the next morning. Tohru got up extra extra early to get ready. It felt like going to school for the first time in a long time. Tohru put her hair up in a loose bun and took out her simple pale orange and pink cotton robe that hadn't been used for about a year or so. Thankfully it stilled fit and Tohru brushed out any wrinkles that were on it.

Surprisingly, Tohru was really early so she decided to make a small breakfast snack for Kagura and herself. She was about done when Kagura said rushing down the stairs with her hair in disarray.

"Oh my I slept in late! Now I'll be late for sure!" Kagura said rushing towards the store while putting on her shoes.

"Ano Kagura it's only 5:20 a.m. You still have another 10 minutes before we leave!" Tohru said stopping Kagura in her tracks.

"Oh ohayo gozaimasu Tohru-chan! Why are you up so early? And I need to get there early. Because the earlier I am, the better," Kagura said trying to fix her "bun" which looked like a lump attached to her head.

"Ano did you forget? I'm going back to school with you today!" And I made you a small breakfast snack," Tohru exclaimed presenting some meat buns to Kagura.

Kagura just froze. She completely forgot that Tohru would be coming to school also.

"I'm sorry Tohru I completely forgot! Well let's go then! We can eat along the way," Kagura said stuffing a meat bun in her mouth and grabbing her shamisen case before heading out the door. "Hurry up Tohru-chan!"

Tohru nodded and put on her shoes also stuffing a meat bun in her mouth and grabbing her shamisen case before following Kagura out the door.

"Have fun you two!" Kana called out sleepily while pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Sayonara!" The two girls called out in unison before making their morning dash to school.

* * *

As they made their way inside the school, the two girls checked in and put their shoes in their cubbies. When they made their way towards their first class in the morning Tohru heard gossip the other girls were whispering about her amongst themselves.

"I thought she was kicked out."

"She probably bribed the okasan to let her back in."

"Well she'll never become a geisha with a criminal record."

"I heard she fell off the roof trying to run away."

"This robe is itchy."

Tohru ignored the mean comments and made her way to dance class.

"My oh my, it seems that you've returned finally after your year of absence," the dancing teacher said.

Tohru bowed and said, "Yes it has been a while but I'm here to learn as much as I can."

The teacher grunted and said, "Hmph, well you are behind but I think you'll be able to catch up."

The rest of the class wasn't that about except a few rude comments about Tohru and her accident from running away. Tohru shook off the comments and practiced her dancing impressing the teacher.

"It seems as though you've been practicing like you've never left. I'm impressed. There's a dance recital coming up in spring. Maybe you'll have a part in the spring dance at the Minami Theatre. Practice makes perfect so keep practicing," The teacher commented.

Tohru smiled and bowed. "Arigato for the offer. I'll do my best. But it was Kagura ane-san who helped me on my dancing. I couldn't have done it without her."

The teacher just raised her eyebrow and stared at Kagura who wasn't the best dancer in the class. The teacher made a mental note to test Kagura to see if she was good enough for the recital.

Soon the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class. Tohru and Kagura headed towards their next class.

"Ano Tohru-chan arigato for mentioning me to the teacher. Maybe she'll give me a part in the spring dance recital," Kagura said.

"No problem. After all you have helped me a lot so arigato for everything," Tohru said as they made their way inside shamisen class.

The old hag (aka the old shamisen teacher) recognized Tohru immediately as soon as she walked in.

"You there Miss Tohru right?" the old hag called out.

Tohru rushed to the front of the class with all eyes on her. "Hai sensei. Did you need something?"

"You haven't been here for a year. But now that you have returned, I need to test you to see if you're shamisen skills are good. If not, you'll be put in remedial lessons. Now play me a tune no longer than 3 minutes," the old hag commanded.

"Hai!" Tohru said taking her shamisen out tuning it a bit before playing a piece called "Snowfall in Winter" (not really a song) – which was a difficult piece to play. Tohru played it gracefully and professionally.

After the piece was over, old hag was very impressed.

"It seems that you have been practicing even though you have absent. I'm still teaching these incompetent students to learn that particular piece! I'm very please Tohru-chan. Maybe you'll be in the shamisen recital in the summer. Now go back to your seat and we'll continue our lesson for today."

Tohru smiled and bowed. 2 recitals in one day? Tohru was very happy with her fortune. She was too distracted to actually listen to the old hag but tried her best to listen.

* * *

Soon their in-between-break came after shamisen was over. As Tohru stood in the lunch line, she heard more whispers and gossip about her.

"Such a kiss up."

"What a show off."

"She probably drugged the teacher or something."

"No it's gotta be bribery."

"She's not that good. So why her?"

"I think there's something moving in my soup."

Kagura just touched Tohru's arm and said, "Ignore them Tohru. Let's go have lunch with some of my friends that I made when you were gone. I'm sure they'll like you. So come on!"

Tohru smiled at Kagura and followed her quietly to the lunch tables. "Arigato Kagura ane-san," she said quietly.

* * *

**This is sorta a repeat of chapter 7 but next chapter there'll be more interesting things...I hope. Well R&R please!**


	18. Let's make a Promise

**18 chapters and still it's just the beginning. Better speed things up a bit. But not too much. Also 5 more days till Christmas! Yay and I'm on vacation so expect more chapters to come. On with the fic!**

* * *

"Tohru I would like you to meet Kisa and Momo Sohma," Kagura said introducing Tohru to her friends. "They're cousins if you were wondering. A year younger but not that much."

"It's very nice to meet your Kisa-chan and Momo-chan," Tohru said half bowing since she was holding her lunch.

The two girls nodded barely saying anything which made Tohru nervous. But she relaxed when they both smiled at her for a warm welcoming.

"They're very shy at first but I bet they like you," Kagura pointed out.

Tohru just nodded and sat there quietly for most of the time eating her soup while Kagura chattered away. Kisa and Momo barely said a few words but it was still enjoyable.

Soon the bell rang for next class to begin. Since Kisa and Momo were younger, they were in a different class division.

"Um it was very nice to meet you Onee-chan," Kisa said bowing with Momo doing the same.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," Tohru said before following Kagura to their singing class.

* * *

"Ah so my star pupil is back now eh?" the singing teacher said sounding disappointed. "You let me down Tohru-chan. I had to give your solo away to another girl when you took your year of absence. I'm very disappointed in you."

Tohru bowed and said, "I'm very sorry to let you down Sensei. But I'm back now and I'm positive that I won't do anything more to disappoint you."

The teacher smiled a bit before starting her session for today.

"We got a lot of work to do so I want to see those voices higher and melodic. I won't tolerate cracking notes like last time!" the teacher said raising her baton and starting the simple warm up tune.

Tohru just sighed and sang along with the crowd barely knowing the song.

Tea ceremony wasn't any different. Teacher Tea didn't really look at Tohru's way nor even spoke to her. After class, she made Tohru stay behind.

"I'll wait for you in the courtyard," Kagura called out before leaving Tohru who just nodded and headed towards Teacher Tea's desk.

"I'm very curious why you're here Tohru-chan. You left for a year and now all of a sudden you've come back. Do you think it's alright to leave whenever you want and come back when you feel like it?" Teacher Tea asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm very sorry for my leave of absence Sensei. It's just a lot has been going on," Tohru said bowing her head.

"Oh what kind of things hm?" Teacher Tea asked pouring some left over tea in her cup.

"Well for starters, I broke my arm and was punished by no longer going to school. This was because I tried to run away but it was a terrible mistake to do and I promise to never do such things. After what everyone has done for me, I just let them down. So I proved that to my okasan and got my lessons back," Tohru explained.

Teacher Tea nodded and sipped her tea before saying, "Run away? A girl like you would never do such thing. Well at least you're honest with me which is very good. Now run along now, Tohru-chan. That's all so I'll see you tomorrow and no more disappointment you promise?"

"Hai, I promise. Sayonara Sensei!" Tohru said running out the door to go find Kagura.

"Such a sweet girl," Teacher Tea said to herself before finishing off her tea and cleaning up the mess everyone left.

* * *

"Took you long enough Tohru-chan!" Kagura said who was sitting on a bench waiting for Tohru.

"Gomen nasai Kagura ane-san. Sensei wanted to know why I was absent for so long. But nothing serious really!" Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh okay then. Let's head home shall we?" Kagura said getting up.

"Ano I was wondering if we could visit my friend at the hospital if you don't mind. Since you introduced me to your friends, I want to introduce mine if that's all right with you," Tohru said.

"Sure I would love to meet your friend. Is she nice?" Kagura asked.

"Oh he's very stubborn but really unique in his own way," Tohru said leading Kagura to the hospital which was nearby.

"Wait did you say 'he'?" Kagura asked kind of shock.

"Um yes, he's a boy. But we're just friends. Nothing serious. So do you have to report to Rin-sama about this?" Tohru asked nervously touching the hankie Kyo gave her on their little date which was inside the sleeve of her robe.

"I guess not. I'll let you off this time," Kagura said with a wink.

"But why must you do Rin's dirty work Kagura?" Tohru asked sadly.

"I don't have a choice Tohru-chan. I'm not doing this because I want to. Since Mayu-okasan made the arrangements of me and Rin becoming sisters in a few years, I had to swear myself to her. I told you already before. I'm not doing this on purpose, you know that," Kagura said fighting back some tears.

"I didn't mean to make it sound hurtful Kagura. But thank you for telling me again. I guess it's not your fault that you're forced to be her sister. Just be careful okay?" Tohru asked.

"I will. Thanks for worrying about me. But believe me, if I had the choice of choosing my own sister, I would pick anyone and everyone except Rin," Kagura said.

Tohru just nodded. The two girls walked for another few minutes while Tohru explained what kind of person Kyo was.

* * *

As they entered they were lucky enough to see Hatori in the lobby doing well doctor stuff.

"Oh hello Tohru and you must be Kagura right? Tohru told me a few things about you when she was staying her for two weeks," Hatori said.

Kagura blushed slightly and hid behind Tohru who said, "I don't mean to bother you Hatori-san but I was wondering if we-"

"You're here to see Kyo right? Well he's in a grumpy mood as usual but I bet it's alright to see him. Follow me," Hatori said leading the girls to Kyo's room.

"I'll leave you three alone for I have some work to do, I'll be back in 20 minutes or so," Hatori said unlocking the door letting Tohru and Kagura in before he left.

"Who is it? If it's you Hatori, I'm not taking my medicine. It's just sick crap. I-" Kyo stopped when he saw Tohru and hid his little blush.

"Hi Kyo-kun! How are feeling?" Tohru asked putting her shamisen on a nearby chair motioning Kagura to do the same.

"Hi Tohru. Who's your friend?" Kyo asked pointing to Kagura who looked pretty nervous to be around the boy.

"This is Kagura. We live in the same okiya together and go to school together as well," Tohru explained.

"It's nice to meet you Kyo-san," Kagura said bowing her head slightly.

"Ugh I've said it billions of times with Tohru and I'll say it once more to you that I hate being called –san. It makes me sound like an old man. If you must use those stupid honorifics then –kun is acceptable," Kyo said getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I didn't mean to upset you," Kagura said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Now you're crying? I can't stand tears. Look I didn't mean to make it sound all mean but that's over with and done. So don't cry, it makes me feel bad when I make girls cry," Kyo said who smacked his head. "See I smacked my head to punish myself for being mean."

"Ah Kyo-kun you shouldn't hit your head! You're still injured and I don't want you to be in more pain!" Tohru said getting worried.

"Relax Tohru I'm fine. Will you quit worrying? Just one more day till I'm out of this place," Kyo said who sat up in his bed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tohru said conking herself on the head.

"So," Kyo said drumming his fingers on the railing of the hospital bed. "You played the shamisen?" he asked pointing to the instrument cases on the seat.

"Yes we do but I'm still just a beginner since I started after Kagura," Tohru said.

"Oh but Tohru, you're a much better player than me. The only sound I was able to get is when I'm tuning that horrible thing!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Are you guys doing it just for fun or what?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Well it's for geisha lessons!" Kagura exclaimed but wished she took it back when she saw Tohru's face which meant she never told him.

"Geisha? So you guys want to be those girls who's dance moves look like yoga positions and sing like a crying cat?" Kyo said getting slightly annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me Tohru that you were going to become a geisha?"

"Because I know you don't like geisha very much. But it wasn't much of a choice. Either become a legend or be a pity maid for the rest of my life. I'm just lucky enough to have some people who are willing to do these kinds of things for me after my parents passed away so don't try to take this away from me Kyo. It's the only chance I got," Tohru said choking back some tears.

"Look I don't hate you for becoming a geisha. It's not like you wanted to become but I do hope you guys will be successful," Kyo said quietly.

"Like you becoming a samurai right Kyo-kun?" Kagura pointed out.

"How did you know about that?" Kyo asked being embarrasses.

"Oh Tohru-chan told me. I can see you'll be a great samurai and be able to protect all living things!" Kagura said brightly.

"Whatever," Kyo said wanting to change the subject so he asked, "So can you play something on your shamisen?"

"Oh I can't play but I bet Tohru will happy to play a piece for you right Tohru?" Kagura asked.

"Uwah? Me? No I couldn't I'm not very good!" Tohru said who was very distracted at the moment.

"I bet Kyo would love to hear you play 'Snowfall in Winter' Tohru-chan. You did pretty fantastic on it today in class. You're the only one who has mastered it in the class!" Kagura bragged.

"Um well I guess I can play something. But only if you promise to tell me what really happened when you got injured," Tohru said quietly looking at Kyo who nodded his head agreeing to the deal. She got up and put her shamisen together and tuning a few strings before playing.

After playing "Snowfall in Winter" there were even nurses and doctors listening outside the door to the beautiful playing of Tohru's shamisen.

Kyo and Kagura clapped their hands in approval. Tohru did a little curtsy and put her shamisen away.

"That was wonderful Tohru-chan! You must lend me your talents some day okay?" Kagura said.

"Yeah I guess it was alright," Kyo said smirking a bit.

"Well I've done my part of the deal, so now tell the truth!" Tohru said looking Kyo straight into the eye.

"Fine then," Kyo said and started to begin his story.

_Flashback_

"_Refresh your mind Kyo," Kazuma said. "Concentrate. Don't let your opponent get the best of you._

"_This better be a fair fight. If I find out you're holding back I will seriously murder you," Kyo said with a threat._

"_Just don't come crying to me when you lose Kyo," a boy who was almost the same age as Kyo with silver-purple hair._

"_Let the fight begin!" Kazuma commanded striking his hand for the start signal._

_Sword fighting was very complicated you might say. So practicing with these samurai swords was very dangerous. Kyo did his best to keep his guard up as he put himself in fighting stance waiting for the first strike._

_Just then Kyo made the first strike but was too slow for he missed completely. The silver-haired boy jumped back and disappeared quickly and ended up right behind Kyo almost like teleportation. The other boy elbowed Kyo's back pretty hard making him stunned._

_This went on like this for quite a while. Kyo attacks then misses. The other boy attacks back but actually hits Kyo leaving him in a bloody mess although he wasn't willing to give up just yet. Kazuma had to end the fight for Kyo would hurt himself even further if he kept going._

"_I'm not finish with you yet!" Kyo screeched in pain and hatred._

"_STOP THIS INSTANT!" Kazuma commanded making both boys drop their swords._

"_You've improved quite well young one but this must stop at once for Kyo is in great danger and needs medical help. Call Hatori now!" Kazuma said. The silver hair boy bowed and ran inside to call for help. Kyo on the other hand was in bad shape. Cut lip, scrape legs and arms, gash in his head, broken wrist, and many more._

"_I will defeat him someday. Just you watch Shishou! Just you watch!" Kyo cried out before passing out._

"So basically, I got defeated in a samurai match. My master is helping me to train even though he doesn't like the idea of me becoming a samurai but I proved to him that I can do it. So I get his support. But I'm just not good enough. I'll never defeat him," Kyo said trying his best not to cry out his tears of frustration.

Tohru understood completely and didn't want to push the subject even further.

"We all fail at times Kyo-kun. My mom told me that if you do fail, get up and try again. Never give up your dreams. You need goals to make those dreams come true. Aim low then work your way up. Do you understand?" Tohru asked seriously.

Kyo just nodded not making fun of Tohru's sayings for once.

"She's right you know. I know I won't become a great geisha but I just got to practice to become better," Kagura pointed out.

"Eh I guess you're right. So let's make a promise. That one day we'll all meet again with our goals accomplished okay?" Kyo asked putting his hand out.

"Agreed," Kagura said willing putting her hand on top of Kyo's.

"Same here, let's all accomplish our dreams!" Tohru said putting her hand on top of Kagura's.

"AGREED!" They all said at the same time letting go of their hands. Just then Hatori walked in.

"What's the entire ruckus about hmm?" Hatori asked. "I already have a headache so don't make it worse. Well visiting time is over girls. I'm guessing that this is your last visit since Kyo will be released tomorrow right?"

"Yes it is," Tohru said sadly. For this might be the last time she'll see Kyo.

"Don't worry Tohru, we'll see each other one day," Kyo said as if he was reading her mind.

"Hai! Sayonara Kyo-kun!" Tohru said picking up her stuff.

"Yeah Sayonara also Kyo-kun," Kagura said following Tohru out the door.

"Bye…I guess," Kyo said sadly.

"Don't cry now Kyo, you'll probably see her again one day. Just be patient," Hatori said checking Kyo's vitals.

"I never said I was sad if I didn't see her. Sheesh!" Kyo said wrapping his arms.

"Yeah whatever, now it's pill time," Hatori said shaking a bottle in front of Kyo.

"You do know I hate you for this right?" Kyo asked.

"I know now open up!" Hatori commanded but Kyo refused.

* * *

"Well we better hurry home Tohru-chan. They'll be wondering why we're late!" Kagura said.

Tohru nodded following Kagura quickening her pace a bit.

"You know, Kyo-kun is kind of cute. I think I might be in love but don't tell him okay?" Kagura said blushing a bit.

Tohru smiled at Kagura's remark. "I never knew you felt that way. That's adorable Kagura ane-san. Well let's go home," and with this she grabbed Kagura's wrist and started to skip home.

* * *

**Eh this chapter is sort of a repeat but I will promise you that in the next chapter or two, that it will be sped up. It's like I'm getting nowhere so I will be skipping a few years. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Too tired to check them. Until next time! Keep those reviews coming!  
**


	19. How can you not Remember?

**Now we're at chapter 19. This is three years later so Tohru is 12 and Kagura is 13. Meaning its Kagura's year to become an apprentice. Better write things out. On with the fic!**

* * *

"Tohru-chan? Can you come up here and help me for a sec?" Kagura called out.

"Coming!" Tohru called back making her way to Kagura's dressing room which Rin now shared with her and bedroom.

As Tohru entered the dressing room, she was astonished of how lovely Kagura looked in her kimono. It was dark blue with golden dragons on it. Her obi was scarlet red bringing out the color in Kagura's brown eyes.

"How do I look?" Kagura asked turning around modeling her kimono.

"You look fantastic. Beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed. "Now what was it you need?"

"Can you help me find my fan for the dance I must perform today at my debut? I've seem to misplace it for I'm worried about other things like my hair!" Kagura said touching her hairstyle lightly. It was in the form called the "pineapple" – a hairstyle when you first become an apprentice.

"I was so nervous last night that I couldn't sleep, plus the new pillow that I must use is very uncomfortable!" Kagura complained as Tohru was searching for Kagura's fan.

She was referring to the pillow which was more like a stand that supported the neck since a geisha's hair is very delicate. If messed up, you would go back to the stylist and get it done once again which was a painful process. To prevent from such thing, Kana or Mayu would sprinkle rice around the pillow so just in case Kagura's head rolled off the pillow, it would land on the rice so it wouldn't mess up her hair that much.

"Well I know you can make it Kagura ane-san. Oh and I found your fan under your makeup stand," Tohru said holding up a fan with the same colors of Kagura's kimono.

"Arigato Tohru-chan! What would I do without you?" Kagura said beaming at Tohru.

"Do Itashimashite, you're welcome," Tohru replied.

"Kagura! Are you ready yet? We can't be late you know. Hurry up!" Rin called from downstairs.

"Oops! I better get going, I'll see you later tonight Tohru-chan," Kagura said putting the finishing touches of her makeup and putting her hair ornaments in her hair. Tohru followed Kagura downstairs to bid her good luck.

"Good luck Kagura ane-san!" Tohru called out as she watched Kana strike some flint on Kagura before she left.

Kagura waved goodbye before following Rin to the carriage. Tohru watched them until they left.

"Oh dear, ano Tohru-chan? It seems as though Kagura forgot her shamisen since she was rushing. Do you mind taking it to the Mio Teahouse? They'll be entertaining over there after their ceremony. It's over near the Naohito okiya. You should know where that is right?" Kana asked holding out the shamisen case.

Tohru bowed taking the shamisen case. "Hai I'll be back soon!" Tohru said before putting her shoes on.

"Wear this shawl. It's pretty cold out there and we afford you getting sick and more hospital visits if you know what I mean," Kana said giving Tohru a simple but rather warm shawl.

"Hai, I'll be going now," Tohru said as she rushed out the door and to the Mio Teahouse.

* * *

For once Tohru wasn't lost for she knew Gion too well. After all she has been living here for about 3 years now so she finally got every place memorized. So it didn't take long when she got to the Mio Teahouse.

Since no one would answer the front door, Tohru made her way to the back door, knocking gently for it was a paper screen door. She kneeled and bowed her head when a lady answered the door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked with a little impatience in her voice. "You're bothering Kimi and the party she's throwing for Rin and Kagura."

Tohru then realized it was Kimi who answered the door for she couldn't forget how childish Kimi was.

"Ano gomen Kimi-sama, but it's me, Tohru. Remember I gave you your hair ornaments back?" Tohru asked.

"Oh I remember now. Kimi can never forget the little people! Well what brings you here? I don't see you on our guest list," Kimi said looking at a notebook she had in her obi.

"I know, I'm just here because Kagura ane-san forgot her shamisen and I was told to bring it here so she could perform with it later. Sorry for interrupting you," Tohru said bowing some more placing the shamisen before her.

"Well thank you for bringing this. Kimi will give it to Kagura once she arrives. Now be off for you're interruption is ruining the party," Kimi said and with this she closed the door.

* * *

Tohru didn't know why but she didn't move and sat there for a few minutes gazing at the beautiful snow that was slowly drifting. She was thinking of Kyo, whom she hasn't seen in a few years.

_He probably forgot about me,_ Tohru thought looking at the friendship bracelet still on her wrist.

Just then the door slid open and out came a teenage boy who seemed in distressed.

"Crap, this party is lame, I should be practicing instead. Why did Kazuma drag me to this pointless geisha party," a boy with orange hair said.

Tohru's eyes were like melons for she was just thinking about Kyo and here he was in person. He got taller and his face matured slightly. He still had his attitude and orange hair. Tohru's eyes then caught a glimpse of something shining on his wrist. It was the friendship bracelet.

Finally Kyo saw a girl sitting near him. "Who are you?" he asked. His red eyes met with Tohru's blue ones. "Why do you seem familiar?"

"Uh, um Gomen!" Tohru said getting up and frantically running far away from Kyo. She wiped some tears that were falling from her cheeks. He doesn't remember her although he still has that bracelet. Tohru wouldn't stop running until she was almost home.

Kyo on the other hand scratched his head in confusion. "What's her problem? Although I feel like I've known her before," Kyo said to himself.

"Kyo what are you doing out here? You must be freezing. Come back inside," an older man called out.

"Sorry Shishou. I just needed some air," Kyo said under his breath.

"You seem confused. Distress, or worried. Want to tell me what's wrong?" Kazuma asked.

Kyo could never figure out how Kazuma was always able to read his mind but said, "I just saw this girl with strange blue eyes. I feel like I've known her from long ago but I can't place my finger on it." Kyo rubbed his head with his hand and saw the bracelet on his wrist.

"Ah so I see you still wear that bracelet that girl gave you when you were in the hospital. How sweet," Kazuma said teasing him a bit.

"Please just shut up Shishou. It's just a bracelet. I don't even remember who gave it to me. I just remembered that she had brown hair and blue-" Kyo stopped himself and slapped himself really hard on the forehead.

"Crap! That girl reminds me of Tohru! But it couldn't be her could it Shishou? Tohru is the only person I know in Gion who has blue eyes. That couldn't be like her twin or something could it?" Kyo asked.

"I don't what to tell you Kyo. You just have to decide for yourself if that was your childhood friend. But then again you still are a child," Kazuma said teasing him some more.

"I'm not a child anymore Shishou! I'm turning 14 in a few months. That means a year of experience of being a teenager. You're not helping me also," Kyo muttered.

"Well what do you want me to say? Go chase her? I bet you don't even know where she lives," Kazuma said.

Kazuma was right. Kyo couldn't remember at all where Tohru lived. It has been 3 years since he helped his childhood friend when she got lost.

"Whatever, let's go back inside. I'm hungry," Kyo said shaking all thoughts and memories of the little girl with blue eyes.

* * *

Tohru was so tired from running that she took a rest by a sakura tree near the well by the okiya.

"He doesn't remember me at all. Well who can blame him? It has been 3 years since I saw him last. I should just forget about him as well," Tohru said to herself pulling out the hankie Kyo once gave her long ago. She rubbed it gently on her face still smelling his scent on it.

"But if you do remember me Kyo-kun, then I'll be here remembering as well. But until then, I guess I should just forget about you," Tohru said sadly putting the hankie back inside the obi of her simple kimono.

Tohru made her way inside the okiya hanging her shawl up and taking off her shoes. She sadly trudged to what is now her room since Kagura now shares with Rin's giant room. She got a pack of paper and started to write music notes on them.

"Tohru is that you?" Kana called out. She knocked gently on Tohru's door.

"I'm in here Kana-obasan," Tohru said. Kana saw crumpled papers everywhere.

"My such a mess, what are you trying to do Tohru?" Kana said looking at Tohru writing some things down at her small desk but only to crumble and tossed it to the side.

"I'm writing a song. I want to play a song for someone who is willing to listen," Tohru said sadly thinking of Kyo.

"I see," Kana said. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I'm fine really. Although may I ask you something Kana-obasan?" Tohru asked. Kana just nodded and waited for Tohru to continue.

"You were a geisha once right? Well how could you go through your entire life without loving someone. I mean have you ever fell in love?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I fell in love with people whom I wasn't suppose to fall in love. I had to stop myself before going further. You just have to control yourself Tohru. It's just a rule when becoming a gesiha," Kana explained.

"But it's not fair to geisha. They can't love people since they're not allowed to," Tohru said sadly. "It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair Tohru. I didn't make these rules up. You just need to follow them," Kana sai sensing that Tohru wanted to be left alone now. "Well it's just you and me tonight for dinner. Mayu went out to go the Kagura's party. So we'll be having dumplings and soup if that's alright with you."

Tohru just nodded wanting to be left alone which Kana did in this case. Tohru dropped her pen and broke down crying.

"Oh Kyo, how can you not remember me?" Tohru said barely in a whisper hoping no one would hear her. "I think I'm falling for you, but I know it's not allowed. Even though I can't fall in love, please just remember me. That's all I ask of you."

Kana on the other side of Tohru's door was listening to Tohru's cry. She quickly went downstairs before she could be heard eavesdropping.

* * *

**kimchee: Such drama but I blame myself for it. ** **Sorry if Tohru is a little be emotional. For her age I mean.**

**Kyo: Wait, you know Tohru? Do you know where she lives?**

** kimchee: (Eek it's Kyo!) Yes I do but I won't be telling you. You just need to wait.**

**Kyo: Crap, you're evil you know that?**

**kimchee: I know I am. Well anyways until next time!  
**


	20. A Big Sister and The Bet

**Now we're up to chapter 20. Well at least this story is getting somewhere which is good. And up to 50 reviews also. That's half way to a 100. Can we get to that? I hope so. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

Tohru was able to get over her sadness after a few days of being alone. After Kagura's debut, Tohru felt more alone than usual. She went to school by herself since Kagura only needed to go once in a while. No one was there to talk to or do chores with. It was just plain boring. Tohru sighed as she practiced her shamisen.

"Tohru, come here for a sec," Mayu called out. Tohru put her shamisen away before entering Mayu's office.

"Ano you wanted to see me Mayu-okasan?" Tohru said kneeling before Mayu.

"It seems to me that you're running out of time of finding a big sister. Only 7 or 8 months until you're 13. I must remind you once more that if you can't find a big sister to help you become a geisha, then you can no longer continue lessons. It was our bet remember?" Mayu said smoking a cigarette and looking at the account books as usual.

Tohru bowed and said, "Yes I am working on that Mayu-okasan. I'm trying my hardest. I'll prove to you that I can make it."

"Whatever, now be off. I have money to count," Mayu said shooing Tohru away.

As Tohru left Mayu's office she was called once again but this time by Kana.

"Tohru-chan! I need you to run an errand for me," Kana called from downstairs.

Lately Kana has been sending Tohru on many errands. It was Tohru's chance to have some time to herself outside, which is what Kana always planned. She sensed Tohru's sadness so she would send her out to occupy herself.

"Ano what is it you need Kana-obasan?" Tohru asked making her way down the stairs.

"I need you to drop this package to the dojo by the Machi market. I think its called Komodo Dragon Dojo or something and pick up some things from this list. Here's the money. It should be enough I hope," Kana said with a sweatdrop.

"I'll try to hurry home," Tohru said putting on her shoes and taking the medium package.

"Be safe!" Kana waved before closing the door.

* * *

Tohru struggled carrying the box for it was on the heavy side. She almost dropped it a few times but made her way to the Dojo.

"This is pretty heavy. I wonder what's in it," Tohru said to herself taking a short break and putting the box down so she could catch her breath.

"You shouldn't be poking your nose where it doesn't belong," a woman said.

Tohru nearly jumped 3 feet in the air at the woman's voice.

"Oh it's you Hana-sama," Tohru said when she turned around and saw the mysterious but famous geisha that helped her when she fell off the roof. She bowed formally.

"Is that you Tohru-chan? It's been a while now has it?" Hana said. "Now don't be so formal. You make me feel like a queen which I'm not. Just call me Hana-chan."

"Okay, Hana-chan. What brings you here?" Tohru asked trying to calm her heartbeat which was beating very fast from fright.

"I've been busy so I took some time off and wanted to enjoy the spring air. How have you been? I hear Kagura is now an apprentice geisha am I right?" Hana asked.

"Hai! It's been about 4 months now since her apprenticeship. It's only me who's left on becoming a geisha but I can't continue until I find myself an elder sister before I turn 13," Tohru said picking up the box again.

"I see. Well let me help you carry this," Hana said scheming up a plan in her mind.

"Oh no please! You don't have to help me. I'm just dropping this off at the Komodo Dragon Dojo up ahead. Plus I need to go to the shops and pick up some things for Kana-obasan," Tohru said struggling a bit with the package.

Hana chuckled at Tohru's attempt to carry the heavy box. "I want to help. Since I'm off, I'll even help you with your shopping. Plus I need to go to your okiya to settle some things with Mayu-san if that's okay with you."

"Ano, okay then. Arigato for your help," Tohru said trying to bow but nearly fell over so she stopped to keep her balance. Hana took one end of the box while Tohru took the other end making their way to the dojo.

"Well now that's done and over with, we're we going now?" Hana asked after they dropped the package off.

Tohru took out the slip of paper with the things that Kana wanted. She wrote down a few stores to find some of the items.

"I guess we go to the Machi Market, and then to the Manabe Market which is also nearby," Tohru said putting the paper away.

Hana nodded and followed Tohru to the market area.

* * *

"Big Sale Today!"

"Many things to buy!"

"Don't miss your chance!"

It was a lucky day to go shopping for they were having sales all around. Tohru went through each outdoor store looking closely for each item she needed to purchase. She looks at her list again.

_Here are the things I need. You can check the Machi Market or the Manabe Market to find them._

_jasmine herbal tea bags_

_shamisen strings_

_3 kabuki magazines_

_incense_

_7 pound fish _

"_The Tale of Genji" Book_

It seemed reasonable to get these items except for the 7 pound fish. Tohru sweat drop thinking that there were fish that big. Hana peered over looking at the list.

"It seems that we have a lot of searching to do. I'll go find the first 3 items and you can find the other 3. We can get done faster by splitting up," Hana said tearing the list in half.

"Ano ok then," Tohru said heading the Manabe Market while Hana stayed at the Machi Market.

It didn't take long to find the incense and the book. Still Tohru had trouble finding the 7 pound fish. She went through each store twice and some even three times.

"May I help you miss?" a sales clerk asked.

"Ano, do you have fish in stock?" Tohru asked.

"Yes we do, how big?" the sales clerk said leading Tohru to the back of the shop.

"Um I need at least a 7 pound," Tohru said.

The sales clerk started to laugh at Tohru. "A 7 pound? Impossible! There's not a fish in the sea that's 7 pounds!"

"Tohru is this man giving you a hard time?" Hana said out of nowhere scaring the wits of the sales clerk and Tohru.

"Hana-chan! You sure do know how to scare people," Tohru said calming her fast heart rate.

"Yes, it's a gift I suppose," Hana said smiling and turned to the clerk.

"Are you sure you don't have 7 pound fish? If not, I just may have to help you find it," Hana said in a threatening voice.

"Um oh yes! Did you say 7 pounds? I think we have one in the back so please excuse me Hana-sama!" The sales clerk said running to the very back of the store.

"Wow how did you do that Hana-chan?" Tohru said with amazement.

"When you become well known, you have the world down to their knees willing to do anything for you," Hana said slyly with a wink.

The sales clerk finally returned with the fish. Tohru pulled out the coin purse with the money Kana gave her.

"That'll be 1,700 yen miss," the sales clerk said.

"Ano, I seem to be a 100 yen short," Tohru said biting her lip.

"Well if you can't pay, then I can't give you this fish," the sales clerk said in a huff.

"Don't worry Tohru-chan, I have a 100 yen on me," Hana said handing the bill to the clerk.

"Well here's your fish. Nicely fresh and all wrapped up. Have a nice day!" the sales clerk said.

"It must be really nice to be treated with respect," Tohru said holding the bag of heavy groceries and goodies in one hand and the wrapped fish in the other.

"You don't just get respect Tohru-chan. You have to earn it. Give respect to earn respect. Now let's go back to your okiya," Hana said taking the fish from Tohru's hands.

* * *

"Ano, I'm home Kana-obasan!" Tohru said taking off her shoes.

"Back so soon? Well did you get everything alright?" Kana asked.

"Yes, I even had help from Hana-chan. I bumped into her when I was delivering the package," Tohru said placing the stuff on the table.

"Oh why hello, there Hana-san. What brings you here to our okiya?" Kana said bowing formally.

Hana bowed back and replied, "I'm here to discuss something very important with Mayu-san. Is she here by any chance?"

"Why yes she is. She's in her office. Follow me," Kana said leading Hana upstairs. Tohru also followed for she didn't want to feel left out.

"Ano Mayu-san? You have a visitor. It's Hana-san," Kana said gently knocking on the door.

"Bring her in," Mayu called from the inside.

Hana went inside but Tohru and Kana stayed near the door to eavesdrop. Kagura also came to wonder what was up.

"What brings you here today Hana-san?" Mayu asked.

"I want to discuss to about Tohru-chan. I hear that she needs a big sister to become an apprentice geisha," Hana said.

"Where are you going with this?" Mayu asked.

"Well it just happens to be that I need a younger sister. I also hear that if she couldn't get a sister by the age to become an apprentice geisha, that Tohru would be pull out of her classes," Hana pointed out.

Mayu grunted and chuckled, "You're very famous Hana-san. But why do you want our little Tohru to become your younger sister? There's plenty of geisha-to-be out there so why her?"

"Because I happen to like Tohru. She has a good heart and determination. How about this? I'll make a bet with you," Hana said.

When Mayu heard the word bet, it always involved with money – which is her favorite thing after all. Her attention when up 100 and replied, "What kind of bet are you talking about?"

"It seems to me that Tohru has a debt to pay back to you from all her lessons, hospital visits, meals, and so on. If you permit Tohru to become my younger sister, I'll have her pay her debt back one year after becoming a full fledge geisha. If not, I'll pay you back double of what she owes you," Hana said.

"You can't turn down this offer Mayu-san. Think of all that money if you won this bet," Hana said with a devious look in her eyes.

Mayu gulped. Hana was right. If Tohru couldn't pay back her debt, then that would be more money than she could imagine.

"Tohru-chan! I know you're listening to this conversation. Come in here please," Mayu called out which scared Tohru for Mayu must've have good sense of hearing to know that Tohru was eavesdropping.

Tohru opened the sliding door and kneeled before Mayu. "You wanted to see me ma'am?" she said bowing.

"Hana-san just made a bet with me. If you can't settle your debt with me after one year of becoming a geisha, she would pay me double. Now I will be agreeing to this but I don't want you to let me down. Do your best and we'll fight for the prize," Mayu said finishing off one of her cigarettes.

Tohru's eyes widened. An older sister finally! Tohru bowed and said, "Yes I will do my best. Arigato for everything."

After Mayu dismissed them, Hana said, "Well you have a lot of work to do before your debut Tohru-chan. We'll start tomorrow so be prepared." And with this, she left the okiya.

Tohru was so excited. She wouldn't have to be a maid for the rest of her life now that she was gaining a big sister. She couldn't wait until the next day.

* * *

**kimchee: See what good things I do for you Tohru?**

**Tohru: Yes, you're too kind to me, but will I ever meet Kyo again?**

**kimchee: You complain to much and it's a secret. You just have to wait for the time being. Besides don't you have work to do with Hana?**

**Hana: Yes Tohru, let's go now**

**kimchee: But first do the honor of well you know**

**Tohru: Hai! Well this is the end of chapter 20. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time!  
**


	21. Let's play dress up

**Here's chapter 21. Also to answer a few of your questions: I may bring Uo back but you just need to wait and see. Same for Kyo. Be patient people. I'm going as fast as I can. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

"So this must be the place then huh?" Tohru said looking at the huge house where Hana lived. It was Victorian style and had its own hint of mystery to it. Tohru doubled checked the directions Hana gave her over the phone to make sure it was the right place.

The house was blocked off by a big iron gate so Tohru had to ring the doorbell which was near the gate. She pushed the button which made a buzzing noise waiting for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" a strange person said in the speaker of the doorbell.

"Ano, is this where Saki Hanajima-san lives?" Tohru asked into the speaker.

"Oh you must be the girl Hana-san was mentioning. Give me a moment to open up the gate," the person said clicking off the speaker to open the gates.

It took a few moments for the gate to open and Tohru made her way to the front door. The person who was on the speaker opened the door and bowed formally to Tohru.

"You must be Tohru-san. I'm Megumi, Hana's assistant as you may call me. Come on in, she's been expecting you," Megumi said mysteriously leading Tohru inside.

Tohru got a little nervous and scared of Megumi. He looked like a boy version of Hana but had a mysterious personality.

"Ah Tohru-chan, did you find my house okay?" Hana said coming downstairs.

"Ano I had a little trouble but I found it okay," Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

"Would you like some tea? Megumi, go make some tea for Tohru-chan here," Hana commanded. Megumi bowed and went to the kitchen.

Tohru looked at her surroundings. There were many foreign paintings and statues which must've been quite a fortune. Tohru also noticed a little collection of crystal glass ice sculptures of little animals of the zodiac.

"This collection is very unique Hana-chan," Tohru said but noticed something a little off about it. "I should've known. You don't have the cat in this collection now do you?"

Hana was surprised at this. She didn't think Tohru would be referring to the old legend of the cat. So instead she exclaimed, "Well I guess I should get the cat so my collection would be complete now. But I hear it's really hard to find."

Tohru just nodded and looked around some more. She saw many paintings, scrolls, vases, and so on. Heck it looked like a museum instead of a house.

"You have so many valuable items Hana-chan. Don't you get worried that someone might rob you?" Tohru asked with a worried expression.

"Not at all, that's why I have iron gates and alarms you know," Hana said with a wink. "Now lets got to my dressing room for I want you try on some things for me. We need to get you prepared before your debut you know." With this, Hana ushered Tohru up the stairs and to her dressing headquarters.

* * *

"Uwah, wow! You're dressing room is really exquisite!" Tohru exclaimed astounded of how large and luxurious the room was.

"Hmm really? I didn't seem to notice," Hana said plucking a few kimonos and placing them in Tohru's hands. "Try these on. There's a changing area behind that screen. Don't worry no one can see you."

"I couldn't Hana-san! I'm not worthy enough to wear your expensive kimonos! I just be asking for it," Tohru said.

"Oh Tohru don't be silly. I'm not going to give these to you, well maybe a few but I just want you to try them on. I need to see which ones are suitable for you to wear. Not only does a geisha need to have good manners and be very poised but also they need to look stylish if you know what I mean," Hana said. "Now go changed."

Tohru took some of the kimonos and went behind the changing screen to see which one was the best. She first tried one that was blue as a shimmering lake, with white cranes near the bottom. The lining and obi was woven in golden threads. Tohru came out to model it.

Hana clapped her hands and exclaimed, "It suites you rather nicely Tohru-chan. It brings out your hour glass figure. What do you think Megumi?" she asked just as Megumi came in with the tea and some snacks. Megumi just nodded his head in approval.

"Well I guess we'll put that in the 'yes' pile. Next!" Hana said.

This went on with the next few kimonos. Each one had it's on unique sense of style. The second one was a pale green with a sakura tree woven to one side with leaves falling giving it that real illusion. The third was a bloody red with a golden dragon wrapped around it looking like it's squeezing its prey. And so forth. Each one seemed more spectacular than the last making Tohru feel like a princess. Megumi and Hana just sat there nodding their head in agreement or a thumbs down if it didn't look right.

After trying on at least 15 or so kimonos, Hana chose at least 7 of the best ones for Tohru to wear on special occasions.

"Ano Hana-chan, how are you able to afford all these valuable kimonos?" Tohru asked as they put the "no" pile back into her closet.

Hana chuckled and said, "Geisha may make money by entertaining but couldn't be supported without their danna."

"What is this danna that you speak of?" Tohru asked handing some of the kimono to Hana to put on the top shelf.

"A danna is like a husband for geisha. But geisha never really get married. They unite as one if you want to say that. A danna helps pay for a geisha's expenses and buys beautiful gifts on occasions. You see my danna helps me pay for my house and buys me all these kimonos. He's quite wealthy. Of course only the wealthiest men of Gion can afford geisha's as their mistress. Do you understand?" Hana said putting the last of the kimono away.

Tohru nodded even though she still didn't get the concept of a danna but she didn't want to keep asking questions like a nosy child. "Yes I understand," she said in a polite manner.

"Don't worry about a danna until you're about 18. That's the best age to gain a danna but you still have about 6 years or so no need to worry about such things. Now let's try on some makeup shall we? We must find the perfect shades for you."

Tohru just sweatdrop and followed Hana to her makeup mirror. For the rest of the day Tohru tried on different shades of makeup, wore different kinds of jewelry, and even tried a new hairstyle. Hana also explained what geisha do and their customs. She told different and funny stories when she first became a geisha which made Tohru relax a bit. All her tension just seemed to fade away.

When it was time to depart, Tohru bid her goodbyes and was on her way home. Hana then stopped her and said, "You'll probably be coming to my house at least 3 to 5 times a week. This was only a fun day. Tomorrow is when the real work begins. Be prepared. Also bring your shamisen for I'll give you some extra tips and lessons alright?"

"Hai! Arigato for everything Hana-chan. You've really helped me a lot," Tohru said and left for home.

* * *

When Tohru arrived home, it was around 6 or so. It seemed as though nobody was home at the moment so Tohru relaxed a bit. She headed upstairs but then saw Rin sitting at the top of the stairs as if she had been waiting for Tohru's return.

"So, I hear that Hana is going to be your big sister. How pathetic," Rin said with a cackle. Tohru just stood there not saying a word.

"What's the matter?" Rin said standing up and getting closer to Tohru to stroke her hair.

"Are you frightened of me? You should be. No matter what, Kagura and I will crush you and that big sister of yours to the dust. Give up while you can to save yourself from the embarrassment. You're just being in the way!" Rin said and pulled Tohru's hair who let out a screech.

"You don't even deserve to be a geisha! Mayu is probably doing this only because she feels sorry for you! Take my advice and give up! Ever since your plan to escape was unsuccessful, you're ruining my chance and even Kagura's. If you care for her deeply give up now or die!" Rin yelled and shoved Tohru who fell down the stairs and lay unconscious.

* * *

Tohru woke up hearing voices. Her eyes fluttered open and saw that she was in her room with Mayu, Kana, Rin, and even Hatori.

"Finally, you're awake. Well it seems as though you fell down the stairs. Luckily Rin saw what happened and called me right away. Luckily for you, you didn't suffer any minor injuries. Just a few bruises and a cut on your head but you'll be okay," Hatori said putting his stethoscope away.

"Oh Mayu-okasan! I didn't what happened! Tohru came home looking drunk and couldn't keep her balance and must've fallen down from the stairs!" Rin said being overly dramatic.

"Oh shut up Rin with your constant lies. I may have not seen what happen but this was no accident. If I do find out that it was you behind all of Tohru's injuries, I'll be making you pay for her hospital bills!" Mayu said becoming in rage.

Tohru was surprise. This was the first time that Mayu stuck up for Tohru. But Tohru didn't say anything for she had a splitting headache. She then noticed the thin wrapped bandage around her head.

"You've been taking one too many falls Tohru-chan. Here are some pills. Take these with some herbal tea and your headache should be gone by the next morning. Call if there's anything else you need. I must be going now," Hatori said.

"Oh here let me walk you out!" Mayu said.

"Um I think I left the kettle on the stove. I'll be right back," Kana said heading downstairs also leaving Tohru and Rin all alone.

"I said it twice and I'll say it again once more, give up!" Rin said slamming Tohru's door heading to her own room.

Tohru sighed and stared at the ceiling.

_Oh mom, dad, or even Uo. Please help me along my long journey into becoming a geisha. I won't give up no matter what Rin says. I won't give up that easily!_ Tohru thought to herself. She kept repeating her goal until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**kimchee: This will probably be your last fall Tohru so no need to worry. I think you've suffered enough.**

**Tohru: I sure hope so. I think I may have lost a few brain cells.**

**kimchee: Oh go practice your shamisen or better yet go think about Kyo.**

**Tohru: Maybe I will! (flees to go daydream)**

**kimchee: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said before be patient and maybe I'll bring back some of the characters. Just need to wait to see what happens. I can tell this will be my longest (and only for the time being) story ever so just keep R&R! Until next time!**


	22. Fortunes Be Told

**Merry Christmas Eve to all of you! Unless you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Kwanza or Happy Hanukah or whatever holiday you celebrate. Here's chapter 22 for all of you. And we're up to about 60 reviews now. Which makes me very happy by the way. Well I'll try to get more chapters up ASAP. Since after all I'm on vacation for about 2 weeks as I've mentioned before. My Christmas gift to you. In return you should review now eh? Well anyways on with the fic!**

* * *

For the next several months, Tohru did nothing but practice, practice, practice. Whether it was shamisen, singing, dancing, tea ceremony, calligraphy Tohru practiced twice as hard. She wouldn't give up until she was ready enough to be a geisha. Hana worked her extra hard so Tohru would be twice as good as the rest. They would work from morning till sundown, being exhausted at the end of the day. But Tohru knew it would be worth it once she was done. 

Days passed until it was only three more weeks until Tohru was able to make her debut.

"Oh I'm so excited Hana-chan!" Tohru gushed.

"Yes, three more weeks now is it? Well you still have a lot to do before then. We need to go to my fortune teller and find a good specific date to have your debut. We also need to make appointments for hairstyle and get you your first hand made kimono to wear on your debut," Hana said. "Megumi are you getting all this down?"

"Yes, Hana-san," Megumi said with a date book in hand writing everything she said.

"When is the best time to see Akito?" Hana asked Megumi who scanned through the notebook.

"You can see him three days from now. So on the 17th of March," Megumi said.

"Make no appointments on that day. Please inform him that we'll be visiting him then," Hana commanded. Megumi obeyed and went to make the phone call.

"Ano, Hana-chan, why must you see a fortune teller before making the dates for all the other things?" Tohru asked.

"Because Akito-san is the best fortune teller out there. He knows which days are good and which days are bad," Hana exclaimed.

"For example one time I was going to plan an important party, but to make sure I went to ask Akito-san which day would be necessary. I was going to plan it at the end of November, but Akito predicted that there would be a blizzard and heavy snowfall. So I made it in January. This was one of the first times I went to ask for his help. I didn't believe him, but sure enough we had 25 inches of snow towards the end of November. We were snowed in. So I never underestimated Akito-san ever since. He's been always right about everything," Hana said trying some hair ornaments on Tohru.

Tohru just nodded at everything Hana said. She never knew that you would need such things as fortune tellers.

"Also, if he isn't around, I always look in my almanac. Written by him of course," Hana said handing Tohru a thick red book with the words "ALMANAC" in golden letters.

While Tohru skimmed through the book, Hana exclaimed, "It's very useful at times. I'll let you have that one if you want."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that Hana-chan! I just be wanting it. I don't want to be selfish and take your things," Tohru babbled.

Hana just chuckled and said, "Oh don't worry so much Tohru. I always have an extra copy just in case something happens to the old one. Besides I bet it can help you sometime."

"I guess you're right. Yesterday, Rin pushed me down the stairs," Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

"So that's why you have a thin bandage on your head. I was meaning to ask you that," Hana said. "Here let me see the almanac."

It took a while to find the page Hana was looking for but she finally managed to find it.

"Ah ha! It says 'It is not a good day to cross anybody of the year of the horse. You may suffer the consequence in doing so.' So I guess crossing the witch's path cost you another head injury. You really need to be careful around her Tohru. Don't be so light-headed. Keep your guard up," Hana said looking stern.

"I know, but I can't help it," Tohru said rubbing her bandage.

"Well we'll just need to fix that then won't we? Also I think its best that you stay away from Kagura. I know you two are friends but now that she's Rin's younger sister, she has to swear herself to Rin. Do what Rin asks her to do. So being near her can give you lots of trouble," Hana warned.

Tohru didn't want to stay away from Kagura, but she didn't want to let Hana down. After all, they would become sisters soon. So it was a good time to start swearing herself to Hana.

"Alright. I'll do my best to stay away from my rivals and keep my guard up Hana-chan!" Tohru said with her determined look on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Megumi said sneaking behind Tohru who jumped with fright.

"Megumi, please try not to scare our guest," Hana said with a sweatdrop.

_They must be related for they're very good at sneaking up on people!_ Tohru thought.

"I'm sorry but I just want to say that Akito-san has confirmed the appointment on March, 17th. He also said it may be raining on that day so bring your parasol," Megumi said with no expression on his face.

"That's good to know. We better get you prepared to meet Akito-san Tohru," Hana said. "He's a complicated person, so the best thing to do is to impress him. Once you become a geisha, you must be able to impress everyone who's important. So you'll be starting a bit earlier to get the idea. No fooling around got it?" Hana said.

"Hai! I'll do my best not to make a fool of myself," Tohru said bowing.

Hana just nodded and said, "When we meet him, be here at 8:00 a.m. sharp. His shop opens at 9 so it's better to catch him early for he has many customers."

Tohru nodded and continued to try on hair ornaments.

* * *

Soon 3 days rolled right by and Tohru was at Hana's gate by 7:30 a.m. not wanting to be late. 

"Ah Tohru-san! You're early. Well come on in," Megumi said over the speaker and opened the gate.

Tohru made her way inside and sat on the couch waiting for Hana to come downstairs.

"She's still getting ready," Megumi said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Ah no thank you," Tohru said.

"Is that Tohru-chan Megumi?" Hana called from upstairs.

"Yes she just came," Megumi called back.

"Oh bring her up here," Hana said.

Tohru went upstairs to Hana's dressing room. "Ah you wanted to see me?" Tohru asked.

"Oh Tohru, you came early which is good. I need you to wear the kimono I set out by my makeup stand. Go try it on for me would you?" Hana called from her closet.

Tohru went to see the kimono Hana set out for her. Of course, it was beautiful more than anything Tohru ever saw with her own eyes. It was simple yet gorgeous. It was a pale purple – almost lavender – with a baby panda on the bottom eating bamboo. It looked like it was meant for a girl like Tohru. Childish but yet still important looking. Tohru took the kimono and went behind the changing screen to change out of the robe she was wearing.

When she came out, she saw Hana putting on some makeup but turned around to look at Tohru.

"Ah I knew it! That kimono was meant for your body Tohru-chan. It's one of my first kimono's I received when I became an apprentice geisha. It looks very spectacular on you. Now come over here so I can fix your hair and fix your obi. Usually I have a kimono dresser who helps do the obi but since this is a simpler kimono, it doesn't need any professional help," Hana joked adjusting Tohru's obi.

Tohru giggled at the joke and brushed her hair out a bit.

"Ano, I don't mean to interrupt but you should be leaving in about 5 minutes," Megumi called from the door.

"We'll be leaving shortly," Hana called back finishing helping Tohru brush her hair out.

"Ready to go?" Hana said as they went downstairs to put on their shoes.

"Hai!" Tohru said.

It wasn't a far walk to the 'Fortunes Be Told' shop where Akito owned. As it turned out, Tohru had passed by it several times when she went on errands. She was rather nervous for the shop, had its own mystery and hint of horror to it. It looked like it didn't welcome visitors at all but Hana coaxed Tohru that she and Akito-san were very close so it wouldn't be a problem. Tohru could do nothing but believe and followed Hana closely inside.

"Who goes there?" a creepy, mysterious voice called out.

Hana and Tohru made their way to a room with a young man – who looked to be around Hana's age – sitting on the floor to which look like he was meditating.

"Oh Akito-san, you haven't forgotten that we made an appointment today now have we? I hope we're not interrupting," Hana said calmly. Tohru hid behind Hana for she was rather scared of this Akito person.

"I was just finishing up my daily morning meditating but I guess I must put it on hold for you're here," Akito said with sarcasm in his voice.

_She says their friends but I wonder if Akito hates her._ Tohru thought to herself.

Hana just chuckled like it was an old joke they shared. "Oh Akito-san you're too modest and funny. I can never tell if you're being serious or not."

"Whatever. Now why are you here today?" Akito asked breaking out of his meditation state.

"Actually it's not me. Meet my new younger sister Tohru-chan. Well we'll become sisters once you're able to find us a good date to do the ceremony. I also need a good date for her debut coming up," Hana explained ushering Tohru to stop hiding behind her.

"You ask for too much Hana-san, but since you're asking nicely I guess I can whip up a few dates for you," Akito said grabbing a few things from a cabinet nearby and throwing some of the ingredients in a small pot that had what appeared to be a crystal ball floating on top.

"Arigato Akito-san," Hana said bowing motioning Tohru to do the same. "Always show respect to Akito-san," Hana whispered lightly to Tohru who nodded in understanding.

"Now sit!" Akito commanded snapping his finger. Tohru felt an urge to sit and stumbled to kneel. It as if she was under a spell.

"Now lets see what we got," Akito said looking into his crystal ball. An aura seemed to shine brightly from the crystal ball but Akito grunted and said, "Hmph, needs more lizard's tongue." He got up and went to his cabinet to find the ingredient.

"Ano lizard's tongue?" Tohru whispered quietly to Hana.

"Yes, lizard's tongue. He's not only a fortune teller but people claim that he's a wizard of some sort but never question him about it! Now sit still and face forward," Hana whispered back.

She shut up just in time for Akito to come back with a small jar filled with the lizard's tongues. He plucked about 3 of them and sprinkled them into the pot. A soft glow came in response.

"Ah now that's better. It looks like March 28th would be a good day for your ceremony. As for the debut, April 1st would be the best day," Akito exclaimed.

"April 1st? Isn't that a fool's day Akito-san? That would be bad luck!" Hana exclaimed.

"Why must you always question me Hana-san? I wouldn't be giving you this date if I knew it was bad luck. I get a good feeling that your luck will turn around on that day," Akito said moving some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Well arigato for the dates Akito-san," Hana said getting up and bowing. Tohru did the same. "I'm afraid we should be leaving now."

"Alright I suppose. But be sure to visit. We haven't seen each other for quite some time now. You do know that you don't need to come just for my predictions. I would like a visit soon," Akito said walking Hana and Tohru out the door.

"Yes, you're right. I'll visit on my next day off," Hana said.

"It was nice meeting you I suppose," Akito said turning to Tohru. "Visit me also, for I would like to get to know you. Now be off! For I have customers waiting for me to put spells on people they hate," Akito said with a devious look in his eyes which scared Tohru.

"Ano, arigato for finding the dates Akito-san. I'm forever in your debt," Tohru said.

"Yeah, yeah, now be gone!" Akito said.

Tohru and Hana bowed once more and left to go back home.

"I'm pretty sure that he likes you Tohru-chan. I guess you won him over," Hana commented.

"But I barely spoke a few words to him! How could I win him over? His eyes were telling me a different story. He had that "I hate you look!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh don't be silly. Akito-san is a difficult man to figure out. It took me a while to win him over. But I bet that maybe a few more visits will make him like you more. Just pay attention and at least pretend to be absorbed to whatever he says," Hana said.

"Ano, why must I do everything to please him? Not that I don't want to but why is it so important to please everyone?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, when becoming a geisha, it's best to make alliances and no enemies. The only enemies you have are other geisha. It's a competition to see who can make it to be number one. Which I have been a few times. But if you're able to impress the important ones around you, then you should have no problems of making your way to the top. It's all about making the first good impression," Hana said.

"Oh I see, well arigato for everything you have done for me so far," Tohru said bowing.

"Oh quit it with being so formal. Well we've only been gone an hour so lets go practice your dancing. You need to work on your dance for your debut. We need everything to be perfect and far much better than Kagura's debut," Hana said.

"Okay, let's do it!" Tohru said.

* * *

**kimchee: I'm sure the suspense is killing you now isn't it Tohru?**

**Tohru: Yes, you shouldn't make your reviewers wait so long.**

**kimchee: I know, but if I rush the story, it won't be as good. So just sit tight. Besides possibly your debut will be in the next chapter or so. So shouldn't you be practicing on whatever you're doing?**

**Tohru: Oops I should be doing that. Sayonara!  
**

**kimchee: Well now that I got her taken care of, to answer some questions is well stop asking them! Just wait and see what happens. But I'll answer this: Yes, Kyo will be back. But not right now. But he will see Tohru again.**

**Kyo: Tohru? Where is she?**

**kimchee: You just miss her.**

**Kyo: Crap! I hate you. You do know that right?**

**kimchee: But I'm doing so much for you. Now shut up and behave and do the honors for me.**

**Kyo: I don't want to! Do it yourself you lazy author.**

**kimchee: Oh don't make me. (Holds up a handful of leeks)**

**Kyo: Er did I say I wouldn't? I meant to say I would! (In fake happy voice) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R for I don't want to eat those leeks. Until next time!**

**kimchee: That wasn't good enough. Now open wide and say "AH!"**

**Kyo: (flees from the ever loving kimchee)**


	23. Tie that Obi and begin the Ceremony

**Merry Christmas to you all! Here's another chapter up as a gift from me to you. And thanks for all your reviews. It inspires me to keep going. Sounds a bit sappy but I do mean it. So thanks to:**

Naruto-lover101101

catbasket

chibi angel lilluc

Aqua

Death by Midnight

XxKiariixX

gen yuri

charlie-becks

moonflower

**Sorry if I forgot anyone. But once again thanks for all those reviews. Well anyways on with the fic!**

* * *

In one more week would be the day that Tohru and Hana would officially become sisters. Tohru was really excited but didn't know what to expect. 

"It's not a big deal as much as your debut," Hana said. "All we do is say a few words and drink the tea that bounds us as sisters. Usually when becoming a younger sister, you change your name. But your name is too pretty to change so we're skipping that part."

Tohru blushed at the last comment. Her name was very unusual for a girl since 'Tohru' is mainly a boy's name.

"Now for the ceremony, we'll be wearing similar kimonos. But it'll be slightly different of course," Hana said taking out some recent bought kimonos of her closet. It was covered in plastic wrap so it wouldn't get dirty or anything.

"Here try yours on, to be sure it fits," Hana commanded taking off the plastic wrap on Tohru's kimono.

As Tohru went to change, she asked, "Um Hana-chan, do you ever wear the same kimono twice? Because it always looks like you buy a kimono, wear it once, and never wear it again!"

Hana laughed and said, "Well not technically once. You see, if you have a large collection of kimono, you can wear the same kimono twice or three times on rare occasions. But don't ever wear the same kimono at a place you wore it already. Like don't wear it again at a certain teahouse of some sort."

"But I don't people would remember what you wore exactly," Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

"Trust me, they will. I knew one geisha name Ritsu – whom I think is really a guy but it was never established – who wore the same kimono twice at the Moshi Moshi Teahouse. For weeks people kept saying how poor she must've been for she wore the same kimono twice," Hana said brushing out her long black raven hair.

"I never knew people cared so much about what geisha wear," Tohru said coming out behind the changing screen wearing a burnt orange kimono with a sunset ready to rise in the middle of the kimono and puffy clouds around it.

"Beautiful as always. You were meant to wear kimonos Tohru. Now I'll go change into mine and I'll tell you more about what to do for the ceremony. Tohru just nodded and took a seat at Hana's makeup stand.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Megumi said of course scaring the wits out of Tohru.

"Uwah! Megumi-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you!" Tohru said sweating with fright.

"I was just wondering if you would like any tea or snacks," Megumi said expressionless.

"Um no thank you. But thank you for asking," Tohru said scratching her head.

"Very well," Megumi said heading downstairs to do whatever he did.

Right after Megumi left, Hana came out wearing a midnight blue kimono with a crescent moon in the middle and tiny white dots representing the stars in the sky.

"Wow, Hana-chan! You look amazing, but I thought you said we would be matching," Tohru said confused.

"Well what I meant by matching is that it's a matching set of kimonos but not technically looking the same. These are one of the best kimonos to wear for our ceremony. Your kimono represents the day while mine represents the night. So it's a perfect match!" Hana exclaimed smoothing out any wrinkles on her kimono.

"You won't be needing to fix your hair up all fancy. But I would like you to put it up with ribbons. Here you can use these so they match your kimono," Hana said showing some silk burnt orange ribbons to Tohru. Tohru nodded and Hana put them away in a small drawer.

"So what will the ceremony be like? How long is it? Is it fun?" Tohru asked.

"You ask to many questions. Well the ceremony is about a 1 ½ hour. Possibly 2 if we have some old person doing the ceremony for us. It's rather like a promotion kind of thing. So very boring in my opinion. Well when I did it, it was rather boring. I almost fell asleep!" Hana exclaimed making Tohru chuckle.

"Well anyways, the ceremony starts out where you walk down the aisle. No it's not a wedding just to get that straight. I walk behind you and we kneel before the alter. The person directing the ceremony will say words like 'I will be combining these two as sisters blah blah blah' and they will make us drink a certain tea of some sort. It's a thing to combing us as sisters. We bow say a few words like 'I will do my duty as being your sister and do my best' sort of thing. He then sprinkles some sort of plant on us to represent our new beginnings as sisters. Then the ceremony will end and then we celebrate," Hana said.

"It seems so complicated. I don't think I'll be able to memorize all that," Tohru said being exhausted from all that listening.

"You have enough to do already. There won't be anything to memorize. The ceremony person will make you repeat some words so it shouldn't be a problem. Now let's take off that kimono for I don't want anything to happen to it. So let's put it away. I also need to make an appointed to get your debut kimono hand made," Hana said already changing back to the fancy yet simple robe she was already wearing underneath.

"Ano, why must I get a handmade kimono? Is there a problem with a kimono that's already been made in stores?" Tohru asked going behind the screen to change.

"Well I know a very famous kimono maker. He's very well um I guess you can say he's too dramatic but he makes the finest kimono in all of Japan," Hana said putting the kimonos away.

Tohru came out wearing her mother's kimono that was passed down to her. It was the best kimono her father ever made putting love in each stitch. It was a pale blue with the sparkling ocean and beach representing Tohru's home in Osaka. It was now her most treasured piece of clothing.

"My father used to be a kimono maker as well," Tohru said trying not to be sad.

"Yes, I've heard from Mayu-san. I'm sorry to what happen to him and your mother," Hana said with concern.

"I know it's sad but I don't let it get the best of me. Well he wasn't very well known so money was very hard to make," Tohru said giving her kimono to Hana to be put away.

"I see. Is that kimono made by your father? I've never seen anything like it. Very unique," Hana pointed out.

"Yes it is. He made it for my mother for their wedding. It's been passed on to me after they pass. My most treasured piece of clothing," Tohru said.

Hana stayed quiet not knowing what to say. After the moment of silence, Hana finally said, "Well I need to make an appointment for your kimono. So you can go home now. And come next week instead of tomorrow. So don't forget the 28th. It is after all the ceremony. So next Wednesday I suppose. Come at 8:30 in the morning. The ceremony will be at 10 but we need to get you ready." Hana then walked Tohru out the door.

* * *

Next week came faster than Tohru expected. She arrived at Hana's house at 8:00 a.m. being the early bird that she was. 

"Ah Tohru-san. Early as usual. Come on in," Megumi said from the speaker opening the gate like he usually did.

"Hana-san wishes you to go change in her dressing room," Megumi said.

Tohru nodded and went upstairs. When she entered Hana's dressing room, she saw a frantic Hana rushing from one place to another.

"Oh Tohru-chan! Go ahead and change. I'm trying to find my date book but I can't seem to find it!" Hana exclaimed.

"Um Hana-san, I found your date book in the kitchen where you left it this morning," Megumi said out of nowhere. Luckily Tohru kept her guard up and didn't get as scared.

"Oh arigato so much Megumi," Hana said giving Megumi a hug.

"Anything for you Hana-san," Megumi said.

"Oh what would I do without him," Hana said relaxing a bit.

"Ano, Hana-chan, could you help me with my obi? I can't seem to get this knot right," Tohru called from the changing screen.

"Oh I'm a bit busy myself Tohru-chan. Megumi? Could you tie Tohru's obi for me?" Hana asked Megumi who bowed his head and went to help Tohru. Tohru was a bit taken back at this.

"Don't worry Tohru-chan! Megumi is excellent at knotting obis. He has quite much practice," Hana called as if she read Tohru's mind which scared Tohru a bit.

"This is where you went wrong Tohru-san," Megumi said unknotting Tohru's mistakes. "You're not supposed to double knot until after the next layer."

"Wow Megumi-san! You're really good," Tohru said trying to catch her breath for he was rather tying the obi very tightly.

"If you have trouble breathing, then I'm doing it right. The tighter it is the better. It must be so tight to stay perfectly but loose enough for you to breathe properly," Megumi said tying the last layer of the obi. "There I'm done, and by the way you look very nice Tohru-chan."

Tohru blushed at Megumi's comment. "Thank you for helping me out Megumi-chan. How could I repay you for your kindness?"

"I don't want anything. I'm just happy to help," Megumi said.

"But I'll repay you with something nice one day okay?" Tohru asked.

"Fine if you wish," Megumi said. "Now I must be going for I have things to do." He then left the room picking up an empty cup of tea that Hana drank earlier.

"Ano, Hana-chan, I'm all set!" Tohru said.

"Well fix your hair up a bit, I'm still changing so I'll be out in a few minutes," Hana called from the connecting changing room.

Tohru sat down at Hana's makeup stand and brushed her hair out. She then put half her hair up and tied it off with the silk ribbons.

"Good you're done. Here let me fix my hair like yours and we'll be on our way. But can you grab the parasols by my closet? I hear it might drizzle later on so it's best to be prepared," Hana said making Tohru get up so she could fix her hair.

The parasols almost matched Tohru's and Hana's kimonos. One was orange while the other one was dark blue. It looked to have a crane on each of them. She grabbed them and went downstairs to wait for Hana.

* * *

The garden where the ceremony would be performed was spectacular. Since it was spring time, the cherry blossom trees bloomed with color. Flowers splattered the garden with life and image. 

As Tohru walked down the aisle, she did her best not to trip in the platform shoes she had to wear. In success, she made it safely to the end and kneeled before the ceremony woman who looked to be in her early 40s. Hana followed behind acting like she did this everyday and kneeled before as well.

"AH I'M SO GLAD TO BE HERE TODAY TO PERFORM THIS CEREMONYYYYYYYY!!!!!" the woman screeched causing Tohru to go in fright.

Hana just shrugged and said in a whisper, "Don't worry, she's the main ceremonial person. She has some issues with her health so it's natural to go on a hectic rampage."

The ceremonial lady finally calmed down and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered today to combined these two different ladies as sisters. May they be able help each other in success," the lady said. "NOW PLEASE DRINK THE TEA TO COMBINE YOU AS SISTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tohru had to take the first sip from the cup the lady had given her. Her fingers and lip trembled as she took a small sip. The tea was pretty nasty but Tohru tried to keep the tea from coming up.

"Now repeat these words: I Tohru Honda will do my best to honor my older sister and promise to complete my tasks of being her younger sister" The lady said calming down once more.

Tohru hesitated before repeating the words. "I Tohru Hondo will do my best to honor my older sister and promise to complete my task of being her younger sister." Tohru exhaled slightly glad she didn't make a mistake.

"Now Hana-san repeat these words: "I Saki Hanajima will do my best to prepare my younger sister in her upcoming challenges in life and promise to complete my task of being her older sister," the lady said handing the cup of tea to Hana.

Hana took a sip swallowing it quickly before repeating the words, "I Saki Hanajima will do my best to prepare my younger sister in her upcoming challenges in life and promise to complete my task of being her older sister."

"Good, now I should conclude today's ceremony. I'M GLAD TO HAVE PERFORM FOR HANA-SAN AND HER NEW YOUNGER SISTERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" the lady said being hectic.

Tohru and Hana just sweatdrop and left to celebrate once the ceremony ended.

* * *

**So I guess you can tell that the hectic lady is the hot springs lady from Fruits Basket. I don't think it mentions her name so I don't know it. And I'm no expert on obis so sorry if it sounder wrong. If you're also wondering how old Megumi is, he should be about 15 in my story and Hana is about 20. Older than Rin but more prettier. Also sorry for saying I'll have Tohru's debut in this chapter. Well for sure I'll have it in my next chapter. Merry Christmas to all! Until next time!**


	24. Errands and Such

**I don't think this chapter will have Tohru's debut. Sorry for making promises I can't keep! And please hold all questions until the end of each chapter. Then let's see if it answers it. Well on with the fic! (A/N: I messed up on the dates for the ceremony. So sorry about that! I just realized what I did.)**

* * *

"We just became sisters and now one more week till my debut!" Tohru asked overwhelmed with all the things happening over the next few days.

"Yes, time goes by too quickly. But go pick out a kimono on the left side of my closet. I organized it so you can borrow some. Today we'll be meeting the famous kimono maker," Hana said crossing out the important dates that she already accomplished in her date book.

Tohru nodded and went to explore Hana's closet. It was bigger than her and Uo's room back in Osaka.

_I wonder where Uo is now. I miss her so much!_ Tohru thought to herself going through each kimono that looked best to wear today for the event. Obviously it was someone important for Hana only made Tohru dress up when meeting some important people or clients.

She finally settled on an ocean blue kimono with dolphins swimming playfully near the hem of the kimono. As usual, it was beautiful and gorgeous as always. But this kimono brought more the color in Tohru's blue eyes as well making them sparkle.

"Are you done picking? Let me see if it's nice enough," Hana called from her makeup stand where she usually was at. Tohru came out to model the dolphin kimono.

"Ah you picked a good one! For that kimono was made by the kimono artist I've mentioned. But you'll learn his name later," Hana said going to pick out her kimono for the day. "Go fix your hair. It still looks like you have bed head!" Hana said teasing Tohru.

As Tohru tried to do something with her hair, Megumi came in.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" Megumi asked solemnly.

"Oh no not all. Ano do you need to speak to Hana-chan? Because she's changing at the moment," Tohru said pointing to the closet.

"No, I just came to bring by a little light breakfast. You must be hungry," Megumi said bringing out a tray of beef sticks and some tea. "I'll put them on that table over here. Help yourself if you like."

"Oh arigato! But are you sure you don't want any Megumi-san?" Tohru asked sounding slightly worried.

"No thanks. But thank you for worrying about me but I already ate so enjoy," Megumi said and disappeared.

"Tohru? Was that Megumi?" Hana asked coming out of the closet in a spectacular deep dark purple kimono with a sea snake slithering its way up and ready to clasps around its prey. It looked a little to realistic but that's what gave its charm.

"Yes, he just came by with something to eat for us," Tohru said finally deciding to put half of her hair up tying it off with a blue ribbon. Hana just brushed her long hair out and left it hanging on its own.

"We can eat on the way but we're going to be late. His store doesn't open until 11 but if we get there by 9:30, we should have plenty of time. I can see its 9:00 already so wrap some of those beef sticks up and we'll leave," Hana said rushing downstairs to give something to Megumi to deliver.

Tohru just sweat drop and went to wrap some beef sticks up for Hana and herself.

When Tohru went downstairs, she saw Megumi giving Hana a basket filled with some food in it and another bag filled with invitations. Tohru wondered what it was while she put on her wooden sandals.

"Let's go now Tohru. We need to take the carriage for it will be faster than walking," Hana said ushering Tohru out the door. They kept walking until they were in the busy streets of Gion.

As Hana tried to wave done a carriage Tohru started to daze off looking at her surrounding. Where Hana lived, the side of the town she lived on was richer in its environment. Meaning it didn't look so homeless looking where Tohru lived. It wasn't bad but not as nice where Tohru was now.

"Tohru! Stop dazing off and get on!" Hana said already in the carriage. She helped Tohru up and motioned the driver to go.

"Ano Hana-chan, why do you have a basket with you? Are you going on a picnic? What is the other bag for?" Tohru asked eyeing at the basket and bag acting like there was something bound to pop out.

Hana chuckled and replied, "No I'm not going on a picnic. The kimono maker is one of my best clients also. I always bring him a basket of his favorite foods as a return gift for everything he has done for me. As for the bag, I'm sending out some invitations for your debut. You can thank me later for it."

Tohru just nodded and was silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The driver finally stopped in front of a shop called "Bewitching Beauties." It looked spectacular and clean if that's the word you would want to use.

"Tohru stop staring and come inside now!" Hana scolded. Tohru snapped out of her gazing and followed closely behind Hana.

"Ano is anyone in here?" Hana called out to the empty store. Then a girl in a maid's uniform came out carrying some sewing utensils.

"Oh we don't open until 11 if you have noticed. So please come back once we open," the maid girl said kindly but sternly.

"But I'm here too see your manager for I have an impor-" Hana was cut off by the sound of someone coming in.

"Mine! Are my guests here yet? You know the ones I've mentioned before?" A man with long shiny silver hair said.

"Hello Ayame-san, it's been awhile now hasn't it?" Hana said bowing. Tohru followed and bowed also.

"Oh these are the people you were talking about? Oh my gosh gomen nasai for my rudeness earlier. I had no idea that you were our special guests today!" Mine said bowing with apology.

"I never knew that Ayame-san had a new assistant since my last visit here," Hana said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh it has been a while my dear Hana-chan! I told you before just call me Aya. You make me sound like an old man! I mean I'm only 28 so none of this –san! And Mine just started working for me just about a few months ago actually. So she still has a lot to learn," Ayame said.

Tohru was shocked at how Ayame act. She thought she was going to meet some old man who had nothing better to do than make kimonos but obviously she was way off. He was what you can say too lively for his character.

"Ah I didn't see you there. And who might this pretty girl be behind you Hana-chan?" Ayame asked pointing at Tohru who hid more behind Hana for she was rather shy.

"Oh Tohru-chan, don't be so shy. That's no way to become a geisha!" Hana laughed. "Meet my new younger sister Tohru Honda. She needs a nice handmade kimono made by the best kimono maker of all of Japan for her debut. Which is why we came to you."

"Oh Hana-chan! Stop you're making me embarrassed. Well you've come to the right place after all. Well let's have a look at you!" Ayame said grabbing Tohru by her hands to get a better look of the girl.

"Oh my such a lovely girl. And your eyes! Are those your natural color? I've never seen anything like it!" Ayame exclaimed. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Ayame Sohma owner and founder of 'Bewitching Beauties.' Ayame said shaking Tohru's hand a little too much.

"Ano, does that mean you're related to Hatori Sohma-san?" Tohru asked trying to make Ayame let go of her hand.

"Oh you know my dear Hatori? Yes we are cousins in fact. How do you know him?" Ayame asked finally letting go of Tohru's hand.

"Ano I met him a few times when I was in the hospital," Tohru said trying not to go into detail of her previous mistakes and falls.

"Oh well Hatori is a good doctor now isn't he? Now let's get those measurements in!" Ayame said magically taking out a measuring tape out of nowhere. "Now what day did you need this finished by Hana-chan?"

"Her debut will be exactly in one week," Hana said. "We need it ready the day before her debut. Also this invitation and basket is for you. Just to show my thanks to everything you've done."

"Oh you're inviting me to Tohru's after party? And a basket filled with my favorite foods! Oh Hana you know me too well. Well since you're showing me too much gratitude, I'll make Tohru's kimono for free!" Ayame said crying fake tears.

"Oh really now? Well thank you very much for doing this for Tohru," Hana said smiling.

"Yes, arigato for everything you're doing for me. But are you sure of giving it to me for free? I mean it must cost a lot and I'll feel terrible if you regret giving it to me for free," Tohru said sounding a bit worried.

"Oh nonsense Tohru-chan! I rarely give out free kimonos. I only save those for people I truly admired and like!" Ayame said giving Tohru a wink. "Now lift those arms up for I need the exact measures and I'll make this my greatest creation of all times! Mine! Go fetch the best sample fabrics from the secret collection!"

"The secret collection? Buy Aya-san! Those are the most expensive, most valuable fabrics we have! Are you sure that you don't want to use some from the special collection?" Mine asked sounding a bit panicked.

"What have I've said before Mine? Never question my status! Now please get going! We only have a week to make my creation come true!" Ayame commanded clapping his hands.

"Oh yes right sir," Mine said rushing to the back of the store.

"Now where were we? Oh yes! Now lift your chin up! Body straight!" Ayame commanded. He measured for about 20 minutes to get that exact measurements down. Tohru just stood there stiff as a board while Hana watched.

"You're lucky that you're so tiny! Otherwise I'll be using all my fabrics!" Ayame exclaimed. "The last woman who came in here, I almost used up a roll of fabrics because she was oh so huge!"

"Now Aya, is that a nice way to gossip about people?" Hana said smirking a bit.

"Oh come one Hana-chan. You're one of the biggest gossipers that I know!" Ayame shot back.

"Well I suppose you're right," Hana said sipping some tea that Mine had given earlier.

* * *

After making the measurements, Mine came in with a big metal case. She dragged it and struggled to put it on top of a large wooden table.

"It seems as though you're breaking a sweat now are you Mine?" Ayame said unlocking the case with his super secret number code.

"I guess you can say that!" Mine said wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Now Tohru-chan, I need you to pick three of your favorite fabrics. Once you pick them, it'll be easier for me to create my masterpiece," Ayame said opening his case finally showing at least 30 different spectacular fabrics. No wonder it was his secret collection! Ayame explained these were his rarest, expensive fabrics, which were hard to find.

"Ano Ayame-san, do you really want me to choose from your secret collection? I mean considering how much all of this cost you, I don't want to be a burden and waste your precious fabrics!" Tohru said feeling distress by everything that happened so far.

"Oh now little Tohru-chan! If I didn't want to use these precious fabrics then I wouldn't have use them on you! But I get the feeling that you're something special, so I'm going to help you bloom into a blossoming flower!" Ayame said. "Now please choose three fabrics with no questions asked."

Tohru nervously looked at all the fabrics carefully admiring each one. She finally decided on a midnight crystal blue as the main color – similar to Hana's older sister kimono but slightly more spectacular. She picked deep bloody scarlet red for the design Ayame was going do. Last but not least, Tohru picked a shimmering gold for the obi.

"Oh such marvelous color combinations! These are the best colors out of the whole secret collection. You have good taste Tohru-chan!" Ayame said plucking the fabrics out of the case and locking it. "I shall now make you the most spectacular kimono you have ever seen! Now come back the day before your debut and it should be ready by then."

"Ano doesn't it take months even years to make a kimono? It would be impossible!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Listen little Tohru-chan, nothing is ever impossible for me for I am the great Ayame Sohma – master of kimono making! So don't question my authorities. Now let me get to work right away!" Ayame said shuffling to get the fabrics measured and fitted.

"Well, it's best that we be going now Tohru-chan. We have other places to go to get all your stuff ready for your debut," Hana said. "Thank you for doing this for Tohru-chan Aya. I'll be sure to visit sometime."

"Yes of course! But I'll see you at the after party!" Ayame said.

Hana nodded and ushered Tohru out so they could make their other errands to the bakery, hair stylist, makeup store, flower shop, and many more. Tohru didn't realize that a debut was so much work.

"It's not really a lot of work, but we need this debut to be the biggest and make no one forget who had the greatest debut. Like a birthday party as you can say. What I've heard so far is that Kagura's debut was pretty spectacular so we must make yours even more grand," Hana said fast walking so they could get to their destinations quicker. Tohru followed quickly to keep up with Hana.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hair stylist first. It was a fancy place and it was called "Oh My What a Hair Do." Tohru laughed at the name for it was rather silly but Hana scolded her and said it was the most expensive and famous hair salon ever in Gion. Tohru started to figure that every place she would go with Hana was the most famous whatever it was.

They entered and Tohru could already smell hot wax and tons of hair spray. There were not many customers but it was still rather busy.

"No, no the hairstyle must look like a beehive! Yours looks like a mountain! Do it over!" a man said with black hair giving the lady a comb to redo the customer's hair. Tohru guessed it was the owner of the salon for he was acting pretty snippy with his perfectionist.

"Ah Hana-san, it's a pleasure to see you again!" the man said bowing to Hana.

"Yes it's been awhile now hasn't it Shigure-san?" Hana said bowing back.

"May I ask what is your pleasure of your company today?" Shigure asked.

Hana gave him an invitation. "This is for my new younger sister Tohru-chan. Her debut is coming next week. We hope to see you at the after party. Also she needs a hairstyle which is why we came to you."

"Well of course I am the best hair stylist all around!" Shigure said. He turned towards Tohru. "Please to meet you! I'm Shigure Sohma."

"Uwah! Another Sohma? Does that mean you're related to Ayame-san and Hatori-san?" Tohru asked.

"Why yes, my two favorite cousins and best friends," Shigure said laughing. He then saw something that caught his eye. "My oh my, what pretty darling eyes you have!"

Tohru just blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment. Shigure saw this and laughed.

"Such a shy girl now isn't she? Well anyways I'm going to suggest three of my most popular styles when becoming an apprentice geisha," Shigure said taking out a paper with three hair styles.

"Now you can pick either the pineapple, split peach, or the star fruit for your hairstyle," Shigure said showing the paper to Tohru.

Tohru examined it carefully and finally picked the one she wanted. "Ano can I have the star fruit hair style? It just looks so pretty!" she said pointing to the star fruit hair style.

"Ah good choice. I favor that one myself you know! Well shall we make an appointment next week the day before your debut?" Shigure asked taking out a small notebook.

"Yes, what is your earliest time?" Hana asked.

"Um how about 3:00 p.m.? Shigure asked. Hana just nodded. Shigure wrote a few things down and slapped his book shut. "Well it's settled then. I'll see you a week from today." Shigure said.

"Yes, we'll be there. Let's go Tohru-chan. We still got many errands to run," Hana said. Tohru nodded slightly and followed Hana out the door.

They did the same routine with each place they went. Give an invitation, have the arrangements settled, bid their goodbyes, and leave. Tohru was starting to feel overwhelmed by all this. But it was for her, so she couldn't complain.

* * *

**So I was right. I'm very sorry! But I'm posting two chapters today and I will promise (and this time I do promise) next chapter will have Tohru's debut. I already have written about 3,000 words and I don't want to make it too long and put all my readers to sleep. So sorry again for the wait everyone! **


	25. Kimonos and painful Hairstyles

**Well here I am again (for the second time today) with chapter 25. Well enjoy the chapter! (A/N: All my building names, gardens, etc. are NOT real. I made them up. And if they are real, then it's just a coincidence. Just wanted to make that clear.)**

* * *

Things have been pretty hectic the past week. Tohru and Hana had been helping to set Tohru's debut to perfection. The debut was going to be held at the Akira gardens – the most wonderful and famous garden in all of Japan. It had a waterfall, a beautiful crystal clear lake where cranes, ducks, and swans came to play. It was filled with many bushes of wonderful flowers and fruit trees. It was like a magical garden well to Tohru at least. She only went to see it once for she accompanied Hana to see how things were going.

Not only did appointments and arrangements needed to be made, but Tohru also had to help send out invitations to the list of people Hana made. It seemed as though Hana was the one controlling the entire thing but Tohru didn't mind. She wouldn't have done it better herself so Tohru just let the whole thing ago.

As Tohru made her rounds all over Gion to send the invitations, she made her first stop at her okiya. Since she had been so much time over at Hana's Tohru rarely saw Kana, Mayu, Kagura, and even Rin. She would always come home late ready to sleep.

As Tohru let herself in, she was greeted by Kana.

"Ah Tohru what a pleasant surprise! You've been so busy that I haven't seen you for quite some time now. Well how is the debut arrangement going?" Kana asked.

"Very well actually. I just came to give you this invitation. You and Mayu-okasan have some of the best seats at the after party," Tohru said bowing and giving the invitation.

"Well arigato. Of course we should be getting some of the best seats! After all, we've done so much for you!" Kana said only teasing. But Tohru believed her.

"Of course Kana-obasan. Arigato for everything," Tohru said bowing. "Now I must be going. Be sure to tell Mayu-okasan about it!"

"Of course, I'll tell her," Kana said waving as Tohru left to deliver the remaining invites.

"She's growing up too fast," Kana said quietly. She placed the invitation on the table for Mayu when she got home from her morning errands.

* * *

It didn't take long to deliver all the invitations. In fact Tohru got most of them deliver in less than an hour. She only had one more left to deliver and it to be delivered to the Komodo Dragon Dojo – the place where she sent off a package months before. Tohru didn't know who it was for, because the envelope just said "Invitation" in neat calligraphy written by Tohru's own hand. Hana just told Tohru to give it to the head of the house or the most important person or owner.

As Tohru knocked on the door, she waited before someone could answer. After a few moments of waiting, a man in his 40s or so answered.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Ano, are you the head of this dojo?" Tohru asked.

"Yes I am actually. How can I be a service for you?" the man asked politely.

"Are you an acquaintance of Saki Hanajima-san?" Tohru asked formally.

"Oh Hana-san? You know her also? Why yes, I've known her for quite some time now," the man said.

"I just wanted to be sure. Here take this, we hope to see you there," Tohru said bowing before leaving. The man just stared at the envelope before going inside.

As he opened the letter it read:

_You are invited to celebrate Miss Tohru Honda's debut as an apprentice geisha._

_When: April 1st_

_Time: 12:00 p.m._

_Where: Akira gardens, after party is at the Mii Teahouse_

_RSVP: ASAP_

_We hope to see you there to help us celebrate_

"Ah a party eh?" the man said to himself. "Kyo! Come down here please!" the man called.

Kyo made his way downstairs and asked annoyingly, "Shishou, why did you interrupt me during practice?"

"I just wanted to let you know to cancel any plans on the 1st of April," Kazuma said.

"Why? I thought we were going to practice in the mountains?" Kyo asked pouting a bit.

"We can do that another time, but we've been invited to a party," Kazuma said beaming.

"Ugh, another party? Shishou you go to more parties than anything! Let me guess, free drinks am I right?" Kyo said mopping some of his sweat of his forehead.

Kazuma laughed and said, "Well of course but it's also celebrating a new apprentice geisha!"

Kyo just grunted and said, "Whatever, I'm going to practice now." He stormed back upstairs to finish up his daily training.

Kazuma sweatdrop at Kyo's attitude but let it go. He looked at the invitation again and then something caught his eye. He saw the name "Miss Tohru Honda" on it.

"Hmph, I wonder if this is the same Tohru that Kyo mentioned last time." Kazuma asked himself. "Well if it is, we'll just keep it a surprise for now. He'll be very shock to know it's her. If it is her. Well got to go pick something nice to wear for that day!" Kazuma said to himself and went up stairs to pick out his best kimono he could find.

* * *

More days passed and it was finally the day before Tohru's debut. Meaning today was the day she would get her hair done and pick up her kimono at Ayame's shop.

Tohru arrived at Hana's house at 10:00 a.m. Her hair appointment wasn't until 3 so it gave them plenty of time to pick up her kimono and other necessities.

"Come right on in Tohru-san," Megumi said opening the gate.

Before she could make herself at home Megumi said, "Go to Hana's dressing room. She wants you to get ready at least." Tohru nodded at his statement and went upstairs to Hana's dressing room.

"Oh hi Tohru-chan. We'll be leaving in an hour so no need to rush at the moment. Hana said still in her pajamas. It seemed as though she got up. Even with her bed head, Hana still looked spectacular through Tohru's eyes.

"Wow Hana-chan! Even with your bed head, you still make it look fashionable!" Tohru said jokingly.

"Ah yes of course. No one could ever pull this off except me," Hana said laughing. She handed a simple pale pink and purple robe. "I want you to wear this. It's not all pretty like the kimonos but since your getting your hair done why ruin your outfit?"

Tohru grabbed the robe and went to change. It was actually pretty even though it was pretty plain. She tied the sash firmly before she was satisfied. As Tohru picked up the brush to fix her hair a bit Hana stopped her.

"No need to brush your hair. Since your hair is getting done, let them do all the work," She gently took the brush away from Tohru and put it back in its drawer.

"Are you hungry?" Hana asked. Tohru's stomach growled as the reply. She was too busy rushing so she didn't have time to eat. Hana laughed at this. Well go to the kitchen. I can smell that Megumi is making something grand to eat. I'll be right down."

As Tohru made her way to the kitchen she saw the Megumi was cooking up a storm. It looked like he couldn't handle it. Tohru then realized that one of the pots was over boiling. She rushed quickly to turn the stove down.

"Ah Tohru-chan! You didn't need to do that! I could handle it by myself! You're supposed to be the guest!" Megumi said in a panic but did it rather calmly.

"Oh it's okay Megumi-san. I want to help. Besides it's too much for you to do. And I have my experience in cooking so need to worry," Tohru said smiling.

Megumi smiled his small shy smile and said, "Alright if you insist."

For the next 15 minutes, Tohru helped saved the remaining breakfast that Megumi tried to cook. It actually turned out okay as they ate while waiting for Hana to finish up whatever business she was doing.

"Um arigato for the help Tohru-san," Megumi said quietly finishing off his miso soup.

"It's no problem. I love helping others out," Tohru said happily.

Soon Hana came down sniffing the air, "Mm I smell something good for once! Megumi, did your cooking skills change over night?"

"Very funny Hana-san. Actually Tohru wanted to help so I let her. And I'm not a bad cook," Megumi dejected.

Hana just laughed and joined the two at the table. They chattered aimlessly until it was time to go pick up Tohru's kimono.

"Well have fun you two," Megumi said just about to close the door.

"Wait, I have a change of mind today. Megumi want to accompany me and Tohru for today?" Hana asked winking. Megumi was frozen for a brief moment. He then got over his shock for he rarely went outside of the house.

"Alright I suppose. Let me get my coat," Megumi said disappearing inside the house.

He then came out in what appeared to be a trench coat which scared Tohru a bit.

"Ano Megumi-san, why are you wearing a trench coat?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Eh, I like wearing this kind of thing. It makes me feel like someone different for a change," Megumi said inhaling the fresh spring air.

"Alright enough gawking and let's get going. We'll be late if we just stand here," Hana said already making her way to the busy streets to hail down a carriage.

* * *

"Ah Tohru-chan! You came just the right time! I'm just making a few adjustments on your fabulous kimono. Wait right here while I'll go get it. Mine! Come serve them tea!" Ayame said right when Hana, Tohru, and Megumi stepped in the shop.

"He's too lively for his age. He should try to settle down a bit," Megumi said emotionless. "He should be curse for his sissy act."

"Wah you can't do that Megumi-san! Besides he's actually kind. And do you really curse people?" Tohru asked nervously. Megumi just nodded and Tohru just turned around to cover up her shock.

"So this is why I never bring you out Megumi. You always have to insult people," Hana said teasing Megumi.

"But it's because they do deserve it," Megumi said.

"Now, now let's not be rude," Hana said shutting Megumi up just in time for Ayame to return with a kimono wrapped in plastic.

"Now I do hope this meets your approval. But let's see you try it on!" Ayame exclaimed taking the plastic wrap off and giving the kimono to Tohru. "I'll help you tie your obi for I'm quite experienced at it!" he laughed at his statement and Tohru just went to one of his changing rooms to try on her kimono.

She changed rather quickly and came out with the obi undone.

"Ano, this obi is rather different," Tohru said scratching her head. "I could usually tie it myself but this one looks rather complicated!"

"Of course it's complicated Tohru-chan! This is what real kimonos are like once you're a geisha!" Ayame said.

"I can tie it for you Tohru-san," Megumi said placing his cup down and standing up from where he was sitting.

"Now Megumi-chan, sit, sit! I'll do the honor of tying Tohru's obi!" Ayame said rather persistent.

"Knowing you, you'll probably mess up," Megumi said exhaling. "I'll do it. I have experience too you know. Possibly even more than you."

"Ah but are you a famous fashion designer hm? I think not! So that makes me more experienced!" Ayame said arguing a bit.

Tohru sweat dropped watching the two getting worked up over a simple obi that needs to be tied.

"By looking how he's arguing, I think Megumi has taken a liking to you," Hana whispered making Tohru flustered.

"You're an incompetent fool," Megumi said arguing back but still speaking calmly.

"But I'm more famous than a low life butler," Ayame said sticking out his tongue like a little child.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Tohru yelled out of nowhere making the two guys stare at her in disbelief. Tohru felt embarrassed for yelling but she calmly said, "I think I'll just ask Mine to tie this for me."

"I would Tohru-chan, but I lack the experience," Mine said sweating a bit from being embarrassment.

Before anyone could say anything, Ayame snuck behind Tohru and tied her obi in a quick fashionably manner.

"Ah ha! Now that's what I called a masterpiece!" Ayame said being proud of himself. "Have a look Tohru in that mirror over there." He pointed to the full length mirror which was right behind Tohru.

Tohru turned around slowly and took a good look of herself. She was dumbfound by her own reflection. The blue shade of the kimono made Tohru's eyes sparkle a bit. The golden obi seemed to shimmer making her almost glow. The design was a scarlet bloody red dragon that seemed so real that Tohru touched it to make sure it wouldn't eat her.

"Ah magnifique!" Ayame said in a fake french tone. "You look magnificent Tohru-chan! But I'm afraid to say it's time to take it off for you don't want to ruin it. Tup tup go change now."

It took a while to change for Tohru struggled to take the knots out of the obi but manage to successfully to take off the kimono with no damages whatsoever.

When she came out, Ayame put the plastic cover on it and gave it to Tohru. "Now please take care of it. And always think of me everytime you wear or look at it," Ayame said.

"Ano arigato for everything," Tohru said bowing. Hana looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my, Tohru! You're going to be late for your hair appointment. Let's go!" Hana said.

"Be sure to come back okay?" Ayame called out waving as his guest left.

* * *

They threesome quickly made their way to the salon. As it turned out they were still pretty early and no one was there. Tohru said on one of the waiting chairs and waited for Shigure to come get her. Megumi sat besides her holding her kimono for her while Hana was absorbed in the book she brought for it was going to take awhile.

Shigure came a moment later looking rather serious. He had about 4 other assistants with him. He motioned Tohru to get into one of the leather chairs and be still.

"Now this will be rather painful but you'll be happy with the results," Shigure cautioned in his happy-go-lucky voice. As if pain was his happy medicine. Tohru gulped but didn't say a word.

Yes, the hair style procedure was very, very painful. First Shigure had all the assistants washed Tohru's hair making her whimper in pain as all the wandering fingers viciously scraped at her scalp. She later learned that geisha are easily immune to dandruff so they wanted to make her hair slick and shiny. They dried her hair rather quickly and soon Tohru was ready for the actual hair style.

Shigure got all his supplies out and said to his assistants, "Bring me the hot wax and my metal comb." This made Tohru rather scared.

"Ano, but why do you need hot wax?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Because it'll help more to make your hair stay in place," Shigure said bluntly.

Tohru just gripped the chair and the bowl of hot wax came. Shigure dipped his comb and you could hear slight sizzling as the metal touched the wax. He then started to comb Tohru's hair with the hot wax which was rather painful. Tohru was almost in tears after he was done with the wax. Fortunately the remaining part wasn't as painful. It didn't take long for Shigure to use his magic hands to transform Tohru's hair from her plain look into the star fruit shaped piled on the back of her head. The results were fantastic.

Tohru took a moment to look at herself. Her hair indeed looks like a star fruit and it was beautiful.

"Ah it look so real that I could just take a bite out of you!" Shigure exclaimed. Tohru panicked but he coaxed her that he was just kidding. He led Tohru back to the waiting room where Hana and Megumi merely fell asleep. Tohru woke the up gently.

"Are you done?" Hana asked rubbing her eyes. "Oh my, you look very beautiful Tohru-chan. What do you think Megumi?"

"Very lovely as usual," Megumi said yawning.

"Arigato for the hairstyle Shigure-san. Although it was rather painful, I thank you for all you've done for me," Tohru said bowing.

"No problem! Well I'll see you at your debut! I'll be sure to find you at the after party as well," Shigure said leading them out the door.

"Okay. Arigato once again! Sayonara!" Tohru said waving and heading to the carriage Hana already waved down. It was getting late and it was time to go home.

* * *

Tohru arrived home feeling beat. She wanted to go to bed right away but Kana had to set up the special that she had to use. It didn't take long to lay out the rice around it so in case she did roll off the pillow, the rice could still protect her hair. Tohru conked right out after Kana left. Let the debut begin starting tomorrow.

As everyone slept, two shadowy figures were downstairs looking at the invitation on the table.

"Hmm, her debut is tomorrow? We better make her feel welcome at her after party right Kagura?" Rin said slyly.

Kagura gulped not wanting to do this but sadly nodded.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**kimchee: Ugh can't write anymore for today. I'm sorry again. I can't help but be too detailed. But I didn't want to make the chapter super duper long.**

**Hana: You keep putting Tohru's debut off. What is wrong with you?**

**kimchee: Hey, don't blame me that you made so many appointments for her.**

**Hana: But it is your fault for being too detailed. Your readers would get rather bored.**

**kimchee: But if I rush it, it won't be interesting. Well I'm sorry once again for lying. Not my fault on how I write. But to make you happy, I for sure will post Tohru's debut chapter tomorrow. Please be patient and don't get angry with me. **

**Megumi: I could curse you instead.**

** kimchee: Um I gotta run. Until next time!  
**


	26. Confessions and The Ceremony

**Ah it's only been a month and I'm already up to 26 chapters. Pretty good eh? Well like I promised, here is the chapter you've been waiting for. I would also like to thank ****Naruto-lover101101****for being such a great reviewer. I dedicate this chapter and the next chapter to you. **

**I'm going to put my disclaimer because I haven't done it in a long time: I don't own Fruits Basket. Just the made up hair styles and buildings except the names of them since they're characters also. that I didn't want to waste. Well anyways on with the fic!**

* * *

Tohru woke up earlier than usual. It was only about 5 a.m. but she couldn't sleep for she was rather too excited and nervous for her big day. Also the new pillow she had to use was rather uncomfortable so there was no point in going back to sleep. She went downstairs to make herself some riceballs. 

"You're up pretty early," Mayu said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Ready for your big day?"

"Oh Mayu-okasan I didn't see you there!" Tohru exclaimed as she warmed up the rice cooker. "Yes, I'm very nervous but hopefully everything will go smoothly."

"It better, but I'll be there with Kana to cheer you on," Mayu said giving her rare smiles and went back to sleep some more.

Tohru sighed and waited for the rice to cook. The sun was coming up slowly giving Tohru the signal to get dress and head on over to Hana's. But after she got ready, there was still time to eat. The rice was finally done and Tohru made some riceballs to eat and packed some for Megumi as a thank you gift.

"Ano, I'll be leaving now!" Tohru called. "I'll see you at the after party!"

"Alright Tohru! Sheesh some of us are still trying to sleep!" Mayu yelled from upstairs.

Tohru laughed at Mayu's grumpiness but had to make haste. She picked up her kimono and a few other things and quickly went to Hana's house.

* * *

Tohru was finally trusted to enter Hana's house without Megumi opening the gate. She punched in the secret code to open the gate and unlock the front door letting herself inside. 

"Ano, is anyone here?" Tohru called out. It was only around 6:30 so Tohru hoped that she didn't come too early.

"Oh Tohru-san, you're here very early I see. Let me guess, your nerves got to you?" Megumi said rubbing his eyes for he just got up.

"Ah gomen nasai for coming too early," Tohru said bowing frantically.

"No need to apologize, but Hana is still sleeping. Let's give her an hour or so to sleep in a bit. She's been quite tired from all the commotion happening. Come. Do you want so tea or any snacks perhaps?" Megumi said leading Tohru to the kitchen.

"Sure, just tea please. Oh I brought you some riceballs. I made a little too much so I thought I bring some to you some as a thank you gift for being so nice to me," Tohru said giving him the wrapped riceballs. "It's not much, but I guess it'll do for now," she said nervously.

Megumi smiled and thank Tohru. "Um arigato Tohru-san," he said taking the wrapping off and eating each riceball slowly.

"These are delicious. Well compare to the ones I make, yours wins by a landslide," Megumi said gulping the last bite.

"Oh I don't think they're that great," Tohru said feeling a bit flustered.

"But they are," Megumi said arguing a bit. He then stopped trying to argue and changed the subject. "Your hair is rather pretty as usual. Did you have trouble sleeping with the takamakura?" he asked using the Japanese version of the cradle like pillow.

"Eh not really. But I woke up too early for I was starting to get neck cramps. I'm just glad I didn't roll off it or it would be another trip to the dreadful hair salon!" Tohru exclaimed making Megumi chuckle.

The two talked for an hour or so while waiting for Hana to get up. That is until then Megumi got sort of on the serious side.

"Ano, Tohru-chan there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Megumi said quietly. Tohru placed her tea on the table and said, "Yes?"

"The truth is, I really li-" Megumi stopped for Hana was coming downstairs.

"Ano, what is it Megumi-san?" Tohru asked.

"Um, it's nothing. It's not important right now," Megumi said feeling a bit sad. He took Tohru's empty cup and went to do the dishes.

"Ah Tohru-chan, ready for your big day?" Hana said sleepily.

"Yes, I am but I'm rather nervous. What if I make a mistake? What if I don't dance smoothly? What if-" Tohru babbled with endless questions.

"Oh Tohru-chan, no reason to get so worked up. You'll do fine. Just relax and be yourself," Hana said laughing. She looked at the clock that read 8:00 p.m.

"Oh we must get ready now. Your debut is at 12:00 but we need to get dressed and make sure everything is going smoothly," Hana said taking her date book and writing and crossing things out. "It's about a 30 minute carriage ride over there and another 30 minutes to get to the Mii Teahouse. So we'll be leaving at 11:00 okay Tohru-chan?" Hana asked looking up.

"Hai, but why get dressed now?" Tohru asked. "We still have another 3 hours!"

"But this is going to be your first time using geisha makeup and this could take a while," Hana said.

"Oh I see. But I never see you wear make up as often," Tohru dejected.

"Only when going to parties and such," Hana explained. "Now no more questions go get dressed."

Tohru obeyed and took her kimono up to Hana's dressing room to change.

* * *

Since this was Tohru's first official kimono, it took longer to put the entire thing on. She had to even wear an under robe for it was slightly big, even though that's how it was suppose to be. Her kimono looked similar to Kagura's debut kimono but the obi and designs were different. 

Since she didn't know how to tie the obi, Megumi came up to help her tie it since he was the only other person Tohru knew who could tie an obi in a professionally manner.

"It's much easier to tie this with out that baka Ayame around," Megumi said inhaling deeply.

"He's not that bad. He was just trying to help," Tohru said trying not to cause Megumi to get angry. He didn't say anything so Tohru thought it was best to shut up.

The obi was rather long, and Megumi had to tie it around Tohru's small body several times and finally tied the knot firmly and very tight.

"They say, if you tie it rather tight, it'll make you look skinnier. Although you're skinny enough to begin with," Megumi said.

Tohru was managing to nod at his compliment for she was too busy to talk for it was hard to catch her breath. As Megumi left so Tohru could 'admire herself', she secretly put the hankie that Kyo gave to her 4 years ago in her obi for good luck. Kyo. She nearly forgotten him but she still wore the friendship bracelet around her small wrist. After feeling satisfied with herself, Tohru stepped out of the changing screen to model her kimono.

Even without her makeup, Tohru looked rather stunning in her kimono. Hana clapped in approval and even Megumi couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Ah a kimono fit for a princess," Hana exclaimed. She led Tohru to her makeup stand and set out all kinds of makeup for Tohru to try.

"You can pick your shade of lipstick but that's it," Hana said showing Tohru three shades of different reds.

"Now what you do is cover your entire face with this white powder. Use this for your eyebrows. This red paste is for the lipstick. You must also use the white powder to cover your neck but be sure to leave three 'triangles.' I'll help you with that part until you get the hang of it," Hana said.

Tohru nodded and took her time painting the white makeup on her face. She then lit a stick on fire letting it burn until black. Tohru then blew out the flame and started to line her eyebrows.

After lining her eyebrows perfectly, Tohru got the middle shade of red paste that was used as lipstick. She painted them hoping not to smudge it. Finally, all there was left was to do was paint the back of her neck.

As Hana helped Tohru to paint the back of her neck she explained why there were spots that didn't need to be cover.

"It's like this, you want people to look at you so you'll get notice. So technically, leaving some bare skin is a way like seduction," Hana said trying to find the right words. Tohru just sweatdrop on the last statement.

"I don't think I have the capability to seduce anybody!" She exclaimed.

Hana chuckled and said, "Nonsense, I know you can do it Tohru-chan." She finished painting Tohru's neck and admired her work.

"I'm good aren't I?" Hana said teasing. Tohru just laughed.

"Well I must be getting ready also. You can just sit and admire yourself if you wish," Hana said and went to put on her kimono for the day.

Tohru got up and went to Hana's full length mirror to get a good look of herself. It seems as though the 9 year old Tohru who was sold into an okiya was far gone. She was replaced with a girl with a white face and kimono who calls herself a soon-to-be-apprentice. Tohru shook off her past and tried to thankful for what everyone has done for her so far.

"Megumi! Come help me tie this obi!" Hana called breaking Tohru's train of thought.

"And Tohru? We'll be leaving in about 10 minutes," Hana said. Tohru looked at the clock that only read 9:30. It took them that long just to get dress?

"Ano, I'll wait for you downstairs!" Tohru called back and went downstairs.

* * *

As Tohru admired Hana's home, it didn't take too long for Hana and Megumi to come down from the dressing room. Tohru double looked at Hana's and Megumi's attire for the day. Hana was wearing her special event kimono. It was pure black with a yellow and orange suns hanging near the hem peaking it's way in. Her obi was a plain red but it still looked very nice on Hana. Even Megumi dressed up a little wearing a similar kimono as Hana but it was just all black with a red sash. 

"Wow, you two look marvelous!" Tohru exclaimed.

"This is one of my favorite kimonos that I only save for special occasions," Hana said winking. Her face was also painted white and had red ruby lips. Her hair was down for she was a person who barely put her hair up. All together, she still looked marvelous.

"Let's go then shall we?" Hana said as they went outside with a carriage waiting for them.

The carriage ride was only about 30 minutes but it still felt like forever. Hana explained that the ceremony wasn't long like the sisters' ceremony, but it was still very important.

"Only close friends and family can attend," Hana said. "But there will be many guests at your after party.

"Ano Hana-chan, how many people are coming by the way?" Tohru asked.

"Well there will be about 20 people at the ceremony. The after party I don't know 100? 150 at most or even more. I can't remember," Hana said bluntly.

"Uwah 150? I didn't know that Hana-chan knew so many important people!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Well about 50 of them are maids, chefs, and the butlers to serve foods and stuff. Excluding Megumi for I'm giving him the day off today," Hana said.

"Oh well who are some of the people that I know that you invited?" Tohru asked being curious.

"Well Aya, Shigure, your mother and aunt, Hatori, and some others," Hana said.

"Ano sorry for asking too many questions but are Kagura-chan and Rin-san going to be there?" Tohru asked crossing her fingers hoping that they won't.

"Of course not. They'll ruin the party," Hana said laughing. Tohru just nervously giggled and relaxed for the rest of the trip which took longer than expected from all the traffic. So they got there around 10:30.

* * *

As the threesome got to the Akira gardens, Tohru was dumbfounded. It looked spectacular for only an hour ceremony! It felt like a wedding of some sort but Hana just said that the ceremonial person will say a few words, make Tohru drink some special sake and close the ceremony. Sounded easy but of course Tohru found it rather complicated. 

"Don't be so nervous! Now go inside the little building over there. We must make it a surprise for everyone who's going to see you. Megumi go with Tohru alright? I have to speak a few words with who's conducting the ceremony," Hana said pointing to the little windmill building just up ahead.

As Tohru and Megumi made their way to the windmill, Tohru stop a few times to admire the beautiful garden for its flowers and lake filled with many birds.

Tohru then felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Megumi holding something behind his back.

"Um, here. For you," Megumi said nervously handing Tohru a beautiful hand pick bouquet of flowers.

"Wow Megumi-san they're beautiful! Thank you so much!" Tohru said rather excited taking the flowers in her hand. She smelled them slightly. "Mm, they smell wonderful."

Megumi just smiled and continued to walk with Tohru to the windmill. It was only a matter of time – as in thirty minutes or so – before the ceremony began. They were taking a rather long time to actually get to the windmill to make the time pass quickly.

When they arrived at the windmill it was not as little as it looked. It was rather large but only looked tiny from far away. Megumi led Tohru inside where they're was nothing inside of it. Just some ledges to sit your butt on. Tohru took a seat and gazed at how big the windmill was.

"It's rather big for such an empty place," Tohru said still trying to figure out how tall this windmill was."

"But it seems abandoned. I mean the windmill isn't spinning so it must be broken," Megumi said gripping at something in his hand.

"But doesn't wind push the windmill?" Tohru asked.

"I suppose," Megumi said. It was the right time to tell her. "Ano, this is also for you," Megumi said giving Tohru a small little gold necklace with a little rice ball as the pendant. It seemed as though the riceball was carved out of a diamond.

"Megumi! This is too much. It must've cost you a lot. I don't want you to waste your money on pitiful me!" Tohru said babbling.

"But I got it for you, so please take it. A good luck charm to always help you along the way," Megumi said.

"Well if you insist, then I'll accept it. It's just so beautiful. Arigato goazaimasu Megumi-san. It means a lot to me," Tohru said bowing her head in thanks.

"Tohru, I think this is the right time to tell you, but I see you as more than just a friend," Megumi said seriously. Tohru got all nervous of what he was going to say next.

"Tohru-san, I think I might have fallen in lo-" He couldn't finish his sentence for Hana just entered.

"Just wanted to say it's time Tohru-chan," Hana said. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, you didn't," Megumi said rather harshly. He got up and stormed out the door. He was that close! _I'll just tell her next time_ Megumi thought.

"Um, did something happen?" Hana asked rather confused. Tohru just shook her head for she was also confused and followed Hana out the door ready to begin the ceremony.

* * *

"I'M SO HAPPY TO PERFORM ONCE AGAIN A CEREMONY FOR YOU TOHRU-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!" Great. It was the same lady who performed the sisters' ceremony for Tohru and Hana. Tohru sweat dropped and tried not to be frightened by the lady's random outburst. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just rather excited is all," Okami-san said. (a term for hostess) She cleared her throat and began the ceremony.

"We are gather here today to let Tohru Honda become her chances of becoming a geisha by become an apprentice geisha," Okami-san said. She poured some sweet sake from an ancient bottle and handed it to Tohru.

"Now drink from this for it is a symbol of new beginnings in your apprenticeship. As you do this, I shall put on this white collar on you for this is a sign of you becoming an apprentice," Okami-san said holding up a white collar.

She went over to Tohru to put it as the lining of the collar of the kimono. She let a white strip showing so people would tell which geisha is which. As she did this, Tohru nervously drank the sake. There wasn't much for she was only a novice or a minor as people would say. For once it didn't taste as bad.

They finished at the same time meaning the ceremony was practically over.

"THIS CONCLUDES THE CEREMONY!!!!!! TOHRU-SAN I DO HOPE YOU'LL BECOME SUCCESSFUL AND MAKE EVERYONE PROOOOOOOUUUUUUD!!!" the lady screeched.

Tohru bowed and said, "Yes, I'll do my best. I'll try my hardest for all of you."

She got up for the ceremony was over. Tohru didn't expect it to be so plain. She was actually feeling like it was a huge letdown.

Hana realizing Tohru's sadness said to her, "Don't worry Tohru-chan. The real party will start once we head over to the Mii Teahouse. Besides the ceremony isn't all that great. It's the after party that is much more important. But you can now say that you're an official apprentice geisha. You should be proud!"

Hana was right. She finally made it. Tohru smiled and bowed, "Arigato for helping me through my training. You're the best big sister I could hope for."

"Ah but lessons aren't done yet. You still have a lot more to learn before you're an official geisha. But we'll save that until after your party." Hana said helping Tohru to the carriage to meet everyone at the Teahouse. Megumi climbed in after not saying much.

"Let's go then shall we?" Hana said telling the driver to go go go.

* * *

**kimchee: Sorry if I used the "Okami-san" wrong. I'm not so good with japanese honrofics so don't hurt me!**

**Megumi: I should just curse you for always interrupting my time with Tohru-san.**

** kimchee: Um, yeah there's a reason for that. Haha but I have some things up my sleeves.**

**Megumi: They better be good or else you can suffer the consequences.**

**kimchee: Well anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now next chapter will be the party so R&R. Until next time!**

**Megumi: You say that way too much.**

**kimchee: Shut up!  
**


	27. Get this party started!

**Now here we are with chapter 27! I'm thinking of making a sequel for I don't know how long it's going to be. I'll make a sequel if it gets up to 50 chapters or more. Also I've noticed that we're up to almost 90 reviews. (Claps wildly) Hooray! Well on with the fic and let's get the party started!**

* * *

When Tohru, Hana, and Megumi arrived at the Mii Teahouse, it seemed as though most of the party guests are here.

"Well, it seems as though they started the party without us!" Hana said laughing a bit. Tohru laughed along with her while Megumi stayed quiet. He was too busy sniffing the different aromas of food. "It smells good," he said solemnly.

"Well let's head on in! The party can't start without our main guest!" Hana exclaimed.

When the threesome entered all the noise stopped and everyone looked at the newcomers. Tohru felt rather nervous. Why are they staring like that? She hoped she didn't do anything wrong.

Suddenly a roar of clapping filled the room. Even some people whistled and did a whoot whoot. Tohru sighed in relief as she followed Hana to their table where Kana, Mayu, Ayame, Shigure and a few others were sitting at. There were two empty chairs for Tohru must've figured that those two didn't arrived yet for it said _Reserved _on a simple white card.

As Tohru sat down next to Megumi, Hana stood up and tap on her wine glass hard enough for everyone to hear its clinking noise but soft enough so she wouldn't break it.

Hana waited for everyone to be silent before she said, "I just want to thank you all for having your presence at this party celebrating Miss Tohru's apprenticeship. Let's have a wonderful evening wining and dining." She sat down as everyone clapped.

"I'm very impressed with you Tohru-chan. You've changed a lot from being the shy timid girl I knew 4 years ago," Mayu said eating some sashimi.

"Yes, I've come from a long way. I'm thankful for what everyone has done for me," Tohru said.

"Well don't be too thankful, for you have some gifts on that table from the guests. Think of it as a congratulations gift. But no opening until later," Hana said pointing to a table with mountains of presents.

"Uwah! There's so many!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes I know. Some people like to over do it. But stop staring and eat your food," Hana said acting stern but was only teasing. Tohru just nodded at took a bite out of the sashimi.

"It seems as though some of our guests aren't here yet," Hana said looking at the two empty seats which were right across from Tohru.

"Ano, who are the guests Hana-chan?" Tohru asked.

"A close friend of mine. He's a karate instructor. He owns the Komodo Dragon Dojo," Hana said making Tohru drop her chopsticks.

"The man with blue-green hair?" Tohru asked making sure it was him.

"Yes, Kazuma-san," Hana said.

Then it hit Tohru. He was the man who took her and Uo from their home in Osaka. Tohru didn't want to ruin the evening so she kept her emotions to herself.

"Is something wrong Tohru-chan?" Hana asked. Tohru just shook head and continued to eat. Megumi on the other hand was eyeing Tohru knowing something was up.

Just then, two guests arrived at the Teahouse.

* * *

"How could you get lost Shishou?" Kyo asked. "I told you that you should've turned right not left!"

"Well I was positive that the Mii Teahouse was on the left," Kazuma said with a sweat drop.

"No, the Naohito Teahouse is on the left! You're getting your directions mixed up. Crap, why did I even bother going with you tonight if you're just going to end up getting lost and get drunk afterwards. And why did we have to bring a gift? Is this a birthday party or what?" Kyo said full of endless complaints.

"It's a congratulations gift for the new apprentice geisha. Now behave yourself Kyo-chan. I don't want to give you a time out?" Kazuma said teasing Kyo by scolding.

"For crying out loud! I'm 15! I'm not a child anymore Shishou! Ugh let's just get this over with. But why must I tag along if it's just an all adult party?" Kyo said opening the door for Shishou who was taking his sweet time.

"Well the apprentice is only about 13 or 14. I'm sure you can play with her and some other children," Kazuma said laughing making Kyo's anger rise that you could see steam rising from his head.

"Now, now Kyo-chan. Let's not stand there like an idiot. Let's go inside," Kazuma said acting serious.

"Whatever. Where are we sitting anyways?" Kyo asked.

Kazuma looked at his invite which came with where they would be sitting.

"Oh would look at that. We're sitting with Hana-san and the new apprentice!" Kazuma exclaimed. "Now please act a gentlemen and no sense of letting your anger get the best of you."

"If you stop talking, maybe I'll calm down," Kyo said gritting his teeth as he followed Kazuma to their tables.

"Ah, it seems as though our last guests have arrived. Long time no see Kazuma-san," Hana said getting up to greet them. "And who might this be?"

"Yes, this has been a while Hana-san. And this is Kyo my boy. Don't you remember?" Kazuma said putting his arm around Kyo who shook it off gently. Kazuma just laughed. When hearing this statement, Tohru dropped her chopsticks once more but this time they fell to the floor. A waiter saw this and immediately replaced her old ones with some clean ones.

_Wait, it couldn't be could it? If it is him, I haven't seen him since 3 years ago and that one time I ran into him at Kagura's debut after party! _Tohru thought to herself. She touched the hankie in her obi remembering their little date. She looked at her bracelet and took a glance at the orange hair boy to see if he had one also. He did making him Tohru's long ago childhood friend.

"Ah yes, now I do. But we've only met once so I'll introduce myself once more. I'm Saki Hanajima but call me Hana," Hana said smiling bowing to Kyo. Kyo not wanting to embarrass Kazuma bowed back and tried to be formal and polite.

"Well let's not stand around gawking ourselves. Have a seat and try some of the wonderful dishes the chefs cooked tonight," Hana said leading

As Kyo and Kazuma took their seats, Tohru tried her best not to get herself notice by looking at the plate of food in front of her. She had the urge to talk to Kyo but didn't want to make a fool of herself. Besides you can't just go up and say, "Hey aren't you my childhood friend 4 years ago?" It just would be too terrifying and embarrassing if they looked at you like you were some kind of idiot.

"Ano, are you okay Tohru-san?" Megumi asked. "I can feel your emotions wanting to burst from inside of you." This made Tohru even more scared for she is still learning some secrets from Megumi and his so called "powers."

"Fear not my little one! I shall make things better with a kiss!" Ayame exclaimed getting up so fast that his chair fell down making everyone stare in his direction. But Shigured bumped him on the head and said, "Why do you get to do it? I want to give the flower a kiss!" Then Megumi just threw some pickled radish at the two idiots making them dumb struck.

"Aya? Shigure? Is that you?" Kazuma asked recognizing the sliver hair fellow.

"Oh Kazuma! It's been so long! And Kyo-Kyo! You sure have grown a lot. I remember when you still wet the bed!" Ayame said.

"Shut up! And I told you to never call me that name! It's irritating!" Kyo said making everyone laugh at his anger. Tohru couldn't help but chuckle. Same old Kyo. He may be older but he sure didn't change.

"Ah don't tease the poor kid Aya!" Shigure said trying to make Ayame sit down.

"Well I'm just happy to see these two for it's been quite some time now hasn't it?" Ayame said pouting a bit but sat down without making a scene.

"Ano, Tohru-chan, why don't you go perform your debut dance for this evening. The guests seem to be craving a performance so this is our cue," Hana whispered to Tohru. She nodded as the two of them went to a separate room connected to a stage. Megumi scampered to follow them.

* * *

"Ano Hana I'm nervous. What if I dance poorly?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Relax Tohru. You've practiced numerous times. You'll do fine," Hana said coaxing Tohru down. She redid some of Tohru's makeup and then she was set.

"Tonight we are giving a special performance by our new apprentice geisha. She will be performing a piece called 'Lonely Girl in the Rain.' Enjoy the performance!" someone over a loudspeaker said.

"Ready?" Hana asked taking her shamisen for she would be also performing the music.

"Hai!" Tohru said inhaling and exhaling to shake her nerves off.

They went on stage waiting for the curtain to open. Tohru got in the kneeling position for she was to pretend that she was mourning for her love one's death. She and Hana chose this piece because Tohru was actually pretty good at showing her emotions through grief and sorrow.

As the curtain opened, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the young girl dance. Silence was all around. Tohru tried to have stage fright so she gulped down her fear as Hana began to play the piece.

Everyone watched intensely for they've never seen anything like it. Even Kyo was watching intently for that's what Tohru was hoping for. But she couldn't watch him for she needed to put her heart and soul into the dance.

Tohru's danced lasted for at least 5 minutes for she got the crowd on the edge of their seats wanting an encore. But sadly it finally ended when Tohru fell over to pretend she died of a broken heart in the pouring rain. The song ended. Everyone got up and clapped their loudest.

"Magnificent!"

"Amazing!"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

"Wonderful!"

"Outstanding!"

Tohru got up and bowed. She was so happy that her performance was a success. People started to throw their center pieces (which were flowers on the table) at her. She bowed again once more but this time bowed with Hana making the applauding so much louder. The two girls went back stage and waited for everyone to calm down.

"You did great Tohru-chan. Your emotions looked so real. Here let me wipe your eyes for you still have some tears from the dance," Hana said grabbing a handkerchief from her obi.

But she didn't know that she was right. Yes, Tohru did cry for her loved on in the dance but she was also crying out for Kyo who couldn't remember her. But Tohru kept this thought to herself.

* * *

As they returned to their table everyone couldn't stop congratulating Tohru. She bowed and gave her thanks.

"I hope my performance has pleased you," She said numerous times.

"Oh Tohru-chan! Your dance was wonderful! Even I started to cry!" Ayame said trying to give her a hug, but was stopped for he saw the look in Megumi's eyes like a tiger eyeing it's prey.

"That was quite a dance Tohru-san," Shigure said.

"Ano, arigato. I'm glad it pleased you well," Tohru said bowing before sitting down.

"Yes, your dance was beautiful," Megumi said. "Just like you," but he said this more to himself than to Tohru. Luckily she didn't hear. She was too busy staring at Kyo who looked like he didn't care. She drooped her shoulders in disappointment but kept her smile on for she didn't want people to keep questioning her on why she was so sad.

For the rest of the evening, the party guests danced and mingled amongst with each other. Tohru just watched for she didn't want to dance anymore. So instead she went outside to enjoy the fresh spring evening air. Megumi saw this thinking it was the right time to confess his feelings for her.

As Tohru went on the balcony, she gazed up at the stars that were slowly appearing.

"Oh mom, dad, I know you're watching me from above. I did it. I'm an official apprentice. I hope you're proud," Tohru said to the sky.

"To think you just came up here to get some fresh air, I find some girl talking to herself!" Megumi said sneaking up on Tohru.

"Ah Megumi-san! You scared me! Ano I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to my parents who are in the heavens watching down on me," Tohru said smiling.

"Ah so that explains a whole much," Megumi said. He sat next to Tohru to watch the stars twinkle in the night sky.

"Uwah! Look Megumi-san!" Tohru exclaimed tugging on his sleeve. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish before it disappears!" as Tohru shut her eyes to think of her wish.

"I don't need to make one," Megumi said. Tohru who was finally done wishing looked at Megumi with confusion.

"I just want to get my word out to you," Megumi said. "Tohru, we've been friends for about a year right?" Tohru just nodded.

"Well, I'm starting to see you more than just a friend. You just have the aura that makes people smile when they're feeling down. I can sense it." Megumi said as if he was looking right into Tohru's soul.

"I just wanted to say I like you very much. I know I'm just what you can call a butler but I just wanted to tell you how I felt," Megumi said feeling a bit embarrassed. _There I said it_ He thought to himself.

Tohru just sat there being silent. She didn't know how to react.

"Well I'm pretty shocked. I mean I don't know what to say Megumi!" Tohru said.

"Say anything! I just wanted to tell you how I feel," Megumi said pleading for something good to happen.

"Well it's just this. I learned that when becoming a geisha you can't allow yourself to fall in love. Sure you get a danna and all but it's not true love. So what I'm saying is that I can't think right now. I'm going to need a lot of time to think things through," Tohru said exhaling.

"I understand," Megumi said a bit sadly. He got up. "Well I just wanted you to hear me out. But even if you can't return those feelings, I'll get over it slowly. But I'm glad we can still be friends. I'll see you inside." He bowed and went inside.

Tohru just sat there feeling bad that she had to reject him.

_I'm such a hypocrite. I tell him geisha can't fall in love but I still have some feelings for him_ Tohru looked at the bracelet and then at the hankie.

Just then the door opens again with a boy with orange hair coming out.

Tohru just stared wide eyed at him. Yep it was Kyo.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 28. Sorry for the cliffy but I like keep you guys on the edge of your seats. I might post another chapter today if I find the time. Also I'm sort of running out of ideas for dance names and kimono designs so help me by making up one of your own. Include the obi color and designs on it. I just may use it. Keep R&R! Until next time!**


	28. A Distant Memory and an Uninvited Guest

**Here's chapter 28 with the other half of the party. Will Kyo recognize Tohru? We'll just see! And we're up to 90 reviews! I hope we can make it to 100 or even more. Well on with the fic and remember to give me kimono designs and dance names for I'm running out of ideas. It'll be very helpful and I just may use it. Let's continue shall we?**

* * *

Yes it was Kyo who entered the balcony. Tohru just stared wide eyed at him so shock that she couldn't speak a single word.

He finally turned to look at her. "So you're the new apprentice geisha right? The girl who performed that dance?"

Tohru was so happy that he noticed her but was only able to manage a nod.

"For a geisha you don't talk much. I thought geisha were like the queens of talking and gossip," Kyo said looking at her with a stern look.

"Well I'm only an apprentice geisha. Not technically a geisha yet," Tohru said bluntly after getting some words put back in her mouth.

"Same difference," Kyo said inhaling deeply. "All geisha are just the same."

"No there's a big difference between geisha and a novice which is basically an apprentice geisha," Tohru said. "A novice can't perform or entertain without an older sister, while a geisha can do just whatever."

"Well you must've broken those rules for I only saw you dancing," Kyo said.

"Ah yes but did you see my older sister Hana-chan playing the shamisen? So she was basically performing with me, but we weren't doing the same thing. Same difference," Tohru said teasing Kyo by mocking him with her last statement.

"You remind me of a friend I knew long ago. She would always babble on and on about pointless things but her smile always made it worth talking to her," Kyo said. This statement made Tohru stare with wide eye. Could he possibly remember? If so, Tohru wanted to do it without being suspicious.

"Whatever happen to this friend of yours?" Tohru asked. He probably didn't recognize her behind her makeup and kimono so Tohru wanted to see if he could describe the girl. It just may be a perfect match.

"I don't really know. She would always visit me when I was staying at the hospital," Kyo said acting like it was no big deal that someone would care enough for him that they would visit. None the less a complete stranger.

"Did you meet her at the hospital?" Tohru asked.

"You ask to many questions but I guess it's okay since you're curious," Kyo said. "Actually I met her when I was about 11 or so. So 4 years ago. She was sitting on a bridge crying her eyes out. I just happened to walk by and felt somewhat sorry for her. As you can see, I'm a person who doesn't show that much kindness to most people. Only to people that I respect like my Shishou."

"Not everyone is born with kindness. Sure it comes naturally for some people but doesn't mean that everyone should work at it. It may be tough and you can get frustrated but before you realize it, that kindness grows like a flower blooming," Tohru said smiling.

"You sure are poetic," Kyo said giving his rare smiles. "And I'm guessing you're one of those people who are natural with the whole kindness things."

"I'm not trying to brag about it or anything. I just think if your kind to someone, then you'll receive kindness in return. If not, then it's their lost. But if you're a person who's not kind to people except for people you respect then I'm must be a person you respect since I haven't been yelled at," Tohru said teasingly.

"I never said I was being nice to you," Kyo said.

"Ah I'm sorry then. Well I'm sorry for interrupting your story. Continue if you wish," Tohru said bowing in her apologetically.

"Well anyways I wanted to help her for I can't stand to see girls cry. So I took her out for a crepe and walked her home," Kyo said.

"What did she look like?" Tohru asked.

"Well what I can remember is she had long brown hair with the strangest eye color. Ocean blue is what I guess you can say. I think her name was To-" Kyo was cut off with the door opening.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything, but we'll be leaving soon Kyo," Kazuma said putting his head out of the door.

"Alright. Well I guess it was nice talking to you" Kyo said. "Nice meeting you."

"Wait for me outside Kyo. I want to say a few words to the new apprentice," Kazuma said. Kyo just nodded and went to wait for Kazuma out in the front.

Kazuma waited for Kyo to completely leave before he said anything.

"Well it seems that you've changed quite a bit Tohru-chan," Kazuma said making Tohru shocked that he remembered her name. "You're probably still mad at me aren't you? For taking you away from your home and sister. Well all I can say is sorry, but I don't if that will change anything."

Tohru stood there in a moment of silence for she was trying to choke back her tears.

"I can forgive you for it couldn't be help. I'm just happy that I'm getting somewhere in my life. I just wanted you to know how much it hurt to be away from the ones you loved," Tohru said letting a single tear drop slide down her face.

"I do understand. You see my parents died when I was young but I couldn't remember for I was sent to live with some of my relatives," Kazuma. "Well I'm just glad to see you smile again is all. It must've painful for you to learn about your parents' passing."

"Yes, it was sad but I've put it behind me but doesn't mean I'll forget," Tohru said looking up into the night sky. "I'm a person who can't forget the past no matter how big or small the memory is. I promised that I wouldn't forget any of those memories no matter how sad they are."

"Like Kyo right?" Kazuma asked. He saw the how-did-you-know look plastered on Tohru's face.

"I remember he came rather later to the theatre that day. He said he helped a little girl who was lost. And told me about his friendship bracelet he received from you. He was so happy to make his first friend. I've never seen him smile that much since then. But he was disappointed that he didn't see you afterwards when he was released from the hospital. It pained him and he started to slowly forget the memories he spent with you. He hasn't forgotten completely but he probably didn't recognize you am I right?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes, but he did describe what I looked like. So his memory is completely gone. But how could this happen? I mean his forgetfulness?" Tohru asked.

"Well I can't say for sure. But I think he must've hit his head but my mind's a bit fuzzy and must've suffered from a concussion making him lose a part of his memory. But if you drop hints, he'll probably remember. But it's best not to say who you are, for he'll feel like you've let him down," Kazuma said.

"But he seemed to recognize me when he was at my friend's debut party about a year ago. I was dropping off her shamisen and he came out and said I looked familiar. That must mean something. But I was filled with shock and ran away," Tohru said sadly.

"I don't blame you for running away. But just give it time Tohru-chan," Kazuma said.

"But I may not see him anymore for this party was just a coincidence for us meeting in the same place," Tohru said.

"I won't say you'll never see him again. We'll be at teahouses and at the theatre. You see, he's becoming a successful samurai with all his karate and sword training. So if there's a war, he'll be prepared and if he comes back alive then he'll be a hero. So it shouldn't be a problem seeing him at such parties," Kazuma said.

"But I've heard that you didn't approve of his sword fighting. And he doesn't like going to parties much for he claims you drag him along," Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

"Well his real father didn't approve. You see his mom committed suicide when Kyo was very young. His father blames him for the death so there was no way those two could live together. So I took him in and became the adoptive father. Since his father hated him, he would always crush his dreams so I filed some paperwork so Kyo wouldn't have to see or hear from his father again. It was for the best," Kazuma said.

"It must be sad that no one would take care of Kyo. But the world should be thankful for people like you Kazuma-san. You cared enough to support Kyo which is probably why he respects and looks up to you," Tohru said.

"I don't know about that. Well I must be going for I don't want to make Kyo wait any longer. So no worries Tohru-chan. You'll see him again. I'll make sure of it. Kazuma said walking out the door but stopped. "I almost forgot. Here's your congratulations gift. It's a kimono and surprisingly, Kyo picked it out for I'm not so good with presents," Kazuma said giving Tohru a wrapped package.

"Well it was nice seeing you and I hope you'll become a great geisha." With this Kazuma bowed and left.

Tohru sat there and slowly opened the wrapped package. Her eyes widened when looking at the kimono. It wasn't the best quality but it was beautiful. It was pure black with little cats playing near the hem. Tohru started to cry for it was such a great gift and her love of cats.

* * *

After settling down a bit, Tohru wrapped the package back up for she wasn't supposed to open presents yet and went back inside. As it turned out most of the guests left leaving only Hana, Megumi, Kana, Mayu, Shigure, Akito, and Ayame.

"Ah it's nice enough for you to return Tohru-chan. We thought you disappeared!" Hana said making everyone laugh.

"Ano gomen nasai for being gone. I just wanted some fresh air," Tohru said.

"Well the party was a success and most of the guests left. Meaning you can open some presents if you wish," Hana said motioning the waiters to roll the table of presents near Tohru.

Tohru just nodded and went through one by one unwrapping each present carefully. Tohru got dozens of jewelry, hair ornaments, perfume, assorted rare teas, even some kimonos including the one she received from Kazuma and Kyo.

"Ah such marvelous gifts. I wonder how much all of it costs," Mayu said wanting to know how much money it would be.

"Oh Mayu, enough money talk for we still need to give our presents," Kana said motioning everyone who was left to give their presents.

"Open mine first Tohru-chan!" Ayame exclaimed.

Tohru reached for his gift and opened it revealing another kimono but with studded diamonds attached to it making it look like stars. A giant moon with a pink outline of a bunny was the design on the back.

"They say if you see the bunny in the moon, you'll receive good luck," Ayame said. "So I thought this would look perfect.

"Open mine next my beautiful flower," Shigure said handing a box to Tohru. She revealed something that looked like hair. She stared at it confused.

"It's a wig. So if you have a bad hair day or can't stand the hairstyles, you can put this on. It's the same color as your hair so no one will no the difference," Shigure said laughing.

"Here's mine. If you call it a present," Akito said handing a small wrapped package. As Tohru showed a book to everyone Akito said, "It's next year's almanac. Not out in stores yet. Hopefully you'll get a head start without having bad luck."

"Now from me and Mayu," Kana said handing Tohru their last gift. It was a trinket – a ruby necklace with the Takei Okiya labeling. "It's so you won't forget your home you grew up in," Kana said smiling.

"Ano arigato gozaimasu!" Tohru said bowing to everyone.

"Ah it seems as though Tohru forgot to invite us Kagura," Rin said out of nowhere. Everyone stood in silence.

"How did you know about this party? You're not allowed without an invite," Megumi said sternly.

"Oh relax kid. The party is gone I see, or was this all you could afford?" Rin said laughing. Kagura just stood there in silence.

"Well here's your gift from the both of us," Rin said handing a flat small package to Tohru. As she opened it Tohru was puzzled for there was nothing inside.

"Oops I guess we got hungry along the way and ate it!" Rin said laughing hysterically again.

"Rin! That was completely uncalled for!" Mayu said. "Apologize to Tohru!"

"Oh I'll apologize alright," Rin said. She got up to Tohru and slapped her.

"TOHRU-CHAN!" Everyone screeched for she fell right back

* * *

**kimchee: So are you happy you saw Kyo?**

**Tohru: Yes very much but why must I be slapped?**

**kimchee: Many reasons but got to wait until next chapter. Until next time!  
**


	29. Let's learn some special Techniques

**Wow 3 more reviews until I have 100! Who will be that 100th reviewer? Well let's continue the story shall we? On with the fic!**

* * *

"What the hell is you problem Rin?" Mayu asked in anger. Everyone helped Tohru up from the floor. The good thing was that she didn't have any injuries.

"My problem? I don't have a problem! It's that brat who is a problem!" Rin said pointing her finger at Tohru who was rubbing her stinging cheek.

Except for Mayu, everyone else kept making sure Tohru was alright.

"Don't worry little one! Ayame will kiss it to make it better!"

"Why do you get to do everything? The flower should receive the kiss from me!"

"I sense that you stay away from your enemies to avoid any trouble."

"Want me to curse her Tohru-san?"

"Ano, I'm fine everyone but thank you," Tohru said wanting everyone to stop hovering over her.

"Rin you better apologize properly or else," Hana said sternly but calmly. She didn't really want to get caught up in a conversation with her mortal enemy. But that plan backfired.

"Oh Hana-chan! Long time no see!" Rin said staggering to give Hana a hug.

_She must be drunk for she's hugging me! _Hana thought.

"We need to catch up on old times now!" Rin continued babbling. She was so close to Hana that she could smell Rin's breath. Sake. Yes she has been drinking for Rin never went around slapping people without her reasons.

"It seems as though Rin-san is drunk," Hana stated to everyone.

"Want me to curse her?" Megumi asked but Hana just shook her head no.

"So that explains her slapping Tohru and hugging you," Mayu said with a disgusted look. She turned to Kagura and asked, "Why did you two come here anyways? Other geisha aren't allowed without an invite!"

Kagura looked like she wanted to cry but calmly said, "We just came back from a party at the Naohito Teahouse. Rin couldn't stop playing drinking games so she evidently became drunk. Then she started talking about going to another party and showed me the invite she found on the table. It wasn't my idea I swear!"

"We're not blaming you Kagura but you do know you're not allowed here. We're lucky enough that the party was already over otherwise Rin could've ruined Tohru's reputation and make her look bad in front of lots of people," Hana said looking at Rin who half passed out on a chair.

"Ano, gomen nasai for the trouble we caused you. We'll be leaving now," Kagura said bowing. She hoisted Rin and took her to the carriage to take them home.

"That little, ugh I don't even know why we even keep both of them around!" Mayu said. She got up for it was rather late – as in 3 in the morning late. "Let's go home now Kana for I need my beauty rest. Kana got up also and followed Mayu out the door.

"It was nice to see you all and we'll see you at home Tohru-chan," Kana said before catching up with Mayu.

"Well I guess we should all be going to get some shut eye," Shigure said yawning.

"Ah let's all go home. Great party Tohru-chan. Be sure to invite me again," Ayame said.

"If you do make another party, be sure to stop by so I can give you a good date," Akito said smiling but slightly.

"Ah arigato for coming and arigato for all your wonderful gifts. I'll cherish them always," Tohru said bowing in thanks. The three men nod their heads in unison as to say 'no problem.' They left shortly leaving only Hana, Tohru, and Megumi.

"Well the party is basically over I suppose. Here I'll help you take all these home if you like," Hana said heading over to Tohru's gifts.

"Ano if it wouldn't be too much but I wonder if it's alright if I left them at your house for the night since I don't want Rin-san to be going through anything in her drunken state," Tohru said.

"Ah yes of course. That won't be a problem," Hana said smiling. "Megumi go carry some of the gifts. You sure got a lot tonight Tohru. Hopefully we'll make it home without breaking anything. We'll come by tomorrow to drop them off," Hana said picking up some of the packages.

"Hai, let's go home!" Tohru said taking the last stack of gifts before they heading to the carriages. One for the presents and one for the threesome. Megumi offered to ride with the gifts incase they fell or something. Hana just nodded in approval and Megumi the key the house for she would be taking Tohru home.

The night was over and it was successful well mostly. Tohru was just glad she was an official apprentice. But she still has much to learn before she becomes an official geisha.

* * *

Hana and Megumi stopped by Tohru's okiya to drop of her gifts the next morning. Then Tohru headed to Hana's house for they have some things scheduled that day.

"Tonight is your first time to come with me to entertain some very important people at the Mio Teahouse," Hana said. "But first I'm going to teach you two techniques to bring a man down to his knees."

"That sounds complicated. I bet Hana-chan never has trouble bringing men down to their knees," Tohru said putting on a simple outgoing kimono that she received as a gift from her party. It was a deep red with pale pink little butterflies near the hem and a giant light red butterfly designed on the back. The obi was also pink but slightly darker. The theme of the kimono was titled "The Red Butterfly."

"Well it just takes practice is all. By the way, that kimono looks fabulous on you," Hana said also slipping into an outgoing kimono. It was pale yellow with daisies and sunflowers near the hem as if it were a garden magically growing.

"Hana-chan always looks good no matter what she's wearing!" Tohru said smiling.

"This old thing? I rarely use it but I try not to neglect any of my wardrobe," Hana said chuckling. She tied half of her hair up into a small bun and putting chopsticks with sunflowers attached to the ends to match her kimono. Tohru did the same except hers had little butterflies on it. A gift that also came with the kimono.

"Who is that from? I mean the kimono?" Hana asked.

"Ano I think it was from the flower shop lady," Tohru said examining herself.

"Well be sure to write thank you notes to everyone. I saved all the 'to and from tags' just in case you forgot who gave you what," Hana said. "Now let's go teach you those techniques. The first one I'll be teaching you is to stop a man in his tracks with just the flick of your eyes. Seeing you have unusual eye color, it should be easier."

"Okay, I'll try my best," Tohru said being unsure if she was capable to do such thing.

* * *

Hana and Tohru walked down the streets of Gion stopping every once in a while to see wigs being made, groceries being sold, kimonos being repaired. Not only was Hana teaching Tohru techniques, but she was also getting Tohru noticed by everyone so she would become well-known.

"Ano Hana-chan, can you show me how you stop a man in his tracks?" Tohru asked.

"Alright, I'll show you. Stay right here. First you have to search for your 'victim.' Then you walk by acting like he's not there but slowly glance to see if he's staring yet. Then you flick your eyes at him giving him a brief moment to admire you. But don't wait too long for he might be some pervert and trying to get you. So then you just keep walking by. Now choose a 'victim' for me Tohru-chan," Hana said.

Tohru looked at the streets filled with not so many people but hey it was easier to choose someone. "Ano, I choose the man with the newspaper. You know the one wearing the black hat," Tohru said pointing at a man who was sitting on a bench reading the newspapers while smoking a cigarette.

"Ah excellent choice. Now watch and learn from a pro," Hana said winking.

She walked ahead leaving Tohru to watch her. As she walked up to the man in the black hat he stopped reading and looked at her for she was rather attractive. When the timing was perfect, Hana flicked her eyes at him making him stared with his mouth wide open causing him to drop his cigarette. It took him a moment's notice that his cigarette was burning a hole in his pants causing him to jump up in surprise.

Hana just continued walking as if nothing had happened. When she finally reached to Tohru, Tohru was clapping her hands in approval.

"Even though he was sitting, you made him drop his cigarette!" Tohru said.

"Now it's your turn. Want me to pick a 'victim' for you?" Hana asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I think I can do it," Tohru said putting her determined look on.

Hana took a while scanning the people before she settled on a boy who looked to be 17 or so riding his bike delivering some boxes.

"I want you to make him at least drop all those boxes. If you can manage to do that, then you'll be half way done," Hana said pointing to the boy. Tohru just nodded breathing in and out before she felt ready.

Tohru walked slowly making her way to the boy bicycling his way to make his delivery. At the right moment – right when the two passed each other – Tohru flicked her blue eyes at him causing him to stare back forgetting he was on the bike. His bike ran into a curb causing him to fall and making all the boxes fall. Tohru turned around and gasped but laughed. The boy laughed too in embarrassment. Tohru felt bad so she went to help him up and helped him pick up the boxes.

"Um arigato ma'am," The boy said before leaving.

As Tohru made her way back to Hana she saw Hana clap her hands slowly in approval.

"Wonderful Tohru-chan. Not only did you make him drop the boxes but you also made him fell," Hana said. "Now let's go to the outdoor baths for this is where I'll teach you the last technique for today before we go to the Mio Teahouse tonight."

Tohru nodded and followed Hana to her house to pick up some utensils for the outdoor baths which wasn't too far from Hana's house.

* * *

As the twosome made their way to the Satsuki Outdoor Baths, Tohru gasped in amazement. It was like an outdoor garden for it was filled with luscious flowers with a giant hot springs smack dab in the middle of it all.

"Wow Hana-chan, this is amazing! I've never been to a hot springs before!" Tohru said still being awed by everything.

"It's not big of a deal since I come here a lot when I want some alone time or just for some relaxation," Hana said. "Be sure to keep your towel on at all times for this is a mixed bath. Since it just opened for the day, I think we're the only ones here."

Tohru nodded following Hana to the changing areas.

After changing out of their outfits, wrapping their towels around themselves, and putting their hairs in a bun so it wouldn't get wet, Tohru and Hana made their way to the deserted hot springs.

"Ah, at the right temperature which is good," Hana said dipping her foot in to make sure it wasn't too hot to jump right in. Tohru did the same thing before settling herself to be comfortable.

"So what is this last technique to help me when I become a geisha?" Tohru asked.

"Well it's almost as simple as the previous technique but if you don't do it correctly, you'll end up messing things up," Hana said rubbing her face with a hand towel.

"Since geisha are always covered by kimono, it's sometimes hard to please a man. So if you give a slight glimpse of your wrist to whomever you show it to, it's a way to please a man. It's sort of hard to explain but let me show you," Hana said sitting up and placing her towel over her arm.

"Pretend this is a sleeve I'm wearing. And this bucket, I'm holding is a teapot. When pouring a man's tea, be sure to lift your sleeve up slightly like this. This will make him think that he has been permitted so see a part of your body no one else can see," Hana said pretending to pour tea while lifting up her 'sleeve' slightly showing a glimpse of her wrist.

"Now you try," Hana said. "Pretend I'm a man and you're pouring my tea for me." She handed Tohru the bucket and an extra hand towel.

As Tohru pretended to pour the tea, she only lifted her 'sleeve' very slightly. Hana almost dislocated her neck trying to peer up Tohru's sleeve.

"You need to pull it up high enough for me just to glance. You can't make every man break his neck just to look up your sleeve!" Hana said. "Now do it again. I'll keep making you do it until you get it right."

Tohru tried once more this time lifting her sleeve slightly higher. Hana pretended as though she was rather bored and turned to talk to someone imaginary.

"Ano I don't mean to be rude but how can I bore someone by filling their tea?" Tohru asked with a sweatdrop.

"You're being a bit to sissy about this Tohru-chan. It's like you're afraid of your own skin. Take charge and lift that sleeve up to at least your elbow. But be sure to not make it look like you're tugging at it," Hana said.

Tohru tried once more pretending to pour the tea but this time she lifted her 'sleeve' pretending it was in the way as she pulled it up to her elbow. Hana studied Tohru's pale arm up and down.

"You have such nice skin texture. That was perfect. Now be sure to do that to every man when pouring his tea," Hana said. "Now pretend I'm a woman. Show me how you pour the tea now."

Tohru did the same thing pulling her sleeve up to her elbow and poured the tea. Although she stopped when she saw a fake anger look plastered on Hana's face.

"I'm not a man now. I'm a woman. Are you trying to make me jealous?" Hana asked.

"Jealous? How?" Tohru asked.

"By showing how much younger and beautiful you are making me feel like some old hag. When pouring for a woman, just lift your sleeve so it's out of your way. Don't show your wrist or you just might make her angry," Hana said.

Soon more people made their in the bath. Hana looked at the giant clock hanging on the outside of the changing rooms.

"Well we must be heading back to my place. We need to be at the teahouse at six. I say it's around four right now giving us plenty of time to change and have some lunch for usually geisha don't eat while entertaining. Only drink but you're only a novice. So if someone asks you to drink say, 'Oh no thank you for I'm only a novice.' Got it?" Hana said getting up and heading back to the changing area.

"Yes I understand," Tohru said following Hana.

* * *

When they got back to Hana's house it was around 4:30 still giving them plenty of time to get ready.

"I was looking through the kimonos you received as gifts. So I picked one out for you if you don't mind," Hana said handing Tohru a kimono.

After changing, Tohru examined how she looked. As always, the kimono was so beautiful and so forth. It was a navy blue color with a golden obi. Sort of like her debut kimono except the design was a big red, blue, green, and yellow phoenix designed on the back. There were a few tiny phoenixes on the front near the hem as well. After feeling satisfied, Tohru came out needing help with her obi.

"Ano I need help tying this obi," Tohru said. Megumi who happened to come in the room a moment ago offered to help Tohru tie her obi. As usual he tied it firmly and tightly but this time he was sure that Tohru was able to breathe.

"There you're all set, and you're looking magnificent," Megumi said. He then caught the sight of the necklace he had given Tohru. "I see you're using the necklace I gave you. Does it meet your standards and approval?" he asked rather on the formal side.

"Oh yes Megumi-san. I love it very much and I'll probably be wearing it often," Tohru said.

"Okay then, now if you will excuse me," he bowed and excused himself for he felt a blush coming and ran out of the room leaving Tohru rather confused.

While waiting for Hana to hurry up Tohru went to do her hair. When going to really important parties, Tohru would go to Shigure's salon, but since the party wasn't as important, Tohru would do her own hair. She tied it up in a bun and put on two hair ornaments. One had a little phoenix hanging off like a charm and the other one was just a fake porcelain flower. Either way, Tohru looked good.

"Ah beautiful as always. I bet you'll become so pretty that you'll make everyone rather jealous of you!" Hana said coming out of her closet wearing a deep magenta color kimono with koi fish swimming around the hem. She put half her hair up like she did before earlier this afternoon but did it to make it look nicer and put a hair ornament with little fishes dangling.

"Now we're all set let's go. They don't mind if we come too early," Hana said looking at the clock reading 5:30.

"Okay," Tohru said as they headed out the door and on their way to the Mio Teahouse.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a tad boring. But hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting but I won't promise you anything for as you know I'm the worst promise-keeper ever. So keep R&R and help me come up with kimono designs and dance names. Until next time!  
**


	30. Hot Springs Chaos

**I can't believe it! 100 reviews already? Wow I'm very thankful! Thank you so very much! Well anyways I'm going to try to use everyone's design so no one will feel left out. And if I missed yours, remind me! Let's continue this fic now shall we?**

* * *

Since this was Tohru's first time of entertaining, Hana gave her all the pointers of what to do.

"A novice doesn't do as much as a regular geisha would," Hana said. "Yes, she dances and performs but only with her sister. Not alone. And when you see a man excusing himself to the bathroom and you just happened to be in the same room, you must walk with him. Don't ask why it's like this. It's just a rule that was made a long time and we just happened to follow such nonsense."

"But I don't even know where the bathroom is! Besides, I've never been to this Teahouse except when I had to drop of Kagura ane-san's shamisen. So I've only seen the outside," Tohru said.

"Oh you don't really have to show him to the bathroom," Hana pointed out. "You just need to accompany him to the bathroom, but usually they will know where it is."

"Well that makes things so much easier," Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

Hana just laughed as they continued to walk to the Teahouse which was only a few feet up ahead.

"Be sure to bow to whomever I talk to. Meaning they're some important clients," Hana said before opening the door and entered inside with Tohru trailing behind her.

"Ah now that our main geisha is here, the party can actually start!" a man said.

Everyone clapped for Hana's arrival who bowed like she did this everyday – having all the attention and glory.

Tohru just stood behind Hana who walked her way to the end of the tables and bowed to the man sitting there. He looked rather familiar but Tohru couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ah it's nice to see you again, Kureno-san," Hana said taking a deep bow. Wait the Kureno who took Uo and Tohru on the train to Gion? It couldn't be!

"Yes, it's been quite some time now. Who is this? The little girl behind you?" Kureno said looking at Tohru.

"Ah this is my new younger sister Tohru-chan. She just became an apprentice yesterday. This is her first time entertaining so don't be so hard on the poor girl," Hana said.

"Yes, I remember who she is now. After all I did take her to Gion to live at the Takei okiya am I right?" Kureno asked. Tohru just nodded sadly.

"It's not I intended for you and your sister to suffer by separating you two. It was just my job. Well anyways I'm very sorry that I couldn't make it to your after party. I had many appointments on that day, but I did get you a present," Kureno said taking a wrapped package that was behind him and gave it to Tohru. "Just call it a congratulations/I'm sorry for everything gift."

Tohru nodded opening the package slowly. It was another kimono to add to her growing collection. This one however was rather unique. The top of the kimono was a light blue but faded slowly into a deep dark purple as you look down the kimono. It had a gray/silver wolf on one side howling at the full moon. The obi was also silver but rather sparkly.

"Ano, arigato. I'll cherish it always," Tohru said bowing.

"I'm glad you like it. Well let's start again, I'm Kureno Sohma – the Baron as most people call me," Kureno said bowing his head to Tohru who bowed back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you once again," Tohru said. "Ano I don't want to be rude but how do you know Kureno-san Hana-chan?" Tohru said whispering as she went to greet other people with Hana.

"Well he's not only a good friend and client, he's actually my danna," Hana said.

"Uwah! Kureno-san is your danna?" Tohru stared wide-eyed.

"Yes for about a year now. But I'll tell you more about dannas later. Right now we need to focus on greeting and entertaining. In fact why don't you pour tea for everyone starting with the Baron," Hana whispered. She handed Tohru a tray to mix the tea by hand and pouring.

As Tohru mixed the tea, Hana talked to her danna by catching up on old times.

"When was the last time I seen you Hana?" Kureno asked.

"About a month ago maybe two," Hana said.

"Hmph, I should take you out to dinner sometime. You sure changed quite a bit," Kureno said taking a bite out of his dinner.

"Change? Oh I don't think I changed that much!" Hana said.

"Well two months ago, you were a geisha living the lonely life. Now look at you. You have a new younger sister – who's quite pretty by the way – and I've never seen you so happy. Which is good but it makes me feel as though I'm doing my part to keep you happy," Kureno said.

"Oh but Kureno-san, you've done a lot for me already. What possibly more could I want? I'm very thankful for everything so need to worry alright?" Hana said.

Tohru, who had been waiting to serve the tea, got the signal from Hana that their conversation came to an end. This was the time to try out her new technique. As she poured the tea, Tohru lifted her sleeve lightly showing the glimpse of her wrist just like Hana taught. It seemed to be working for Kureno was staring at Tohru's arm. But Tohru was so preoccupied that she started to overflow the cup! Meaning the tea spilled all over Kureno's shirt.

"EH?!??! Oh my goodness, gomen nasai! I'm so very sorry! Oh I wasn't thinking! I'm such an idiot! Please forgive me!" Tohru babbled.

She grabbed some random guy's napkin and tried her best to dab the stain out of Kureno's now stained shirt.

"Tohru-chan! You must never daze off like that! It could lead to accidents!" Hana said looking stern trying also to help out Kureno get the stain out.

"Now, don't be mean to the little one. Accidents happen so I'll let it go," Kureno said exhaling roughly.

"Ano but I feel terrible for ruining your shirt!" Tohru said. "I can make it up to you, I know I can!"

"Well if you insist, how about performing a dance for all our guests here. They've been quite unsettled so I think some performance might be alright," Kureno said smiling a bit.

"Okay then," Tohru said getting up to bow once more in apology. "I'm very sorry once again. I'll show you the best dance I can do!"

"Ah determined aren't we? Well that's what I like to see," Kureno said laughing.

* * *

Tohru got up to the back of the room where there was room to do her dance. She had to fans in each hand ands covered her face with them as she crouched on the floor looking mysterious. Hana of course had to accompany her with the shamisen. She waited a moment before she started to play a piece called, "Dancing with the Cranes."

Tohru had to pretend she was a crane as she used her fans as wings. It was a lovely dance for each move she did, was well balanced and graceful.

As she ended the dance, the audience clapped in amazement. Tohru bowed but when she looked up, she saw Rin and Kagura making their way to the party.

"Ano, look Hana-chan," Tohru whispered. Hana looked to where Tohru was slightly pointing.

"Curse them! Well we're going to leave now anyways. Let me just tell the Baron and we'll leave," Hana said.

She put her shamisen away and rushed quickly to Kureno.

"I'm very sorry to say but we have other parties to attend, so we'll see you soon," Hana said bowing.

"Oh but Hana-san, we just came! You can't ruin this party just because we came right Kagura?" Rin said oh so slyly. Kagura just nodded her head sadly.

"We would love to stay but Tohru and I have other places to go," Hana said hiding her hatred of Rin behind her smile.

"It's a shame you're leaving. Oh well, it gives us more to entertain! Ta ta!" Rin said waving.

As Tohru and Hana made their way out they were silent. Tohru couldn't take it so she spoke up first.

"I wonder how Rin and Kagura knew where we were at. And wasn't this a private party?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she will be doing this again for all we know," Hana said shaking her head. "Well let's head back to my house." She started walking and was deep in thought for the walk home was rather quiet.

Tohru was worried. But she didn't want to ask any questions.

* * *

Hana was right. For the next 8 months or so, every party she and Tohru attended, Rin and Kagura would show up making them leave. Tohru figured that Hana was a psychic for knowing but didn't say anything.

"Ugh I can't this! She's driving us out making it hard to earn the night's pay!" Hana said almost in rage but calmed herself down.

Once again, they were driven out of the party by Rin and Kagura. Which was making Hana on the verge to lose it.

"Ano, what do you mean by pay?" Tohru asked in confusion.

"You don't think that geisha don't get paid when entering do you? Well you're wrong. They do get paid. It's not we're doing labor work for free," Hana said. "I can't take this. Let's just go home and hit the open air bath. I'm very stressed right now so maybe a bath may help me."

"Hopefully Rin and Kagura won't follow us in there!" Tohru said trying to cheer up the distressed Hana who laughed.

"Hopefully they won't or they just may be stalkers," Hana said chuckling which made Tohru glad that Hana was smiling and not always being stressed.

As they stopped by at the house to pick up the essentials, Megumi said, "You're back rather early. Wait don't tell me, you were interrupted by Rin and Kagura am I right?"

"Yes, and I would like to forget about that for right now for I have some stress to relieve at the open air baths," Hana said changing into a silk robe that was easy to change out of. She gave an extra to Tohru since she didn't have one. "Change into this," Hana said.

Since Tohru had been wearing kimonos for quite some time now, the silk pale pink robe wasn't all that spectacular any more. But it was rather comfortable so it didn't matter. As Hana and Tohru slipped on their shoes, they saw Megumi in a black silk robe carrying a towel.

"I've decided to come with you. Maybe I can help you with your problems, that is if you don't mind," Megumi said rather embarrassed.

"What do you think Tohru-chan? Should he come with us?" Hana said teasingly.

"Oh it won't be a problem for me," Tohru said. "It might be fun!"

"Alright you can come Megumi, but no funny business all right? You're lucky that it's a mixed bath," Hana said pretending to be stern.

Megumi nodded and hid his smile for this would be the first time he went to an open air bath and nonetheless with two beautiful girls. But he kept a straight face for Hana could change her mind rather quickly.

* * *

"I never knew that an open air bath could be huge," Megumi said looking around.

"Yes, well you can get used to it. Now the men's changing area is over there," Hana said pointing across the room. "You will change over there while Tohru and I will change in the women's area. If you're done early, just wait for us over here," Hana said pointing at the nearby hot springs.

Megumi nodded and went to change while Hana and Tohru went to change as well.

"I'm a bit worried about Megumi being with us," Hana said putting her robe in a cubby and wrapping a big towel around herself.

"Oh I don't think Megumi is the kind of person who would do such inappropriate things Hana-chan, so you shouldn't worry," Tohru said closing the cubby doors.

"Yes I can just imagine if it were Ayame-san or Shigure-san taking his place. What horror that would be," Hana said putting her hand on her cheek as if she were deep in thought.

Tohru tried imagining what chaos could happen if those two were in the mixed bath. She shook off the weird thoughts and followed Hana to go where Megumi was.

As it turned out, Megumi wasn't there at the bath yet. So Hana and Tohru made themselves comfortable relaxing in the hot springs.

"Ah this is wonderful!" Tohru said placing a folded wet towel on her head.

"Yes, it is wonderful," Megumi said scaring the wits out of Tohru. She nearly jumped out of the bath but tried calming herself down.

"Megumi! I thought you learned to not scare people like that!" Hana said laughing. "Although you should've seen your face Tohru-chan. It was hilarious."

"Eh, I'm sorry for scaring myself like that," Tohru said finally calmed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Tohru-chan. It's a bad habit," Megumi said winking which made Tohru blush.

The threesome relaxed as they enjoyed the hot springs while gazing up into the night skies filled with stars.

"I can feel my stress disappearing rather so quickly," Hana said stretching her arms out.

"Yes, I feel so relaxed!" Tohru said grabbing a wet hand towel and massaging her neck with it. Megumi stared at her but shook out of thoughts before he thought of something dirty.

"Ano, is there something wrong Megumi-san?" Tohru asked.

"Ah no, I just realized on how much you've changed," Megumi said. "And don't call me –san for you're more high class than me."

"Eh? I'm sorry! Is Megumi-chan alright with you? It may sound a bit childish but it fits you perfectly!" Tohru said smiling.

"Anything you call is fine," Megumi said.

"And I don't think I've changed all that much," Tohru said. "I know I turned 14 just a few weeks ago but it doesn't feel any different."

"Ah but Tohru, you've matured quite a bit!" Hana said making Tohru blush. "And I just don't mean mentally," she winked and made Tohru go on a hysteric parade.

"Oh, it can't be! I'm still young and-" she didn't finish her sentence. She was frozen at the two guests entering the hot springs. Guess who?

"Fear not little one, for I Ayame the great will make everything better!" Ayame said with his eyes sparkling and imaginary cherry blossom petals floating in the backround.

"I don't think she's in danger of some sort," Shigure said with a sweatdrop. "Surprised to see us?"

"What are you two buffoons doing here?" Megumi said rather dryly.

"Well it is a mixed bath so we're allowed to do anything we want," Ayame said rather excitedly.

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, you baka or you just may suffer consequences," a voice said out of nowhere scaring Tohru once again.

"Uwah! Akito-san I didn't see you there!" Tohru said on the verge of fainting from being scared so much.

"I was rather dragged to come along," Akito said exhaling in annoyance.

"You're not the only who's feeling this way," another voice said. This time Tohru almost fainted for she just may have suffered too much fright in one night.

"Settle down, I am a doctor after all," Hatori said. He checked Tohru's pulse. "She's still alive so no worries."

"Hatori! I thought we agreed no business talking or doing tonight! It's supposed to be relaxing and fun but you're ruining it!" Ayame whined.

"Oh shut up. You two are the ones ruining the night. Please excuse the idiots. For they just may be on something," Hatori said looking rather ashamed.

* * *

**kimchee: Wow so many surprises in this chapter. And I know Kureno may not look the best character to be as the Baron but I wanted to make good use of him so no hating alright? **

** Megumi: Did you have to bring the parade of idiots into this chapter? I'm losing chances with talking to Tohru-san!**

**kimchee: Oh stop your crying. Just wait until next chapter. Now please do the honors before I take Tohru out completely.**

**Megumi: Ugh fine then. We hoped you enjoyed the chapter even with the bufoons in it. Please R&R for kimchee. Until nex time!**

**kimchee: How rude! You didn't put your heart into it!**

**Megumi: Don't make me curse you!**

**kimchee: Uh did I say that? I meant it was wonderful!**

**Megumi: Please just shut up now.  
**


	31. Here is what you gotta do

**Well up to 30 chapters and about 100 reviews! That's amazing! Well anyways do any of you know how to get alerts in your email for when you get a review and posting up a chapter? Because mine for some reason doesn't do that anymore and I can't figure out why. Well if you know, I hope you'll tell me. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

"You still haven't answered my question on why you guys are here. How did you even know about this place?" Megumi said eyes glowing in rage. Yes he wanted to be alone with Tohru but with the idiot brigade here, that was impossible.

"Oh calm down Megumi-bozu! We just happened to bump into you guys! I promise you that we didn't follow you if that's what you're thinking of. Call it a coincidence," Ayame pointed out.

"He's right. He thought we should do something for we don't see each other often so he thought the Satsuki Outdoor Baths was a great idea," Shigure said trying to defend Ayame. "We really weren't trying to follow you. It really was just a mere coincidence. Que sera sera as they always say!" Shigure said laughing.

"Please just stop talking for I'll leave if you don't," Hatori said gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I can feel my stress coming back," Hana said feeling disappointed. "Just one night of relaxation and can't get a moment's peace!"

"Oh I don't think they mean anything wrong doing Hana-chan. We can still enjoy the night you know," Tohru said trying to thin out the tension in the air which was as thick as peanut butter.

"Thanks Tohru-chan, I'll try," Hana said smiling. "But we still need to figure out the Rin problem."

"Problem? Did you say problem? We can help you solve this problem of yours for you! For there is not a problem the great Ayame couldn't fix!" Ayame said out of nowhere.

"How can an idiot like you help them?" Megumi said squinting his eyes in anger.

"Maybe they can help!" Tohru said. "You see, everytime Hana and I go to a teahouse to entertain, these two geisha name Rin and her younger sister Kagura always follow us. It's been going on for almost a year now, and we have no way of getting rid of them. It's ruining our chances and our reputations."

"Hmm, this does sound like a problem," Ayame said pretending like he was thinking. "Sorry but I can't help you!" he pretended to leave but Hatori pulled his ear.

"You know you can help, so help them and quit being a baby. I thought you could solve anyone's problems," Hatori said sternly.

"Well what I think is that maybe they're paying somebody to spy on you," Akito pointed out.

Hana looked at Akito. "You may be right. But how can they do such thing?"

"Well clearly, they could be paying somebody, like a maid perhaps. They're lots of ways a maid could do and tell this Rin person where you guys are. But is there a reason why they're doing this?" Hatori asked.

"Well we think that they're trying to drive us out completely for they're our competition. Rivalry is a better way to say it," Hana said rubbing herself with a soapy towel.

"Ah that explains a lot. Well what you can do is find out the maid who is getting bribed and threaten her to spill the truth!" Ayame pointed out.

"Wow, you're being serious for once Aya," Shigure said jokingly.

"I can be serious sometimes! I just never show it quite often!" Ayame argued trying not to let his reputation down.

"So you're saying is find the guilty culprit and it'll solve the problem?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, it just may work," Akito said. "I can sense that it'll turn out all right."

* * *

"Well now that's all taken care of let's celebrate! Sake all around!" Ayame said taking a bottle of sake and wine glasses out of nowhere.

"You do realize that there are some who aren't allowed to drink yet," Hatori said glancing at Tohru and Megumi.

"Well I brought cider just in case!" Shigure said showing his bottle of apple cider.

"Did we just come here for relaxation or just for an excuse to drink?" Akito said trying to read through Shigure's and Ayame's guilt.

"Well it's so boring trying to play it cool! We have to lighten up the mood!" Ayame whined.

"Ano sorry to interrupt, but where did you get that necklace Ayame-san?" Tohru asked trying to distract him.

"Oh this old thing?" Ayame said holding up a thing chain around his neck with a flat pendant hanging off of it with two snakes intertwining. "It was a gift from somebody. It's nice isn't it?"

"We all have similar ones," Shigure said holding up his but his pendant had a dog on it. "They represent our zodiac. See? Even Hari and Akito have similar ones except Akito's has a picture of all of them for he insisted of having all twelve of the Chinese zodiac and Hari's has a dragon on it," Shigure said.

"Ah I see. Well they're very nice and interesting," Tohru said.

"Ah I see you're wearing a pendant too!" Shigure said. "It's a lovely place to we-" he was interrupted with Akito and Hatori putting his head underwater.

"Don't say such crude things," they both said in unison. They finally let him up for air. He gasped and sputtered water.

"You're so mean! I could've died such a horrible death!" Shigure said being rather overdramatic.

"Oh shut up already," Hatori said.

"Well it must've been quite an expensive necklace for it seems to be made out of gold and the riceball seems to be carved in diamond!" Ayame said using a magnifying glass to so called 'magnify Tohru's pendant.' But he suffered the consequences by getting dunked also.

"Yes, it's very lovely and very special to me. Megumi-san gave it to me as a gift! I'll treasure it always," Tohru said smiling at her pendant which made Megumi blush a crimson scarlet red at her last statement.

"Ah such an expensive gift coming from such a little butler like you," Ayame said after being dunked miraculous times.

"First of all, I'm 16 so I am not a child nor am I little. Second I prefer assistant than butler. Hana-san has maids to do the house cleaning. I just do my job by helping Hana-san and Tohru-san in anyway possible," Megumi said being rather on the serious side.

"Well fine then be that way. But I don't think you could afford such expensive things," Ayame said still fighting strong. "And how much did it cost anyways? It seems way out of your league. Either that or your stolen it!"

"There are ways to save money which I've been doing since I want to use my money wisely. I would never steal for that's something that you might've done. And the price is none of your concern," Megumi said clenching his fist.

"Now don't be all upset. I am after all Ayame the great who makes everyone in a cheery mood!" Ayame said causing everyone to really be pissed off at him.

"Oh will you just shut up!" Akito said as he chanted a spell to make Ayame unable to talk. This occupied him on trying to find his voice.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" Hana and Hatori said in unison.

"I'm feeling exhausted just from being around him!" Megumi said scruffing his hair making everyone laugh.

"Well Ayame can be quite a handful but he's a good person," Shigure said.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot. He'll never change," Megumi said shaking his head.

"I agree, but I guess Aya can be alright sometimes," Hatori said drinking some sake since there was no point in wasting it.

* * *

"Well, I'm heading home. For I can't withstand anymore 'fun.' It was nice seeing all of you again," Akito said. He first gave Ayame's voice back and then made the hot springs rather too steamy giving him the time to escape like magic.

"Wow, he disappeared like that!" Tohru said in amazement as the steam thinned out leaving no trace of him behind.

"Ah Akito left? Such a party pooper! Oh well I still have Gure-san and Hari-san with me!" Ayame said in a sing song voice.

"Somebody please stop him!" Megumi said plugging his ears and feeling rather tense.

"Ano, Megumi you shouldn't be so tense. That's just how Ayame-san is," Tohru whispered. "I know! I can massage you! It's a great way to relieve the stress!"

"Ah you don't have Tohru-san. But I guess it wouldn't hurt," Megumi said hiding his full blushed face.

As Tohru massaged him, Ayame started to whine. "Ah how come the brat gets a massage? I'm the one who has to work everyday making everyone fashionable!"

"Eh I'm sorry Ayame-san! Would you like a massage also?" Tohru asked.

"Don't go near him Tohru-kun, for he's rather dangerous," Hatori said stopping Tohru. "His stupidity just may rub onto you if you touch him."

"Ah I wouldn't do anything but I know what I can do! I can wash your back for you!" Ayame said like that was the greatest idea in the world.

"I'll help too!" Shigure said joining Ayame.

This pushed Megumi to the edge of his limit. His Bubble burst.

"You're the most crude people in this whole world!" Megumi said in anger and with this his eyes glowed a dark purple as he 'punched' the water sending a geyser like fountain to form launching the two idiots in the night sky and disappeared.

"Such fools," Hana said shaking her head. Tohru on the other hand was amazed.

"Wow Megumi-chan! That was amazing! You must be hiding your secret fighting skills!" Tohru crooned.

"Ah, no not really. Those two were just pissing me off is all. I'm sorry if I caused such commotion," Megumi said.

"Well we're the only people in this bath so I guess no one saw," Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

"Well since this little party is breaking up, I guess I'll be leaving also. Hope things work out as you plan," Hatori said getting out of the bath and disappearing as well through the steam.

"Well it is getting rather late. Let's head home as well. Next party we attend, we'll find that maid," Hana said clenching her fist as if she was ready to fight.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hana finally summoned Tohru to come to her house for there was another party to attend.

"He's the minister of France and is visiting. A close friend to my danna so meaning you'll be getting your hair done," Hana said opening her date book. "I've already called Shigure-san for the appointment. We'll be leaving in just a few minutes."

_Oh great, another day at the salon!_ Tohru thought to herself with fake tears streaming down her face.

"No complaints alright?" Hana said reading Tohru's facial expression.

"Hai, I promise," Tohru muttered.

"Well let's go for I'm also getting my hair done," Hana said grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Tohru followed limply for she did not want to go through the process of being tortured once again.

"Ah Hana-chan and Tohru-chan! It's nice to see you once again!" Shigure said. He had a few bruises and a big bandage on the side of his forehead.

"Oh are you alright Shigure-san? It's not from when Megumi-chan sent you and Aya flying now did he?" Tohru asked being rather worried.

"Oh relax Tohru-chan! It's just a few scrapes and bruises. Besides a cabbage cart broke our fall! Although that cabbage man wasn't too happy," Shigure said waving his hand to say 'it's alright, nothing to be worried about.'

"Oh okay then," Tohru said.

"Now let's get you all set then alrighty?" Shigure said. He saw Tohru's face filled with pain to come. "Now don't be scared! It won't hurt as much I'll assure you!"

And he was right. It didn't her as bad so Tohru felt relieved. Shigure didn't use as much wax but still made any hairstyle perfect.

"Ah now that's what I call perfection!" Shigure said admiring his 'pineapple hair' look on Tohru.

"Uwah it's so pretty! Arigato Shigure-san!" Tohru said bowing. She went to the waiting room to tell Hana it was her turn.

Her hairstyle didn't take long as well. For she wanted the 'split peach' which Hana did several times so it wasn't too hard for Shigure to work his magical hands on her hair.

The two ladies thanked Shigure and bid their goodbyes and headed home to change for the evening.

* * *

"So what is the Minister like?" Tohru asked changing into a white kimono with a red color obi. There was a dragon on the front and on the back as well breathing fire. It looked great with her hair for some reason. To top it off, Tohru put on some hair ornaments with dragons dangling from it to match.

"Well he's important of course. He knows Japanese quite well so it shouldn't be hard to talk to him. I hear he's a foul man but some say he's rather nice. I have no idea for this will be my first time meeting him as well. Don't forget to show your arm when pouring tea," Hana said slipping into a black kimono with a red obi. The design on the front was a ferocious lion opening its mouth as if it were growling.

"Okay," Tohru said heading downstairs to slip on her shoes. Hana had to put on some hair ornaments as well and would be down shortly.

While waiting, Tohru fingered at the necklace Megumi gave her. It was quite expensive and Tohru was rather curious about how Megumi could afford such pricey things. But it would be rather rude to ask.

"50,000 yen," Megumi said out of nowhere.

"Uwah Megumi-chan! I didn't see you there! But what do you mean by 50,000 yen?" Tohru asked rather confused.

"I sensed you really wanted to know the price of that necklace. So it was 50,000 yen," Megumi said.

"Megumi-chan! This must've been rather expensive! I sound like a spoiled brat now for you spend so much money on me!" Tohru babbled.

"You're not spoiled. You deserved it. So keep it always. There are ways to make money so no worries alright?" Megumi said giving Tohru a small smile.

"Alright, but promise that you won't buy so many things that are overly priced okay?" Tohru asked.

"Fine, it's a deal," Megumi said nodding his head. At the same time Hana came down the stairs.

"Sorry for making you wait, but we gotta run now," Hana said practically dragging Tohru out the door.

"Have fun," Megumi said waving and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"So these are the two lovely ladies you were talking about eh Kureno-san?" The Minister asked in a booming voice.

"Yes, this is Hana-san – my danna – and her younger sister Tohru-chan," Kureno said introducing them to the Minister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Minister-san," Hana said bowing. Tohru copied her as well.

"Now don't be so formal with me. None of this –san stuff alright? I'm not that old!" The Minister said laughing.

Everything went smoothly for once. That is until in the middle of Hana's dance, Rin and Kagura showed up again once more.

"Crap," Hana said to herself. Although she couldn't stop yet for she was in the middle of her dancing routine.

As Rin and Kagura sat themselves next to the Minister, Rin smiled in an evil way as she watched Hana dance.

Luckily, Hana was already done so it was their time (and hopefully last) to escape.

"Ah leaving so soon?" the Minister asked in disappointment.

"Well they're other parties to attend. And we need to be able to get through all of them, right Tohru-chan?" Hana asked. Tohru just nodded.

"Well alright, but do come again. I'll be expecting your two's company when I visit again.

While Hana and Tohru walked them out, Hana whispered, "Okay here's what we do. I think a maid always opens the door for us. So then I want you to ask what teahouse we're going and I'll say a random teahouse. Then we'll catch the maid who is going to tell Rin where we're going. This has to stop once and for all got it?"

"Hai, okay," Tohru said.

Hana was right. There was a maid waiting for them so she could open the doors. This was Tohru's cue.

"Ano, Hana-chan, which teahouse are we going to entertain next?" Tohru asked rather loudly. She could clearly see that the maid was trying to stretch her neck to find out where they were 'supposed to be going.'

"Well I was thinking, we'll go to the Mii Teahouse. Hopefully, we won't be followed," Hana said. Right when she glanced, she saw the young maid scurrying to tell Rin where they were going.

"You there! Come here!" Hana commanded. The maid turned around slowly and made her way to Hana bowing her head.

"Just why are you in such a hurry I wonder?" Hana asked circling the maid as if she were guilty.

"I um, left the tea running in the kitchen!" the maid said trying to cover up her guilt.

"How much?" Hana asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about ma'am," the maid said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I want to know how much Rin has paid you to spy on us so she can follow us!" Hana said rather angry.

"I'm sorry! I could use the extra money! This is why I'm doing this," the maid cried out. "She has agreed to pay me 5,000 yen (about 50$ I think) if I told her where you two would be heading next."

"You lowlife. That's not even worth any yen on your account! It's more like called being desperate. And if you do tell her where we went, I will make sure that you'll be fired and not be accepted into any job offers," Hana threatened.

"That's not possible! You can't do such thing!" the maid said arguing.

"Ah but I can. You see Rin-san isn't the only one who can control everyone's lives. I'm a geisha too you know and a even better one. So if you do tell her, where we're heading, I'll be hunting you down," Hana said slyly. "Let's go Tohru-chan!"

As the two left, the maid just stood there scared out of her wits. Yes, frightened for she didn't want to lose her job. "I guess I must go make some excuse up," she said to herself.

* * *

"We did it Hana-chan!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Yes, but now we must go to every teahouse to warn all the maids, cooks, butlers, and so forth for I don't want to be followed ever again. It's going to be a long night so I hope you're up for it," Hana said.

"Yes, I think I'll be up for it," Tohru said.

* * *

**Ugh I did it again. Being too detailed is getting to be a problem now and I'm getting the story nowhere! Well I'll skip a year or two possibly in the next chapter. And I know it sounds weird for making Akito nice but I wanted to try something different. So this may be the only story where he isn't some psycho of some sort. Also I think he's better to be a guy than a girl. Well this concludes today's chapter. Until next time! And if you know what's going on of why I can't receive alerts anymore, please tell me for I really like to know!**


	32. Let's talk about Sumo

**Ah thank you so much for all your ideas. I'm still accepting more so don't be afraid to mention one to me. Well enjoy the chapter! My New Year's gift to all of you. Enjoy! (A/N: This chapter is like two years later. I had to speed it up a bit so my story would get somewhere. Hopefully this isn't a problem! And Tohru is about 15 right now in case anyone is keeping track.)**

* * *

It's been almost three years since Tohru became a novice. But wouldn't be a full fledge novice until she was sixteen.

"You're growing more accustomed of a geisha's life aren't you Tohru-chan?" Hana asked one day as they were going through all their kimonos.

Tohru liked keeping her kimonos at Hana's house for she didn't want Rin to get near her stuff and ruin it all. Superstition is what you may call her. Megumi was also there helping but stayed quiet most of the time.

"But you still have a lot to do before we crush Rin and Kagura," Hana said rather fiercely. "Sure they don't follow us any longer but I've just heard Kagura won the apprenticeship award for the second time."

"I don't understand. There's an award for being an apprentice?" Tohru asked rather confused.

"Well it's any apprentice who had earned the most money in the previous month. They say Kagura might win it a third time as well," Hana said hanging some kimonos that wouldn't be used until next winter. It was currently summertime.

"So, why is this important?" Tohru asked rather cautiously.

"Because, Tohru-chan, it means that she's winning so far. You're supposed to be number one not her! But I can see as though in about five years, no on will remember who she is, except some of a few loyal customers," Hana said.

"Meaning that, she won't be as successful? But how is that possible when she's already won two awards?" Tohru asked.

"It means that Rin is pushing Kagura to her limits. Meaning that she'll do anything to make Kagura look good," Hana said.

"What's the point of making her look good?" Megumi asked this time.

"The more Kagura looks good, the better chances of her becoming adopted by that mother of yours Mayu-san. If Mayu-san adopts Kagura, there's no way that Rin will be thrown out. After all she is Kagura's older sister," Hana said.

"So you're saying is I must work harder to achieve some award?" Tohru said wrapping the last of the winter kimonos up before giving them to Hana.

"No, much harder than that. We need you to become world wide known and get your chances of becoming adopted," Hana said. "Just because Rin doesn't follow us anymore, she still probably has some plans waiting to be cooked to see us fail. So in the next two weeks or so, we'll be going to an engagement. A very important one so be prepared."

"Ano, may I ask where this engagement is taking place?" Tohru asked politely.

"I won't tell you when or where. Just be ready for me to summon you. We can't risk Rin finding out for this is an engagement that she hasn't heard of yet so far," Hana said shutting her closet.

* * *

For the next two weeks or so, Tohru spent most of her time at home looking through any special dates in the almanac. Of course she would rather be prepared that to be unexpected for the event.

Days passed and the two weeks were almost gone that is until one day, Hana summoned Tohru.

When Tohru got to Hana's house, only Megumi was there.

"She had some morning appointments to attend. She should be back in a few hours. Although she already has a kimono picked out from your collection," Megumi said. He led Tohru to Hana's dressing room where he showed her the kimono that she would wear today.

It was gorgeous and marvelous as usually. But this one happened to be one of Tohru's favorite. For it was a gold kimono with a black obi. On the back were the Chinese Zodiac animals in a circle. It was Ayame's Christmas gift last year to her. But since it was a summer/spring kimono, Tohru had to wait for winter to past to use it. Then Tohru noticed something also on the kimono. In the middle of the circle was the year of the cat – even though it wasn't included. Tohru smiled at this for she always felt slightly happier when the cat was always included not being left out.

"This is very beautiful," Tohru said out loud after changing with only the obi to be tied.

"Actually I picked it out, for Hana-san was in the morning rush and told me to pick something that you might like to wear for the engagement you're going to attend," Megumi said feeling somewhat embarrassed. Face it, he was always feeling awkward around Tohru.

"Well you chose wisely Megumi-chan. It's one of my favorites," Tohru said happily. She motioned him to tie her obi.

"Ah yes, sorry for dazing out. I have a lot of things going through my head at the moment," Megumi said wrapping the long obi around Tohru. He firmly tied the knot before being satisfied.

"Arigato Megumi-chan," Tohru said bowing. Megumi blushed slightly and excused himself.

"I'll leave some time to you for I have some work to be finished," Megumi said before leaving the room.

Tohru nodded and went to fix her hair a bit. She brushed it slowly for she liked taking her time. When feeling that her hair was smooth as silk, Tohru put half of her hair up, and wrapped it into a tiny bun. She put some golden chopsticks to make it stay in place.

"You're looking rather lovely as usual," Hana said behind Tohru.

"Ah, Hana-chan you're finally back from your appointments!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Well I got most of my appointments done except my last one was canceled so I obviously came home and we can leave early also," Hana said going to her closet to pick out a kimono for the engagement.

"Ano, will you tell me now where we're going yet?" Tohru asked anxiously.

"No, you'll just have to be patient until we get there. I still can't risk of letting one know. But this doesn't mean I don't trust you," Hana said coming out of her closet wearing a purple kimono that matched the color of her eyes. The obi was white and had beautiful graceful swans flapping their wings like they were doing a dance.

"Megumi! Come and help me tie this for me will you?" Hana called out. In an instant, Megumi came to the dressing room to help tie Hana's obi.

"So why are we so dressed up?" Tohru asked. She knew that some of Hana's kimono - like the one she was wearing - was saved for only rather special occasions.

"It's a secret Tohru-chan! Don't try spilling it out of me because I still won't tell you," Hana said winking. She then changed the subject. "I see that you picked a rather nice kimono out for Tohru-chan Megumi. You sure have great taste."

"Eh I don't think I have that much of taste in clothing. It just seemed to suit Tohru-san very well," Megumi said feeling embarrassed as usual.

"Ah don't be embarrassed Megumi-chan! I really like this kimono!" Tohru said giving one of her heart warming smiles.

Megumi felt flustered seeing this, but calmly said, "Well I'm glad that you liked what I pick."

"Maybe, you can become Tohru's assistant someday," Hana said winking as if she were up to something. Megumi just stood there speechless not knowing how to respond.

"Well let's get going shall we?" Hana said already heading out the door.

"I'll see you later okay Megumi-chan?" Tohru said hurrying up to slip on her shoes and catching up to Hana.

* * *

The engagement was probably rather far, for Hana said they had to take a train to get there! Either that or she just didn't want to be seen by Rin and be followed. Tohru hadn't been on a train since the day she was taken away from her parents. So it sort of scared her of going on this giant monster that moved at a quick pace.

"Are you afraid of trains Tohru-chan?" Hana asked worriedly seeing the expression of Tohru's face.

"Ah, I'm not that scared. It just brings up some bad memories is all," Tohru said quietly.

"Like what? Almost being hit by a train?" Hana said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Nothing like that. It's just that I think this is the same train that took me here to Gion from Osaka for the first time when I was separated from my family," Tohru said sadly.

"Oh, I see," Hana said letting the subject drop.

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet but they were getting there rather quickly.

"Well, we're almost there. I guess I can tell you where we are now," Hana said. "We're in Tokyo going to see the Shii Sumo Wrestling Tour. We'll be meeting some very important people. One of my most important clients and he will be here with his son. Your job is to win over his son, for he just take over the family business once his father retires."

"Ano, may I ask how old he may be?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Hmm you're only 15 right? So he should be around 17 or so. Very handsome I hear," Hana said winking teasing Tohru a bit.

The train ride finally abrupt to a stop. They were finally at their destination. Tohru and Hana got off the train and went to hail down a carriage to take them to the Shii Sumo Wrestling Tour.

* * *

It only too about 15 minutes to get to the stadium, Hana was describing on the way there. Yes it was massive. It looked like bio-dome on the outside. As Hana paid the driver, Tohru stared in amazement at the stadium. She also watched all the people making their way inside. But one particular person caught her eye. As Tohru got a closer look, she saw that it was Rin's geisha friend Kimi.

"Hana-chan! That's Rin's friend Kimi! If she sees us, she might tell Rin where we're at!" Tohru said on the verge of panic.

"Well, let's wait until they disappear. And I didn't know Rin could have any friends being the witch that she is," Hana chuckled.

They waited a few moments before Kimi was out of site. Then they made their way inside the huge stadium. After taking off their shoes, Hana led Tohru to an arena where there were sumo wrestlers fighting. Tohru didn't see who the people they were supposed to see until she saw a man waving his arms wildly.

As Hana and Tohru made their way to the people, Tohru saw that Kazuma was there. Meaning Kyo should be there hopefully!

"Tohru-chan?" Hana said breaking Tohru out of her daydreaming. "Meet Mr. Sohma the president of the Kyoto's Electric Company. One of the best business ever. And this is his son, Yuki-san. Charming boy isn't he?" Hana said.

"It's an honor to meet you President-san," Tohru said bowing rather formally than usual. Hana said the key was to impress this guy and son any way or other.

"The pleasure is all mine. You've met Kazuma right?" the president asked.

"Ah yes, I've met Tohru-chan and Hana-chan plenty of times," Kazuma said.

As Hana and the president talked, Kazuma whispered, "If you're looking for Kyo, I'm sorry to say that he isn't here today for he caught a bug that's going around."

"Ah how did you know? But arigato for informing me," Tohru said bowing.

"Tohru-chan! Introduce yourself to Yuki-san! We need to have good impressions like I've mentioned before," Hana said whispering before turning back to the president.

Yuki was indeed a 'charming boy' as Hana put it. He had soft silver hair with mysterious silver/purple eyes to match. His personality seemed rather cold for some reason. Tohru tried her best to be kind to him.

"Ano, it's a pleasure to meet you Yuki-san," Tohru said bowing. "I'm Tohru Ho-" she was cut off and didn't get to finish.

"Can you please be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate on this match you know," Yuki said rather coldly.

"Ah, I'm very sorry!" Tohru said bowing in apologies.

"I said please be quiet!" Yuki said turning to Tohru. Then the crowd cheered as one of the sumo wrestlers fell down.

"Great, now I missed it," Yuki said like if he didn't see somebody fall down, it'll be the end of the world for him.

"I'm very very sorry Yuki-san," Tohru said apologizing like crazy.

"Well, it doesn't matter that much until I see my favorite wrestler fight," Yuki said calming down a bit.

"So what is your name again novice?" Yuki said coldly.

"Ah, I'm Tohru sir," Tohru said bowing once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hmph, but shouldn't your name start with 'Hana' something like that older sister of yours?" Yuki asked.

"Well, the fortune teller tried to work things out, but in the end, they thought my name is good enough already," Tohru explained.

"Fortunes, such a waste of time. Going to them for every little thing. Someday you should stop listening to such nonsense," Yuki said shaking his head.

"Now Yun-chan, you shouldn't be so cold hearted to the girl," Kazuma said teasingly.

"I'm not cold-hearted. I just think it's stupid is all. So you're name is Tohru huh? Well that's a pretty name even though it's a boy's name. But not all pretty names are good together with pretty girls," Yuki said.

At first Tohru was thinking that Yuki found her 'ugly' but was relieved when he said, "But in your case, your name and you go together perfectly. You look prettier than Hana-san possibly."

"Ah that's no fair Yuki-san. No girl ever wants to hear that she isn't the most beautiful girl in Gion," Hana said jokingly.

"But she has something that most people don't even have. Look at her eyes, I've never seen anyone which such a color for eyes," Yuki said.

He looked more closely at Tohru's eyes as if he were inspecting her face. "Such startling eyes. They even give off a slight shimmer if it was possible."

Tohru just felt rather flustered about this whole thing but didn't let it get passed her. Before she could say anything the uproar of the crowd interrupted everything. For two sumo wrestlers made their way to the middle of the arena.

"Ah that's my favorite wrestler, Musashimaru. Most people call him Maru for short," Yuki said.

"Ano, would you care enough to explain the rules of sumo wrestling?" Tohru asked. She thought of what Hana said earlier about first impressions. Tohru also had to pretend at the least to be absorbed to whatever Yuki was saying.

"As if I've never seen a geisha like to be interested in sumo. I thought geisha rather dance or sing than listen about sumo rules," Yuki said chuckling in a mean way. "I can tell you one thing though; sumo wrestling and samurai fighting are the two most important things in my life. And war if you want to count that. But tell me why I should explain these rules to you? For you look like a girl who doesn't even care."

"Well here's how I see things. Sumo wrestling is like a dance between two different people. Samurai fighting is like a dance between two warriors. War is like a dance between two countries. So I want to learn all those different dances out there," Tohru said.

"Well that's a rather strange way to put things. But I guess I can tell you the rules," Yuki said.

As Yuki began to explain, Tohru hung on every single word he was saying trying to be at least interested.

* * *

**Happy New Years to everyone once again. Now that I brought Yuki into the story, I still have to find room for Momiji and Hiro. But I think I'll have that taken care of soon. Well please R&R for me. Until next time!**


	33. Cherry blossoms and a few surprises

**Ah the reviews are going rather slow. Tear tear. Well I'll still continue on for I'm so nice. Although I'm lacking the motivation so keep the reviews up. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"The object of sumo is that whoever steps out of that white inner ring is the loser," Yuki said who was also concentrating on the match. "Sure it looks easy but how would you like to shove those big pieces of meat you call men out."

"Well it sure seems rather complicated," Tohru said watching the two sumo wrestlers ram into each other trying to push the other one out of the ring.

"But Maru-san has a rather good technique called the hataki komi," Yuki explained.

"What is the hataki komi?" Tohru asked.

"Just watch and you'll see," Yuki said still concentrating on the match.

Maru watched his opponent carefully. He had a look in eyes for victory. The opponent could no longer stand the wait and charged at Maru. Maru smiled slightly and moved to one side of the ring just as his opponent missed him. Maru then slammed into his opponent causing him to fall out of the inner ring. Everyone cheered including Yuki.

"That's the hataki komi," Yuki said.

"I've never seen anything like it," Tohru exclaimed.

"Well of course you haven't. This is your first sumo match of course," Yuki said.

"Oh yes of course," Tohru said.

"Ano, Tohru-chan we must be leaving soon," Hana whispered.

She got up and said a few words to the president.

"Thank you for your time today. Although it's a shame that you're leaving so soon," the president said.

"Ah but we will see you at the cherry blossom viewing right?" Hana said smiling.

"Oh of course! Right Yuki?" the president asked.

"Yeah sure, but be sure to bring Tohru-kun with you," Yuki said still looking at the sumo match.

"Oh yes of course, she'll be there!" Hana said although Yuki was ignoring her.

* * *

"It seems as though you're able to win over Yuki-san," Hana said smiling slyly.

"But when talking to me, I feel like I'm annoying him or something!" Tohru exclaim.

"Well I hear that he dislikes most geisha. But seeing he wants your company at the cherry blossom viewing is something rather special!" Hana said.

"Well I don't know really. So when is this cherry blossom viewing going to be?" Tohru asked as they rode the carriage to the train.

"Well in about a few weeks or so. The president is having a party for the cherry blossoms so everyone will be there. Including Ayame, Shigure, Akito, Hatori, Kazuma, and so forth. But you can't attend the party without an invite so that means Rin and Kagura shouldn't be there unless they also receive an invite," Hana said waving a small invite about the viewing.

"Well that's good. But wait, I'll be 16 in a few weeks also!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Ah then that means you'll become a full fledge apprentice geisha until you're 18 which is when you become a geisha. Well being an official apprentice isn't something that is really special but we'll celebrate at the viewing," Hana said.

The carriage halt to a stop right in front of the train station. Tohru and Hana got off and made it just in time for the train to leave.

* * *

Tohru was itching with impatience for the blossom viewing to come. Seeing that she might see Kyo there for Kazuma was also attending as well. Oh how long she waited to see him once more. But the only thing she could do was wait for the day to come.

But to take her mind off of things for the event which was now in a couple of days, Tohru and Hana would pick out their kimonos for the event. After going through each and every single kimono, Tohru decided to wear a pink kimono with a black obi. There was a cougar on the front baring its teeth as if it were ready to attack any second. Hana decided to wear a deep blue kimono. It's obi was gray with a white sea serpent on the back. The serpent seemed to shimmer against the sunlight.

"It suits you very well Hana-chan," Tohru said as Hana tried it on.

"Why thank you!" Hana said admiring herself. "My danna gave it to me to wear for this event. He's a kind man."

"Ano Hana-chan, do you love Kureno-san? Or just love him for being your danna?" Tohru asked curiously.

Hana stood there in silence before saying, "Well when having a danna, it's not like your soul mates or whatsoever. Sure some geisha are in love with their danna but in my case, I really don't know. Kureno-san is a wonderful man and does so much for me. I guess you can say I admire that and love him for giving this kindness."

"So you only like him as a friend?" Tohru asked.

"I suppose. But don't ever try to hate your danna unless he's a cruel man. Danna's always help by trying to support their 'mistress' as you can call it. Only like 1 in a 100 find out that their danna is their true love," Hana said taking off her kimono.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Tohru said as she helped Hana put the kimonos away.

"Ano Hana-san. You have a telephone call waiting," Megumi said popping his head through the door.

"Oh okay, Tohru would you mind finishing putting these away? Megumi can help if you want," Hana said already rushing to the phone before Tohru could answer.

"I can help you if you like," Megumi said already helping himself putting the kimonos away.

"Oh it's no problem but if you insist I guess you can," Tohru said smiling.

The two sorted and put the last of the kimonos not taking more than 10 minutes.

"Whew, I never knew that kimonos had to put away in a certain shape or form," Megumi said wiping his forehead.

"Oh it's not that bad once you know how to do it the right way," Tohru said smiling.

Megumi saw Tohru's smile which made him smile also.

"You look so cute when you smile Megumi-chan. You should do it more often," Tohru said getting up.

"Ah, well I guess I should," Megumi said covering up his major blush splattered across his face.

"I'm back! Sorry but I had an important phone call. It seems as though I'll be late at the cherry blossom viewing. Meaning I won't be accompanying you there," Hana said sounding a bit sad.

"Ano so who am I going with?" Tohru asked.

"Well I was hoping that Megumi would do the honors taking you there so you won't be alone. I'll be about an hour late or so. For I have an appointment in the morning. So we need to get you a yukata Megumi," Hana said smiling.

"Ano, do I have to dress up?" Megumi asked embarrassed.

"Yes you do. This is an important party and you should at least be worried about your appearance. Well I also called Ayame-san and we can go get you a yukata this afternoon," Hana said as if that was the greatest idea ever.

"I rather eat dog crap than go to his shop. Its girlyness will rub onto me," Megumi argued.

"No buts alright? It's the only place we can go on short notice. Plus he's very talented and he's willing to give to you for free. So don't ruin your chances," Hana said grabbing her bag. "Well let's get going."

Megumi exhaled in annoyance but when he saw Tohru's give-him-a-chance look, he smiled a bit but still trudge all the way to Ayame's shop.

* * *

"Ah it's nice to see you again Tohru-chan! And of course Hana-chan as well! Are you here for another kimono design hmm?" Ayame asked being lively as usual.

"We already discussed this over the phone Aya," Hana replied calmly. "You promised to make a yukata for Megumi unless you already made one."

"Oh, well my memory isn't so great that I completely forgot!" Ayame lied.

"Oh well you're very lucky today Megumi-bozu!" Ayame said. "It just so happens that I made a yukata a few days ago and it should fit you."

"I bet you already knew that I needed a yukata. Either that or the person who wanted canceled his order. And stop calling me –bozu," Megumi argued.

"Now, don't be so mean. Mine! Get the yukata from the back for me will you?" Ayame called out in a sing song voice.

It seemed as though Mine had good hearing for she wasn't even in the same room but still came out with Megumi's yukata in plastic wrap.

"Ah yes this is the one. Arigato! Now go continue whatever you were doing," Ayame commanded. Mine bowed and went once more in the back to finish up some work.

"Here you can try it on Megumi-bozu!" Ayame said giving Megumi his yukata and patting him on the head.

Megumi shuddered at Ayame's touch but didn't say anything and went to go change.

"So I hear that you went to visit the president of the Kyoto Electric Company am I right?" Ayame asked.

"Eh how did you know Aya?" Hana asked.

"Well as it turns out that you're looking at Yuki's older brother," Ayame said.

"You mean you're related to Yuki-san?" Tohru asked in amazement.

"Yes I am," Ayame said. "We're not that close but I try to be closer to him when I get the chance. Meaning in a few days I'll be able to see my wonderful little brother!"

"I wouldn't call a 19 year old little," Hana said with a sweatdrop.

"Well we're only 8 years apart but Yuki always isolated himself because he used to be a sick little child. But I hear he's finally grown out of that and started training to become a samurai," Ayame said.

"Just like Kyo-kun!" Tohru blurted out even though she wasn't even planning to say it.

"You know Kyonichi?" Ayame asked.

"Ano, I've met him a few times. I saw his father Kazuma-san at the arena," Tohru said.

"Ah dear old Kazuma-san! How it's been long since I've seen him last. Last time I saw him was at your debut party am I right?" Ayame asked.

"That was 3 years ago," Hana said.

"Well yes. There's a lot of Sohmas in our family but we're not as close," Ayame said.

"Ano are you related to Kisa-chan and Momo-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Ah you know dear little Kisa and Momo?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, they go to my geisha school," Tohru said happily.

"Well they're both cousins of mine. Momo is actually my other cousin's little sister. You'll see him at the viewing for he's the son of the minister of Germany," Ayame said.

"What are you babbling about?" Megumi said in threatening voice.

"Ah don't be so mean to me Megumi-bozu! I was just telling about my wonderful family is all," Ayame said gleefully.

Before another fight started Tohru said, "Wow Megumi-chan! You look fantastic in that yukata!"

"Does it look okay?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, it suits you quite nicely," Hana said.

Megumi looked at himself in the mirror. His yukata was black with a red obi. The design had two golden dragons intertwining breathing out a fiery fire. Megumi never dressed up so seeing him in a yukata made him look spectacular.

"Ah so it was a good thing that man canceled his order!" Ayame said.

"So this is a pity gift. Whatever. I guess I should thank you," Megumi said.

"Oh you're very welcome Megumi-bozu. Even though you sent me and Gure-san flying I'll still forgive you," Ayame said chuckling.

"I only said I guess. But arigato I suppose," Megumi said spitting out the words he thought he would never say to such a man like Ayame.

"Well now let's not ruin it so put it back in its plastic wrap alright?" Hana said. "We still have a few things to do at home.

Megumi nodded at went to change.

* * *

This is it. The day of the cherry blossom viewing party at the president's mansion. Yes it was a mansion for it was humongous when Tohru arrived with Megumi.

"I never knew such buildings could exist!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Well you haven't seen the whole world so there might be bigger buildings than this house," Megumi replied bluntly.

"Ah Tohru-chan! You came! But where's Hana-san?" Kazuma asked out of nowhere.

"Ah Kazuma-san! Hana-chan had some morning appointments to attend to. She'll be here later," Tohru said.

"Well let me show you around the garden for I know this place quite well," Kazuma said acting like it was his house.

"Oh alright, can Megumi come along?" Tohru asked not wanting anyone to feel left out.

"Of course, we wouldn't want anybody feel lonely now," Kazuma said.

He walked around the giant gardens filled with cherry blossom tress, sprinkling it's leaves like raindrops. He gave a few words of history and different kinds of plants and such.

"Wow, this garden is spectacular!" Tohru said astonished. "Oh how kawaii! There's a koi pond!"

"Yes, that's the koi pond. The president's wife loves fish so he had a pond installed just for her," Kazuma said.

"That's very nice of him to do such things," Tohru said smiling. Megumi saw this wishing that he could do such things for Tohru but didn't say anything.

"Ah Tohru-chan wasn't it? I see that you're enjoying my humble garden," The president said out of nowhere.

"Oh President-san! Arigato for inviting me. Hana-chan will be here later for she has some appointments this morning," Tohru said.

"And who is this fellow here?" The President asked looking directly at Megumi.

"I'm Megumi. Hana-san's assistant. I'm here accompanying Tohru-san so she wouldn't be here alone," Megumi said politely.

"You're such a polite fellow aren't you? Well it's a pleasure to meet you," The President said.

"Otosan, I've been looking for you everywhere! It's been so long!" Ayame said running toward his dad.

"Ah, Ayame! It has been awhile. How's your business?" The President asked.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! In fact I brought you a little viewing gift! A yukata I made with my own hands!" Ayame said giving his dad a wrapped package. "And this kimono is for mother also. Where is she by the way?"

"She has the flu and is in bed. What are you doing here anyways?" Yuki said coldly walking up to his dad and brother.

"Ah! Otousan! How long has it been? Oh I've missed you quite terribly!" Ayame said with fake tears flowing from his eyes as he tried to hug his younger brother.

"Stay away from ani-san," Yuki said stepping off to the side as Ayame fell.

"Yuki! Treat your older brother with respect!" The President said sternly.

"Some brother he is," Yuki muttered under his breath but apologized to make his dad happy. Then he finally realized Kazuma and Tohru standing there.

"Yuki you remember Tohru-chan now would you?" The President asked.

"Of course I know who she is. I asked for her to come remember?" Yuki shot back.

"Oh yes of course. Must've slipped my mind. Well why don't you show her around the gardens. Megumi? Why don't you come with me and Kazuma and I can show you my collection of samurai weapons," The President said. Megumi nodded in approval taking one more look at Tohru before following the older men.

Everyone left leaving Ayame still on the ground.

* * *

Tohru and Yuki walked around in silence for the tension was a bit awkward. Then Yuki finally broke the silence.

"Um sorry for how I was acting earlier. I'm the kind of person who doesn't get along with others easily," Yuki said.

"Well I bet you're just afraid to open to others. It's easy for some and hard for others. But doesn't mean you shouldn't give people a chance," Tohru said.

"I suppose you're right. But I'm rather an impatient person. So dealing with people like my older brother can be quite the headache for me," Yuki said with a small smile.

"Well Ayame is a rather lively person but he's rather kind," Tohru said trying to defend Ayame a bit.

"I see," Yuki said as they both went back into their silence. "Either that, or he was dropped on the head as a baby."

"But that would be terrible!" Tohru said hectically.

Yuki gave out a small chuckle, "You look cute when you're rampaging on that. Oh by the way you look rather utsukushii (beautiful) in that kimono." He eyed at Tohru's kimono carefully.

"Arigato. It was a gift from you're brother when I turned 15 last year," Tohru said.

"So you're only 16 now am I right? You're quite young," Yuki said.

"Ano, is that a bad thing? Some people tell me I'm an old 16 year old," Tohru said.

"No it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm only 19 but I guess you can say I'm an old 19 year old," Yuki said joking a bit. This statement made Tohru laugh.

_She's rather pretty when she smiles_ Yuki thought to himself. He took out a package.

"Um this is for you," he said handing it to her. Tohru could tell it was a kimono for how it was wrapped. She opened carefully and took out a pale blue kimono. It had a deep ocean blue obi – the same as her eyes – and had the city of Kyoto on it.

"It's from my father's rare kimono collection. He thought it would be nice if I picked something for you," Yuki said. "It's one of a kind and very rare."

"Ano, this must be worth a fortune! I can't take it. I just be asking for it," Tohru said on the verge of being hectic once again.

"You don't like it?" Yuki said feeling a bit offended.

"No, I love it. It's just tha-" Tohru didn't finish her sentence for she saw a man from a distance gazing at the cherry blossoms.

He had a sword on the side and was wearing a simple dark blue yukata. Tohru then caught a glimpse of his orange hair.

* * *

**I felt like it took me forever to get this chapter in but it's only been a day. And I already posted a chapter yesterday. Must've been the sugar I had earlier that's messing me up. Oh well. Well sorry for the cliffhanger but that's enough for today. Please keep R&R for me. Until next time!**


	34. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Here's chapter 34. Enjoy! Yeah I got nothing to say really. I just know what's keeping from writing. VACATION IS ALMOST OVER!!!!!! That makes me severely depressed. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

"Um Honda-san? It's just what? What are you staring at?" Yuki asked for Tohru just stopped in midsentence and blank off. He looked at where she was staring.

"Do you know him?" Yuki asked waiting for her to respond.

"Ah gomen for blanking off. Although I've met him a few times," Tohru said scratching her head.

"Well he's my cousin. We're not really close but we try to be civil with each other. He has his heart set to beat me against a samurai match. But he never learns," Yuki said shaking his head.

"Ano, so you're a samurai?" Tohru asked. She then finally realized that he had a sword attached to the side of his yukata.

"I suppose you can call me that but I'm still training," Yuki said trying not to boast about his greatness.

"Uwah, I can't believe you're a samurai!" Tohru said babbling as usual.

Kyo then looked up to see what was making such a commotion. He then saw his cousin and a girl who looked to be a geisha. He bit his lip in frustration and walked up to Yuki.

"Been a while now hasn't it?" Kyo said in the nicest way he could say.

"Yes, it has been," Yuki saw Kyo's sword as well. "Are you still practicing? We've already graduated from samurai training and you're still trying to beat me. How pitiful."

"Shut your mouth. I will beat you. I won't stop until I do. If I manage to do that, then I know I've completed my training," Kyo said in frustration.

"Well today is supposed to be a celebration so don't try forcing yourself to lose again for once. Enjoy the cherry blossoms while they last," Yuki said coldly. "And stop embarrassing yourself in front of everyone." When saying this he looked at Tohru.

"Ano, I don't mind if it's me you're worried about," Tohru said feeling flustered from being around Kyo.

"Well it's rude to try fighting while we're in a middle of a conversation," Yuki huffed.

"Ah I guess so," Tohru said with a sweatdrop. Kyo just looked at her but looked away when her eyes met his.

"Ano, is there something the matter?" Tohru asked him pretending not to know him for Kazuma's words were spinning in her head.

_It's best not to say who you are, for he'll feel like you've let him down_ The words echoed through Tohru's mind.

"Nothing. You just look familiar is all," Kyo said looking at the ground. Tohru's eyes lit up when he said this but didn't say anything.

"It's rude to stare you baka," Yuki said.

"I wasn't staring!" Kyo shot back.

Tohru just laughed at their fighting. They stopped and looked at her which made her embarrassed.

"Oh don't mind me! I just find it cute how you two fight like a cat and mouse is all," Tohru said waving her hands.

_She finds it amusing. How awkward._ The two boys thought.

"Ah there you are Yuki! And Kyo as well! Well come and let's have our feast now shall we?" The President said.

"And I'll have the honor to sit next to my beloved brother!" Ayame declared putting his arm on Yuki's shoulder.

"I rather not sit next to you," Yuki said disgustingly taking Ayame's arm off his shoulder.

"Now Yuki, no fighting today alright?" The President said. Yuki just walked ahead of everyone steaming slowly.

* * *

"Wow there's a lot of people!" Tohru exclaimed. She was seated near the President next to Megumi and Hana even though she hasn't arrived just yet.

"There's so much food," Megumi said examining each delicious dish. The aroma filled his nose but Megumi stopped himself before he caused havoc.

"Now I'm very thankful for all of you coming today. As for the people who aren't here, I do they come later and if not it's their lost am I right?" The President said making the crowd laugh.

After the commotion went down, the President started to talk once more. "Now don't be afraid to dig in. Our chefs have cooked the finest dishes for this evening so don't try to ruin it with your 'small appetites or diets.' Let this be a celebration of breaking the rules as youngsters may call it." This made the crowd laugh once more.

_Youngsters? Is he referring to us?_ Yuki and Kyo wondered.

Unfortunately they were seated right next to each other. And to make matters worse, Ayame was sitting on the other side of Yuki. Shigure came later who sat next to him with Hatori next to Shigure and so forth. Most of the family sat on one side while the other guests sat across from them. Basically the family and guests were about the same size group of people.

Tohru was amazed how big the Sohma family was. She even saw Kisa, Momo, even Kureno came.

"I hope I didn't come too late," Hana said entering the dining area. Everyone stopped and stared at Hana before clapping for after all, she is the greatest geisha of all of Gion.

"Well took long enough," The President said when Hana took her seat next to Tohru. "I guess that's what they mean when girls are fashionably late."

Hana chuckled before saying, "Oh President-san I'm sorry I was a bit late. I had a few appointments to attend this morning. But all that matters is that I'm here." The President chuckled at her statement. They then discussed other things with Kureno and Hatori joining the conversation.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time eating and chatter with one another. Except for Tohru who didn't really know anyone except for the Sohmas she already met, Megumi, and Hana. But Megumi was too busy piling his plate with food. If liking Tohru was on his favorite list, food was the next thing he loved.

Kyo and Yuki on the other hand didn't say much since they weren't exactly the best of friends. So instead they stared at Tohru fiddling with her chopsticks not eating much.

"Um, do you not like the food Honda-san?" Yuki asked. Before Tohru could answer, Kyo butted in the conversation.

"You're not anorexic or anything like that are you? Because it doesn't help you get prettier by doing so," Kyo blurted out. He then received pickled radish smacked against his face for the rude comment.

"What in the hell was that for?" Kyo said after wiping the mess off his face.

"You're being rather rude! Are you saying Honda-san is fat? No wonder you're never good around people. You always end up insulting them!" Yuki said with a cold glare piercing his eyes filled with hatred.

"I insult people? Oh please! You're the one who rather shut everyone out and never hearing what they have to say!" Kyo shot back. "And now you're all open out with others! You've changed since I last saw you."

"Yeah which was about what? 8 years ago you baka?" Yuki said. "Of course I can change after all those years so I don't need you pointing things out!"

"Geez don't have to get so huffy my dear brother! I don't think Kyonichi meant it now didn't you?" Ayame said winking at Kyo but received pickled radish to his face.

"Why are you so mean to Aya Kyo-Kyo?" Shigure asked but also received food on his face.

"You deserved that both of you. And quite the nickname crap. It's stupid," Kyo said eating his fish to calm his nerves down.

"Well please forgive him Honda-san," Yuki said. "He's an incompetent fool but I don't think he meant the anorexic comment."

"Oh it's alright. I'm just not very hungry and I think those people on the extra skinny sides are making a big mistake. I would never do such a thing," Tohru said.

"That's because the skinny look isn't in for being a geisha," Hana butted in. "Well it's nice to look skinny but not sickly at the same time.

"You're a geisha? Well then again, you're dressed like one," Kyo huffed.

"Is there something wrong with that Kyo-san?" Hana asked even though he hated -san.

"No there isn't and don't use -san!" Kyo snapped.

No one said anything else and tried enjoying their meal.

* * *

"Well now that everyone is done hopefully, why don't we go outside and enjoy the cherry blossoms," The President said. Everyone agreed and started to leave to enjoy the gardens.

As Tohru made her way, she bumped into a boy who looked rather foreign.

"Ah I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Gomen!" Tohru freaked.

The boy just stared at her before chuckling. He then started to talk in German which Tohru could not understand a single word.

"Momiji are you giving trouble to the guest?" a man who looked to be his father. "Please forgive him. He likes speaking German to people he likes even though he just met them. Which reminds me, I'm the Minister of Germany. Momiji here is my son. And you are?" he asked bowing.

"Oh please to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda. I'm just a novice. An apprentice geisha. I'm Hana-chan's younger sister," Tohru said thinking that was the best way to reply.

"You're too pretty to be a geisha!" Momiji said this time not in German which gave Tohru an easy way to understand him. "But if you are, I bet you'll be rather famous for you're so pretty! By the way I'm Momiji Sohma; it's a pleasure to meet you Tohru!"

Tohru blushed at his comment but thank him anyways.

"Well I'll let you two get to know each other for I have some others I need to introduce myself to," The Minister said leaving.

Momiji waited until his father left before saying, "That's a pretty kimono you have on! It looks so good! Although mine's not pretty enough like yours." He examined his plain yukata which was wait, pink and yellow? It looked girly. Tohru started to think if this boy was gay or something for he looked like he cross dressed.

"Yours is nice to, but I wouldn't imagine seeing a boy wear such colors," Tohru said in the nicest way possible.

"Well my papa said I always like being different. Some people say I cross dress but I let them think what they want to think. Besides I feel comfortable in this attire. I'm different so that makes me special. It's better being a leader than a follower of trends," Momiji said shrugging his shoulders as he boasted.

"Well I think it suits you nice. You're very handsome in it," Tohru said meaning it.

"You think so? I think Tohru-chan is rather pretty! Maybe when we're just a bit older I can be your danna!" Momiji declared.

Tohru just gulped. She only met the boy and he already wanted to be her danna? Such a cute boy.

"But Momiji-san, I only just met you!" Tohru said.

"I know, but I can tell that I'm going to like you. Well here's a gift to prove it!" Momiji said handing Tohru a package. "And call me Momiji-chan or –kun but even though I'm high class, I only let my friends call me –chan or –kun."

Tohru nodded and open the gift. She could tell that her kimono collection is growing rapidly. But it was the cutest thing that she ever saw. It was a pale yellow with a pale pink obi. The design had little bunnies on them (think of when Momiji in his rabbit form).

"Uwah, this is adorable Momiji-chan!" Tohru squealed.

"I knew you would like it. My papa told me that we would be meeting Hana-san, so when I learned that she took in a younger sister, I just had to get her a present," Momiji said.

"I don't know what to say but arigato gozaimasu!" Tohru bowed.

The two walked around admiring the cherry blossoms and talked about random things.

"So Momiji, when are you going back to Germany?" Tohru asked.

"Actually I've decided to stay with Yuki, to study abroad if you want to call it that," Momiji said. "So I may see you again which is good right?"

"Yes, I would like to see you again. So how long are you staying?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. If everything turns out well, I just might stay here forever. I miss Japan a lot but I love Germany also but I like trying new things you know?" Momiji said.

He then led her to all his other cousins for they were in just hanging around. Of course Tohru knew most of them. Except when she saw a boy with white hair.

"Ano, you're Rin-sama's boyfriend am I right?" Tohru asked.

He looked at her with piercing eyes. "Well not anymore since you're the on who tattle-taled. But I'm over her so I'm not mad."

"Um I'm sorry for ratting but I didn't know," Tohru said looking at the ground.

"So you live in the same okiya as Rin huh?" Momiji asked. "I hear she was really beautiful but was vicious."

Tohru just nodded not wanting to dig up her past and such.

"Pay no attention to Haru, Honda-san. He's a pretty nice guy but once he snaps, just stay out of his way. Black Haru is what we call him," Yuki said.

"Yes, I've encountered that before," Tohru said. "I'm uh going to take a walk so I'll be right back." She couldn't stand all of the attention so Tohru walked around the gardens to get some time in for herself. Everyone just watched her left but didn't say a word.

* * *

As Tohru strolled around, she would stop for a bit to admire the flowers and such. But looked up when someone called her name.

"Tohru-chan? Is that you?" a girl asked. Tohru took a better look and saw that it was Kagura!

"Ah Kagura ane-san what are you doing here?" Tohru asked in a panic. She thought Rin wouldn't know such a party. And if Kagura was here then that means Rin is here as well.

"Um Rin is really close to some of the people here. She was going to come but has caught a terrible stomach flu and asked me to take her place," Kagura said.

Tohru just stared at what she was wearing. It was an indigo color with a purple obi. The design had a somewhat sparkly tiger on the front baring its teeth. It looked rather nice and Tohru felt a little jealous.

Kagura looked at Tohru finally realizing that she was staring at her kimono.

"This is one of my favorites so I decided to wear it. Although, yours is pretty nice as well," Kagura said nicely. "So um how've you been?"

"Everything is alright. But I wouldn't think that I would see you here since I'm not really suppose to talk to you for we're 'rivals' as Rin-sama says," Tohru said sadly.

"Well she's not here and I do miss talking to you like old times. But now that I'll be an official geisha next year, it's probably going to be hard to catch up on things," Kagura said.

"Well it's not your fault so I don't blame you. So when did you come?" Tohru asked wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Not too long ago actually. I kind got lost in the gardens but manage to find my way around," Kagura said smiling.

"Oh well how about I introduced some new friends I've made?" Tohru said. Kagura just nodded and followed Tohru.

"Ah Tohru-chan is back! And she brought a friend!" Momiji cried out wanting to run up and hug Tohru but was stopped by Kyo.

"You didn't tell me that Kyo was here," Kagura whispered to Tohru. She was blushing when she said this and Tohru didn't know why but finally realized that Kagura probably still had a crush on him.

"Well I didn't know he was here either. But he doesn't seem to remember me," Tohru whispered back.

Kagura didn't seem to hear Tohru and walked up to Kyo greeting him.

"It's been a while since we saw each other Kyo!" Kagura said smiling.

"Well I just saw you a few weeks ago sheesh," Kyo said as if he had other places to be.

"How do you two know each other?" Haru asked.

"Oh she's a close friend," Kyo said. "But that's all we are so don't put any nasty thoughts in that sick mind of yours!"

Tohru felt hurt when hearing this. He remembers Kagura but not her? How can he only forget one person? It sickened her but Tohru didn't have the heart to walk out on them. It just wouldn't be right.

* * *

**kimchee:**** Don't say it to me! It's a bad chapter I know! It's not my fault!**

**Yuki: Technically it is, since you wrote this story.**

**kimchee: I know but I'm going through severe depression since school is coming up. (sobs uncontrollably)**

**Yuki: Well I guess I'll do the honors for you. kimchee won't mind if you don't review for it's not her fault. But R&R if you wish. Until next time.**

**kimchee: I promise I'll do better!**


	35. The Truth of the Real Reason

**Well sorry for my severe depression on the previous chapter. Although I could've done better on it but I didn't have any better ideas. Well I won't let school get in the way of my updates. Except when we have finals for I just may only update on the weekends or so. But this is only for this month. But I'll try getting more chapters in alright? And I promise I won't discontinue it or whatever. The story must go on! On with the fic!**

* * *

Tohru had to sit there and watch her former friends become best friends. It was depressing just watching them act all mushy. But Tohru had to bear it no matter what. Yuki then noticed the sadness on Tohru's face and looked at Kyo and Kagura. He didn't quite understand what was going on but he had to do something.

"So Kagura-san how is it that you know Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"Oh we've been friends since we were still kids. Tohru introduced us right Tohru?" Kagura then realized what mistake she did after saying this.

"What are you talking about Kagura ane-san?" Tohru lied. "I've only met Kyo-kun a few times but never when I was little."

"Oops my mistake!" Kagura said laughing nervously.

"Yeah I only met her at her after party I think. Other than that I don't remember anything about her," Kyo said.

Whew. At least that covered everything for the time being.

_Maybe he'll remember later. I just have to give it time._ Tohru thought to herself. But what made him forget so easily?

"Ah, I'm sorry but I have to go look for someone. Gomen for the trouble!" Tohru said bowing before running well it was more like speed walking since it was difficult to run in kimonos.

Everyone just stared at her once again but didn't say anything. Only Yuki was the one who saw her in distressed. So he slyly followed her and luckily wasn't noticed by anyone else.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Tohru asked herself still searching for Kazuma. She didn't know that she was being followed.

Finally after going through the garden twice, Tohru spotted Kazuma near a cherry blossom.

"Ano Kazuma-san, are you busy by any chance?" Tohru asked even though he was alone.

"Not at all, is something wrong?" Kazuma asked.

"Well I rather discuss my issue in private," Tohru said. Kazuma nodded and took her to kitchen since no one was there.

After making sure that no one was listening Kazuma said, "So what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Well I have a few questions but I would like to know how Kyo forgot about me. Because my friend Kagura is here and he remember her just fine," Tohru said sadly.

"Ah I remember Kagura. She was such a sweet girl. She even told me that she had a crush on Kyo," Kazuma said bluntly.

"Um, that's not helping out the situation here. I really need to know how Kyo forgot. You told me he hit his head but how so?" Tohru asked seriously.

"I'm sorry, I just dazed off there for a second. Well my memory isn't so hot but let me see what I can remember," Kazuma said.

**Flashback**

"_Kyo, you've been doing this for days. Why don't you come inside already? You must be freezing," Kazuma said trying to get Kyo off the roof._

_Kyo just shook his head. "Not yet. Just give me a few more minutes."_

"_You still thinking about her?" Kazuma asked calmly._

"_Yeah so what? She did promise we'll see each other again so why isn't she keeping her promise Shishou?" Kyo asked sadly. "It's been almost 2 years already."_

"_Well she's not just going to show up one day. People have lives to live so she could be rather busy. But I bet you will see her again someday. Just give it time. But staying on the roof every night isn't going to help," Kazuma said._

"_But why is she making me waiting? She is after all the only friend I ever had and I don't want to lose that," Kyo said sniffling while looking at the bracelet he received from Tohru._

"_I don't think she's doing it on purpose Kyo. But come inside now. I don't want you to catch a cold," Kazuma said. Kyo nodded grumpily but followed Kazuma inside._

"So he's been waiting that whole time," Tohru asked on the verge of tears.

Kazuma nodded and said, "Well I'm not done yet so listen closely.

**Flashback (A few months before Kyo turned 14)**

"_Kyo, you've been overdoing it again," Kazuma chuckled watching Kyo train._

"_I have to get stronger Shishou. I'm still trying to master that technique you showed me a few days ago, "The Cry of the Boulder Splitting Sword!" Kyo said trying to aim at a boulder with his sword._

"_I don't mind if it took you awhile to master it Kyo. It even took me awhile to master it," Kazuma said seriously. "I don't want you to overdo it. You can get hurt!"_

"_Stop worrying about me. I'm a big boy now, I don't need someone to baby me everytime I get a few scratches," Kyo said sarcastically. "Now please stand back and let me concentrate!"_

_Kazuma could do nothing but back off but still watched the next move Kyo was going to do next._

_Kyo inhaled and exhaled a few times concentrating his brain on his sword and on the boulder. Only after a few moments Kyo fastened his pace until he was almost invisible._

_He then jumped yelling raising his sword up high striking the boulder in various places._

_He settled back onto the ground as if nothing had happen. That is until the boulder broken into various pieces._

"_See Shishou, I told you I could do it," Kyo boasted turning to his Master. But he didn't know that a rather big piece of the rock was heading right towards his head._

"_KYO LOOK OUT!" Shishou yelled but didn't speak fast enough for Kyo was already hit in the head and laying on the floor unconscious._

_His head was overflowing with blood. Kazuma rushed quickly to his side picking him up and taking him inside the dojo and called Hatori._

"_He'll be okay. Just a few cuts and a concussion and he'll be fine," Hatori said when he arrived to check on Kyo._

"_Thank goodness but will the concussion affect him by any chance?" Kazuma asked worriedly._

"_Hm it's hard to tell. He may lose a part of his memory but it's a 50/50 possibility that it may or may not happen. If so, then it'll be awhile before he remembers. It may take a few days or even a few years," Hatori said. "Well I must be going for I have other patients to attend." _

_Kazuma nodded watching Hatori disappear._

"_Ugh, what happened?" Kyo asked waking up from his unconsciousness._

"_Ah Kyo you're awake! Are you feeling any better?" Kazuma asked getting an icepack._

"_I guess but I have a splitting headache," Kyo said clutching his bandaged head. "What's this for?"_

"_Well after mastering "The Cry of the Boulder Splitting Sword" you forgot to move out of the way and a piece of the boulder hit you across the head," Kazuma said._

"_Oh I remember now. I'll be sure to get it right next time!" Kyo said sitting himself up._

"_Well you may have suffered a concussion but it shouldn't be anything serious," Kazuma said._

_Kyo just nodded and put his hand on his head again. He then noticed the charm bracelet around his wrist._

"_Ano Shishou, what's this? I don't remember putting girly jewelry on," Kyo said examining the bracelet._

"_You don't remember? You're friend Tohru gave it to you," Kazuma said._

"_Tohru? Who is she? I don't remember anyone name Tohru. And I thought I had no friends. And I'm just fine being by myself," Kyo said ready to take off the bracelet._

"_Wait, don't take it off. If you do see her again, you just might remember. That bracelet meant a lot to you when she gave it to you. A friendship bracelet you told me," Kazuma said. "So keep it on. You may not remember now but gradually you'll remember. I'm sure of it."_

_Kyo stopped and huffed. "Whatever you say Shishou, But I think you're talking crazy."_

_He got up and went to his room._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Tohru was in tears after Kazuma finished talking. All he could do was to do his best to comfort her.

"There, there, things will get better, I promise," Kazuma said.

"Why didn't you get him out of the way sooner? Why did you have to teach him that technique? WHY?!?!" Tohru screeched through her tears. She jerked from Kazuma's comforting embrace and ran out the door.

Kazuma just watched her scamper off and said quietly, "It's not like it happened on purpose. Everything happens for a reason Tohru-chan. But he'll remember. Bit by bit. Give it time. Don't rush things."

Tohru ran past by Yuki and didn't see him eavesdropping. Yes he was listening and when he saw her run he ran to catch up. He wouldn't let her get away so easily with it.

_Crap she runs fast when she puts her mind to it. But although I bet I can run faster_ Yuki thought.

He finally managed to catch up to Tohru who finally stop to catch her breath.

"Why – gasp – are you – gasp – following me?" Tohru asked in between breaths.

"Why are you even running?" Yuki asked without breaking a sweat.

"For personal reasons," Tohru said after gaining her wind back. "But why were you following me? Were you listening in on our conversation?"

"You can say that I just happened to walk by and heard everything you said. And I followed you because you looked upset," Yuki said bluntly.

Tohru didn't say anything for she was embarrassed to let her tears show.

"Let me guess, Kyo used to be your friend but after his incident he can't remember a trace of you am I right?" Yuki asked reading Tohru's mind and every thought.

"Well I just want to know why he only forgot about me and no one else. It just makes me sad is all," Tohru said sadly feeling defeated.

"Well don't be. Like Kazuma said, he'll remember eventually. Give it time. You're trying to push things to its limits that soon it won't be able to happen," Yuki said patting Tohru's back.

"I guess you're right. Arigato for listening to my problems and making me feel better," Tohru said smiling. She was still sniffling but she seemed to be alright.

"Good, because it makes me feel bad to see a pretty girl like you cry over a baka moron like Kyo. But you probably see something good in him," Yuki said.

"Ano what do you mean 'something good'?" Tohru asked.

"Well Kyo isn't the kind of person to open to others easily. He can be shy at first but he has quite a temper. Always impatient never really listening to others. Except Kazuma, since he is a father figure towards Kyo. Accepted him for who he is. But then you come along and softened him up. Even though we only met a few times, I can tell you're going to be something big. Something special," Yuki said. "If someone like you can soften Kyo, then you must have some talent hidden within you."

"Oh I don't think I'm that special. I bet anyone could help Kyo out if they try hard," Tohru said rubbing the back of her head. Her hairstyle was getting to the point that it was pulling so hard that it just may rip her scalp off.

"It was impossible for everyone. Only Kazuma was able to soften him up just a tad but that didn't stop him from losing it and acting stupid. Even when we trained, he would overdo it and ended up losing," Yuki said. "But let's not talk about this anymore. I wouldn't forgive myself if you started to cry again."

Tohru just nodded and smiled once more. "Ano, arigato for everything," she whispered quietly. She then kissed Yuki on the cheek lightly. "A thank you gift you might call it."

Yuki just blushed but quickly tried to hide it. "Well it's nothing really. I used to be a cold person as well. Some used to call me the cold prince for some reason which I never figured out why."

"Oh I know why. I heard it from some classmates at my geisha school. They say you were so much like a prince, but had a personality as hard as ice. But I think they're wrong because I don't think you're cold at all. You seem to be a very kind person," Tohru said.

Yuki didn't say anything and looked up at the sky. It was getting late and clouds were coming. It didn't seem like that long, but Yuki and Tohru had been talking for almost an hour.

"Well I should take you back to that older sister of yours. The party seemed to break up already," Yuki said getting up. He held out his hand for Tohru to grab to help herself up as well.

"It was a wonderful party. I'm sorry I ruined it with all my crying. My okasan at the okiya says that I have too much water in my personality that it's leaking out through my eyes!" Tohru exclaimed making Yuki laugh.

"Ah I see. Well you do have such unusual eye colors. Maybe that's where the water personality comes from," Yuki said as they slowly started to walk towards the front of mansion.

"I guess so. But you're eyes are different as well. I've noticed all the Sohmas have different eye colors. But yours seem to sparkle a bit. The purplish/silver color must mean you have more of an icy personality but that personality will melt and mold into a wonderful personality," Tohru said trying to think up what to say.

"Hmm, that does seem to make sense. Well how about we make a deal. I'll work on my personality if you work on to try and control those tears," Yuki said.

"I find that acceptable. Deal," Tohru said shaking Yuki's hand a tad too hard.

"Some hand shake," Yuki laughed. They made it in front of the mansion where Hana was about to bid the President goodbye. "Well it was wonderful to see you again Honda-san. I do hope we'll see each other again."

* * *

"It was wonderful for you to invite us President-san," Hana said bowing gracefully.

"Well I do hope to see you and Tohru-chan again as well. She's quite the girl," The President said bowing back.

"Of course. Perhaps we'll see each other at a party or so," Hana said smiling. "Let's go home Tohru-chan. Our driver must be tired of waiting."

Tohru nodded and bid her goodbyes to everyone. Her and Megumi followed Hana to the carriage.

"I see that you've been spending some time with Yuki-san," Hana said winking when the threesomes were in the carriage.

"He's a wonderful guy. He may be heartless looking at first but he is rather kind. All the Sohmas are kind. I've even received some kimonos!" Tohru said holding about 4 or more kimonos in her hands.

"Well you'll be seeing Yuki-san more than you think. Once he takes over his father's business, he just may become a perfect candidate as your danna," Hana said thinking. "But it's just a thought."

Tohru just nodded until the words sunk into her. "Wait he just might become my DANNA?"

Hana and Megumi just chuckled at Tohru's outburst.

* * *

**Sorry it took me two days to get this out. I'm getting over my depression that I won't be longer off from school but like I said I'll try not to affect me getting my chapters out. So no worries alright? Until next time!**


	36. The Feelings He Held Within

**I'm shocked! 170 reviews? That's amazing. I wouldn't think my first story would have so many. Well keep it up. Also the alerts of chapters and reviews are finally working. I just realized that. Although they're really late. I'm getting alerts on chapters I written long time ago. Oh well. And here's chapter 36. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

For days, Tohru couldn't get the thought of having Yuki as her danna out of her head. After all she only just met him! But thankfully, it may just be a 'maybe.'

"Tohru-chan, are you daydreaming again?" Hana asked.

"Uh sort of. Gomen!" Tohru said.

"No need to apologize. You just look so cute when you're thinking about Yuki-san," Hana laughed.

"Eh?!?!?! I wasn't thinking about him! Okay maybe just a little," Tohru said getting flustered.

"Now there's no time to be embarrassed. We have to visit someone very important today," Hana said.

"Ano, how many important people are in this world?" Tohru said.

"Well I'm trying to get you noticed and be the most popular in Gion. But the Sohmas are the only ones who can make most of it happen. That's why you've met so many of them," Hana pointed out. "Now go pick a kimono to wear for today."

Tohru just obeyed and went to her growing collection of kimono. She decided to wear the one that Yuki gave her the one with the design of Kyoto on it.

"Ah such a nice decision. You're lucky Tohru-chan. I didn't get a rare kimono until I was about 17 or so," Hana said. She decided to wear a simple black kimono with a violet obi. It had some iris flowers near the hem.

"Ano, but Hana-chan is perfect no matter what she wears!" Tohru exclaimed not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Well arigato for the comment. But I don't wear this one much. But black is my favorite color after all," Hana said.

"And the obi almost matches your eye color also!" Tohru said.

"You don't say? Well this is a first," Hana said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Clearly you're outfit only just matches your complexion, hair and eye color," Megumi said out of nowhere. Of course Tohru had the wits scared out of her.

"Ah sorry Tohru-san," Megumi said bowing.

"Eh it's alright Megumi-chan. Force of habit of me to jump like that, eh heh heh," Tohru said calming down a bit.

"Well we must be going now," Hana said already prepared to leave.

"Ano I didn't even get to fix my hair!" Tohru said.

Hana quickly brush Tohru's hair and put half her hair up and stuck some light blue chopsticks in her hair.

"There you are. Now you're done," Hana said admiring her quick but decent work.

"Wow Hana-chan, only in matter of seconds and it looks great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes I know. I'm a natural as some say but we quickly need to get going," Hana said dragging Tohru out the door. "We'll be back later tonight so watch the house Megumi."

"Yes I'll do that," Megumi said closing the door as soon as Hana and Tohru left.

* * *

"You still haven't told me who we are going to see," Tohru said getting restless in the carriage.

"Well he's rather quite young actually. Maybe a year younger or two than you," Hana said. "His father is one of the greatest artists in all of Japan and his son seemed to pick up his talents quite a bit. He already painted some posters and paintings and such already!"

"Ano but who is he? Another Sohma?" Tohru asked filled with questions as usual.

"Yes, he is a Sohma. His name is Hiro Sohma to be exact. I hear he's not that friendly. He loves to be sarcastic so don't get a swell head in front of him or he may think badly of you," Hana warned. "But I hear that he has one special weakness."

"Oh do tell me Hana-chan!" Tohru pleaded.

"Well you know Kisa Sohma right? She went to your geisha school I think. Well they're cousins but I hear that he has a crush on her. I also hear that Hiro likes to draw her in his spare time! But don't tell him that for it's just rumors but I'm willing to believe it," Hana said with a wink.

"I think it sounds sweet. For a guy to like a girl so much that he's willing to draw a portrait of her!" Tohru said.

"Well when you put it that way, I wish now someone will draw a portrait of me," Hana said.

"But you're on posters everywhere!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yes but a true portrait is rather special than seeing your face on posters. Which is why we're going to our destination," Hana said. "If we can convince Hiro to paint you on a poster, people will finally recognize you more making your extremely popular," Hana said. "But you must be willing to do anything to make him take notice of you. I hear he's quite the stubborn boy."

"I'll try my best!" Tohru said.

"No you will do your best," Hana said. "None of that trying stuff. So do your best."

"Yes, I will," Tohru said being determined.

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Now that you're getting older and more mature, you must try harder each time alright?" Hana said. Tohru just nodded since that was all she could do.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address? It's creepier than Akito-san's fortune teller shop," Tohru said nervously.

"Yes I know it's on the haunted house side but it's rather lovely inside well it was last time I visited. Hiro wasn't born then so I haven't met him just yet," Hana pointed out.

"Well if you say so," Tohru said sweat dropping.

The house looked kind of Victorian style like Hana's. Except it was bigger and had a hint of eerie to it. The atmosphere didn't feel welcoming either. Tohru gulped as she knocked on the door dropping the heavy iron door knocker.

A maid answered the door greeting the two guests. At least she was friendly.

As the maid went to go get the artist, Tohru gazed the insides of the house. Hana was right. It was rather lovely inside, more than outside anyhow. The furniture looked old and rare probably costing millions for such things. But what Tohru noticed was that there were many self drawn portraits on the walls. Tohru guessed it was the line of Sohma family for she even saw portraits of Shigure, Ayame, Akito, Hatori, Yuki, and even Kyo.

"Lovely aren't they?" Hana asked sneaking up on Tohru.

"Uwah you scared me Hana-chan! But yes they are quite spectacular. I wish I had that kind of talent," Tohru said staring in amazement.

"They aren't that great you know," a voice said. Tohru turned around to see a boy slightly shorter than her. Tohru guessed this must be the famous Hiro.

"Anyone could paint such things, but people are lazy nowadays," Hiro said scoffing.

"Ano, did you draw these portraits?" Tohru asked.

"Do you think I have that much talent you stupid girl? Of course not! I don't even know half of my relatives! I only drew our current family! Get with the program!" Hiro said sarcastically.

"Hiro, don't be rude with our guests," an elder man said which must've been Hiro's father.

"I wasn't being rude," Hiro muttered under his breath.

"It's nice to see you again Sensei," Hana bowed to the artist.

"And it's a pleasure to see you as well Hana-san. What may I ask of your accompany today?" the artist asked.

"Well it's not for me actually but for my younger sister, Tohru-chan," Hana said nodding her head to Tohru.

"Let me guess, you're here for me to paint some posters of you to put all around town so people would know what you look like and make you more popular am I right? What a selfish reason!" Hiro spat. Tohru couldn't believe that this kid was only 14 at the least who spoke such words.

"Hiro-chan! It's not a selfish reason! We do get paid doing this you know! We should accept the offer and do it without making such rude comments," The artist said.

As the two argued aimlessly Tohru leaned to Hana and whispered, "Ano, are you sure these two are related?"

Hana chuckled and said, "It's rather funny that they have two completely different personalities but their physical characters are so much alike. In fact, Hiro-san looks like a smaller version of his father.

"What about his mother? Was she like Hiro as in personality wise?" Tohru asked but didn't receive an answer since the artist and son was finish done arguing.

"I'll tell you later," Hana quipped and turned her attention back to the artist.

"Well Hiro has finally agreed to help me paint your beautiful portrait posters, Tohru-san," The artist said.

"I never agreed to such thing! Ugh I can't stand being around such selfish people!" Hiro said storming upstairs.

"Ano, was it something I said? If so, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to make him upset," Tohru said taking the blame even though she barely said a word to the short-tempered fellow.

"Don't worry it's not your fault Tohru-chan. He's always been like that for quite some time now. Ever since his mother – my wife passed away," The artist said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tohru didn't want to ask what happened but opened her mouth and asked anyways.

"I don't mean to be rude but what happened?" Tohru asked.

"It happened about a year or 2 ago. My wife was having difficulties giving birth to our baby Hinata," The artist said.

"In the end, she lost too much blood and had a miscarriage. Hiro felt terrible about the whole thing. Because he yelled at his mother about how he'll feel left out after the baby was born. But neither of them would come home that night. So to make up for it, Hiro painted a self portrait of his mother and Hinata," The artist said and showed a rather realistic painting of a beautiful woman cradling an infant in her arms.

"So it was like a sorry gift for bearing such a regret he held within himself. After that, he tried covering up the sadness within him by taking it out on others. But I know he doesn't mean anything bad. The only one he's nice to is Kisa Sohma. She's such a sweet caring girl. She even comforted him at the funeral. I'm also sad but I know my wife wouldn't want to see her family bear such sadness, so I try not to let it get the best of me," The artist and then he showed another portrait of the whole family. Hiro was even smiling also.

"I painted this before she barely knew that she was pregnant," The artist said.

Tohru fought back the tears stinging her eyes. No wonder Hiro acted such a smart aleck.

"Ano, do you think I can see Hiro?" Tohru asked. The artist nodded at her question and showed her to his studio.

* * *

Tohru was amazed on how large the studio was. It was rather messy with all the paints, posters, brushes, and other things lying around. Tohru then spotted Hiro in the corner of the studio painting one of his masterpieces. She silently went behind him and saw that he was painting Kisa. In the picture, she was in a beautiful sundress in a field of flowers. She seemed to hold her hat from the wind and she had a shy smile on her face. 

"You're really talented Hiro-san!" Tohru said making Hiro drop his paints on the floor.

"Why are you sneaking up on me? Great now I have to clean up this mess!" Hiro said angrily.

"Ah I'm sorry! Here let me help!" Tohru said frantically get some towels to wipe up the mess.

"I don't need a stupid girl like you to help me!" Hiro snapped snatching the towels from Tohru.

"You know, you shouldn't keep your anger bottled up. It's unhealthy," Tohru said gently.

"Why do you care about what I do? I don't even like you and your presence it's being quite a bother to me," Hiro finally managed to get the mess cleaned up.

"I know exactly how you feel. Bearing such a sad past," Tohru said looking at other portraits. Since this was Hiro's personal studio he had lots of pictures mostly of his mother, the unborn baby, and of course Kisa.

"He told you didn't he?" Hiro said feeling rather ashamed about the situation.

"You shouldn't feel bad. My past is similar to yours you know," Tohru said.

"And I care why?" Hiro asked sarcastically.

"I was taken away from my home to live at an okiya. I then received a letter stating both my parents passed away and my sister ran away from her okiya and is nowhere to be found," Tohru said trying not to be sad.

"Were you sad? I mean it must've been tough to be separated from your family," Hiro said calming down.

"Oh yes the pain was so unbearable I wanted to wish the tragedy away. But you should never forget a single memory good or bad. Because you don't want them to take over your life. And don't live with regrets Hiro-san. It must've been hard to hear that your mom died. But lucky for you, you were by her side. I couldn't be by my parents side since they were so far away. But don't be sad for your mother and Hinata are watching over you. I don't think they would want you to be sad," Tohru pointed out.

Hiro took a moment to let Tohru's words sink in. Finally he spoke, "I'll do your posters and portrait."

"Eh? You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean considering that you don't even like me that much," Tohru babbled. He put up his hand signaling her to shut up for once.

"You babble too much nonsense. But your words are sort of inspiring and it taught me something. I felt really bad at yelling at my mother before she was going to labor. I was jealous that the new baby would make me feel left out and unwanted. So that's why I painted her picture to ask for forgiveness," Hiro said with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"But I know she forgave you. You were just angry is all but your mother loves you very much that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. There are kids out there who have been neglected and unloved. So you're rather lucky to have such loving parents," Tohru pointed out. "And I bet Kisa would be proud if you were to be a man who overcame his sad past."

"Who said I liked Kisa anyway?" Hiro said hiding his embarrassment.

Tohru pointed to all the pictures he painted of her which made him more embarrassed and bluntly said, "Whatever."

"But I felt like I let my mom down. So this is why I'll do my best on making the best portraits and become a famous artist like my dad!" Hiro said getting over his embarrassment.

"I bet you're mom and Hinata are rooting for you right now," Tohru said smiling at him. He gave her his smallest but rarest smile at her.

"But just so you know, I still don't like you. But I don't hate you either," Hiro said cautiously. "Now let me get to work so go away!"

Tohru just smiled and nodded before leaving. But before she closed the door she said, "Arigato for your kindness Hiro-san." He didn't say anything and continued to paint.

* * *

"So you talked some sense into my boy?" The artist asked laughing a bit.

"Yes. He was just upset is all but now he's willing to try his very best," Tohru reported.

"Well that's good to hear and I'm afraid we should be going now. Thank you for letting us stop by. We'll come back if you need any ideas or models," Hana joked.

The artist laughed and said, "Well we just might need you for other things but until then, another time."

Tohru and Hana bowed and bid their goodbyes before heading home.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 36. Probably the last one I'm putting up until the next few days. Like I said, we have finals coming up so I might study but I will definitely get some chapters posted so I won't keep you guys waiting. Until next time!**


	37. A few cuts that leads to a Surprise

**Ah sorry I haven't updated in four days! I thought school wouldn't get in the way…and it doesn't. I've just been distracted lately so sorry! You can say I have a one-track mind. Now we're here with chapter 37. Going pretty fast but still not fast enough. But I won't rush it so no worries whatsoever. Well on with the fic!**

* * *

"So how did you convince Hiro-san to paint your posters Tohru-chan? You're getting me quite curious," Hana said.

"Let's just say that your rumors are true. He does paint beautiful pictures of Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed which made Hana laugh.

"So it was true. But he must be a sweet boy to do such things. As they say, love can make a person do crazy things," Hana said.

"But I don't find it crazy. Well drawing pictures of Kisa is true but what really happen was that, I talked some sense into him about holding his regrets," Tohru said telling the truth.

"You're such a good person Tohru-chan. You're always willing to do the right thing," Hana said solemnly.

"Well I just know that doing the right thing is always a good thing. But what surprised me more is that he's even going to do a portrait as well!" Tohru said which made Hana's eyes expanded as big as saucepans.

"Well this is a first since I've heard such a thing. Which gives me an idea but I won't tell you just yet. I need to make the appointment and we'll be all set. So be ready for me to summon you," Hana said seriously.

Tohru just nodded and didn't say anything else.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hana to summon Tohru. It actually was only two days before she actually called Tohru. Tohru didn't mind since waiting was always something that she couldn't stand.

"Um, I'm going now!" Tohru called out to whoever was listening.

"Bye Tohru-chan!" Kana called out followed by a grunt coming from Mayu.

When Tohru got to Hana's house, Hana wasn't there for she had a morning engagement to attend.

Megumi led Tohru to Hana's dressing room like he always did but this time, he handed her a kimono that seemed to have a tear in it in one of the sleeves, on the back where the design was, and near the back of the hem as well. It was rather shameful for it was a rather nice kimono. Simple but nice. It was a white kimono with a golden obi. The design had a cheetah on it getting ready to kill. It even seemed to sparkle in the direct light.

"Hana has instructed you to wear this," Megumi said.

"Ano, but why? There's some holes in it! But wait was it my doing? Oh no, I don't want Hana-chan to see it! I might get in trouble!" Tohru yelled out frantically. Megumi finally managed to calm Tohru down.

"Relax Tohru-san Hana knows that kimono is torn. But she clearly instructed for you to wear it. She should be back any minute now. You can ask her then," Megumi said. "So I suggest that you will go change now. I'll wait here so I can tie your obi."

Tohru just nodded and went to change. It was making Tohru feeling down since it was torn. When she came out Megumi did the honors of tying the obi.

"Don't feel bad about the kimono, Tohru-san. It just needs a little bit of repairing and it'll be good as new. So no worries are neccessary," Megumi said tying the last of the obi knot firmly.

"I guess you're right. But who can be so irresponsible to let a precious kimono get torn?" Tohru asked.

"Well it's not Hana's. She borrowed it from her old okiya. One of the apprentice geisha-to-be accidentally torn it by snagging it on a nail. That's the hole near the hem. The back one had the same problem. The arm one, well I don't really know but she must've snag that as well. I don't know the whole story really," Megumi said.

Just then, Hana came in the dressing room.

"My oh my, looking nice as always," Hana said fixing her hair a bit.

"But Hana-chan, why am I wearing a torn kimono?" Tohru asked worriedly.

Hana nodded her head to Megumi and he left the room but returned a few moments later with a sharp knife.

"Well you remember Hatori right Tohru-chan? Well we need to get you to the hospital for a visit," Hana said taking the knife from Megumi.

"But I'm not sick and I don't seem to have any sustain injuries," Tohru said examining herself.

"I know that, which is why we're going to cut you in the places where the rips are. We need to get you to see him for a special visit but he'll only see you as a patient. Now lie flat on your stomach for me please. So I can cut you," Hana said making Tohru face down at the floor.

"Have you gone mad Hana-chan?" Tohru asked flinching her head up.

"Don't you trust me? If you're too nervous for me to cut you, then do it yourself. Here I'll have Megumi mark the cuts so you know where to cut exactly," Hana said motioning Megumi to get one of her charcoal sticks to line her eyebrows.

Megumi made 3 lines where the rips were marking it hard enough to see, but soft enough for it won't leave too much of a mark. Tohru couldn't help but laugh for the charcoal stick was really tickling her.

"Don't move so much or else I'll make a mistake," Megumi said. Tohru tried her best to hold the tingling sensation she was feeling.

Finally half of the torture was over. All was left was the actual cutting part. Tohru gulped as she held the knife against her leg. She squeezed her eyes so hard that it felt as though she were about to sprain her eyes. Tohru bit her lip for she was rather scared about cutting herself. It was as if she were about to commit suicide but was too scared to do so.

"Tohru you can't close your eyes! You might make a mistake!" Hana said grabbing the knife from Tohru who felt a moment's relief that is until Hana said, "I'll just do it for you're making it a days worth of a job for some simple boo-boos."

"That's too shallow Hana-san. He wouldn't even see it since it's rather small," Megumi said.

"Megumi I know what I'm doing. If you keep interrupting me, I'll make a mistake," Hana barked.

"Maybe I should do it," Megumi argued trying to grasp the knife out of Hana's hand.

"No I can do it," Hana said fighting back.

As each of them played tug-o-war of the knife, Tohru just watched them sweat dropping for it was rather cute how they fought like brother and sister. But Tohru then broke out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp stinging pain against her leg.

"Owwie," Tohru squealed. She looked and saw the horror on Hana's and Megumi's face.

"Ano, did you cut it wrong?" Tohru asked trying to see the back of her leg which was difficult for she was in an uncomfortable position.

"Well Megumi wouldn't let go of the knife and when he did let go, it slipped out of my hand and swiftly cut you perfectly. We're shocked that it came out just right," Hana said feeling relieved.

"Ano, I'm sorry for arguing Hana-san. Please forgive me," Megumi said bowing in shame.

"It's alright Megumi. I'll let your cut the other two cuts on Tohru, because I know you want to," Hana said winking at him and Megumi blushed like crazy.

"It's nothing like that," Megumi said feeling rather flustered as he grabbed the knife. Hearing Hana's words made him rather shaky but Megumi did his best not to make a mistake.

* * *

"Ah, I'll do your back one first," Megumi said calmly. "So um, I'm going to need you to take off your kimono, since the cut is on the lower back." His face looked sunburned from blushing when he said his last statement.

Tohru hesitated and looked at Hana for any help at all but Hana only said, "Well do it Tohru-chan, or I'll be angry if you don't cooperate with us."

Tohru felt rather shy and embarrassed as she slowly took the top half of her kimono off revealing her pale back. She shivered slightly when she felt Megumi's hands touching her as he sliced her wound. She bit her lip and held her tears in. This one hurt rather quite a bit.

"Ano, this seems to be a rather large cut," Tohru said.

"Well we need to make it realistic as possible and that's how big the rip is in the kimono," Hana said. She put a towel on the two freshly cut wounds so it wouldn't bleed so much.

"Oh dear. How are we going put your kimono back on without you bleeding all over it?" Hana asked.

"You can put a bandage on for the time being and explain that you didn't want her to ruin the kimono as much as it is already. It's already torn but staining it might be dreadful," Megumi said.

"I guess that makes things easier," Hana said appearing with a first aid kit and put flimsy gauze on Tohru's cuts doing a poor job but was able to withstand it from not seeping through the bandage.

"I'm done Tohru-chan, you can put your kimono back on," Hana said cleaning up her mess.

Tohru groaned as she put the kimono on for the cuts were making her rather sore. Although the pain wasn't quite over yet.

"We're more than halfway there. Just one more cut, and we'll be done with it," Megumi said grabbing Tohru's wrist gently. They both blushed and covered their embarrassment by not looking at each other in the eye.

Megumi was shaking as if he were hypoglycemic or had Parkinson's disease as he pushed the sleeve of Tohru's kimono up showing her bare forearm.

_I'm finally being able to feel Tohru's touch. But I must be concentrating or I might mess up._Megumi said inside of his head but wasn't paying attention that he accidentally made two curves on Tohru's forearm.

"Ah! Megumi you weren't being careful!" Hana scolded. "There's only supposed to be one curve not two! How did you even mess up?"

"Eh? I'm so sorry Tohru-chan!" Megumi said in a panic.

"Ano, it's alright, I kind of like it. It looks like a heart you see?" Tohru said holding her bloody forearm shaped like a heart.

"Well how are we suppose to explain how there's two curves instead of one?" Hana asked holding her head as if she had a headache.

"We'll just cut another curve. They won't know the difference once we return it," Megumi said.

"But what if they do figure out that rip wasn't there before?" Hana asked.

"We'll say it was already there," Megumi said already cutting the kimono.

"Well whatever. Well now that's done and over with we'll be leaving shortly and when we get there Tohru-chan, I want you to pretend that you fainted from seeing the sight of your blood. So that can be our explanation," Hana said but didn't speak too soon for when Tohru saw how much blood was coming out, she fainted.

"I guess that worked well enough," Megumi said.

"Well I'm going to need you to carry her to Hatori's clinic," Hana said which made Megumi blushed since he'll be holding Tohru so close to him.

"Well let's get going now," Hana said heading out the door.

Megumi looked at Tohru sprawled across the floor and picked her up gently. Fortunately she was tiny and light so Megumi had no problem carrying her all the way to the clinic.

* * *

"Hatori-san! I need to see Hatori-san and fast!" Hana screeched pretending that it was something tragic. A nurse recognized the famous Hana and quickly rushed to find Hatori. As they waited, Hana took off the bandaged through the rips for she didn't want to go through the hassle of taking the whole kimono off and wouldn't have to explain how the bandages were already there. She gave them to Megumi who threw them away.

Just then another nurse said, "He'll be with you in a jiffy but follow me please." And with this she led Hana, Megumi, and the still fainted Tohru to a room.

"Hana-san? What may I ask of your presence here today?" Hatori said walking in like nothing was no big deal.

"It's terrible Hatori-san. You remember Tohru-chan right?" Hana asked as Hatori nodded his head. "Well I don't know how or when, but it seemed as though she fell and cut herself in various places. I think she was walking around and tripped and landed on something sharp. But I don't really know!" Hana said over-the-top-drastically.

_I think you've over done it Hana-san_ Megumi thought to himself giving Hana a look who shook off his glare as fake tears came down her face.

"Oh if she has wounds, it'll ruin her career in becoming a geisha!" Hana dramatically said.

"Well if you will set her on this table, and I'll have a look at her," Hatori said looking at Megumi who was still carrying Tohru.

_I can't tell if this is a regular hospital or not. What is this, a pet clinic?_ _I swear I heard a dog barking in the waiting room. He's treating Miss Tohru as if she were a sick dog._ Megumi said in his mind.

As he lifted Tohru bridal-style, he gently placed her on the table and said, "Are you just a doctor or do you treat animals as well?" Megumi asked.

"I'm only a doctor but some people get screwed up and think I'm a vet so that's why I get animal patients as well," Hatori said checking Tohru's pulse.

"But what about vaccinations? Do you get those mixed up?" Megumi asked.

"Nope. I'm not stupid and brainless idiots like some cousins of mine," Hatori said bluntly. "Now where the cuts that you need to show me?"

Hana pointed at the Tohru's lower back, back of her right leg, and her left forearm. "These are the only ones I can find."

"Well I'm going to need your help to take off her kimono so I can see the wounds clearly," Hatori said.

"But that's preposterous!" Megumi said in outraged. "That means you'll see her naked."

"I'm a doctor don't forget. I'm only doing my job and I'm only taking the top part off so don't get all steamed. I won't harm your little girlfriend here," Hatori said making Megumi's head steam.

As Hana helped Hatori take the top part of the kimono off, she said, "I think might've fainted from seeing her own blood. I don't think she can handle the sight of blood."

"It may be possible," Hatori said examining Tohru's back while Hana blocked her front so no one would see her. "Well it's a deep cut. It'll need some bandaging and some disinfectant. But she'll be fine," Hatori said taking a small bottle of disinfectant and pouring it onto a small rag. As he gently placed it on Tohru's lower back, Tohru woke up and let out a shrill that could be heard from miles!

"AH! That hurts!" Tohru cried. "Ano, where am I?" After calming down, Tohru finally was able to recognize her surrounds even though she didn't know where she is.

"You're at Hatori-san's clinic. You fell and cut yourself in various places and then you fainted. Do you remember?" Hana said having a look in her eyes that read 'don't blow our cover now!'

Tohru got the message and said, "I fell? I don't remember. I remember fainting but I don't have the slightest idea of what happened."

"Well you probably suffered another one of your concussions. This should be a new record for you. It's been awhile since your last visit here," Hatori said bandaging Tohru's cuts.

"Ano, arigato for bandaging me up," Tohru said feeling rather ashamed.

"Will there be any scars whatsoever?" Hana asked worriedly.

"Well the cuts on her lower back and on her leg will heal nicely. But I'm afraid the one on her forearm might leave a faint scar. It looked pretty deep. But it shouldn't be too noticeable. If you look at it closely, it looks like a heart," Hatori said wrapping Tohru's forearm up.

"Well I won't be worried about that. In fact, it might add something to your look," Hana said smiling.

"Well you should be fine in the next couple of days. Change these bandages once a day but be sure to put this antibiotic on it so it won't get infected," Hatori said giving some extra bandages and a bottle filled with liquid.

"Ano, arigato gozaimasu Hatori-san," Tohru said smiling. He gave her a small smile although it was really hard to tell.

"Well thank you for helping us on short notice. Um Tohru, Megumi? Wait for me outside, for I have a few things to ask to Hatori," Hana said shooing the teenagers out before they protested.

* * *

"I still don't get why I had to cut myself just to see Hatori-san. It doesn't really make sense. And that hurt a lot as well," Tohru said covering her bandage on her arm with her sleeve.

"Well I would tell you but Hana-san doesn't even tell me the personal things. You should ask her about it," Megumi said. He looked up the sky and asked, "Nanji desu ka?"

"Well telling by the sky I say it should be around 2 or so," Tohru said. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh no particular reason. Just trying to say something interesting," Megumi said. Before Tohru could say anything, Hana came out with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Megumi asked.

"Oh nothing really," Hana said still smiling. "Let's go home shall we?"

"Ano Hana-chan? Is there a particular reason why I had to go see Hatori-san today? Because it doesn't seem like nothing special happened," Tohru asked curiously.

"Well I figured to beat Kagura and Rin by a landslide is to do your mizuage early. So I'm setting up candidates asking some of the Sohma family," Hana said walking rather fast.

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Tohru and Megumi exclaimed in unison, "WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Oh dear, I think I have a lot of explaining to do," Hana said giggling like a child.

* * *

**kimchee: A lot of suspense I see.**

**Megumi: Of course you just had to leave a cliffhanger!**

**kimchee: I'm the author. I'll do what I want. Besides I like seeing how you're reaction was about this.**

**Tohru: Ano, what's a mizuage?**

**kimchee: Eh heh heh um ask Hana for I'm not going to tell you. Or better yet ask Megumi!**

**Megumi: Don't make me hurt you.**

**kimchee: Well gotta run. Until next time!  
**


	38. A Mizu What?

**I'm super sorry that I didn't update in 3 days! Been preoccupied by other things and I couldn't stop watching my new favorite show. Well here's chapter 38. So if you don't know what the mizuage is then I really suggest read the actual Memoirs of a Geisha book. It's long but very interesting. On with the fic!**

* * *

"But Hana-san! Isn't that a little too soon?" Megumi sputtered. 

"No it's a perfect time to do it!" Hana said clapping her hands.

"A mizu what?" Tohru asked very confused.

"A mizuage Tohru-chan," Hana said.

"What's that?" Tohru asked making Megumi and Hana go in shock. It was obvious they thought she would know such things but apparently not.

"Well have you heard the story of the car and the garage?" Hana asked.

"Oh yes I have actually," Tohru said.

"Well that's basically it, except people bid on your mizuage. A mizuage can bring a lot of money by doing so and it just may possibly free you from your debt with Mayu-san," Hana said.

"So basically she's auctioning her vi-?" Megumi asked.

"Megumi don't say such things out loud!" Hana said cutting him off.

Tohru just sweat drop as they continued their walk. That is until Tohru had an idea.

"I know, let's go to the open air baths again. I bet we can get some of the stress doing so," Tohru exclaimed.

"But what about your cuts?" Megumi asked.

"Oh Hatori-san told me that washing them as well will help from getting infected," Tohru said lifting up her sleeve to look at her bandaged arm.

"Yeah sorry for making you go through torture Tohru-chan. It was the only thing I could think of at that moment," Hana said. "But the baths sound great."

"It's alright but I'm curious who else you're asking to make bids since it is an auction," Tohru asked.

"Well it's good to get as many bidders as possible for the more there is, the higher the price may be. But it will be mainly the Sohmas for they're quite wealthy. They've taken a liking to you," Hana said.

"Well hopefully no idiots will be taking part of the bid and hopefully no one will disturb us like last time," Megumi said scoffing a bit.

* * *

As usual, the baths were quiet and lonesome but it didn't seem to be too much of a problem. 

"Well we have the baths to ourselves again which is rather nice," Hana said. Tohru and Megumi nodded and went their separates ways to change.

For once, Megumi was the first one to the baths and couldn't help but stare at Tohru in just a towel but slapped himself for thinking such dirty things. But after all, Tohru had come a long way and was getting to her woman state but it was only just the beginning.

"Is something the matter Megumi-chan?" Tohru asked for he was dazing out.

"Um no, it's nothing," Megumi said looking away to cover his blush.

"Another peaceful night," Hana said stretching her arms out.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," Megumi said pointing to something that seemed to be zooming right towards them!

"TOHRU-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!" a blonde boy squealed opening his arms for a hug but missed when Megumi pushed himself and Tohru out of the way.

"Owwie, why did you do that for?" the boy cried out rubbing his head when he hit the concrete.

"You're not allowed to run around the bath area little boy. Can't you read the signs?" Megumi scolded pointing to a 'no running' sign in the distance.

"Who are you calling little? I'm probably the same age as you!" Momiji pouted which shocked Megumi.

"Momiji-san! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Yay you remember my name Tohru-chan! But I told you to use -chan or -kun. You're my friend so no need to be so formal!" Momiji said snuggling against Tohru who patted his head.

"Ano gomen Momiji-chan," Tohru said and thinking at the same time that this boy is rather affectionate.

"Stop molesting people you barely know Momiji," a voice said coming from behind the steam.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong Yuki! I know you're just jealous because you just want Tohru for yourself! I'm right aren't I?" Momiji exclaimed.

Tohru couldn't help but look up and see Yuki in the same bath as her! What was he doing here was the main question to ask.

"Ah Yuki-san, I didn't know you would be here," Hana said trying to calm down the ruckus going about.

"Well I'm not the only one here. Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Momo, even Kyo is here. Thankfully my idiotic brother isn't here," Yuki said scoffing.

"You're telling me," Megumi said agreeing with Yuki's last statement.

"I wouldn't say untrue things my dear brother!" Ayame said out of nowhere.

"Who invited you in the first place?" Megumi said on the verge of rage.

"Well Shigure, Akito, and Hatori are here as well so I'm the only one to get this party started!" Ayame said happily. By looking at this, it would be another repeat like last time.

* * *

"And I thought it was just going to be the three of us but I should just keep quiet for I'm jinxing myself which such nonsense," Hana said rubbing her temples. 

"Ano, not wanting to be rude but why are you all here?" Tohru asked. Heck the outdoor baths were so huge and it felt so full with most of the Sohmas filling up the capacity.

"Well I thought we could use another family reunion party so of course everyone agreed that we should go to the outdoor baths again! But this time I just had to invite my dear little brother and all the other small fries with me!" Ayame said in delight.

"Technically you dragged us all here," Hatori said smoking a cigarette to calm his nerves down. Ayame was sure a big headache to cause everyone stress.

"Well I just want to have some fun," Ayame said. "But I actually booked this place so no one else could be here but I guess you beat us to it Hana-chan."

"I don't mind sharing but I just wanted to relax," Hana muttered.

"Well since we're still waiting for the President, Kazuma, and the Minister, let's get this party started! Drinks all around!" Ayame said waving bottles of champagne and sake in everyone's faces.

"I brought wine glasses!" Shigure bubbled juggling with the glasses which landed on his head causing blood to gush out.

"Oh dear," Hana said but had an idea. "Um since there are some underage drinkers here why don't the kids go to the other bath on the other side? And besides I have some things I would like to discuss with the adults and only the adults. So Tohru-chan, you and Megumi take everyone to the bath on the other side."

It was more like a command that asking for a favor so Tohru nodded and obeyed Hana. She got up and started walking to the other hot springs which was on the other side of the building. Of course one by one, all the 'kids' got up and follow her just only in towels.

"So you've been here before Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked clinging to her arm. "I've never been in a hot springs before so this is my first time! It's already fun and it hasn't even started yet!" 

"Baths are about being relaxed not being bubbly and outrageous you baka," Kyo scoffed.

"This is stupid, why did I have to come along! I have paintings that need finishing," Hiro complained. "I've already had a bath so why would I need another one? And hot springs aren't that special. They're stupid if you ask me. It's just a way to get all perverted and look at other people!"

"Ano, I've never been at a hot springs before," Kisa said quietly looking at Hiro with her puppy dog face. "So are they really that bad?"

Hiro was speechless but finally said, "I guess not."

"Good because I want to enjoy the hot springs with your Hiro-chan," Kisa said happily which made him blush a little. That is until she said, "I also want to enjoy it with Onee-chan and get to know her more. And hopefully she'll teach me to become a better geisha!"

_Grr stupid girl! I try spending some alone time with Kisa and she has to ruin it all with her presence!_ Hiro yelled in his head but calmed himself down for he couldn't lose it in front of the girl he liked.

"Well this should be fun, with all of us kids here," Haru said solemnly. Everyone settled in the bath sitting in a circle. Starting with Tohru, Momiji – who insisted sitting next to her following with Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Hiro, Kisa, Momo, and Megumi who was on Tohru's left.

"Yes, it is fun to be around with friends," Momo said barely above a whisper for she barely spoke and if she did, you would hardly hear her.

"I should be practicing! But no, Shishou thought I should come along since he thinks I'm tensed," Kyo said to no one.

"Well I think you're more than tensed. You also forgot stupid, so maybe the bath will rub some of your stupidity away," Yuki said giving Kyo the death glare.

"Hey I wasn't asking for your opinion rat boy," Kyo snapped.

"Let's not fight when we have a whole night of relaxing to do. I bet we won't get another chance like this well not for a while I mean," Haru said looking up at the night sky.

"He's right you know," Momiji said. "We should just enjoy each other's company and not make a ruckus."

"Like you're one to t-" Kyo started to say but stopped himself.

Tohru just sat there watching everyone and smiled at them. There were a lot of Sohmas and they all had a unique personality and such. It was like an honor to be even near them for each of them is famous or the son/daughter of someone famous.

* * *

"I wonder why Hana-chan wanted all of us to be here," Tohru said to herself rubbing a soapy towel on her chest. She didn't realize that all the guys were staring her. She was the queen of letting her guard down 95 of the time after all. Except Hiro who only had eyes for Kisa of course. 

"So Honda-san, that's a lovely pendant you're wearing. Where did you get it from?" Yuki asked trying to break the ice.

"I never knew you were into jewelry. Why didn't you tell us you were gay? Then we can be lovers once again," Haru said but received a dunk by Kyo.

"Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself you baka," Kyo said angrily.

"Actually Megumi-chan gave to be as a present on my debut," Tohru said happily. "I never took it off which was three years ago. It's that special to me."

"Well it seems to be rather expensive if you ask me, so how could you afford a golden necklace with your standards?" Kyo asked rather rudely.

"Just because you're a Sohma who happens to be rich, there are people in this world who are willing to work for something they know they can achieve. I believe that custom so I'm willing to work to buy expensive things. Sure it may take awhile but it feels rewarding once you achieve that goal. You don't have to worry about such things which you might think it's silly," Megumi said with his eyes glowing with anger of how rude people can be.

"Sheesh, you don't have to get all worked up. I was just asking," Kyo said.

"Asking rather rudely is more like it," Yuki said. "But Megumi is right. You should be lucky Kyo and appreciate everything around you but that just might be impossible for you're a stubborn fool who doesn't appreciate anything."

"I appreciate things just fine. I don't have to show so just butt out of things," Kyo shot back.

"Ah I'm sorry that my necklace got you guys in a fight! But I would rather to have you guys be more civil with one another," Tohru said.

"Yeah, if you two keep fighting, you'll hurt my future danna's feeling," Momiji said sternly.

"Danna? You're still a kid! Like 5 since being older is way out of your league. How can you decide to be her danna?" Kyo yelled.

"I'm not a child anymore! I'm only a year younger than you, you know. I'm 17 so how can that mean I'm 5?" Momiji pouted.

"Uwah! Momiji you're a year older than me? I never knew. I didn't think it was possible!" Tohru exclaimed. Even Megumi was shocked that a little boy like Momiji could be the same age as him. But the rest of the crew didn't seem to care for they're rather use this kind of thing.

"Well I've grown up a whole lot!" Momiji said proudly. I'm almost as tall as Kyo too!"

"You may be grown up but you still have that bubbly personality which I can't stand. If only I could just beat you to a pulp so you would just shut the hell up then everything will be better, but I would get it from you dad," Kyo said angrily.

"I bet you like me on the inside Kyo which is why you wouldn't do a horrible thing to hurt me!" Momiji said proudly. You could see anger marks on Kyo's forehead but he didn't say anything for he had to learn self-control.

"Well if only I was able to see how much of a kid you used to be, but I only just met you at the viewing," Tohru said.

"It doesn't matter as long as I met you, my life is complete. But I have to propose myself as your danna then we can have a lot of kids and take over the world!" Momiji said with fire in his eyes which sort of scared Tohru.

"Momiji you just can't walk around and propose yourself as someone's danna. There are a few requirements you need to do before doing such thing. And I think you're not the kind of candidate to be Honda-san's danna," Yuki said.

"Well why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to be Tohru's danna Yuki? All you had to do was ask. I don't mind!" Momiji said which made Yuki flustered.

_This is going to be an interesting night that's for sure_ Tohru thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the adult side of the springs, things were rather serious at the moment. The President, the Minister, and Kazuma finally arrived to hear about Hana's news. 

"I suppose you all know about Tohru' upcoming you-know-what," Hana said seriously. "So I just want to ask is who is interested.

There was a moment of silence before a word was spoken.

* * *

**Well as you can tell this is like a repeat of Hot Springs Chaos but I just had to bring the entire gang along. I wasn't planning on doing it until later but this seemed to be the bes time. So sorry again for not updating. Hopefull I'll get a chapter or two by tomorrow. I also want to start on the other stories I have brainstormed up in my mind before I lose the thought of it. Well R&R if you wish. I can't believe we're up to 192 reviews! Who will be the 200th reviewer? Well until next time!**


	39. Let's Meet our Candidates

**Just wanting to say please keep your questions on hold please. I'm actually thinking of doing a vote for the mizuage but I'll tell you later. Have to see how this chapter ends up. Now we shall continue on to see who will be Tohru' future mizuage patron candidates. On with the fic!**

* * *

"Now will any of you like to take of the bidding? Because I'm trying to get many people to take a part of it and hopefully the money that will be paid for Tohru's mizuage will free her from her debt from her mother," Hana said. "I was planning on coming to each of you individually but since you're all here I might as well tell all of you. Hatori-san already knows since we saw him earlier."

"Hmm, you're rather serious about this aren't Hana-chan. Isn't it a bit early for Tohru?" Ayame asked seriously.

"It's the perfect time. If we wait any longer then Tohru won't have a mizuage!" Hana said. "So far we have Hatori in this and some outside clients."

"I'll take part of it," Shigure said. "And who knows, I just might be the winner! I'll be sure to beat Hatori!"

"Well if Gure-san is taking apart of it and cheating on me, then I'll be a part of this as well," Ayame said.

"I won't take part since I wouldn't do such a thing to cheat on Hana," Kureno said smiling at her.

"Of course you wouldn't, but it doesn't hurt to bid because we're trying to make the bid as high as possible. Tohru is a special girl so her mizuage should be worth a lot," Hana said.

"Well I'll bid but I won't win," Kureno said.

"I suppose I'll take part of as well. I have a great feeling that I might win this opportunity," Akito said.

"But that's not fair! You're psychic and that's cheating!" Shigure whined.

"Well fine, I have a feeling I might lose if that makes you happy," Akito scoffed.

"I'm just wondering, Yuki and Kyo are over the age of 18 so aren't they allowed to bid as well?" Kazuma asked.

"Hmm now that I think about it you're right. But I think its best that you tell them about it later, because they may not want to, but you can bid for them," Hana said.

"I think Yuki might like that," The President said. "He never stops talking about Tohru-chan so that should mean something."

"But what about Haru and Momiji?" The Minister asked. "They're only 17 but is that still under aged?"

"Sadly yes. You need to be 18 or older to do such things," Hana said.

"Well I think Momiji needs to concentrate on his studies before he has playtime so that shouldn't be a problem," The Minister said.

"Well the more people there are, the better it is," Hana said. "So that means I have most of you taking part. Well I'll just say, may the best man win." And with that everyone proposed a toast clinking their glasses together.

* * *

"Hey, why is your arm bleeding?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru's cut arm.

"Huh? It's not UWAH IT'S BLEEDING!" Tohru screeched looking at her bloody arm.

All at once people started to put their hand cloths in front of her. Of course Tohru couldn't decide so Megumi just grabbed her wrist and started to apply pressure on her arm using his hand towel.

"If you can't choose, you'll bleed all over the bath and that wouldn't be good Tohru-san," Megumi said still holding her arm.

"Ano, arigato, Megumi-chan," Tohru said shyly. "It wasn't suppose to reopen that's all I know."

"So why do you have a cut on your arm Honda-san? If I'm not mistaken, I think it looks like a heart as well," Yuki said.

Of course Tohru couldn't tell him about using a knife to cut herself to see Hatori about the mizuage thing so of course Tohru told them the lie.

"Ah I can't really remember. I just know I must've slipped and fell and scraped myself. Eh heh heh," Tohru said. "I fainted right after so my memory is still a bit fuzzy."

Yuki seemed to not believe but didn't say anything about it. "Well you need to learn how to take care of yourself a bit more," he said.

"I know, I'm rather klutzy at times," Tohru sweat dropped.

"It's alright to make mistakes but doing it the second time is stupidity just like Kyo," Yuki said.

"What did you say rat boy?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Oh shut up you baka," Yuki said. He turned towards Tohru and said, "Are you sure you're all right? Hatori is a doctor after all. He can bandage you up again."

"Oh that won't be necessary. He told me to wash it once in a while so it won't get infected," Tohru said. "I'm fine so no need to worry. But sumimasen, I need to use the restroom." She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Um Honda-san," Yuki said.

"Ano what is it?" Tohru asked.

"Your leg is bleeding and I think your towel is also bleeding as well," Yuki said pointing.

Tohru froze and slowly looked behind her seeing blood snaking down her leg and a large spot of red on her lower back of the towel.

"UWAH?!?!?" Tohru screeched. "How did this happen? Well I guess I'll go to the bathroom and wash it off eh heh heh."

"Want me to go with you Tohru-san?" Megumi asked.

"What are you stupid? You can't go to the girl's bathroom," Kyo said.

"I'm Hana-san's assistant which also makes me Tohru-san's assistant. I'll do anything to help her out. So I don't need you butting in," Megumi fought back.

"I'll go with Onee-chan," Kisa said quietly. "Since it is the girl's bathroom, boys aren't allowed so I'll go with her."

Megumi looked at Kisa as if she were crazy but calmly said, "Fine, I guess you can go with her instead."

"I'll come too," Momo said quietly and followed Kisa and Tohru to the bathroom.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me Kisa-chan, Momo-chan," Tohru said as she mopped some of the blood off of her. It seemed to stop bleeding which was a good sign but it would feel icky if the blood dried on her skin.

"It's no problem. I like helping and so does Momo," Kisa said.

Momo nodded and handed Tohru a small bundle of water proof gauze. "Ano, for your cuts. In case they bleed again," she said quietly.

"Arigato Momo-chan," Tohru said happily taking the bandage. "Um I'll go put these on, but if it's not too much trouble, would one of you mind getting me another towel since I ruined this one?"

"Sure, we'll both go," Kisa said grabbing Momo's hand skipping towards the building to get a towel.

"At least I'll be able to bandage myself. I would hate for anyone to see me naked," Tohru said slipping her towel off slightly so she could wrap her bandage around her lower back.

"Tohru-chan? Are you in here?" a voice called out. Tohru recognized it was Momiji.

"Ano, what are you doing here Momiji-chan? This is a girl's bathroom! You shouldn't be in here!" Tohru said locking herself in one of the stalls.

"I'm sorry but everyone was worried about you so I came to investigate!" Momiji said. "But are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Ano, it's alright. I'm fine but arigato for asking," Tohru said coming out of the stall.

"Here I'll help bandaged your arm!" Momiji said. "Because it might be tough using only one hand."

"Well thank you Momiji-chan. I appreciate it," Tohru said giving the remaining bandages to Momiji. She already did her leg so all was left was her arm.

"Onee-chan, we brought you a towel," Kisa said coming in followed by Momo.

"Ah thank you Kisa!" Tohru said taking the towel. "You can go back now. I'm pretty much done here."

Kisa nodded and left to head back to the hot springs with Momo trailing behind her.

"There! I'm done!" Momiji said proudly. It was an okay job so Tohru didn't mind.

"Ah arigato. I'm going to change my towel if you don't mind," Tohru said.

"Okay I'll see you at the baths," Momiji said skipping out the door.

"Such a sweet boy," Tohru said softly taking off her towel and throwing the other one into the used towel bins.

Tohru made her way slowly towards the baths admiring her surroundings. Not only was it a bath but also a garden so Tohru couldn't help but gaze at the beautiful sakura trees and flowers.

"Tohru's back all bandaged up and ready for a back scrub!" Momiji called out waving a scrub brush but Kyo swiftly took it out of his hands and broke it in half.

"Ah Kyo! You're mean!" Momiji faked cried.

"Shut up you stupid brat! You can't just go deciding everyone's fate," Kyo snapped back but then received a bucket thrown at his head.

"You shouldn't be yelling at poor innocent kids. Momiji didn't mean any harm you baka," Yuki said coldly.

"You're harming me! And I thought we're taking a break from fighting!" Kyo said angrily clutching his sore head.

"They're so childish aren't they Tohru?" Momiji said clutching on Tohru's arm.

"Well I don't think they mean anything wrong about it," Tohru said. She placed a small folded towel on her head.

"Well it's time for back scrubbing!" Momiji proudly said waving another scrub brush in the air. "I'll scrub your back for you Tohru! Then you can do mine!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't do that?" Kyo said trying to calm himself down. He grabbed the scrub brush but didn't break it this time.

"Well I suppose we all could use a back scrubbing but I think it's best if all us guys go to the other bath next to this one. There's a screen separating it so we won't be peeping," Haru said.

"That's a good idea," Yuki said.

"I know but that's just my excuse so I can scrub your back. After all you are my first love," Haru said winking.

"Saying that makes you sound even dirtier. Go scrub yourself," Yuki said sternly.

One by one the guys went on the other side of the screen to give the girls some privacy. Which left only Tohru, Kisa, and Momo in the bath.

"I realized that you have a lot of boys in the Sohma family," Tohru said rubbing a soapy towel on her neck.

"Yes there are. In fact we're the only girls except the mothers and aunts, but it makes us sort of special. So if somebody like Kyo makes us cry, they can get in trouble," Kisa said smiling.

"Well I bet they're still kind in their own manner," Tohru said. "Do you want me to scrub you and Momo's back if you want?"

Kisa looked over at Momo who nodded slightly. "Okay but only if you let us scrub yours."

Tohru laughed and got another hand towel and scrubbed the two girls' backs.

* * *

"Megumi! Why are you being a loner? Join us and I'll scrub your back for you!" Momiji said happily.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can do it myself. I'm not a child like somebody here," Megumi said glaring at Hiro.

"Who are you calling a child? I'm 15 for Pete's sake and more famous than you," Hiro sputtered. He stole Momiji's scrub brush and started scrubbing viciously at his back.

_I hope Kisa likes clean guys but that would just be wrong if she were into dirty old men like some people here_ Hiro thought silently.

"Come on Yuki, I'll be gentle I promise!" Haru faked whined.

"You're still going on about scrubbing my back? You're rather sick you know that," Yuki said.

"Well fine, do mine then. I haven't scrubbed my back in so long so don't be shy to use force," Haru said giving Yuki a evil smile.

"I can't tell if you're white Haru or black Haru. But anyways do your own!" Yuki said throwing the brush at Haru's head which made him come back to his senses.

"Ow that hurt. Wait where am I?" Haru asked but didn't receive an answer.

"What are all of you in separate baths for? Are you that shy? Well I Ayame the great will fix that problem!" Ayame said ripping the screen that covered in between.

Everyone was frozen looking at one another. Apparently the girls were not done washing themselves and well you get the picture.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" all three screeched wrapping themselves quickly and sunk lower into the baths.

"You idiot!" Yuki and Kyo screeched getting their swords out of nowhere and striking Ayame who ricocheted into the sky.

"Oh brother," Hatori and Akito said exhaling.

"Well it's almost time to go but just want to announce something to you kids since some of us are afraid to confront it to you in person," Hana said glaring at the President and Kazuma who sweat dropped.

"What is it Hanajima-san?" Yuki asked.

"If it's pointless then don't waste my time," Kyo scoffed.

"Well I'll just get to the point now," Hana said. "I was discussing with the 'adults' here about bidding on Tohru-chan's mizuage. And since you Yuki-san and Kyo-san are the only ones illegible from the kid section, you'll be taking part of this bid.

"WHAT?!?!?!" they both screeched together.

Tohru blushed so much she looked like a tomato. "Hana-chan! Why are you discussing this out in the open? It's rather embarrassing!"

"Well it had to be told sooner or later. Well I'll just say this, may the best bidder win," Hana said holding up her glass filled with sake.

* * *

**This concludes chapter 39. So I'm letting all my reviewers decide who will be Tohru's mizuage patron. Here are you're choices:**

**Kyo**

**Yuki**

**Ayame**

**Shigure**

**Hatori**

**Akito**

**I think that's it. Those are the main ones. I can tell it'll be a tie with Kyo and Yuki. Choose wisely my fellow reviewers. Until next time! Also let's congratulate on making it to 200 reviews! Are we up for 300? I hope so!**


	40. Some old Secrets and the Newest Bidder

**I know I haven't updated for like 4 days but don't be mad! I've been very sick and couldn't do anything about it. I'm still sick but since I'm not doing much of anything I might as well write another chapter! Let's get on with the fic! Now here is chapter 40. It's going slow again but don't hate me! I'm trying my best!**

* * *

"Shishou! Why did you make me be a part of this bid? Last time I checked, I didn't say anything nor did I agree," Kyo said grumpily once they got home.

"Oh stop whining Kyo, you know you need some excitement in your life," Kazuma said. "Besides, don't you think she's cute? If this your first time and you win, you might as well do it with someone cute."

"Whatever, but how can we afford it?" Kyo said trying to make up excuses. He was rather embarrassed about the whole situation even though he sort of liked Tohru and yet still has no clue who she is or was.

"There's ways. We are quite wealthy you know. Of course I have a secret stash hidden," Kazuma said with a wink.

"Great now you're keeping secrets from me? Well what else are you hiding from me? I demand to know!" Kyo said angrily.

"Well let's just say that Tohru is a girl you once knew. I'll leave it at that. But I do hope that you win," Kazuma said seriously.

Kyo didn't understand what in the hell Kazuma was talking about but then said, "Well if this is a way to prove my victory against that stupid Yuki then of course I'll win!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Kazuma said smiling.

* * *

"Otou-san, why are you doing this to me? I never said I wanted to take part of such thing," Yuki said.

"Oh Yuki, you're always so cold hearted and serious. Lighten up a bit. You should be lucky that I'm encouraging to do such thing," The President said. "Besides I can tell that you like Tohru. Heck even if you don't win, you just may become her danna."

Yuki's eyes widen after hearing his father's last statement. It just might be his chance. But he couldn't admit that in public especially in front of his father.

"I have no idea what nonsense you're talking about," Yuki said heading upstairs.

"Well just hear me out. If you quit now, Ayame just might take Tohru away from you with a snap of a finger. He does run a good business so he's been doing quite well and just might win," The President said.

Yuki hesitated. It was time to take charge. There was no way that he'll let his idiotic brother win. There was just no way.

"Fine, I'll be apart of it. Only so Ayame won't get his dirty hands on her," Yuki snapped and stomped his way upstairs.

"I'm glad you are Yuki," The President said slyly.

* * *

"Hana-chan, I'm rather embarrassed about this whole situation," Tohru said. "I mean, if you wanted to announce it, why couldn't you have done it when I wasn't there?"

"Oh relax Tohru-chan. You should be thankful I didn't do this behind your back or that sort of thing. Now I don't want you to complain. All geisha had to go through this process. Well the successful ones at least. So no more complaints. This bid will take a while. Maybe a few months. We're going to get this bid to go very high so you can be free from your debt and some money to spend afterwards," Hana said as she put her clothes away.

"Okay I guess you're right. If it is to be successful, then I'll do it," Tohru said. She got up from where she was sitting and started to head out of the door. "It's getting late, so I'll be going home now."

"Don't let this get you down Tohru. If you had a choice then I know you would do the right thing. But have you ever thought if a woman wants to become a geisha? I bet not but I'll tell you the answer. We don't become a geisha because we want to but rather for we have no choice. Keep that in mind," Hana said.

Tohru nodded at this statement. She never thought of it that way but Hana was right.

"Alright, I'll do my best," Tohru said.

"Also Tohru-chan, if all goes well, maybe you can live with me so you don't have to deal with Rin that much. That is if you want to. I do have a guest room as well," Hana said trying to cheer up Tohru.

"I could, but I just be asking for it. I already have so much, but maybe some other time. Right now I have a lot to think about," Tohru said leaving.

"I'm sorry about this whole situation," Hana said quietly. She shook some of her guilt away and continued to put her things away. That is until Megumi came in.

"I hope I'm not bothering you but about the bid," Megumi said in a huff. It was as if he was in a rush.

"What about them Megumi?" Hana said turning towards him.

"You forgot that somebody here just turned 18 not too long ago," Megumi said slyly.

"Meaning what?" Hana asked playing dumb. She really didn't want to hear his next sentence.

"I've been saving up, and I want to take a part of this game," Megumi said. "It's anyone over 18 am I right?"

Hana wanted to say no. Tohru was way out of Megumi's league since they were after all two completely different classes.

"I know you think I can't do this since I'm just a mere butler, but give me a chance. I'm not doing this for myself but to save Tohru from those idiotic buffoons," Megumi said reading Hana's mind.

"Well, I suppose. But don't make a spectacle of yourself. If I find out you're only doing this for games or such, I will disown you," Hana warned.

Megumi bowed formally. "Hai, but I promise you this is not for games," he said.

"Fine now be off for I need some privacy," Hana said shooing Megumi out.

Megumi closed Hana's dressing room door quietly. Doing so he also said to himself, "Now let the games begin."

* * *

Since the bidding was in progress, Tohru rarely did anything. She could only check up with Hana on how the bidding was going. It was sort of a break for Tohru from all her lessons and such so she felt a bit relief.

"Hana-chan, why does it take so long for this bidding to progress? It's been about 4 months now," Tohru whined. Sure she got a break but she got rather bored as well.

"Just about one more month, and then we'll be calculating the results, but we still need to make it higher," Hana said looking through a book that calculated the bids. Tohru wasn't allowed to see it for it was supposed to be a surprise if you call it that.

"I know you won't tell me who is the highest bidder but can you tell me how much is it so far?" Tohru asked. She was itching to know something.

"Alright, the bid is almost up to 10,000 yen," Hana said crossing some things out. "But it's an almost. I won't be giving you the right number for I don't want you to brag or anything."

"Ano, Hana-chan, how much was your mizuage? I'm really curious to know," Tohru said brushing her hair out of boredom.

"Well my mizuage cost the most when I was the most popular apprentice. I say it was about almost 55,000 yen. A record is what you can call it," Hana said.

"Uwah, that's a lot of money. But who was the winner?" Tohru asked.

"It was Akito-san. Which is why we're really close. But don' get the wrong idea. Dannas and patrons are two completely different things. It's really rare for a geisha to have a patron who becomes their danna. It usually doesn't work that way but I don't know," Hana said.

"Akito-san? But why would he want to take part of it, if he already well you know with you?" Tohru said embarrassed.

"Usually people don't do it twice but Akito has a twisted mind as some people say. I'll leave it at that," Hana said. "Also you have a new bidder on the list."

"Really who? I can't think up of anyone else," Tohru said.

"I'll give you some easy hints. You're a good friend of his. You've known him for quite some time now and you see him more often than you should," Hana said.

It was pretty obvious but being the airhead she can be Tohru didn't get it.

"I don't know. Is it Kyo? Or Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"Oh for goodness sake's Tohru it's Megumi!" Hana snapped. "Uh, I'm sorry but I thought you could have figured out something so easy."

Tohru froze. Megumi? But he was just a butler! How could he afford such thing?

"Ah, but isn't he only 17? And what about money? How could he take part of this bid?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Actually he turned 18 not to long ago making him illegible. And he always saves his money and always finds way to invest it," Hana said. "Hmm maybe he'll become really wealthy once he's able to live on his own."

"But I thought only the Sohmas were the only ones who could bid!" Tohru said. She really liked Megumi as a friend but she couldn't think of him as her patron. It just sounded wrong.

"Anyone can take part of it. You just need the money and be over 18. I can't change the rules Tohru. Are you mad about this? Heck if Megumi wins he just might save you for he told me that he wants to win so the 'other buffoons' won't win as he puts it," Hana said chuckling.

"Well that's very kind of him but still," Tohru said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh stop getting worked up over everything Tohru-chan. You know Megumi likes you very much but I know you don't feel the same way but I've never seen him do anything like this. He usually shuts people out but you can say you're the first person to open his heart. Well maybe second since I took him in first," Hana winked.

"I don't think I'm that great," Tohru said. "Ano, how did he become your assistant? I've always wanted to know."

"It's sort of sad. Megumi's past I mean. I used to be great friends with his parents but then the accident," Hana said looking out her window. It looked quite stormy outside.

"His mother was also a geisha and his father was the danna. You see there was a small war going on. I was about let's see about 13 and he was only 8. My older sister used to entertain Megumi's father and always had me assist her since I just became an apprentice. His mother was best friends with my older sister. I met Megumi a few times when we visit their house. He was such a quiet kid never saying much for he was rather on the shy side," Hana said. She drank some tea as a little break before continuing.

"What happened next?" Tohru asked being absorbed in the story.

"Well when the war was going on, Megumi's father went into the war as a soldier to help protect his country. Megumi's mother prayed everyday that he would return home safely. This the rare case where the geisha and danna are in true love so of course she worried about him dearly. But he never came home. When hearing about this, Megumi's mother was in so much pain from the heartbreak that she killed herself so she could join her danna in heaven," Hana said.

Tohru was almost in tears but Hana wasn't quite done yet.

"Megumi didn't have anywhere else to go so he was sent to live with my older sister until she died from pneumonia. So she gave her will to me which is why I live here today. I offered Megumi to say and he agreed but he made sure that he would do his part and help out," Hana said. "He doesn't talk about it much but I try to make him happy."

"Poor Megumi-chan. I never knew about this. He had it much worse than me when my parents died. I feel bad for putting myself before others," Tohru said pouring buckets of tears as if it were here fault.

"It's not your fault Tohru-chan. I'm just saying go easy on Megumi. You're the reason why he started to smile again. He cares for you deeply. I'm not saying go fall in love with him but keep your friendship with him always," Hana said.

Tohru nodded as she put her hand over the riceball pendant. "I'll treasure him always and for everything he's done for me."

"I'm glad but no more tears please. I'm not even sure if you were suppose to know that but I just thought you could learn something about him," Hana said.

"Okay, I'll stop. I think I'm going to go home now. It's getting late," Tohru said wiping her eyes with her special handkerchief – the one from Kyo.

"Well I'll summon you once I get the final results so just take it easy now," Hana said.

Tohru nodded before heading out the door.

* * *

As Tohru closed Hana's front door and continued to walk back home she bumped into Megumi making him drop some of his stuff.

"Ah I'm sorry Megumi-chan! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Tohru said rambling as she helped him picked the things up.

"It's not your fault. I just came back from running a few errands for Hana-san and I'm a bit late," Megumi said. "Ano, why are your eyes pink? Have you been crying?" he asked noticing Tohru's puffy eyes.

"Ah, no not really! I wasn't crying really!" Tohru said covering up her excuse.

"She told you didn't she? About my past?" Megumi said which shut Tohru up.

"Ah, how did you know?" Tohru asked. "I'm very sorry for what happened. I never knew."

"It's nothing to be sad about. And I was able to read your mind. After all, I can be psychic from time to time," Megumi winked before turning serious. "But I don't want you to be sad on my account. The past is over for we are in the present so don't let my memories be a burden on you."

"But I'm glad to know the truth. Even if Hana-chan said it might've not been good for me to know, I'm happy to have known. Because Megumi-chan, you're a friend I can always count on and trust. So don't be afraid to trust me as well. I'm here if you ever need someone to listen to your problems," Tohru said with a smile. "Well I have to run now, so I'll see you later?"

She started to walk but Megumi called out, "Wait Tohru-san!" Tohru turned around to see what Megumi wanted.

"About the bidding, I'm sorry if it has caused you any trouble. And um thank you for everything," Megumi said blushing.

"It's no problem at all," Tohru said smiling that is until Megumi kissed her cheek softly.

"Um that's for good luck to whoever wins, I guess. Ano I'm sorry!" Megumi said bowing before dashing off.

Tohru stood there dumfounded and she touched her cheek where Megumi kissed her.

* * *

A month has passed meaning it was time to know who had won. Instead of Tohru being summoned, Hana came over with the results so she could share it with Mayu and Kana as well.

"Ah Hana-san, so good to see you come on in! I'll make some tea," Kana said.

"Let your chef do it for I have important news," Hana said seriously. "But I want to discuss it with you and Mayu in her office. Tohru can come as well."

"Ah okay, I'll tell Mayu and Tohru you're here. Go wait for Mayu in her office," Kana said as she went upstairs to call for Mayu and Tohru.

Hana made her way to Mayu's office and took a seat in a chair waiting for everyone to arrive which didn't take too long.

"So what is the final offer?" Mayu said smoking a cigarette as usual.

Before Hana could speak, Rin barged in with Kagura.

"Sorry to interrupt but I hear that this brat is having her mizuage bidding results," Rin said. "How much is it? 10 yen? That would be pitiful."

"And why do you care? Even if the cost is low, at least Tohru is getting somewhere and you haven't been doing your part to start Kagura's mizuage yet," Mayu snapped back.

"Can I please continue?" Hana interrupted giving everyone the sign to shut the hell up.

Hana cleared her throat before taking out a piece of paper and read the results.

"Tohru's mizuage made a new record. It has been sold for 60,000 yen!" Hana exclaimed.

Everyone was in shock that even Mayu's cigarette fell out of her mouth until she gained back her seriousness and put her cigarette out before it caught anything on fire.

"That's a lot of money but may I ask who the patron is?" Kana asked.

Hana cleared her throat once more before saying "I'm getting to that. The winner of Tohru's mizuage and is the patron is…"

* * *

**You can't hate me for leaving a HUGE cliffy. But I like the suspense. And if I made everything go too fast then stop complaining. I know things are going slow so I do try to make it go faster but I really don't need anybody to be on my case about it. Sorry if I sound a tad angry but this stomach flu has been messing me up. Right now I'm super dizzy so I'm going to take a nap now. Well hope you enjoy the chapter and in the next one, it'll have the winner. My oh my I wonder who it could be. I'm so evil bwahaha! Okay I'll shut up now. **


	41. Just a simple Misunderstanding is all

**Yeesh why does everyone think I'm discontinuing the story? You guys are crazy! I would never do such thing. I haven't updated in a week is because I had a hectic week of finals but they're done and over with so I can write again with no more distraction! And don't worry everyone. The pairing won't be Megumi/Tohru. I just had to make him one of the special characters since he's not mentioned often, so this is his time to shine. Just kidding. Well you should all know who wins although I wanted to do it differently but I must get some romance in. Well on with chapter 41!**

* * *

"Well who is it? Don't make us all wait you know," Mayu said gritting her cigarette.

"I'm sorry it was just one of those moments that it all comes down to something very important. Anyways, the mizuage patron is Kyo Sohma if I'm not mistaken," Hana said reading it closely. It appeared that she didn't know the winner until now.

"That charming orange tempered boy?" Kana asked.

"Yes it's him. But I thought Yuki or someone else would win. I didn't Kyo would actually take part of such thing. But then again Kazuma might've force him or bid for him," Hana chuckled.

"Well I bet he's a wimpy guy so we have nothing to worry about. Just have to get a higher price. But are you sure it's 60,000 yen? Like who would pay that much? Are you sure it didn't say 60 yen?" Rin asked.

"I'm not blind and I can read quite well actually. It's 60,000 yen alright. And who says Kyo is wimpy? Why use such a word that describes you better than for a man who's a samurai?" Hana shot back.

Rin was speechless and didn't say anything but exhaled in annoyance.

"Are you sure it's Kyo-chan? Read it again! It must be a mistake!" Kagura cried out.

"What do you think I am stupid? Of course it's Kyo. Nothing can change that," Hana said raising her voice. "Now please stop asking."

Kagura had tears falling down her face as she ran out of the room. Tohru - who had just sat there like a sitting duck the whole - got up and followed Kagura to the balcony.

Everyone stared as the two left. "What's her problem?" Mayu asked in annoyance.

* * *

"Kagura ane-san! Why are you running?" Tohru said as she finally caught up to her gasping for air.

Kagura turned around staring at Tohru straight in the eye. Tohru saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"You promised to stay away from him! And now you're practically eloping with him?" Kagura said angrily as she slapped Tohru.

Tohru held her cheek but didn't say anything. She was toughing up a bit so she didn't fall or cry. She did though yell back at Kagura.

"Why are you making this my fault? Did you think I decided for him to win? I wasn't even aware of anything like this nor that they're would be bidders! So don't you dare blame this on me!" Tohru yelled back and with this she gave Kagura a small shove which surprised her.

"Don't you dare push me! It is your fault and you're stupid excuses aren't going to change that! I thought you were my friend Tohru. But now you're getting revenge on me now aren't you? You've been hiding behind that stupid smile of yours and now taking everything that's rightfully mine!" Kagura said shoving Tohru who stumbled.

"You have no right to push me back! And I'm not getting revenge on you! I would never do anything to hurt you either. And I don't remember you claiming Kyo either. I thought geisha weren't allowed to love!" Tohru screamed. Now she was crying in frustration.

"Oh well if we're not allowed to love, then why are you falling for him?" Kagura asked more calmly. She looked down while saying this.

Tohru froze when hearing Kagura's last statement. How would she know and most of all was it true? But Tohru couldn't admit such things not yet, not now, not ever. She could almost feel the hankie in her kimono. Yes she still had that all this time including the bracelet which she never took off after all these years.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Tohru said turning away.

"Oh yeah? Then explain why are you still wearing this silly charm bracelet around your wrist for 6 years now!" Kagura said grabbing Tohru's wrist showing her the bracelet.

"It's not silly! It means a lot to me but it's not silly!" Tohru fought back as she ripped her wrist out of Kagura's grasp.

"You should forget about him. I know the story of him losing his memory of you. You should forget about him and stay with your precious Yuki. He likes you so return his feelings. This gives me the chance for Kyo to be my danna as well," Kagura said giving Tohru an evil cold stare.

Tohru stood dumbfounded before hesitating to say anything else. "No," she said softly.

"What did you say?" Kagura snapped. "What do you mean no?"

"He's not mine, but neither is he yours. You can't state who is you're danna. You can't force love to happen upon you. That love needs to grow and blossom into something special," Tohru said through her tears.

Kagura didn't say anything but Tohru could clearly see that she was crying her tears of guilt.

"Oh Tohru-chan!" Kagura said grabbing Tohru into a forceful embrace. "Gomen nasai for my wickedness. I'm just so stressed on being a geisha that I never have time for me anymore. I don't think I can handle anything anymore. Not even Kyo," Kagura said through her sobs.

Tohru just set her anger off to the side and pat Kagura's back.

"No need to apologize. You're just angry and frustrated. But I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. After all you are my friend and like a sister to me and I would never throw that away just for some guy. If you want somebody to like you need to prove it by being nice to them. Not just decide for them to like you or not," Tohru said gently.

"I know but when I see the look Kyo gives you, it tears me up inside that I wish a guy would do that for me," Kagura sniffled.

"Well I don't think Kyo and I are meant to be together. After his memory loss, it won't be the same. So even though he won the bid, I'll step aside and let you get your shot," Tohru said looking Kagura straight in the eye.

"Oh arigato gozaimasu Tohru-chan! You're the best friend I could ever want. And I'm really sorry for being such a witch to you. I was jealous of how popular you're getting," Kagura said.

"Don't be jealous. After all you are my rival so you still might be more popular. Just try," Tohru said smiling even though deep down, it felt like her insides were about to burst. She didn't want to give Kyo up but it was the only way to ask for Kagura's forgiveness.

"Okay," Kagura said softly smiling back.

* * *

After a week had past, it was the day that Tohru would spend the entire day with Kyo as for his part of the bid. Have a whole day like a date and well you get the picture. But first, Tohru would get ready for the day's event.

"I can see that you're quite nervous. But you shouldn't be. Just be yourself and don't screw things up," Hana said helping Tohru pick out a kimono.

Tohru already had gotten her hair done into the starfruit style the day before and all was left was the kimono part which was always tough.

"I don't see why I need to get all dressed up for," Tohru complained.

"Hush now, if you act like some slob then it'll ruin your reputation so pick one of these three," Hana said setting three kimonos out.

"Ano I was thinking about wearing the one that they gave me from my debut. I haven't worn it yet," Tohru said.

"Well if you want then it's your choice," Hana said getting the black kimono from the closet.

"But this isn't top quality. Why wear this if you can wear something more spectacular?" Hana argued.

"I don't care about quality. I'll be making a rude impression if I didn't wear it yet," Tohru shot back as she went to go change.

"Fine then alright! You win," Hana joked as she put the rest of the kimonos away.

"How do I look?" Tohru asked when she came out behind the screen door. Her obi was undone which of course needed some help.

"You could make rags look beautiful Tohru-chan. Of course you look lovely," Hana complimented.

"I see you need help tying your obi," Megumi said from the doorway.

"Ah Megumi-chan!" Tohru said in surprise. She hadn't spoken to him directly ever since the winner of the bidding. "I got it so I don't need help!"

"Well this has a complicated knot. There's no way you could do it yourself," Megumi argued already grabbing the obi.

Tohru didn't say anything but stood still waiting for him to tie the knot.

"I have some things to do now. So you're meeting Kyo in about an hour right? Well I already settled for a cab to pick you up. Ever since we got automobiles now, it makes things easier but how monstrous they can be," Hana chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow okay Tohru-chan?" And with that Hana disappeared.

Tohru nodded and continued to stare at the floor for now she was all alone with Megumi who was still tying her obi.

"Ano, Megumi-chan-," Tohru began but was cut off.

"Look I don't want anything to get weird between us. I know I lost but even if I did win, it wouldn't be the same. But I still want to go back to our normal selves and still be friends," Megumi said solemnly.

"Okay, we can still be best friends," Tohru said smiling.

Megumi gave her a small smile and finished tying the obi. "Well just have fun I suppose," he said quietly. You could tell that he still wished that he was the winner but hey you can't have everything now can you?

"I'll try but I'm not looking forward to it much but I'll make the best of things," Tohru said examining her knot on the obi. It was something different for once for Megumi tied it to match her hair a bit. "This is really pretty," Tohru said smiling and approving.

"I just learned it not too long ago. Well don't forget your hair ornaments," Megumi said giving Tohru two ornaments. One had a little kitten dangling and the other had ruby red flowers hanging matching the obi color.

In the distant you could hear a horn honking. It seemed as though the cab was here waiting impatiently for Tohru.

"Well good luck I suppose," Megumi said waving goodbye to Tohru who nodded and made her way to her first car ride. While walking, Tohru quickly slipped her hankie inside her obi and adjusted her bracelet and necklace.

* * *

Tohru was about to wet her pants for she was super nervous on seeing Kyo. She still couldn't believe that he won the bidding but how? He didn't seem to be interested on silly things like bidding on mizuages. But for now she would just have to wait and see what was in store for her.

As the driver pulled over at the Akira gardens (where Tohru had her ceremony for her debut done) Tohru got out and walked around a bit for she was a tad bit early. Since this was a mizuage after all, there would be a ceremony conducted and Akira gardens was a perfect place to do it.

It felt like Tohru was the only there for Kyo nor the ceremonial instructor hadn't arrive so she took her time to gaze out at the lake filled with beautiful swans and cranes. She also enjoyed the beautiful sakura trees and flowers.

"Looking for somebody?" a voice said behind Tohru which scared the crap out of her as usual.

"Uwah! Kyo-chan! You scared me!" Tohru said gasping for air from her fright. She turned around and saw Kyo in a simple black yukata. Of course he looked extremely hot in it with his sword hanging on his side.

"I'm sorry," he said in a sarcastic voice but he was smirking while doing it. "I'm not late am I?"

"Ah no not really! I just got here myself and was enjoying the beautiful gardens," Tohru said smiling.

"What's so amazing about it? It's just a garden. Nothing special about it," Kyo huffed.

"But if you look closely, the garden seems to be filled with life and wonder. And it really is beautiful," Tohru said.

"You remind me of someone but I can't think up of who it is," Kyo said which surprised Tohru. Kazuma was right, he was gaining his memory slowly but hey couldn't it just speed up already?

"Ano what do you mean?" Tohru asked playing stupid.

"I don't know. Just your personality. It's similar to this friend I used to have. Always finding the good in things no matter how bad it may seem," Kyo said.

"Ah is that a bad thing?" Tohru asked. Even though she was on the verge of blowing everything she still kept her mouth shut.

"To me it's a bit crazy. This is not a good world we live in but I guess we should be thankful for the people who try to make the best of things," Kyo said gazing at the flock of cranes flying into the clear blue sky.

Tohru didn't know what to say so she just changed the subject a bit. "Ano where is the ceremonial instructor?"

"How the hell should I know? It's probably some crazy old lady doing it but I do wish they would hurry up a bit. For I have a lot of things planned," Kyo said lying about the plans. He still didn't know what to do but he certainly didn't want to stay in a boring garden all day.

"I AM SO SORRRRRRRRY I AM LAAAAAATEEEEEE!!!!!!! LET'S PERFORM THIS CEREMONY SO I CAN LET YOU GUYS DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO DO IN PEEEEEACE!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRRRRRRRY ONCE AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!" okami-san said. Great it was her again and was still apologetic as ever.

"This lady again? Crap!" Kyo whispered harshly but calmed down when he saw Tohru giggled.

* * *

"Hana-san, you're home a bit too early I see," Megumi said when he saw Hana entered the room.

"Yes I know but I just found the biggest misunderstanding and it's my fault as well," Hana said worriedly holding a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Megumi asked serving some tea.

"I miscalculated the bids. Kyo wasn't supposed to win. It was a close call but the real winner is supposed to be Yuki-san. The winning price should be 60,500 yen," Hana said showing Megumi her calculations.

"Well what are you going to do? Tohru is out with Kyo for the day and you can't interrupt them by saying, 'by the way Kyo isn't the winner. Yuki is!' It'll just ruin everything," Megumi said.

"You do have a point but what am I going to do now?" Hana asked worriedly. "I didn't say anything about this to anyone but I coaxed the President saying Yuki might win! But everything just seems to backfire."

"Oh I think I have some things in mind," Megumi said slyly.

"What's the price I must pay?" Hana joked. Usually when asking favors from Megumi, she would usually pay him back.

"Oh nothing much really. But I would like to spend a day with Tohru-san as well," Megumi said quietly.

"A date? How sweet. But I think I can make a few arrangements," Hana said. "Just so you know, it'll be just as friends."

"Alright I know already. Now here's what you need to do," Megumi said. Hana listen closely to his next statements.

* * *

**Not technically a cliffy but it'll do for now. Like I said, I'm super sorry for not updating for a week. But let me get a few things straightened out: I'm NOT going to discontinue the story. It WILL go on no matter what since I don't want to disappoint any of you out there. So don't try to make threats up, because it scares me! Lol! Until next time! (hopefully tomorrow or so!)**


	42. Some Flashbacks and a few Crepes

**Yes I know you must hate me for thinking Yuki is the winner. But I have some things in mind so just be patient and read quietly. Or something like that. And I'm starting on my newest fic Please Teach Me. First chapter is done but I'll post it once I'm done with this one. Which reminds me, I still gotta see how I'm going to end this story! Well on with the fic!**

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?" Hana asked impatiently.

"Simply do nothing. If you try to stop this, then there will be a lot of havoc going around," Megumi said. "If you still don't agree, make a second place prize. Just let them go on a date or something. That's all I can think of. It doesn't seem that big of a deal but it'll do."

"Which is a spectacular idea Megumi. I think I just might do that," Hana said smiling. "Arigato for your help."

"It's my job to help," Megumi said bluntly. "But don't forget your part of the deal."

"Yes I know," Hana said with a chuckle.

"Or just don't tell Yuki that Kyo won and do the process again. And you'll have double the money. So instead of that 60,000 yen it'll be 120,500 yen," Megumi said doing the math in his head.

"Hmm but I don't want to lie. But it just might work as well. We can hide the 60,500 yen from Tohru's mother Mayu-san since she is a money freak. But if we let this plan go through, promise not to tell anybody got it?" Hana warned.

"My lips are sealed," Megumi said.

* * *

"I'm sorry for making such a scene back there earlier," Okami-san said with a chuckle. "But let's get to this shall we?"

"As long as you hurry up then we wouldn't be standing here," Kyo said in annoyance but Okami-san didn't hear him for she was too busy pouring the mizuage patron tea.

"Now I need to you to drink this to combine you as patron partners," Okami-san said handing a small glass to each of them.

It looked rather nasty for there was a strong sense of aroma that made you want to puke but surprisingly it didn't taste so bad.

"Now this combines you as patron partners which concludes today's ceremony. I DO HOPE YOU TWO HAVE GOOD TIMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Okami-san screeched.

"Whatever, let's get out of here," Kyo said grabbing Tohru's wrist and making their way to the cab.

When they got in the car, it was awfully quiet but somebody had to break the ice.

"Ano, where are we going?" Tohru asked for she had to say something. It was awkward when it was quiet. Tohru couldn't handle the silence.

"Good question. In fact I'm still deciding. I hadn't really thought out the plan for the day," Kyo said looking out the window seeing trees zoom past them.

Another silence fell amongst the two making it more awkward.

"So you must be wondering why I would take part of such thing," Kyo began. Tohru didn't say anything but continued to listen. She was hoping to hear an answer that she wanted to hear.

"Well it actually wasn't my idea. Shishou – my master thought I could use some fun and take a break from training," Kyo said which disappointed Tohru. She really wanted to hear that he wanted to be with her and blah blah blah.

"But don't get me wrong. I'm glad I won although I wouldn't have expected to since that Yuki always won everything. Everyone thinks he's so perfect and everyone always looks up to him. He's a rather cold person but I shouldn't be talking since I always shut others out as well," Kyo said a bit sadly.

"But you're actually quite popular. At my geisha school, lots of the girls tells me how handsome and strong you are," Tohru said.

"They must mean Yuki. He is stronger than me and he hadn't practiced as much as me. Ever since I was able to hold a sword, I practiced everyday to get a bit stronger. But I'll never be as good as him. I sort of wish I were him but you can't have everything now can you?" Kyo said looking at Tohru who blushed slightly.

"Everyone has good qualities. Even if they don't realize it, it is within you. You shouldn't be jealous of somebody because you have a quality you have that the person wants. Like a riceball and it's pickled plum. Just think, the plum is on one side of their back and they can't see it but can see other's plums. The plum represents the qualities. But if you turn them around you can see that shiny plum. You may not see your wonderful qualities because they might be stuck on your back. Or something like that," Tohru said.

"That sounds a bit stupid but if you put it that way, then I guess it's not so bad. So you're saying I shouldn't be jealous because I just might be better than him?" Kyo asked.

"Well don't be jealous but don't be conceited either. But if you shut others out you might as well learn to let those people in," Tohru said smiling.

"I see. I'll try, I guess," Kyo said looking at the ground of the car.

"So tell me about yourself a bit. That is only if you want to," Tohru said. She practically knew Kyo's life story but she had to pretend like she just met him since he doesn't remember her.

"Well there's not much to say really. I don't usually share my past since it's sort of sad but I guess I can tell you. You look a person who's willing to listen. Well Shishou is actually my adoptive father if want to call him that. My mother committed suicide which I never knew why. I was only like 3 or 4. I lived with my father for a short time but things got really bad between us, so Shishou took me in. He's a karate/samurai instructor so I willingly wanted to learn. Although my real dad didn't agree but we filed some forms so I wouldn't have to see him again. He blames me for my mother's death," Kyo said as if were nothing but Tohru was on the verge of tears as usual when she hear such sad things.

"Um I didn't mean for this story to make you cry but I'll stop if you want me to," Kyo said. He couldn't take it when girls cried. It made him feel bad.

"Ah don't mind me. You can continue if you wish," Tohru said sniffing all her tears.

"Okay if you want me too. Anyways, I never really had any friends. I wasn't really close to all the other Sohmas. I felt like an outcast so that's why I shut others out except Shishou. I respected him a lot. I'm kind of glad that he played as my father," Kyo said smiling that was rarely noticeable.

Tohru couldn't help herself but said, "Did you ever make any friends? I mean at all?"

"Come to think of I did make a friend. I don't see her as much but I do miss her," Kyo said which sort of made Tohru excited. Could he be remembering?

"How did you two become friends?" Tohru asked.

"I can't really remember how but I do remember that I did get in a fight with Yuki when we were younger. It landed me in the hospital for I overdid it. She visited me everyday until I was released," Kyo said. "It may sound sort of stupid but she was my first friend and all."

"May I ask what her name is?" Tohru said. If he said her name then she can confess and everything would be peachy right?

"Kagura that other geisha at the viewing party. She can be a handful but she's a good friend," Kyo said which threw Tohru way off. As in over the cliff kinda threw off.

"Do you like her? I mean more than just a friend?" Tohru asked sadly. If he said yes then there was no chance for her.

"She may be my first friend, but I don't like her more than that," Kyo said.

"Oh, okay," Tohru said letting the subject drop. She was on the verge of spilling the beans. But it broke her heart that Kyo thought Kagura was his first friend when technically Tohru was the first friend. But she felt slightly better that he didn't like Kagura but she did promise to Kagura that she would back off. But it was okay to lie a bit right?

* * *

The driver finally pulled over opening the door for Kyo and Tohru. The driver finally waved goodbye and drove off.

"Well what do you want to do first? I seriously have no idea what to do since I've never done such a thing so I'll let you decide," Kyo said.

Tohru thought for a moment before coming up with a perfect plan. "I know where we can go! But it's a secret so just follow me." She hastily walked faster to the destination. She obviously knew the place where they were at and made her way inside a small store.

"We're getting a crepe?" Kyo asked kind of shocked. He looked at the sign Crepe-a-leap. "This place seems rather familiar." He was kind of surprised that Tohru picked such a place for he thought geisha would rather look at jewelry or kimonos.

Tohru's plan was slightly working but didn't say anything. "I just felt like having a crepe since I haven't had one in so long. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure I guess," Kyo said. "I haven't had a crepe for a while either."

"What flavor do you want?" Tohru asked. "Surprise me," Kyo said for he didn't feel like looking at the menu.

"Hello, welcome to Crepe-a-leap. One bite will make your heart skip a beat. How may I help you?" the lady at the counter said.

"Can we get two chocolate crepes with fudge flakes?" Tohru asked which surprised Kyo.

"Coming right up!" The lady said cheerfully.

"How did you know my favorite flavor?" he asked taking out his wallet.

"I didn't know chocolate with fudge flakes was your favorite actually. I thought you would like it since it's also my favorite," Tohru said with a secret smile.

"Well that's a lucky guess," Kyo said. The crepe lady came back with fresh wrapped crepes.

"Here you go. Have a nice day!" the lady said cheerfully as the two left. "They seem familiar. I wonder if those are the two kids I've seen many years ago?" the lady said to herself.

Kyo and Tohru walked a bit while munching on their crepes.

"So you tell me something about you. I practically gave you my life story. I want to hear yours," Kyo said.

"Well it's rather sad but I'll be happy to tell you. I used to live in Osaka with my parents and my adopted sister Uo-chan. My father was a kimono maker but we never had enough money so he sold me and Uo-chan to geisha houses so he could give us a better life. I was rather devastated," Tohru said.

"That sucks," Kyo said taking a bite of his crepe.

"And I thought it couldn't get any worse but once we got to the Takei okiya – where I live – Uo was sent to another okiya. So we got separated. I finally found her sometime later and we were planning to escape. Just my luck, the head geisha Rin-sama got us in trouble which made Mayu-okasan lock up all the doors. The only place I could think of was the roof. So I was one step closer to freedom that is until I fell and broke my arm and sprained my ankle," Tohru said.

"You look like you're not capable of doing such thing," Kyo said with a smirk. "But what happened next?"

"Well I stayed out of trouble and had help from Hana-chan and here I am just a novice," Tohru said. They stopped at the bridge where she first met Kyo.

"This place is really familiar," Kyo said. He then had a flash back.

**Flashback**

_Kyo was heading to the Minami Theatre with some friends of his Shishou. He really didn't want to go but there was no way in getting out of this. That is until he saw a girl crying on a little bridge. He just had a urge to ask her what's wrong so he did._

"_Now what's a girl like you sitting all alone looking sad?" Kyo asked._

_The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes but she didn't have the guts to say anything._

"_I've never seen you before. You're not from around her are you?" Kyo asked hoping to get some sort of answer._

"_Gomen nasai! I'm sorry, I was just making a delivery and now I'm lost. I don't know where home is!" the girl cried out._

"_Hmph you're pretty stupid for getting yourself in that situation," Kyo said. "Well where do you live? I guess I can make some use in helping you."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked himself rubbing his forehead to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"What's what about?" Tohru asked. She had been staring at him blanking out like he was in deep thought.

"Um it was nothing. Forget about it," Kyo said throwing his now empty crepe into the trash. Tohru did the same.

"We still have plenty of time before well you know," Kyo said rather embarrassed.

"How about you pick the next activity?" Tohru asked.

"Alright. I think I know what to do," Kyo said. "But it's a surprise."

* * *

**Don't think of it as a cliffy. But I have to finish this date part soon so we can move onto Yuki. I'm really caught up on a few things and I do want to start all the other fanfics I want to write. I already started on Please Teach Me (with 2 chapters done) but I want to also start on Let's Start Over Again. It's base off this show I've been watching and it's really good. Well hopefully I'll be able to get at least this and another story done before I go on vacation in the summer. But that's still far away so no worries for now. Please R&R. Until next time!**


	43. Stargazing and a Simple Goodnight

**You must really hate me for not updating for over 2 weeks. I also hate myself for keeping you guys waiting. Well it was a new semester and now one of my classes gives me the most homework. Well I'm trying to get ideas in my head for the Tohru/Kyo date so sorry if it doesn't sound all that great. Also I would like to thank FireGoodess528 for giving me a good twist to the story. But I won't tell you when or what. Well on with the story! (A/N: In my story, there is such thing as the year of the cat because I would always believe it.)**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked as she followed Kyo into a part of town she never saw before.

"I'm telling you it's a surprise so don't ruin it. No one else except some of the family members know about this place," Kyo said going through a thick part of a forest.

"I didn't think a place like this could exist!" Tohru exclaimed as she saw a beautiful lake that she never seen before. It sparkled as the sun shined on top of the waters. She then saw thirteen little boats – like a gondola – tethered to the lakeside shore.

"Ano, why are there different boats there?" Tohru asked pointing. She got a closer look and saw that each one had a zodiac animal engraved on the front.

"This is the surprise. Each boat leads to a different place having an activity to do. So pick one and we'll just go from there," Kyo said. "The Sohmas owned this for generations. I've been on some of the boats before. I guess you can say it's interesting."

"You make it sound like it's nothing but I think I'm going to choose…" Tohru studied each boat real quick before making her decision. "I'll choose the cat one." She pointed to the orange boat with a kitty engraved on the front.

"I had some sort of feeling that you would pick that one," Kyo said with a smirk.

* * *

"Ah Hana-chan we didn't expect you would be here today," the President said as he opened the door.

"Well we didn't think we would be coming either but we have some very good news dealing with Yuki-san," Hana said.

"Well come on in then," the President said. "I'll go get Yuki then."

Megumi and Hana sat at the large dining table where they ate at the viewing party. They sipped their tea a maid had served them.

"Otou-san! You were disrupting my training! What could be so much important? I do have a match coming up as well," Yuki said angrily still in his training outfit.

"Now, now Yuki you shouldn't get angry with me. But Hana says that there is good news involving you," the President said happily as the two joined Hana and Megumi.

"What could possibly so great?" Yuki asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm very sorry that we interrupted your training Yuki-san but I would like to tell you the bidding," Hana said motioning Megumi to hand over the piece of paper that they re-wrote to make it look like Yuki was the winner.

"Well? I really don't have all day here," Yuki said.

"As it turns out, you are Tohru's patron winner!" Hana said in excitement.

This caught Yuki's attention and he tried to hide his winning smile. So the President spoke for him instead.

"My Yuki won? Well of course I should've expected this and I couldn't be prouder. Tohru-chan is a lovely girl and will probably make a good danna for Yuki," The President said proudly.

"Yes you should be proud of your victory Yuki-san," Hana said.

Yuki calmed himself down and went back to being serious. "So when do I get to see her?" he asked casually as possible.

"The best time is next week. You get an entire day with her and so forth," Hana said not going into too much detail.

"Well good. I don't have competitions or practices so it should be alright," Yuki said as he got up. "Now if you will excuse for I still have some training to finish up."

He got up and left trying to be calm. But as he turned a corner he looked both ways before smiling his victory smile which was super duper rare.

"First come first serve Kyo," he said softly under his breath. "Too bad you didn't win but this competition isn't over just yet. I'll win Honda-san's heart before you do. Just you watch."

* * *

As soon as Kyo and Tohru arrived in a private part of the Sohma property, Tohru couldn't help be awed at its beauty. It was like a miniature version of the Akira Gardens but smaller in size. Beautiful flowers and sakura trees were everywhere with a small pond in the middle. A few ducks swam around preening themselves. There's was a hill nearby like the one in Akira Gardens but instead of a broken windmill, there was a small little house taking its place.

"Uwah! It looks exactly like the Akira Gardens!" Tohru said with amazement.

"I usually come here if I'm frustrated or need independent training. It's a bit girly looking but it's quiet and it's my own personal space. The main Sohmas have their own space as well which was why you saw all those boats. It represents their zodiac. Either that or that's the animal they like," Kyo said scratching his head. "Well let's start heading to that little house on top of the hill."

Tohru nodded and slowly followed Kyo to the hill. The hill got a little steep which made Tohru tripped but of course Kyo caught her in time.

"Sorry about that, I'm a little clumsy," Tohru said with a sweatdrop.

"Whatever, this hill is sort of steep but just be careful," Kyo said. "We're almost there but close your eyes."

Tohru obeyed and closed her eyes as Kyo led her to a grassy area near the house.

"Okay open your eyes," Kyo instructed.

Tohru did so and stared in amazement. There was a view of the beautiful pond and a little picnic under a giant cherry blossom tree.

"Uwah! Did you do all of this?" Tohru asked looking at all the delicious foods set up before her eyes.

"Surprisingly yes," Kyo confessed. "When I used to go to the mountains for training, I was also trained to make my own meals. But I don't think I'm that great of a cook. Its average but I don't think that it'll kill you."

They both sat down and got themselves settled. "I do hope you have an appetite since you didn't eat much at the viewing party," Kyo said bluntly already making himself a plate.

"Well I am hungry for once so arigato gozaimasu," Tohru said bowing her head before taking a few riceballs and some soba noodles.

"Eh no problem," Kyo said not really paying any attention.

So they ate had a few laughs and so forth. They were having such a good time that they didn't realize that it was getting late.

"Hmm, the stars look so pretty tonight. You can even see some of the constellations!" Tohru exclaimed gazing into the night sky while sipping some of her tea.

"I don't think stars are all-" Kyo cut himself off for he was having another flashback of some sort.

**Flashback**

"_It's a beautiful day today isn't it? But it's a shame that you're indoors and can't enjoy beautiful days like this," a girl said quietly._

_Kyo just simply said, "I get out in a week or so. But how can you be so happy about the stupidest things like the weather?" As soon as Kyo said that he slapped himself against his head knowing that he made such rude comment._

_But the girl just simply replied, "Because my mom once told me that you should always enjoy everything in your life. No matter how big or small the memory is, you should just enjoy it. You should always cherish your memories and live life to the fullest! For example I'm going to cherish this day when I visited Kyo-kun in the hospital and determining our friendship with our friendship bracelets!" Tohru pumped her fist in the air showing her identical bracelet._

"_That sounds like a bunch of hooey. But coming from you, I guess it's not so bad," Kyo said hiding his smile._

**End of Flashback**

"Why do I keep getting these weird flashbacks?" Kyo asked himself quietly.

"Is something the matter?" Tohru asked for the second time this day.

"Uh no it's nothing," Kyo said rather embarrassed hoping that she didn't catch him dazing off. But of course Tohru did but didn't say anything.

"Um not to change the subject but about the mizuage," Kyo said slowly.

"Ano what about it?" Tohru said cautiously.

"Well I feel really uncomfortable about well you know," Kyo began.

"Meaning you don't want your 'reward' after all the money you had pay for? But it's your reward and you should use it!" Tohru exclaimed even though she was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, and I'm thankful that I won but I don't think I'm ready for such thing anyways. So is it alright if we skip the entire thing?" Kyo asked. "It's not that I want to, it's just I'm not ready. I had a really good time with you and that's all I'm asking for. So no, I didn't waste my money. The Sohmas have so much more so I don't think they'll miss it."

"Alright, in fact I was pretty nervous about this whole thing as well. So let's enjoy the rest of this day whatever is left of it," Tohru said with a smile.

"Deal," Kyo said clinking his tea cup with Tohru's.

* * *

"I wonder how long we can keep this a secret, and if was to be found out, what would the reaction be?" Hana asked Megumi as they were enjoying some of their dinner.

"You shouldn't be thinking about the negativities. Maybe they won't find out at all," Megumi said. "Just don't spill it is all." He took a bite of his gyoza.

"But how will we break it to Tohru-chan? Just say, oh by the way we said Yuki won so you need to spend a day together as well. Besides, Tohru-chan is the person who would squeal. But if that were the case, maybe she could talk some sense into Yuki-san," Hana said sipping her tea.

"Well I won't be part of that if there is such commotion. Although you still need to remember your part of the deal with me," Megumi said seriously.

"Tohru-chan is right. You should smile more instead of always being so serious. You're only 17 almost 18 but you should still be enjoying what's left of your teenage years. Smile a bit more. It'll make Tohru-chan happy as well. And I know about my deal. I haven't once broken a promise with you so stop being so flustered!" Hana said with a chuckle.

Megumi was blushing a bit but hid it and replied, "I'm not that flustered! And what nonsense are you talking about me smiling? I do smile!"

"Ah but not enough. You should do it more often for it makes you more handsome," Hana said with a wink.

"Whatever you say Hana-san," Megumi said picking up their empty plates and leaving to wash the dishes.

* * *

"Hey look Kyo! A shooting star!" Tohru said tugging at his sleeve. Since they weren't doing much, the two decided just to star gaze for the remaining evening.

"There's another over there as well," Kyo said. "I hear today was a meteor shower and also you're supposed to see this comet that came only like a 100 years."

"Wow you sure know a lot about stars Kyo-kun! You should be an astrologist for you're so smart!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Well when I was in the mountains, the only entertainment I got was to star gaze. I don't think that they're all that great but it is nice to see a nebula or comet. Those are pretty interesting I guess," Kyo said bluntly.

"I think I can see a reddish blur off to the side there," Tohru said pointing to the east of the sky. "It looks like a heart sort of."

"It looks like you're scar on your forearm. The shape I mean," Kyo said taking Tohru's wrist into his own hands.

Feeling his touch made Tohru shiver and blush but thankfully it was nighttime.

So to change the subject and the awkward moment, Tohru said, "Look Kyo! It's the comet! Make a wish!" She took back her arm clamping her arms and squinted her eyes making her wish.

"I don't really believe in wishing on shooting stars," Kyo said after Tohru made her wish. "But I'm curious. What did you wish for?"

"Well you see…" Tohru began but instead stuck out her tongue. "I can't tell you or else it won't come true!"

"Are you trying to mess with me?" Kyo said pretending to be offended even though it was the only way to manipulate poor Tohru.

"Ah I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that the custom on wishing is to never tell anyone or it might not come true! And besides, even if I did tell you, you would think it was silly," Tohru said with a wink.

"Whatever you say then," Kyo said. "Well by the looks of the sky, I say it's getting pretty late so I'm going to bed. But it may sound awkward but there's only one futon."

"Ano, I'll sleep on the floor or couch or something!" Tohru said trying to think up a solution.

"Well the cabin is pretty small and no couch. But I will promise I won't do anything sick or perverted. I'm not like Ayame or Shigure so no worries," Kyo said scratching his head.

"Okay then," Tohru said getting up and following Kyo inside the cabin. "Well goodnight then."

"Same to you, but one day you will tell me your wish," Kyo said.

"How about this? I'll tell you if it comes true," Tohru said.

Kyo just scruffed Tohru's hair and chuckled under his breath. "Ano, I guess I should thank you for this day. It was pretty fun for I never get to have as much free time. And it was nice to get to know you as well."

"Same here. You're a very kind person Kyo-kun so keep it up," Tohru said. "Or something like that."

Kyo laughed at her statement but said, "Okay I'll try."

* * *

**Another horrible chapter. It's bad I know but I'm freakishly sorry people! And sorry again for not updating for two weeks. We started a new semester at school and now one of my classes gives out so much homework! And for some reason, I found it hard to write this chappie for it's hard to come up with date ideas coz personally I've never been on a date. Well anyways don't worry. I'll never take more than a month to update. I promise you that for good. Has anyone see the series 1 Litre of Tears? It's such a sad story so I might base a story off of that. But I'm still watching it so it'll be awhile. Well R&R until next time! Which hopefully I'll get some chapters in by tomorrow or so. And sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm overwhelmed right now and don't feel like checking for whatever mistakes.**


	44. What's the Good News about?

**And here we are with chapter 44! By the way, does anyone know how many chapters a story can hold? Because I would really like to know. Also when I say don't correct me on what I messed up, I mean it. You can correct me but when I say I'm too lazy then it means I don't care. So no pointing out mistakes alrighty then? Also if you're wondering how old everyone is now here it is:**

**Tohru: 16 ½ **

**Kagura: 18**

**Kana: 33**

**Mayu: 34**

**Ayame, Shigure, Hatori: 35**

**Rin: 25**

**Hana: 27**

**Megumi: 18 ½**

**Yuki and Kyo: 19**

**Akito: 32**

**Momiji: 18**

**Haru: 19**

**Kisa, Hiro, and Momo: 15**

**That should be all of them. Well the main ones at least. Sorry if some of them sound odd. It took me awhile to figure the closest age for all of them. Since I had to look back through my chapters which made even forgot I wrote them! Well let's get on with the fic!**

* * *

"So how was the date and the you know what? I want to hear details!" Hana said as soon as Tohru entered her dressing room.

"Well there's not much to say really," Tohru said not wanting to go into detail.

"You shouldn't be a party pooper Tohru-san. But give the details about what the date was at least," Megumi said jumping into the conversation. Clearly he was also dying to know what in the world did she do.

"It was awkward at first for we didn't really know what to do, but I suggested to get some crepes," Tohru said.

Everyone was silent until Hana spoke up, "So that's all you did? Tohru-chan! The point of this date was like a reward and all you did was have a crepe?"

"I never said I was done talking but anyways, Kyo-kun took me to a special place where only some of his family members knew. He claimed it was their own special area but you had to take a gondola like boat to get there. It looked like a mini version of the Akira Gardens basically. We had a picnic and did some stargazing," Tohru said.

Of course she left out the part of not doing the 'mizuage' part. That would just ruin her reputation.

"Ah that's wonderful. When I did the mizuage date, Akito and I went to different magic shows and fortune telling so he could get more experienced if you know what I'm saying. But a picnic! That's so kawaii!" Hana said being a little too perky for her normal personality.

"Well I'm glad you had a fun time Tohru-san. Now if you excuse me, I have to make some uh tea!" Megumi said giving a nod to Hana for her cue.

She waited until Megumi left the room before speaking to Tohru.

"Ano, Tohru-chan, I have a very important discussion that's kind of urgent," Hana said getting all serious.

"What is it?" Tohru asked going through some kimonos. She was really absent minded from all the events that happened but still tried to listen.

"Well you see, about the mizuage winner. I was going over the papers and bids and it seems that Kyo wasn't the winner after all," Hana said hoping to get some response.

Tohru didn't say anything though but was still listening so Hana continued on with her story.

"The thing was I miscalculated the money and it was really Yuki-san who won with 60,500 yen but once I found out, you were already on the date with Kyo-san," Hana said hoping to get a response now.

"How could you miscalculate Hana-chan? But what are you going to do now?" Tohru asked not wanting to raise her voice.

"I talked it over with Megumi and we came up with a few options. We decided that you will go on a date with Yuki-san and we already told him he won, but you can't tell him that you went out with Kyo," Hana said.

"So I have to lie correct?" Tohru asked. Hana just nodded.

"Because if he did find out, it can cause many problems and our reputations as geisha will be ruined. Also don't especially tell him that you already had your mizuage," Hana said.

Tohru gulped but nodded. That part, even if she did tell him, she was still clean as you may call it.

"I know you don't want to lie but we could use the money. You're probably already out of debt with Mayu-san and hopefully she'll finally adopt you as your daughter of the okiya. And the extra, you can buy new kimonos, or donate it. But since I am in charge of the money, its 50/50 take it or leave it," Hana said.

"Okay I'll do it, for the sake of well everything," Tohru decided after a few moments of silence.

"Arigato for doing this Tohru-chan. But I also have something else to say," Hana said.

"Hmm?" Tohru asked not really listening for she was trying on a kimono for her next date with Yuki.

"Well Megumi is such a demanding boy that he insisted for a reward for helping me out of thinking up the date with Yuki," Hana said.

"And what is this reward?" Tohru asked hoping that she wouldn't do another mizuage three times in a row!

"I decided that the best thing was to go on a date with him but no mizuage so no worries there," Hana half lied since it was Megumi who came up with the date but she decided to leave that part out.

"Alright. I'm kind of looking forward to it. But which one will I be doing first?" Tohru asked.

"I'm still deciding. I just hear recently that we're going into war with some of the distant countries. It's something about domination and such so it may cause problems. It's very mild but you never know. Wars can happen overnight," Hana warned.

"Ano, a war? I never heard of such thing!" Tohru exclaimed as she put some of the kimonos away.

"They're rumors but I've been hearing once in a while of some sort of 'bang' noise. Just be cautious alright?" Hana pleaded. "And I'll tell you as soon as possible who one of your dates will be."

"Hai," Tohru said with a nod. She was then dismissed for the day going back to the okiya.

* * *

"Ah Tohru-chan! It's been a while since I saw your pretty face," Kana said when Tohru came home. "I bet you're so popular now that all the guys can't get enough of you which is why I never see you as much!"

"Ano, I'm sorry for never spending time with Kana-obasan and Mayu-okasan. A lot of things have been going on and sometimes it's too much to handle!" Tohru exclaimed pretending to be exhausted.

"Oh that reminds me, how did the whole mizuage thing go?" Kana asked with wonder.

"EH? You knew about that?" Tohru asked in shock.

"Oh yes, being a geisha means everyone knows your secrets. Well I'm technically referring to all geisha and okiyas and such. But don't let it bother you. There have been worse cases but this one is actually a good one. So how did it go?" Kana asked.

"Erm, it went fine I suppose. We went out for crepes, had a picnic, and stargazed," Tohru said not getting into to much detail.

"Ah that sounds so sweet! You know when I was a geisha, the guys were so cheap back then," Kana said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you mean you were once a geisha? I thought you just started a business with your sister Mayu-okasan!" Tohru said in shock.

"Ah that's where you're wrong Tohru-chan," Kana said with a wink. "You see, Mayu and I aren't blood-related. Our okasan adopted us both making us like stepsisters. But we were quite the lookers back then." She chuckled at her last statement.

"So what happened? I mean your career. Why did you decide to run an okiya instead?" Tohru asked with wonder.

She had been living in the Takei okiya for about 7 years now and still had much to learn about her "family."

"Well we don't become geisha forever. Usually geisha retire around 45 or so. But in our cases, we just gave up. Nothing really happened but we decided that after moving out of our okiya, we wanted to make changes. I'm lucky enough that Mayu is like a real sister and my best friend. She may seem distrusting but she's a good person," Kana said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Ano if she used to be a good person, what happened?" Tohru asked. She was just filled with questions these days now isn't she?

"Mayu used to have a boyfriend during her geisha times. Even though it wasn't allowed back then as well. But they were in love like in true love. Kind of like those fairytale movies. Every chance they get, they would spend their time together. I thought it was pretty cute," Kana said.

"But then what happened?" Tohru asked.

"Well eventually they were caught. Mayu got a beating that left her with a few broken bones and bruises that wouldn't heal for months! And since Akito was the fortune teller, he placed some kind of curse in between them by making Hatori forget he even had a soul mate. It was for the best. So now Mayu takes her anger out on others. She's getting better but her heart still needs mending. She cried for months and I couldn't be much of help since I couldn't take her heartbreak away," Kana said.

Tohru was on the verge of tears but choked them down by asking another question. "May I ask who the guy was?"

"It was your doctor Hatori-san," Mayu said out of nowhere.

"Ah! Mayu-okasan!" Tohru said with fright. She bowed quickly giving her respects to her okasan. "I'm sorry for asking who it was! In fact I'm sorry I asked about the story at all!"

"Kana? Again? It's like you must tell my story to everyone," Mayu said with a sweatdrop.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Tohru-chan seemed to be interested," Kana said sticking her tongue out.

"Well I need to speak to Tohru alone in a few minutes," Mayu said going back upstairs. "I'll call for you. Just wait for the bell. Since I have a few things to take care of."

Tohru just nodded and went to go change into comfortable attire. What would Mayu want to discuss? It scared her that she might've known about the whole hoax about doubling the money from the mizuage. As soon as she was done changing, Tohru heard the faint tinkling noise of Mayu's bell.

As soon as she was about to open the door, Kagura came out rushing out in tears. Tohru was on the verge to follow her but stopped herself since Mayu was looking at her like 'well, don't keep me waiting here.'

"Ano, why did Kagura-anesan run out like that?" Tohru asked as she knelt before Mayu.

"She's just being a big baby but that's not the matter of discussion here. As you know, you're no longer in debt with me from all the money you've gotten from the mizuage. And I have come to a decision that once you're 18, I will be adopting you as if you were my real daughter," Mayu said acting like it wasn't such a big deal. "Meaning once I die, which probably won't have for a while, the okiya and everything else will belong to you."

"Eh? But Mayu-okasan! I don't know if I would be able to handle such tasks! Are you sure you made a good decision by picking me?" Tohru asked. She was excited but also nervous.

"Well I wouldn't be calling you in here to tell you. Don't act like a baka Tohru-chan. You're becoming very well known and popular. You're like the new icon of some sort. Let's hope you can keep that even after this war we're going to have," Mayu said clenching onto one of her cigarettes.

"So there is a war going on!" Tohru exclaimed. "Hana-chan told me about it but-" She didn't finish for somebody came barging in. Yes you're right, it was Rin.

"Don't you ever knock? You're being very disrespectful by barging in here with your presence," Mayu snapped.

"Yeah whatever I'm sorry okasan but I want to know if it's just a lie you made up," Rin huffed.

"What lie? Don't play games with me here," Mayu said.

"That you told Kagura that you weren't adopting her. Please say it's a lie. Because I remember you told me that you were going to adopt her and wanted me to tell her the wonderful news!" Rin protested.

"I never say such lies. I never even considered adopting Kagura for you're not training her right and together you guys aren't bringing in enough money compare to Tohru-chan here," Mayu said bluntly.

Rin acted like she couldn't believer her ears. "So, you're planning to adopt this brat here? What's so special about her? She's not even pretty or such. She's just a clumsy idiot always spending you money by landing herself into hospitals!"

"Well she's making more money than ever and I know it's your doing for landing poor Tohru into hospitals," Mayu said matter-of-factly.

"Even before she became a wretched geisha, who was the person that paid for the clothes on your back? Who was the person that paid for the rice in your bowl? Who was the person who pays for your cigarettes?" Rin said trying to manipulate Mayu.

But Mayu wasn't buying it for a second. "Well that's because you were maybe the only geisha around back then. But you're getting old Rin and Kagura wasn't really fit to be a geisha but I was kind enough to pay for her lessons. So your payment is your debt back to me for all the things I've done for you. Besides you wouldn't be in this situation if you had a proper mizuage."

"What are you talking about?" Rin said on the verge of rage.

"Ever since people had been found about you sleeping with your boyfriend oh what's his name," Mayu said playing dumb.

"Don't say it. Don't say his name," Rin said practically steaming.

"Ah I remember now, Haru wasn't it? You would be out of debt but no everyone knows you're just a dirty whore who sleeps with other men," Mayu pointed out. "You don't even have yourself a danna."

This made Rin snap practically causing destruction around her. "ENOUGH!" she screeched. She stormed out slamming each door she went through.

"Now that's what I call a foolish geisha. Why do I even waste my time when such foolish people?" Mayu asked more to herself even though she was talking out loud. She lit up another cigarette trying to calm her nerves down.

"But Mayu-okasan, can't you just adopt us both?" Tohru pleaded.

"It's not possible. I only need one geisha to succeed for me. That is all. Now you can go," Mayu said flicking her hand as to tell Tohru to bug off.

* * *

"Really? Mayu-san is going to adopt you?" Hana asked when Tohru came in the next day telling her the wonderful news. "Well you're pretty much on top here Tohru. I couldn't be more proud."

"Arigato gozaimasu Hana-chan!" Tohru said with a bow.

"But we're still not done here you know. You have a few things to do and fast," Hana warned.

"Ano what do you mean by fast?" Tohru asked.

"Well this war is getting worse by each second that's passing," Hana began. "Meaning when it's so bad, they'll probably close down all okiyas and send us geisha to metal factories!"

"But that's terrible!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Even so, there's still time left. We can probably squeeze a few more teahouses to entertain and maybe a recital at the Minami Theatre," Hana said looking through her date book.

"And going out with Megumi am I right?" Tohru asked cocking her head to one side.

"Um yes I suppose. I'm glad you're still keeping your promise," Hana said with a smile.

"When do you want me to go with him?" Tohru questioned.

"If it's not too late, I say this weekend," Megumi said out of nowhere. Yes Tohru practically jumped out of her kimono.

"Megumi! I thought you were over that already!" Hana said helping Tohru up.

"Ah yes, gomen nasai Tohru-san!" Megumi said with a bow.

"It's alright. And the weekend is good for me," Tohru said with a wink.

Megumi just got flustered and excused himself right away.

"What can you say, boys will be boys," Hana said with a chuckle.

* * *

**And for some of you, who read the first chapter of my new fanfic, might've already noticed I deleted it. Well that was because I found out it's harder to do two stories at once. So I'll be doing one story at a time. And I'm going to stop saying sorry for not updating in 2 weeks coz you should be use to this by now. Which also means my story is getting closer to the end. And then I'll either start on Just a Plain Simple Girl or What Should Have Happened. I'll let you guys vote on that later. Until next time!  
**


	45. A Simple Little Date Leading to Mishaps

* * *

"So Hana-chan, when am I going out with Yuki for the 'mizuage date'?" Tohru questioned as Hana was helping her pick out a kimono to wear for the date with Megumi.

"Well I told him in a few weeks but it's not planned yet. But don't worry about that right now. Just enjoy your day with Megumi," Hana said finally deciding on a kimono for Tohru and giving it to her.

"Pretty plain don't you think Hana-chan?" Tohru asked examining the plain but silky black kimono. The obi was silver but there were no designs whatsoever.

"Give me a break, it's a casual date Tohru-chan. You don't need to be so fancy all the time. Besides Megumi insisted that it would be casual," Hana said with a shrug. "Now go change."

Tohru obeyed and went behind the changing screen. "So do you know what I should be expecting today?" she asked with curiosity.

"Actually, I don't know. Megumi kept it to himself and said it was a surprise, whatever that means. But don't underestimate him," Hana said. Tohru came out with her obi undone.

"Just have a good time and behave alright?" Hana said with a wink, helping Tohru with her obi.

"Alright, I will," Tohru said with a smile.

Hana finished the knot and Tohru went to pick out some accessories. Since her hair was down, she had to put a clip of some sort to give it some life.

"I've noticed your hair is getting rather long. Maybe even longer than mine. I'm jealous," Hana said brushing Tohru's hair.

"You think so? Well, I've been growing up I guess," Tohru said with a chuckle.

"But you're not entirely matured just yet. Give it another 2 years or so until you're an adult," Hana said.

"I think I can wait as long as I can," Tohru said as she brushed her hair and putting a silver and black flower hair clip for effect.

"You can make the simplest things look astounding," Hana said with a smile. "Well you better get going. Megumi is waiting for you at the Akira Gardens already. Must be very excited so don't give him too much trouble."

Tohru chuckled, "I won't. Ja ne!" And with that, she went downstairs, slipped on her shoes, and disappeared out the door into the cab that would take her to the destination.

* * *

"Ano, gomen for the wait. The driver got stuck behind a trail of swans earlier," Tohru said with a sweatdropped.

Megumi's back was facing toward her so he jumped a bit being scared at the sudden voice behind him.

"Ah it was no problem," Megumi said calming himself thinking this was revenge for all the times he scared Tohru.

"You seemed flushed, are you okay? Are you sick? If you don't feel well, we can do this another time," Tohru said getting worried.

"Ah no, I'm fine. You just startled me is all," Megumi said going back to his serious state.

Tohru chuckled at this. For Megumi was the person who would scare others instead getting scared.

"So, what are we doing today?" Tohru wondered.

Megumi had a hesitated look but said, "Well I was thinking that we head into town first. I was really nervous that I forgot to think up a plan, so I hope this didn't ruin anything."

"Not at all," Tohru said with a smile. "But did you have anything at all in mind?"

"Well I was thinking that I would let you decide," Megumi said bluntly.

Tohru put her finger to her chin as if she were in deep thought. She didn't like making decisions for people often got impatient with her so she had to come up with something.

"We could head into Gion and walk around for a bit. Maybe go to a park or something. I haven't seen the cherry blossoms yet. We can get something to eat and go to the hot springs. Or something," Tohru said.

"That sounds like a good plan. It sounds relaxing," Megumi said.

"Well let's get going. I don't want the driver to be impatient," Tohru suggested.

She grabbed Megumi's hand not knowing how happy that made him and practically dragged him to the cab.

"Where to Miss Tohru?" the cab driver asked as they got in.

"Gion please," Tohru commanded. And with that they drove off.

* * *

"Thanks for taking the time to spend the day with me," Megumi said feeling a tad embarrassed.

"No problem. I know we'll have a good time," Tohru said as she looked out the cab window.

Ever since the war started – even though it wasn't in full blast yet – Tohru was able to see the changes at the surroundings.

"I hope this war won't last long," Tohru said very worriedly.

"Yes, this war is rather bothersome. But hopefully they won't call me in," Megumi said with a sigh.

"Eh? You're on the waiting list?" Tohru asked feeling surprised.

Megumi nodded, "Yeah, but I'm on the list that if they ran out of soldiers, they'll take anyone ages 14 and up. But I'm willing to fight for our country and to protect you and Hana-san."

"You may not know it Megumi, but you're quite the gentleman. You'd make any woman happy," Tohru said with a small smile.

Megumi blushed as his head screamed _I just want to make you happy Tohru!_ But he just said, "Well it's always good to be polite. There aren't a lot of nice people out there. I choose to not be one of them."

"And that's a good choice. If I weren't a geisha, maybe I'd give you a chance," Tohru teased.

"Ah, so it seems," Megumi said blushing 7 shades of red and pink.

So he changed the subject. "I was wondering – well you don't have to answer – but being a geisha, is it a burden having to live by the geisha life? I mean I hear you can't love someone. Sure you have a danna but that's not the same as marriage."

Tohru hesitated but thought for a moment. "You know I never actually thought of it really."

"I can't remember if you told me how you got in your situation or not but did you choose your path?" Megumi asked making it simpler.

"I used to live in the outskirts of Osaka. We were poor but fairly happy. But it got to the point where my father had to sell me and my adopted sister Uo. We got separated and I haven't seen her since we tried to plan to escape. But I failed miserably. But after earning Mayu-okasan's trust back, I went back to lessons," Tohru explained.

"I see. So that leaves just your opinion," Megumi said.

"Right I know. But if I had my way, I wouldn't want to be a geisha. But I'm more thankful that I get this opportunity. It has its downside but I'm glad that I got a second chance. If my father never sold us, I wouldn't dare dream what could've happened to us," Tohru said.

"So basically you love it and yet you hate it right?" Megumi asked.

Tohru nodded her head. "If I haven't become a geisha, I wouldn't have ever met you or Hana-chan or any of the other people I met including the Sohmas. But it is kind of depressing that I'm not allowed to love. Hopefully I'll get the same fate as your parents."

Tohru gasped and covered her mouth. She saw the look on Megumi's face after she said that last statement. So she started to apologize like crazy.

"Ah, I really didn't mean to offend you Megumi-chan! Please forgive me! I'm really sorry!"

Megumi instead just let out a soft chuckle. "It's alright really. My parents were lucky to have that chance. But I'm not offended. It was just their time to go. So it's alright."

Tohru just nodded her head for she still felt quite embarrassed. The rest of the ride was silent as they made their way into Gion.

* * *

As Megumi paid the driver (he insisted) Tohru took the time to look around at her surroundings. Sure she had passed through the city many, many times, but she never actually got a good look at it. But since the war was in progress, the town looked gloomier and it wasn't as crowded as it used to be.

"It doesn't look like much but it sure has changed," Tohru said looking at the cloudy sky. She then heard a few faint 'boom' sounds. "It seems more deserted. Like a ghost town!"

"Ah yeah, so it seems," Megumi said as they started walking. "Um I know a park just a few blocks away. It's the Nakao Park and I passed by it a few times. I'm pretty sure that there are cherry blossoms."

Tohru just nodded as they started to make their way to their destination. Tohru frowned at all the 'out of business' signs she saw including the Manabe and Machi Market, where she usually went for groceries.

"Lots of these stores are closing. It's a shame," Megumi said reading Tohru's mind. "But there's a few still open."

"You're right!" Tohru exclaimed. As they passed by Fortunes Be Told – Akito's shop – it looked busy as ever, even if it was just a fortune teller shop. "Akito-san's shop is still in business."

"I see that dimwit's clothing shop," Megumi muttered.

"Shigure-san's salon, Hatori-san's hospital, even Ayame-san's clothing store is open!" Tohru said for she didn't hear Megumi's last statement.

"Of course I wouldn't doubt the Sohmas would go out of business. It must be nice to be rich even through the tough times," Megumi said with a sigh.

"Everyone starts out little. It's just some have more luck than others. But you should always work hard," Tohru said.

Megumi cracked a smile as they entered Nakao Park. "You always know what to say Tohru-chan."

"It's the truth really," Tohru said simply as they made their way towards the scenery.

* * *

"Look, there's a little waterfall over there! And there are lots of cranes, ducks, and swans in it as well. At least this place looks cheery," Tohru said excitingly as if she was a kid again.

"Bread! Get your nice fresh bread! Very cheap!" the bread man called out from his cart.

"Do you want to feed the birds?" Megumi asked. Tohru nodded happily as they already started to walk towards the bread cart.

"Konichiwa, welcome to my cart. What can I do for you today?" the bread man said pasting on his business smile.

"We want to feed the birds, but what flavor do you recommend?" Tohru asked seriously.

"I suggest the melon bread. It's delicious to them, but it won't harm them," the bread man suggested.

"Okay we'll take that then," Tohru said. The bread man nodded and crouched down to find the bread.

"That'll be 250 yen please," the bread man said.

Tohru started to get out her coin purse but Megumi beat her to it and paid for the bread.

"Arigato for you kindness!" the bread man said.

Tohru just smiled before catching up with Megumi.

"Megumi, I could've paid!" Tohru said as they made their way towards the waterfall.

"But it's proper for the gentleman to pay," Megumi said half-teasing Tohru for her comment earlier about him being a gentleman. "Besides I wanted to." He then gave half of the bread to Tohru to toss to the birds.

They were quiet for a few moments until Tohru just had to say something.

"You know, except for this place, I haven't seen many birds around. Everything is changing right before my eyes!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. The war is getting worse by the second and it's putting people out of business. Some are even trying to escape the country. But like the bread man, a few people are still trying to make money. But it'll get to the point where we need cards to get food stamps and such. I predict that soon the war will hit Gion," Megumi said feeding a fat yellow duck.

"Ano, I was wondering, do you know what will happen to us? I mean all geisha," Tohru said tossing a few pieces into the lake where the birds fought for it.

"I hear most of them go work at factories to make weapons and armor. It's very depressing in my opinion. I hear some can't take it and kill themselves. Some factories are so dangerous that it leads to sickness and possibly even death," Megumi explained like some expert on death and despair.

"How do you know so much? You seem very knowledgeable," Tohru asked finishing off the bread. She then sat down near the cherry blossom tree. It gave some color to the place so she felt secure about it.

"Hana-san has a large library and when she goes out and does her errands I tend to read when I finish my duties for the day. They're quite interesting and it's useful," Megumi said.

_But why would she keep books like those?_ Tohru asked herself. But before she could say anything, she heard Megumi's stomach rumble.

"I think seeing the birds eat is making me a tad hungry," Megumi said patting his stomach.

"Well we're done feeding the birds, so why don't we go get something to eat? In fact I know a nice restaurant near the Satsuki Hot Springs. So we can eat there before hitting the baths," Tohru suggested. "I hear they make the best odango as well – in 10 different flavors!"

She hid her smile for she saw that Megumi was practically drooling over his favorite foods. But he still kept his cool.

"Odango, it sounds good," he said as if it was foreign to him.

"Anyways, let's go then," Tohru said getting up and helping Megumi up and started to make their way to the exit.

* * *

"Despite how it seems deserted, I still see many posters of you and Hana plastered around town," Megumi said pointing to a life size poster of Tohru and Hana posing with their fans. It looked almost seductive looking. "It gives it some life in this part of town."

"Eh? I didn't realize that Hiro-san already sent the posters!" Tohru exclaimed when she saw a poster of only herself pretending to catch the floating cherry blossom petals.

"Oh they've been out for quite some time now. If you haven't noticed yet but Hana does have a poster hung up in her living room," Megumi pointed out.

"Really? I better pay attention more. Eh he he," Tohru said with a sweat drop.

"Isn't that the famous Tohru-san?"

"It is! I want her autograph!"

"Mama look! It's that pretty geisha!"

Apparently there were still people wandering around the streets so Tohru didn't expect to run into anybody who would recognize her.

"You many not realize it, but lots of people have either seen or heard about you," Megumi whispered to her. "In fact, lots of people look up to you."

Tohru just nodded as she was forced to sign a few autographs. Not that she mind. She sort of felt like a celebrity or a pop star of some sort!

"Arigato Tohru-neesan!" some of the children said bowing their heads in respect.

Tohru just smiled and waved at them when they left clutching on their new autograph as if it was the only thing that mattered.

"You're quite popular," Megumi teased but said it with no emotion.

"It's kind of cute to see them excited," Tohru said bluntly. "Look, there's the restaurant! I know the owner quite well." She pointed to a small restaurant that had a sign that read 'Moshi Tako.'

"I'm guessing they're famous for their octopus?" Megumi asked.

Tohru nodded. "Sounds delicious doesn't it?" She hurried in dragging Megumi in.

* * *

The meal was alright. Nothing too special. Tohru and Megumi didn't talk much for Megumi was in heaven with all the food he ordered. Luckily the owner of the restaurant made it on the house seeing how high the bill would be.

"You sure have an appetite," Tohru teased as she took a bite out of her octopus.

Megumi nodded as he chomped on his odango– politely of course. If Tohru was the first person he liked, obviously food was like his second love. Like a passion.

"But you shouldn't over do it. You might get sick if you eat so much. I mean you can put it to go," Tohru said trying to coax him.

"I know, I'm almost done," Megumi said taking a giant gulp. "It was delicious although, your cooking tastes better."

"Oh I'm not that good of a cook," Tohru said but she was still in shock how much Megumi ate.

It was a side of him she never saw. A shocking discovery was more like it. He even ate some of Tohru's food for she wasn't that hungry. Of course she didn't mind. Besides it was rather interesting how he ate so politely but was able to pull it off with all the food he stuffed into his mouth.

Tohru shook the thoughts for it was kind of weird that she was fascinated by how he ate. It was pretty abnormal. So she changed the subject.

"So you ready to go?" she asked as she paced in her seat.

Megumi nodded as he politely wiped his face with his napkin. He then got up and helped Tohru up and they quickly said their goodbyes and headed toward the baths.

* * *

Tohru didn't realize that suggesting the baths meant being only in towels. She was comfortable when Hana was with her but it would be only Megumi and Tohru. But Tohru was the person who said things before thinking. So she made sure she tied the towel around her several times and not expose anything that didn't need to be seen.

She sighed and decided not to get so worked up about it. Megumi wouldn't do such thing now would he? Nah, it couldn't be possible.

Luckily for once, Tohru got to the bath first and plopped herself down into the water. It was a nice night for a bath. It was nice to have one after being so busy all the time. Of course took baths everyday but rarely went to an outdoor hot springs. She then remembered the last two times she came here and coincidentally saw the Sohmas there. The second time was better for practically the whole Sohma family was there – including Kyo and Yuki.

It wasn't long ago that she saw Kyo. In fact it was only a few days ago. But after hearing about the miscalculation, Tohru would have to go with Yuki for another mizuage date. Luckily nothing happened with Kyo but then with Yuki….

Tohru shook that thought out of her mind. Maybe it wouldn't happen like that. But she hate lying about it.

"You seem to be in deep thought," Megumi said out of nowhere.

Tohru was paying no attention so she jumped back 10 feet for being surprised. And to think she got used to Megumi scaring her. Maybe not.

"Eh not so much really," Tohru said clutching onto the towel on her head. It was slipping off so she took the time to adjust it so it wouldn't fall off again.

"You're lying. I can tell. So what's wrong? You can tell me. I'll listen," Megumi said making himself comfortable.

Tohru looked around. As usual and luckily there wasn't any one around. "Well about the mizuage."

Megumi flushed when she said it but kept his cool. "What about it?"

"Seeing how I have to go with Yuki, whenever I'm supposed to go, I can't help but feel a little guilty," Tohru said. "I don't like lying about the whole situation."

"You aren't doing anything wrong. It was just a miscalculation-"

"But it's lying and cheating. Instead of just receiving 60,000 yen we're getting 120,500 yen! I don't think that's right," Tohru said with a frown. "It would've been better if Hana just didn't say anything."

"Knowing my predictions, someone would've found out one way or the other. But what are you so worried about it? Um I don't think he'll notice that you already had your, ahem, mizuage."

"That's where I'm more embarrassed about," Tohru said as if she was going to have a life sentence in jail.

"Why so? It shouldn't be embarrassing, for you had to do it," Megumi said trying to keep a straight face. He could feel a nosebleed coming but he held it in.

"But I didn't!" Tohru wailed. She covered her mouth in shock. She didn't mean to blurt it out.

Megumi's eyes widen. "What? You didn't do the mizuage? That's the point of the bidding and to get you out of debt!"

"I didn't decide it. Kyo-kun didn't want to do it so I didn't push it," Tohru said as her eyes started to water. She didn't know why she was crying.

Megumi exhaled with a sign of relief. "Then you shouldn't have a problem then with Yuki-san. Despite the money part, you didn't do anything wrong. So don't worry about it."

Tohru clutched at her bracelet but nodded slowly. Hopefully Megumi was right. Or things could end up very badly.

"Oh Miss Honda, I didn't expect you to be here," Yuki said from behind her.

Tohru shrieked silently when she heard Yuki. Did he here what she said? She hoped not. But what was he doing here?

* * *

**Grr I was almost done with this chapter until our computer crashed and it didn't save all of it. So I had to rewrite the last half. So it's a half good/half bad chapter. Oh well. And thanks for waiting for so long. But like I said, I will finish this story for once. So in about five chapters, or more I'm wrapping up the story. Until next time!**


	46. No Worries for the Time Being

**Yes I know lots of you probably hate me for having such a loooooooong absence. Don't worry I hate myself too. School kept me busy most of the time and now that I'm on summer break I kept procrastinating in coming back and finishing. And when I felt like writing, I lost the motivation. But I hate leaving things unfinished so this story will get finish. I promise you that. Okay let's continue with chapter 46.**

"Oh Yuki-kun I didn't know you were here," Tohru said as normal as possible. She didn't want to ask but had no choice. "Um were you listening to your conversation?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Hmm? I didn't hear anything," Yuki half-lied. He actually heard the entire conversation and didn't know what to make of it whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ah then never mind," Tohru breathed a sign of relief and relaxed a little bit.

"So what brings you here Yuki-san?" Megumi asked politely but a tad harshly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yuki said with a smirk. "Bu-"

"Onee-chan!" Kisa said out of nowhere as she rushed up to hug Tohru.

"Ah Kisa-chan, it's so nice to see you!" Tohru said happily as she hugged back.

"My turn!" Momiji said practically jumping onto Tohru. "I missed you Tohru!" he said rubbing his cheek against hers.

Megumi was steaming with jealousy but just grit his teeth and grunted instead.

"Psh, you're not alone," Hiro said crossing his arms and leaned back.

"Momiji don't jostle Miss Honda so much," Yuki commanded.

"But I haven't seen her in a looooooooooong time!" Momiji whined and cried fake tears. He looked at Tohru with puppy eyes hoping for comfort.

Tohru couldn't help but smile because it had been awhile. She hasn't seen the rest of the Sohmas ever since her 'mizuage' with Kyo.

"Gomen but I have been busy," Tohru replied rubbing Momiji's hair.

"Ano Tohru-sa-" Megumi began.

"Miss Honda may I have a word with you?" Yuki asked politely. He was motioning to go on the other side of the bath for a private talk or so it seemed.

"Uh, um…." Tohru stuttered but saw Yuki already making his way to the other side of the bath.

Obviously she had no choice and followed. She looked back at Megumi and mouthed the word 'Gomen.' Megumi bit his lip out of frustration but just gave a small smile but then got distracted with Momiji, Hiro and Kisa.

* * *

While Megumi was playing as the babysitter for the Sohma kids, (except for Momiji since he was an adult and yet he stilled acted like he was 5) it was just Tohru and Yuki alone on the other side. The baths were pretty much quiet since there was practically nobody around.

"So uh Yuki-kun, what brings you here coincidentally?" Tohru asked nervously. Her heart was beating fast as she was still worrying if Yuki heard or not the conversation. But she had to say something seeing how she couldn't handle silence for long.

"Seeing how the war is starting to kick in my father, Hatori-san, and everyone else have been busier with their businesses. Many stores have been closing except for most of the Sohma's shops and such but we're still on our toes in staying open. But basically I decided to take off from helping my father and offered to watch some of the kids," Yuki explained.

"I wouldn't call Momiji a kid though," Tohru said with a small laugh.

Yuki let out a chuckled himself. "And yet he acts like one though. Luckily Kisa and Hiro are much quieter."

Both shared another small laugh that is until it was silent once again. Great, just great.

"Um ano…" Tohru began.

"Actually I wanted to talk about the mizuage," Yuki practically blurted out.

Tohru started to panic a bit. What if he knew the actual truth? Would her turn her in? She didn't want to think of the consequences. Like would she have to return the money? Would it make hers and Hana's hard work be for nothing? What if, what if?

Yuki just stared strangely at Tohru's freaked out look but gave her a reassuring smile. "I just wanted to know what day would be the best time for it. I've been told it should be next week but if you have other engagements to attend to, then I don't mind doing it another time."

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know right? Thank goodness.

"N-n-n-no I think I'm pretty much free next week. Hana-chan decided to give me a week off anyways."

"Sounds good. How about next Friday then?" Yuki asked.

"I'd love to!" Tohru blurted out sounding eager. If she kept this act going, she would probably do something even stupider, so she bit her lip to refrain from saying weird things.

"Also I wanted to discuss what you wanted to do that day as well," Yuki said.

"I don't mind what we do. Just spending time with Yuki-san is enough," Tohru said with one of her goofy smiles.

Yuki blushed lightly but refrained from doing any further action. Although he couldn't help but stare at Tohru's figure in the water. She was growing up and had matured more on the physical side if you get what I mean. He was obviously falling in love with Tohru faster that he would imagine. Still he was able to keep his 'cool' self.

"Well that makes it more difficult for me," Yuki said with a grunt. "But I think I'll come up with something."

Tohru just nodded and smiled. But before she could say anything Megumi came to the bath.

"Ano sorry to interrupt but it's getting late Tohru-chan," Megumi said.

"Oh I guess it is," Tohru said as she was getting out. "I guess I'll see you next Friday then Yuki-kun."

Yuki just nodded but couldn't say anything as Momiji and the rest came in to bid their goodbyes.

"Awwww I wanted to talk to Tohru some more," Momiji whined. "I never get to see her!"

"Quit crying you big baby. It's not like she's your wife or anything," Hiro grunted.

"Then I guess I'll marry her!" Momiji said with determination. "But when I'm a bit older though. You'll marry me right Tohru? Huh, huh?"

Tohru just smiled because she didn't know how to reply. Luckily Kisa made a comment instead.

"Onee-chan, let's play again sometime okay?"

"I want to play with Tohru toooo!" Momiji said with excitement.

"Of course," Tohru said. "We'll all play when I have a free day alright?"

Kisa just beamed with made Hiro steam with jealousy.

_How does an airhead like her make Kisa smile like that! Arghh it's no fair! _Hiro screamed in his mind.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Bye bye!" Tohru said as everyone waved goodbye.

* * *

"Uwah I'm sorry Megumi-chan! But I didn't expect to see everyone here especially Yuki-kun!" Tohru said as the twosome walked home since it wasn't too far to get to there.

"No worries. But I sense that your conversation with Yuki-san was getting nowhere so it was my cue to rescue you," Megumi said with a smile.

"Ah arigato for you help. It was true, I didn't know what to say because I was still worried if he heard our conversation or not!" Tohru exclaimed. "Demo what I said earlier about you know with Kyo and the mizuage part, please don't tell Hana-chan. She doesn't know that I'm still uh you know..."

"A virgin?" Megumi asked. Tohru just blushed and nodded.

Megumi gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I won't say a thing."

"Arigato Megumi-chan!" Tohru said giving him a quick hug.

"No problem. I'm glad to be some help to you," Megumi said softly as they entered Hana's house. You could tell that he was happy that Tohru was able to trust him enough to share that kind of secret.

* * *

"Oh Tohru-chan, back so soon?" Hana asked when the two took off their shoes. "I thought I wouldn't see either of you tonight." She said this with a giggle but Tohru of course took it seriously.

"N-n-no you've got it all wrong!" Tohru said with a panic.

"No it was getting late so we decided to come home now. Plus we saw Yuki, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro at the baths by coincidence," Megumi said calmly.

"Hm, oh really now? Anything interesting happened?" Hana asked as she sipped her tea.

Tohru shook her head. "Nothing really, except that I was talking to Megumi about the mizuage when Yuki showed up."

This made Hana choke a bit. "Wait he didn't hear anything did he?" Hana sputtered as Megumi patted her back softly so she'd stop choking.

"No I don't think so. He didn't seem to know what was going on," Tohru said. "So we're still okay."

"That's good to hear," Hana said. "We'll it is getting too late for you to go home so why don't you call Mayu-san or Kana-san and tell them that you'll be spending the night. You don't know how many creeps come out when the moon shines whether there's a war going on or now."

"Hai, I'll call them," Tohru said as she rushed to the nearest phone.

Hana waited until Tohru was out of the room before speaking up. "So how was the date with Tohru-chan?"

"Eh it was good. I had fun even though there was an interruption towards the end with the Sohmas," Megumi replied calmly.

Hana just nodded as she sipped her tea some more. "Well as long as you had fun, that's all that matters. But Megumi may I warn you that this is as far as you can go with Tohru-chan."

"I don't understand what you mean," Megumi said a tad harshly.

"You know what I mean. Geisha aren't allowed to be in love. So please, don't make the situation more complicated than it is. It'll just hurt you and Tohru-chan more."

Megumi just frowned and wrinkled his brow out of frustration. Of course he knew the situation but was it so wrong to admire the one he loved? But still, he never went against Hana's words.

"Hai, I understand," Megumi said softly.

"Good, I'm glad you do," Hana said as she started to walk away but then Megumi grabbed her sleeve.

"Demo…even if she can't return my feelings whether it's the rule of the geisha or not, isn't there any other way?" Megumi asked which almost sounded desperate.

Hana just chuckled at Megumi's pleas. "The only way is if you became her danna but that comes at an expensive price. Besides, people like Yuki-kun are eligible to be her danna already. She's becoming more and more famous by the second. Maybe the most famous geisha of all time…"

But Megumi wasn't listening. Danna hmm? So there is a way.

"Are you even listening?" Hana asked.

Megumi shook out all thoughts flowing through his mind. "Gomen but thanks for the advice. I'll turn in for the night now. Oyasumi Hana-chan."

"Goodnight to you as well," Hana said as Tohru returned.

"Ano I've gotten permission to spend the night here. Arigato for letting me stay here!" Tohru said with a formal bow.

"No need to bow Tohru-chan. Just get some sleep in the guest bedroom. There's a set of pajamas in there as well. You should know where it is," Hana said. "Well I'm getting tired as well so goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Hana-chan," Tohru said as she headed for the guest bedroom.

* * *

**kimchee: Hmm rather short but hey, I'm getting somewhere finally.**

**Kyo: Well make it longer! Your readers are complaining that I'm not in the story enough. You're neglecting your characters!**

**Rin: As much as I despise Tohru, I'm starting to dislike you as well.**

**Akito: I sense lots of mishaps coming into the future**

**Ayame: Now, now no need to fret, the great Ayame is here to make up for lost times!**

**kimchee: Alright already, will you all just SHUT UP?? I'm aware of the negligence. But I'm doing the best I can. So chill and relax. You'll all get your time to shine. I'm just doing this chapter by chapter taking it slowly. Sound good?**

**Hatori: Well speed it up a bit or else someone's gonna end up in the hospital but if it means I'll be paid then I wouldn't mind.**

**kimchee: Alright I get it already. Well thanks to everyone who's been sticking with me this long. Sorry if my style of writing has changed a bit. I blame that I'm losing my writer's touch. But bear with me and keep in tune for the next chapter. Until next time!**

* * *


End file.
